Posdata: te amo AU
by claricia
Summary: La guerra habia terminado, pero Hermione seguia sin noticias de su prometido. Cuando comienza a recibir cartas de amor, sabe que no son de Viktor, aunque esten firmadas por él. ¿Se puede enamorar de un completo desconocido a través de sus cartas?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: Esperando una señal.**

_**Amberley Manor**_

_**7 de Septiembre de 1945**_

_**Mi querido Viktor,**_

_** Hace ya más de tres meses que no se nada de ti. La guerra ha terminado, pero tú no contestas a mis cartas. No se qué pensar, temo que tu silencio se deba a causas externas a tus deseos. Tampoco he recibido ninguna notificación informándome de que estés herido o de que ya no estés. Tal vez eso sea lo peor de esta incertidumbre, no saber si estás vivo o muerto, si he de brindar por ti o si he de llorar por ti. **_

_** Pansy dice que es una tontería que siga mandándote estas cartas que ni siquiera sé adonde van, pero ella no sabe que son mi única esperanza.**_

_** Por favor Víktor, solo necesito saber que estás bien, no soportaría perder a otro ser querido. Mi corazón es más débil cada día y ha sufrido suficientes sobresaltos en poco tiempo.**_

_** Primero tía Minerva, que sucumbió a la tuberculosis. Fue muy triste para todos nosotros ver como se apagaba poco a poco, día a día… Tío Albus murió durante el desarrollo de la guerra, en octubre hará dos años. Me habría gustado sentir tu apoyo a mi lado, pero se que no era posible.**_

_** Otra noticia que ha sacudido mi corazón es la vuelta de Draco hace un mes. Está ciego y no se puede hacer nada por él. Le está costando mucho aceptarlo, no es fácil para él, para ninguno de nosotros lo es. Pero…las cosas andan difíciles con él. Nadie lo culpa, claro, aunque trae a Pansy de cabeza.**_

_** Ya todos los niños refugiados se marcharon con sus familias de nuevo. Me alegró comprobar que ese tiempo separados les ha servido para darse cuenta de lo mucho que se quieren. No se, tengo la estúpida esperanza de que a nosotros nos pase lo mismo. Serás un compañero de viaje magnifico, Víktor; solo que a veces desearía que las cosas fueran de otra manera, pero…no conviene pensar en el pasado más de lo suficiente.**_

_** En mi próxima carta estoy segura de que te podré adelantar una muy agradable noticia, mas hasta que eso no sea realidad…mis labios están sellados. No quiero ilusionarte tontamente.**_

_** Sin nada más que contarte, me despido.**_

_** Hazme saber que estás bien y cuando volverás.**_

_** Un abrazo,**_

_** Hermione.**_

Mientras la mujer castaña escribía, la niña jugaba con su muñeca preferida en el suelo cerca del gran escritorio de caoba. La tranquilidad era palpable en la gran habitación de altos ventanales y amplias estanterías repletas de libros. Emma se sentía segura y querida siempre que la mujer estaba cerca suyo. Se refería a ella como su mamá, aunque no lo fuera en realidad, pero era la única que había conocido.

Hermione dejó caer la pluma sobre la superficie plana del escritorio y alzó la cabeza del papel amarillento con el escudo de la familia Strathmore. Miró a la niña, y cuando sus ojos se cruzaron sonrieron, y el corazón de Hermione sufrió una sacudida. La pequeña Emma de tan solo cinco años de edad era la última huerfanita que quedaba en la mansión. Durante los años de la guerra, habían sido muchos los niños a los que habían cobijado de los bombardeos y los horrores. Y ahora todos habían sido recolocados con sus familias…excepto Emma.

Emma había arribado a sus brazos una lluviosa tarde de marzo y enseguida le cautivaron sus enormes ojos azules. Solo tenía un añito y su cuerpo se sentía muy frágil mientras la estrechaba contra su pecho. Sus padres eran un soldado y una enfermera destinados al frente para luchar por su país y contener a los heridos. Pero Robert y Laura Carlisle habían muerto y Emma…ella ya no se alejaría del lado de Hermione. El señor Sloughorn, el viejo abogado de la familia, estaba moviendo los papeles de adopción rápidamente y hasta el momento habían evitado que la niña fuera enviada a un orfanato.

- ¿Mami? –dijo Emma con su dulce voz.

- ¿Qué, mi amor?

- Mi muñeca ha perdido sus…-pero Emma fue interrumpida por el fuerte taconeo de alguien que se acercaba a la biblioteca. La niña enseguida fue a refugiarse en el regazo de la castaña.

- ¡HERMIONE! –gritó Pansy entrando hecha una furia. Sabia que encontraría a su amiga en la gran biblioteca que siempre había sido su refugio.

- ¿Qué pasa Pansy? –preguntó ella pacientemente mientras acariciaba el lacio cabello castaño de Emma.

Conocía a Pansy de toda la vida, habían crecido y estudiado juntas, y se entendían perfectamente con un solo gesto o una mirada. Sin embargo, no podían ser más diferentes, pensó Hermione mientras veía como los ojos azules de Pansy brillaban de indignación. La morena se sentó en el sillón frente al escritorio. La paciencia nunca había sido una de sus virtudes, de ello habían dado buena cuenta todas las personas que trabajaban en Amberley Manor. Había sido gracias a ese genio y tenacidad que había logrado ser directora de un colegio para niñas en Londres. Pero claro, eso había sido antes de que estallara la guerra.

- ¡Draco! –dijo sin más y negó con la cabeza furiosamente.

Emma, que seguía sentada en el regazo de Hermione, miraba fascinada la teatralidad con la que se expresaba Pansy, y no pudo evitar sonreír.

- ¿Qué ha hecho ahora? –preguntó Hermione con un suspiro.

Draco Malfoy era su otro mejor amigo de la infancia. Todavía le costaba creer que a pesar de los años, el trío siguiera unido, sobretodo tras las continuas peleas del rubio y la morena. Él hacia un mes que había llegado de la guerra, donde había servido como soldado. Había sido muy duro para él enterarse de que no volvería a ver por el resto de su vida. Era un soldado condecorado, si, pero ciego. Y ahora traía de cabeza a todos los habitantes de Amberley, en especial a Pansy.

- ¡¿Qué no ha hecho?! ¡Querrás decir! Es un estúpido, arrogante y desagradecido. –se cruzó de brazos y torció el gesto.- Si vas al salón azul, podrás ver la bandeja de su desayuno tirada en el suelo y los restos de porcelana de su taza de café.

- Vaya, tendré que hablar con él. –dijo Hermione tapando la pluma y guardando el papel de su carta. Emma continuaba observando a Pansy con una sonrisa en su redondeado rostro.

- Es urgente que lo hagas, si. He aguantado todo este mes porque me pareció que necesitaba amoldarse a su nueva situación, pero se acabó. Si, es muy triste que le haya pasado eso, pero la vida sigue, y él es afortunado de seguir aquí. Al menos ha podido regresar a casa, lo cuidamos, lo tratamos bien, estamos por él… Eso es más de lo que pueden decir muchos. Ni siquiera sabemos donde está Víktor y…perdón… -se interrumpió de repente.

Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza y apoyó el mentón en la cabecita de Emma. Víktor era su prometido y debería de estar a su lado ahora que la guerra había acabado. El suyo no iba a ser un matrimonio por amor, pero eso no significaba que no le tuviera cierto aprecio y se preocupara con él. Para ella Víktor era su compañero de viaje, simple pero necesario. Al igual que sus facciones, el castaño era osco y frío en el trato con todos, incluso o especialmente para con Hermione. Desde el principio había dejado muy claro que lo suyo era algo así como una transacción comercial concertada por sus familias casi treinta años antes. Hermione tenía titulo y Víktor el dinero necesario para comprarlo. Siempre se sentía una estúpida a su lado y que todos sus esfuerzos no servían para nada. Pero crecer bajo las estrictas reglas de la aristocracia inglesa…te prepara para eso. Como muestra, las falsas cartas que se obligaba a mandar a Víktor cada dos semanas. Eran falsas en cuanto su tono amable y distendido, puesto que Hermione nunca escribiría mentiras sobre sus sentimientos. Realmente estaba preocupada por él…pero no más de lo que lo estaría si fuera el jardinero.

Pansy, sin embargo, creía que su amiga había llegado a amar ese hombre parco en palabras que tendía a mirar a todo el mundo por encima del hombro. En el fondo, la morena era una romántica empedernida por mucho que se esforzara en ocultarlo bajo su temperamento fuerte y agresivo, y no concebía un matrimonio que no fuera por amor. Cuando miró el rostro sereno de Hermione no supo decir si esta sufría o no por el castaño. Cierto que hacían una pareja totalmente fuera de lugar, pero…el amor es ciego, dijo Shakespeare una vez. Hacia años que Hermione era un libro cerrado en cuanto a sus sentimientos y que nada ni nadie había podido descifrar la contraseña que lo abría. Ese enclaustramiento de lo que sentía en realidad se había agravado con el anuncio de su compromiso con Víktor. Podía ser una casualidad, solo que Pansy no creía en las casualidades.

- No pasa nada, Pansy. –dijo Hermione finalmente.- Y no te preocupes por Draco, hablaré con él antes de la cena de esta noche. Siento que yo misma lo he descuidado un poco también y…

- Hermione, ¿amas a Víktor? –preguntó Pansy de repente apoyando la cabeza en la mano que descansaba en el respaldo del sillón.

- ¿Qué? –el corazón de Hermione latió acelerado y desvió la mirada hacia la mano donde debería de estar su anillo de compromiso y que solo se ponía en recepciones oficiales.

- Que…que si amas a Víktor. –repitió Pansy. No le había pasado desapercibido el cambio de tono en la voz de Hermione.

- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? –preguntó para ganar tiempo.

- Es una pregunta, Herm.

- Pues está totalmente fuera de lugar. Lo que yo sienta por Víktor tan solo es asunto mío y suyo, y de nadie más. No entiendo porque…

- Soy tu amiga, Hermione. Solo quiero lo mejor para ti. –la interrumpió Pansy.

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que Víktor no lo es?

- Hermione…vuestro matrimonio es concertado, todo el mundo lo sabe. Durante mucho tiempo pensé que tú habías podido llegar a amar a Víktor, pero…tus ojos me dicen lo contrario. Y en cuanto a Víktor…siento ser tan dura, pero él no te ama. Hermione…

- Mira Pansy, mis sentimientos no importan. Me educaron para cumplir un acuerdo que se firmó cuando yo solo tenía tres años. Es mi deber. El amor no existe, tan solo está presente en las novelas que lees con tanta devoción.

- Es muy triste si realmente piensas eso. ¿Nunca te has enamorado? ¿Nunca has sentido que tu vida no tiene sentido sin una persona a tu lado? El amor existe fuera de los cuentos de hadas.

Emma se bajó del regazo de Hermione y corrió a buscar la muñeca que había dejado tirada en el suelo. Mientras, las dos mujeres se sostenían la mirada en silencio. Ese era el único tema en el que discrepaban, y por eso no solían sacarlo a relucir muy a menudo. Pansy no acababa de entender que había cosas que escapaban a los deseos de Hermione. Era muy fácil opinar desde fuera con la seguridad de poder hacer lo que desees dentro de los limites de la sociedad. Hermione se masajeó la frente, augurándose un nuevo dolor de cabeza. Ella no creía en el amor por la sencilla razón de que todo el mundo a su alrededor le había dicho que no existía. El amor era para los pobres, pero no para la aristocracia, que lo único que tenia que asegurar era su permanencia en la sociedad. Podían parecer razones muy simples, pero no en el mundo de Hermione.

Pansy no solía arrepentirse de nada de lo que decía, era otra de las características de su carácter. Corroboraba cien por cien todo lo que había dicho. Por supuesto que existía el amor…y estaba al alcance de todos; incluso para ella, la hija de un humilde administrador. Y ella había sufrido por amor, solo que no se lo había dicho nadie. El amor te produce el dolor más profundo, pero también el placer más inimaginable. Pansy aun recordaba la primera vez que alguien le dijo "te amo" y el hormigueo que sintió en su interior. Hermione era su mejor amiga y le repateaba que con su actitud tan recta y digna se fuera de este mundo sin haberse sentido amada nunca. Y por eso estaba claro que Víktor nunca seria el indicado para ella.

- Pansy, ¿adonde quieres ir a parar?

- A que eres mi mejor amiga, y que tal vez vaya siendo hora de que te olvides de Víktor. Hace seis meses que no sabemos de él, tampoco hemos recibido ninguna notificación oficial…estamos estancadas. Tú estás estancada. Tal vez haya llegado el momento de…

- No. –dijo Hermione con firmeza.- Víktor no está muerto que sepamos y…

- ¿Piensas aguardarlo toda la vida entonces?

- ¡Pansy! Eres mi mejor amiga o eso has dicho…

- ¡Soy tu amiga! –corroboró la morena.

- Pues entonces deja de repetirme las realidades que conforman mi vida. –Hermione se levantó y comenzó a pasearse por la biblioteca.- ¿Crees que no lo se? ¿Crees que me apetece casarme con una persona a la que le tengo el mismo aprecio que al jardinero? ¡Pues no, no me apetece! Pero es mi deber y…

- Hermione, no tienes que…

- ¡Si, si que tengo, Pansy! Mi vida ya es demasiado triste de por si, sin que nadie me recuerde los errores que voy a cometer continuamente. ¿Es que no te das cuenta? Mi vida se desmorona a mi alrededor, pero tengo que seguir mandándole esas malditas cartas a Víktor porque…porque…

- ¿Por qué, Hermione? –preguntó Pansy levantándose y acercándose a ella.

- Porque si no lo hago, mi vida tal y como la conozco habrá acabado. Se muy bien llevar una vida como esta, la conozco muy bien. Es lo único que tengo, lo único para lo que estoy preparada. Tu eres diferente, Pansy; tu siempre has sido más…más libre, decidida y alocada.

- Pero tú también has tomado decisiones importantes en tu vida. Te vas a quedar con Emma sin consultarlo con nadie, ni siquiera con Víktor.

- Eso es diferente.

- No lo es. Y tiene mucho que ver con el amor.

- Es un amor diferente.

- Hermione, no hay ningún amor igual.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga, Pansy? Dímelo porque por mucho que lo pienso no encuentro la respuesta.

- Muy simple, Hermione. No quiero que te cierres al amor; no quiero que envejezcas sola, esperando una carta que nunca llegará. Ambas lo sabemos.

- ¿Qué estás insinuando? –clavó sus ojos marrones en ella.

- Ambas lo sabemos. –repitió Pansy.

Hermione se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a Pansy. Los jardines de Amberley Manor se extendían hasta donde llegaba la vista. Tenían una ligera capa de hojas muertas, que lejos de darle un aspecto descuidado, ayudaban a crear la imagen bucólica de mansión del siglo XVII. Hermione sabía que Pansy tenía mucha razón en lo que decía, pero no podía permitirse el lujo de creer en algo que sabía que nunca tendría. Viktor y ella nunca sentirían amor mutuo; esa era la única certeza que la acompañaría el resto de su vida.

El amor no existía para ella.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Draco Malfoy estaba sentado en su habitación de cara a la ventana. Era una estupidez, puesto que no podía ver nada, pero era agradable sentir el sol en su pálida piel. Sus otrora suspicaces ojos grises, ahora estaban cubiertos por una delicada cinta de seda negra, y la sonrisa cínica de su rostro era ya marca de la casa. Aunque si había algo bueno de todo eso, es que sus otros cuatro sentidos se habían visto incrementados notablemente. Por eso no se sobresaltó cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Había estado precedida por un pausado e indeciso taconeo además del característico frufrú de la falda. Sabia muy bien a quien pertenecía e incluso podía deducir para qué estaba allí. Giró la cabeza en dirección a la puerta y esperó a que ella hablara primero. Sin embargo, lo único que escuchó fue el 'click' de la cerradura y después una honda respiración acompañada de un suspiro.

- Ha tardado mucho en irte con el cuento. –dijo Draco burlón al ver que ella no hablaba.- Hollywood saldría ganando si la contrataran a ella en vez de a la señorita Taylor.

- Draco…-la castaña tenía los ojos cerrados y la espalda apoyada contra la puerta. Habían pasado dos horas desde su discusión con Pansy y aun sentía el corazón acelerado.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Hermione? –preguntó al darse cuenta del inusual tono de voz de su amiga. Alargó una mano al aire.- Acércate para que sepa donde estás.

- Por supuesto. –Hermione abandonó la seguridad de la puerta y se acercó con lentitud hacia donde estaba Draco. Cogió la mano del rubio entre las suyas y se la estrechó mientras se sentaba en el banco de la ventana frente a él.

- ¿Todo bien?

- No…si…no…si, claro, todo bien. –le dedicó una sonrisa que él no pudo ver.

- No es por nada, pero tus respuestas me dejan un poco…confundido.

- Oh, Draco, he discutido con Pansy.

- Vaya, y yo que creía que era el único con ese privilegio. –bromeó.

- Tampoco es que hayamos discutido de gritarnos, pero tú sabes como se pone Pansy cuando defiende o habla de sus convicciones más férreas.

- Lo se; en ese terreno te llevo unos veinte años de ventaja. –sonrió. Se sentía muy cómodo con Hermione porque era la única que no lo trataba como a un enfermo y con ella podía llegar a olvidar su ceguera.- ¿Porqué habéis discutido?

- Por Víktor. –dijo Hermione suspirando de nuevo. Desvió la mirada hacia el exterior y vio como Pansy jugaba con Emma y los tres perros de la familia corriendo por el jardín.

- ¿Ha vuelto? –preguntó Draco sobresaltándola.

- No.

- ¿Entonces?

- Ese es el problema; que no ha vuelto y no sabremos si lo hará. Pansy cree que…que esta es mi oportunidad para pasar pagina, olvidarme de Víktor y ser realmente feliz con otra persona. Ella…ella afirmó que Víktor y yo no nos amábamos y que un matrimonio sin amor no…no iría bien.

- ¿Y es cierto? –el tono de voz de Draco era suave.

- ¿El que?

- ¿No os amáis Víktor y tu? –él ya sabia la respuesta, pero quería escucharla de los labios de ella.

- Draco, por favor, no me preguntes esas cosas. Ya es bastante bochornoso hablarlo con Pansy, pero al fin y al cabo es mujer, pero tú…

- Yo soy solo un ciego amargado enclaustrado en una habitación. Vamos Hermione, no se lo voy a contar a nadie. Eres como mi hermana, y los hermanos pueden hablar de sus sentimientos.

- ¿Pueden?

- Si.

- Pues yo…-Hermione estaba sumamente sonrojada. Se suponía que ella no debía de tener sentimientos, tan solo deberes y obligaciones.

- Mira haremos una cosa: te daré mi opinión antes. –dijo Draco volviendo a apretar su mano; a pesar de no poder verla, conocía tan bien a la castaña que sentía el fuego de sus mejillas sonrojadas.

- Gracias.

- No me las des aun; nunca pensé que alguna vez diría esto, pero…estoy de acuerdo con Pansy. No te voy a mentir, ya he perdido la vista y no tengo nada más que perder. –bromeó de nuevo.

- Draco…-le reprendió Hermione suavemente.

- Que Víktor y tu no os amáis es un hecho que salta a la vista, y no tiene nada de malo reconocerlo, Hermione. Solo te engañas a ti misma pensando que si lo hacéis o que Víktor llegará a amarte algún día.

- Pero es que nadie lo entiende. –se lamentó Hermione, soltó la mano del rubio y se levantó para pasearse por la habitación como siempre hacia cuando estaba nerviosa.- Tengo que creer…tengo que tener la esperanza de que algún día las cosas cambiaran…de que…

- ¿Por qué, Hermione? ¿Por qué sigues aferrándote a esa idea?

- Porque es la única forma de que me case con Víktor y cumpla las disposiciones de mi familia, sin morir en el intento.

- Ya veo. Tu lema es: sin amor no hay dolor.

- Exacto.

- Pero habrá dolor, Hermione. No puedes estar escondiéndote siempre del amor por culpa de lo que les pasó a…

- Shh…shh...calla, no lo digas, por favor. No quiero recordarlos. No voy a ser como ellos.

- Hermione…no se que te habrán dicho durante todos estos años, pero eres una mujer digna de amar y mereces ser feliz como todo el mundo. –hizo una pausa.- No tienes que pagar por sus pecados.

- El amor es para los pobres. –declaró una vez más, aunque con menos convicción.

- No, no lo es, y está al alcance de tu mano.

- Draco…

- Pansy tiene razón. Tal vez el hecho de no saber nada de Víktor…sea una señal. –dijo Draco con mucha cautela.

- Tal vez. –accedió Hermione.- Pero esperaré a una notificación oficial antes de plantearme cualquier otra cosa.

- Tú decides. Ven aquí. –Hermione volvió a su lado, esta vez sentándose en el sofá con él. Draco pasó un brazo por los hombros.- ¿Y como van los papeles de Emma?

- El señor Sloughorn se esta moviendo con mucha rapidez y gracias a mi titulo…pues hay menos trabas. –el tono de Hermione cambió a uno más alegre.

- Cierto, cierto. Olvidaba que es usted Lady Strathmore, duquesa de Ashbourne y señora de Amberley.

- ¡Draco! No juegues con eso.

- Lo siento, milady. –hizo una jocosa reverencia.

- Tonto. –le dio un suave golpecito en el costado.

- Pero ahora enserio…me alegro de que Emma sea tu luz en estos momentos de oscuridad. Es una niña muy noble y simpática.

- Lo es. No podría separarme de ella aunque quisiera.

- Hermione…hazle caso a Pansy en este asunto, no te cierres al amor. No tienes porque enmendar los errores de tus padres y ya no queda nadie de los que firmaron el acuerdo de vuestro compromiso.

- ¿Por qué siempre me haces sentir mejor cuando creo que no encuentro la salida?

- Esa…es otra de mis virtudes; además de que te conozco muy bien. –acarició su hombro derecho.

- Umm…Creo recordar que otra de tus famosas virtudes es sacar de sus casillas a Pansy.

- Vaya, salió a relucir el verdadero motivo por el que estás aquí.

- Draco, no puedes seguir tratándola tan mal. –le recordó Hermione suavemente.

- Y ella no puede seguir tratándome como a un enfermo terminal. Estoy ciego, Hermione, pero no paralítico o incapacitado para seguir ocupándome de mi mismo.

- Lo sabemos, Draco.

- ¿Entonces porqué tu eres la única que me trata como antes? No me gusta la gente que me trata con condescendencia y Pansy es una experta en ello.

- Solo quiere lo mejor para ti; se preocupa por ti.

- Lo mejor para mi seria que me devolvieran la capacidad de ver, pero eso no lo puede hacer ni Pansy ni nadie.

- ¿No te has preguntado porque a pesar de todos tus exabruptos durante este mes ella no ha faltado ni un solo día para atenderla? Podría haber mandado a Lavender o Parvati.

- ¿Qué me quieres decir?

- Que Pansy sabe que no puede devolverte la vista; esto no es como cuando éramos pequeños y siempre te curaba todos los rasguños de las piernas o te daba la mitad de su merienda si te quedabas con hambre. –cruzó las manos encima de las piernas cruzadas.- Tienes razón, nadie te puede devolver la vista, y Pansy mucho menos. –repitió.

- Hermione, no des vueltas.

- Siente que te ha fallado. –dijo Hermione suavemente.

- Eso es absurdo, ella no tiene la culpa, ni siquiera estaba allí.

- Con tu actitud le transmites otra cosa. Ella se esfuerza por aliviar un dolor que sabe que no puede quitar. Te tiene en mucha estima, Draco. No dejes que ella deje de creer en el amor también. –dijo Hermione levantándose.

- Vaya, no lo había pensado así.

- Pues piénsalo, ¿si? No te voy a pedir que te disculpes con ella, pero seria bonito que comenzaras a mostrarte agradecido por sus atenciones.

- Umm…-se llevó una mano al mentón pensativamente.

- No seas testarudo. Podría haber regresado a Londres y encontrar de nuevo un trabajo como profesora, pero esta aquí contigo. –abrió la puerta.

- ¿Sabes? Para no creer en el amor, sabes más sobre él de lo que imaginas.

- Tengo una constante y buena profesora. –dijo Hermione antes de salir y cerrar la puerta.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

En el pequeño pueblo de Carstairs, al noreste de Paris, se había levantado un hospital del ejército británico. A muy pocos kilómetros de allí, había tenido lugar la ultima de las batallas libradas contra los alemanes y las consecuencias aun era visibles tres meses después. El verdoso páramo francés había dejado de serlo mucho tiempo atrás y ahora solo se veía la tierra movida y los hoyos de las bombas en la misma. De vez en cuando encontraban el casco de algún soldado, pero por lo demás, la tranquilidad había vuelto a aquella región.

Desde la triangular ventana del hospital de campaña, unos ojos intensamente azules miraban tristes al cielo del mismo color. Los entrecerró cuando un rallo de sol le dio de lleno, pero no apartó la cara. Ese era el primer contacto que tenia con el nuevo mundo surgido después de la guerra. Durante dos meses había estado dormido médicamente, de no haber sido así…se habría muerto de dolor. Se pasó una mano por el corto cabello rojo y dio otra calada al cigarrillo que le había ofrecido su nuevo compañero de "habitación". Este era un chico de su misma edad, de abundante cabello castaño y los ojos azul zafiro. Correspondía al nombre de Seamus Finnigan y se recuperaba de extractos de bala y metralla en todo el cuerpo. No podía moverse de la camilla casi para nada y le costaba hablar sobremanera. Aunque nada de eso impedía que se fumara una cajetilla de cigarros diaria o su acostumbrado whisky de la tarde. Eran los únicos lujos que podían permitirse.

El chico pelirrojo echó una última mirada hacia el exterior antes de concentrarse en la pequeña caja de cartón que habían apoyado sobre sus piernas. Se trataba de las pertenencias de un compañero muerto. No entendía muy bien porque se las habían dado a él, pero la enfermera francesa, una rubia llamada Fleur, le había dicho que tal vez encontrara algo que le sirviera. Abrió la caja mientras sostenía el cigarro entre los labios. En la contratapa aparecía el nombre del soldado:

VIKTOR TIBALT KRUM

(12/01/1914 – 4/04/1945)

Había sido uno de los últimos en morir, y él lo conocía, aunque nunca habían hablado. Suponía, acertadamente, que se trataba de un chico rico con muy malos modales. A menudo él era el único del regimiento en recibir correspondencia, pero nunca la abría. Solía escabullirse de las misiones y se pasaba el tiempo en el burdel del pueblo más cercano. El pelirrojo se preguntaba si tendría familia o alguien que dependiera de él, pues a pesar de todo lo que había sido, su familia no tenia la culpa y sin duda sufriría al enterarse de su muerte.

- Ron…-lo llamó Seamus.

- ¿Qué? –el pelirrojo alzó la cabeza el tiempo que apuraba el cigarrillo y lo apagaba en un lateral de la cómoda.

- ¿Qué es eso? –apuntó a la caja.

- Nada que deba importarte…de momento.

Ron sacó de la caja un par de pañuelos bordados con las iniciales de Víktor. Nuevamente corroboró que se trataba de un chico rico, ya que en el campo de batalla unos simples pañuelos eran un lujo superior. En el fondo de la caja, las cosas estaban demasiado ordenadas y suponía que seguramente Fleur lo había hecho; ningún soldado era tan pulcro y cuidadoso. A la izquierda había el fajo de cartas que Víktor nunca se había molestado en abrir, estaban todas apiladas y rodeadas por una cinta roja. Ron las sacó y las apoyó al lado de su pierna en la cama. Debajo de estas…varias postales francesas de las prostitutas de turno de los burdeles. El chico negó con la cabeza fervientemente. El resto de pertenencias eran un anillo de oro con el escudo de la familia Krum, un reloj de oro también y la chapa de soldado del ejercito británico. Ya está, no quedaba más de Víktor Krum.

El pelirrojo volvió a meter todo en la caja sintiéndose un estúpido por haberle hecho caso a Fleur. Ahí no había nada para él. Todas esas pertenencias personales debían de ser mandadas a la familia del soldado, Dios sabia que ya tendrían bastante con el dolor de haberlo perdido para siempre. Dejó la caja encima de la cómoda y se estiró para dormir un rato. Al otro lado vio como Seamus también había sucumbido al sueño y se alegró por él. Ese chico había sufrido muchísimo y solo cuando dormían encontraban la paz que necesitaban y el dolor menguaba.

Tres horas después, el sol había desaparecido en el horizonte y había sido reemplazado por la luna y sus estrellas que parecían danzar a su alrededor. Ron abrió los ojos y se los restregó un poco; se había acostumbrado a dormir lo mínimo, y esos hábitos de cinco años eran difíciles de cambiar ahora. Tumbado miró el techo verde de la tienda durante varios minutos y cruzó las manos encima de su pecho con cuidado. No había mucho más que hacer allí. En los cubículos cercanos, que servían de habitaciones para dos soldados, el silencio tan solo era cortado por los sollozos y lamentos de aquellos que lo habían perdido todo en la guerra.

Él podía sentirse afortunado, después de todo. No había perdido ninguno de sus sentidos, ni ninguna de sus extremidades. La parálisis temporal que sentía en las piernas con el tiempo se iría y aunque a partir de ahora tendría que tomarse las cosas con más calma…no tenia ningún efecto visible más. Además le esperaba su extensa y amorosa familia que lo mimaría en exceso todo el tiempo. No, Ronald Weasley no podía quejarse, y sin embargo, el vacío que sentía en medio del pecho le decía lo contrario.

Suspiró y estiró los brazos hacia atrás con la intención de colocarlos debajo de la cabeza en una posición de despreocupación absoluta. Sin embargo, algo se lo impidió y cuando ladeó su cabeza pelirroja vio que el obstáculo eran las cartas de Víktor Krum. Al parecer no las había metido en la caja con todo lo demás como había creído. Las miró durante unos segundos, pensando en que debería de hacer. Los sobres amarillentos estaban algo rotos en los bordes y arrugados en su totalidad. Habría más de cincuenta cartas, y todas sin abrir. El corazón se le encogió al ponerse en el sitio de la persona que había escrito todas esas cartas sin respuesta y que ahora lo que recibiría seria la notificación oficial de la muerte de Víktor.

Se sentó en la cama y alargó el brazo para coger el fajo de cartas; desenrolló la cinta roja y todas quedaron esparcidas entre sus piernas. Una simple revisión le bastó para ver que el remitente era el mismo en todas. Una mujer. Hermione Granger. ¿Sería la esposa de Víktor? ¿Su prometida? ¿Su novia? Sin duda tenia que tener una relación estrecha con él. A Ron las únicas mujeres que le escribían eran su madre y su hermana. Se quedó pensando en la tal Hermione y en como debería de haberse sentido al no recibir respuesta de ninguna de sus cartas. Es más, como se sentiría cuando le devolvieran la caja y viera que todas sus cartas estaban sin abrir. Nadie se merecía ser objeto de tan poca atención y tan poco tanto. Negó con la cabeza varias veces mientras buscaba la cajetilla de tabaco de Seamus y cogía un cigarrillo; estaba prohibido fumar de noche, pero...él pensaba mejor después de un cigarro.

Abrió la primera carta del fajo y la leyó con parsimonia. Sin duda esa chica era la prometida de Víktor, se notaba en la forma en que le hablaba, sin bien es cierto que su tono estaba un poco falto del amor que acompaña a estas situaciones. No podía culparla, después de tanto tiempo sin recibir respuesta era lógico que estuviera desilusionada. Lo que más le llamó la atención, sin embargo, fue la continua referencia a su débil corazón. Decidió leer todas las cartas en el orden inverso, dándose cuenta de que con el paso del tiempo sus expresiones tenían cada vez menos que ver con el amor. Víktor había demostrado ser un insensible para con los sentimientos de esa chica. La decepción podía leerse en cada párrafo, en cada línea y en cada palabra, pero ella había seguido escribiendo, había seguido teniéndolo en sus pensamientos.

Habían pasado dos horas desde que empezara a leer las cartas y Ron se sentía muy cansado. Miró hacia la camilla de Seamus y vio que su amigo estaba despierto y miraba al techo del mismo modo que lo había hecho él. Todos intentaban buscar una respuesta a lo que les había tocado vivir, una respuesta que nunca llegaba. Como la que también esperaba esa chica.

Casi sin saber que estaba haciendo, Ron se vio buscando desesperadamente un trozo de papel y un lápiz. No era justo que esa chica enterrara a su prometido sin saber antes que él la amaba profundamente, nadie se merecía eso. Movió la densa cortina que separaba su cubículo del siguiente y despertó al soldado que estaba al otro lado.

- Dean…Dean…-lo sacudió un poco, aunque muy suave y lentamente.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? –dijo el aludido moviendo la cabeza hacia donde estaba Ron. Una mueca de dolor acompañó su movimiento. Dean se recuperaba de quemaduras en el 80% de su cuerpo y además le habían amputado una mano.

- Siento molestarte, amigo. –Ron enseguida se arrepintió de haberlo llamado. El chico negro era el que más morfina consumía de todos los que estaban allí. Una bomba le había explotado a un metro de distancia, y tenia suerte de seguir con vida.- ¿Tienes papel y lápiz?

- ¿Papel y lápiz? –repitió Dean.

- Si.

- No se. Tal vez…mira en la reprisa de encima, puede que haya algo.

Ron miró en la pequeña estantería que había en la cabecera de la camilla de Dean. Al lado del historial medico y de una singular planta, a la que le faltaba agua, vio un par de hojas de papel y un pequeño lápiz de carboncillo. Los cogió intentado moverse lo menos posible, le sonrió a Dean y después de murmurar un suave gracias, corrió de nuevo la cortina y se dispuso a escribir una carta.

No quería hacerle daño a esa chica, pero sabía que la ignorancia de Víktor seria un duro golpe para ella. No lo hacia por él, Víktor no se merecía tener a una persona esperándolo; pero esa chica no debía de pensar que esos últimos cinco años habían sido en vano, que había estado aguardando a una persona que no la amaba. Le mandaría una carta de amor firmada por Víktor, como si fuera la ultima que el escribió antes de morir.

_**Mi amada,**_

_** Antes que nada has de saber que no he dejado de pensar en ti en ningún momento. Creo fielmente que si sigo vivo es gracias a la fuerza que me transmiten tus cartas. Tan solo ellas y tu amor son capaces de hacerme olvidar el horror de la guerra.**_

_** …**_

_** …**_

_** …**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: El primer te amo**

Era un soleado día de finales de verano que amenazaba con ser infructuoso nuevamente para Ginny Potter. La mujer se había levantado temprano como todos los días, y a las ocho de la mañana ya tenia listo el desayuno de su infatigable hija. Se limpió las manos en el trapo de cocina antes de suspirar y mirar por la ventana. Su pequeña casa de Surrey con el campo alrededor, era su refugio desde hacia más de cinco años, desde que su esposo marchó a la guerra.

A pesar de que la luz del sol era intensa, el ambiente en la casa era frío y Ginny envolvió su pequeña cintura con sus propios brazos. Cerró los ojos e imaginó que eran los de Harry. En su última carta decía que estaba preparándolo todo para volver a casa, mas no decía cuando. Ginny no sabría decir para quien había sido más duro el tiempo separados, aunque lo único que debía importarle era que la llama de su amor no se había apagado en ningún momento. Con un último suspiro colgó el trapo en uno de los ganchos de la pared y subió a buscar a la personita que provocaba todos sus desvelos. La habitación de Lilith era pequeña pero muy coqueta; Ginny había tardado una semana en pintarla de rosa y otras dos en trasladar la cama del ático y los juguetes del cuarto del bebé. Luego entre su madre y ella habían hecho las cortinas y la colcha de la cama con tela de color magenta. Desde fuera, podría decirse que la habitación de Lilith era como un pastel de fresa.

La niña dormía a pierna suelta cuando Ginny abrió la puerta, y no pudo evitar quedarse unos segundos apoyada en el marco, con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa en los labios. Tan solo a esas horas del día conseguía esa clase de tranquilidad y podía observar al angelito pelirrojo que tenia por hija. Todo el mundo decía que Lilith se parecía a ella…pero no. Cada vez que la miraba, Ginny veía los ojos verdes de Harry, la sonrisa traviesa de Harry, la nariz pequeña de Harry, el cabello indomable de Harry… Se sentó en el borde de la cama y acarició el cabello de color rojo fuego, que parecía ser el único rasgo que había heredado de ella. Lilith se movió ante la caricia, mas no se despertó. Era una remolona y le gustaba que estuvieran por ella ya desde la mañana temprano. Siempre habían sido ella y su mamá, aunque sabia que papá estaba luchando en la guerra, y que ahora que había terminado…no tardaría en volver a casa. Estaba deseando conocerlo.

Ginny se tumbó al lado de su niña en la cama y acercó su cuerpo al de ella para que cupieran bien. Lilith se movió de nuevo y se acomodó a las formas del cuerpo de su madre. Habían pasado muchos momentos así, aunque ella no lo recordara del todo. Ginny continuó acariciando el cabello de la niña hasta que esta se despertó y abrió sus grandes ojos verdes.

- Hola, mami. –sonrió la pequeña mostrando sus dientes delanteros mellados.

- Buenos días, cielo. ¿Has dormido bien? –Ginny le dio un beso en la frente.

- Si. He soñado que volvía papá y que era un príncipe. Yo estaba dormida y él me despertaba con un beso aquí. –señaló la mejilla izquierda.

- Ha tenido que ser un sueño muy bonito entonces.

- Si, me ha gustado mucho.

- Me alegro. –Ginny se levantó de la cama alisándose la falda.- Ahora hay que darse prisa porque tenemos que desayunar antes de ir a casa de los abuelos.

- ¿Podré jugar con Pig? –preguntó la niña sentándose en la cama. Pig era el yorkshire simpático y juguetón que tenían por mascota los padres de Ginny. En realidad se llamaba Pigwidgeon, pero hacia mucho tiempo que nadie lo llamaba así.

- Claro. –dijo Ginny mientras sacaba de la cómoda que había en la derecha un pantalón azul y una camiseta blanca de mangas tres cuartos. Comenzó a vestir a la niña con paciencia y eficiencia y en cuatro minutos estuvo lista.

- Mami. –la llamó Lilith mientras se apartaba el cabello de la cara.- ¿Le gustaré a papá?

Ginny, que estaba haciendo la cama, se dio la vuelta y sonrió a su pequeño tesoro. Le indicó con la mano que se acercara y la colocó en su regazo cuando se sentó de nuevo en la cama. Suspiró y apartó un mechón rebelde del rostro pecoso. Esa niña era simplemente adorable, y no lo decía porque fuera suya.

- Por supuesto que le gustarás a papá, mi amor. Eres la personita más importante en su vida y te quiere desde hace mucho tiempo.

- Pero no me conoce.

- Oh, ya lo creo que te conoce. Yo le he hablado muchísimo de ti, ¿sabes? Y esta deseando conocerte y formar parte de tu vida para no irse nunca más.

- ¿Me lo prometes?

- Palabra de pelirrojas. –alzó la mano teatralmente, lo que provocó la risa de Lilith.

- Papá vendrá muy muy pronto, lo se. –dijo la niña con convicción.

- En ese caso, será mejor que vayas al baño y te laves los dientes y la cara. Yo te haré una coleta después.

- Dos. –corrigió Lilith mientras corría fuera de la habitación de camino al baño.

Ginny meneó la cabeza varias veces mientras se levantaba y continuaba con su tarea de hacer la cama de la niña. La verdad es que la vuelta de Harry abría muchas expectativas para las dos mujeres que vivían en RoseHill Cottage. Había sido muy duro para Ginny enterarse de que estaba embarazada al mismo tiempo que Harry era emplazado a ingresar en el ejercito. Había pasado todo el embarazo sola y también el proceso de parto; tampoco había podido compartir su dicha con Harry, y eso era algo que nunca olvidaría. Sin embargo, era por las noches cuando se sentía más sola y lo echaba más de menos.

Con este ultimo pensamiento y una palmada a la colcha para alisarla, Ginny salió de la habitación de Lilith y fue hasta el baño donde la niña acababa de lavarse los dientes. Le hizo las dos coletas que le había dicho y de la mano bajaron las escaleras hasta la cocina. El olor de un desayuno recién hecho penetró en las fosas nasales de Lilith que se relamió los labios con anticipación. Su gusto por la comida era otro aspecto que había heredado de los Weasley. Ginny sonrió mientras ayudaba a la niña a sentarse en la silla y le colocaba una servilleta alrededor del cuello para evitar que se manchara.

Lilith miraba la bandeja con su desayuno pensando qué coger antes de nada: había tostadas con mermelada y mantequilla, huevos revueltos y bacon, y un gofre con azúcar. Normalmente Ginny no se tomaba tantas molestias y los desayunos consistían en zumo o leche para Lilith, té para ella y tostadas para las dos. Lilith cogió una tostada con mermelada de fresa y cuando la mordió se manchó la zona del bigote dándole un aire divertido y encantador. Ginny se llevó su taza de té a los labios escondiendo una sonrisa. Al final la pequeña picó un poco de todo, aunque de forma tan moderada como lo haría un pajarillo.

- Ya estoy. –dijo limpiándose la cara sucia con la servilleta y bajando de la silla de un salto.

- Bien. Yo voy a limpiar todo esto y luego iremos a casa de los abuelos por fin. –dijo Ginny poniéndose de pie.

- ¿Vas a ir al cole hoy? –preguntó la niña desde la puerta.

- Si, cariño. –Ginny era profesora en la escuela del pueblo desde el principio de la guerra. Había entrado para sustituir a las mujeres que se iban al frente como enfermeras. Su clase estaba compuesta por niñas de 10 a 12 años y ella estaba muy contenta con su trabajo.

- ¿Cuándo iré yo a la escuela? –Lilith se quedaba con sus abuelos mientras su mamá trabajaba. Dios sabia que a los señores Weasley les venia bien su presencia, sobretodo después de perder a sus tres hijos mayores en esa maldita guerra.

- El año que viene; recuerda que las niñas pequeñas comienzan con seis años.

- Yo tengo cinco. –dijo Lilith mostrándole todos los dedos de una de sus pequeñas manitas.

- Si, cariño. Tu tienes solo cinco. –corroboró Ginny mientras lavaba los platos y los vasos en la pica de mármol.

- ¿Puedo ir a jugar mientras?

- Muy bien, pero no te vayas de aquí delante, que yo te pueda ver por la ventana.

- Vale. A lo mejor cojo flores. –dijo Lilith mientras salía con paso presuroso.

Ginny se dispuso a recoger la cocina mientras de tanto en tanto miraba por la ventana. Al mirar al cielo con sus ojos color chocolate pensó que debería de haberle puesto un sombrero a Lilith para evitar que el sol le diera de pleno en la cabeza, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Además, su hija no paraba de ir de un lado a otro; a los diez minutos pudo comprobar que Lilith llevaba un atillo de flores silvestres en la mano izquierda mientras corría tras una mariposa.

- ¡Lilith, no te alejes! –gritó Ginny desde la ventana.

- ¡Mira, mami! ¡Es una mariposa azul y naranja! –contestó la niña entusiasmada.- ¡No se esta quieta!

- ¡Lilith, deja la mariposa!

- ¡Pero yo quiero cogerla y guárdala para que papá la vea! –la niña desapareció del campo de visión de Ginny.

Tras maldecir varias veces, Ginny terminó de fregar, se secó las manos en el mismo trapo que antes y salió presurosa al jardín. El reloj de la cocina marcaba las nueve menos cuarto y se le hacia tarde. La señorita Tonks, la directora, se iba a poner furiosa con ella como no llegara a la hora convenida. Los zapatos de tacón esperaban estáticos en el recibidor; era mucho más fácil correr descalza sobre la hierba.

- ¡Lilith! –la llamó, pero la niña no contestó. Rodeó el jardín hasta la parte de delante. Iba descalza y las piedras del camino se le clavaban en las plantas de los pies.- ¡Lilith!

El corazón de Ginny comenzó a palpitar con fuerza y un sudor frío bañó su frente. Esto no le había pasado nunca antes; Lilith siempre había sido muy cumplidora con sus reglas y no entendía porque la niña no contestaba a su llamado. Dio una vuelta sobre si misma, pero seguía sin ver a Lilith por ningún lado.

- ¡Lilith! ¡Basta de juegos! ¡Sal ahora mismo! ¡Lilith!

Siguió el camino de piedras hasta la verja blanca que rodeaba la fachada principal de la casa. Ginny se llevó una mano a la boca y ahogó una exclamación al ver que esta estaba abierta de par en par y que en el suelo yacían las flores silvestres que Lilith llevaba en la mano minutos antes. Ginny intentó pensar con claridad. Tampoco había pasado tanto tiempo, unos segundos, cinco o seis minutos quizás. RoseHill Cottage estaba enclavado en una pequeña colina, aislándola levemente del pequeño pueblo de Little Dorritt. A su alrededor había un extenso prado con pinos, abetos y abedules; el camino estaba levemente empedrado, aunque en su mayoría era tierra con pequeñas piedrecillas. La primera vez que la vieron, Harry y Ginny se enamoraron de ella, ofrecía las comodidades y la discreción que necesitaban. Pero en ese momento justo, Ginny pensaba todo lo contrario.

- ¡Lilith! ¡Lilith, cariño! –gritó una vez más desesperada.

Caminaba apresuradamente y estaba segura de que las medias estarían llenas de polvo y hechas jirones por los pies. Se limpió el sudor de la frente y siguió caminando, subiendo y bajando los vaivenes del camino. Su parte racional le decía que Lilith no podría haber andado todo ese trozo en tan poco tiempo, pero…

…al final del camino…allí los vio.

- ¡Lilith! ¡Lilith! –corrió hacia allí con energía renovada.

La niña se giró con tranquilidad y agitó la mano alegremente antes de volverse hacia el desconocido. Desde donde estaba Ginny, pudo ver que era alto y moreno y que llevaba un macuto a la espalda además de un fardo de ropa en las manos. El sombrero de ala ancha le impedía ver su rostro, pero en esos momentos era lo que menos le importaba. El desconocido hablaba con Lilith y señalaba su mano repetidas veces. Ginny se paró sin aliento a tan solo unos cuantos metros de ellos.

- ¡Lilith!

- ¡Mami! –exclamó la niña contenta.- ¡Mami, mira, mira la he atrapado! ¡Tengo la mariposa, mami!

La niña se acercó saltando alegremente y Ginny se arrodilló en el camino para estar a su altura cuando la abrazara. La sonrisa en el rostro de Lilith era inmensa. Por fin había conseguido coger la mariposa que quería enseñarle a su papá. Porque estaba segura de que su llegaría para verla… Eso si su mamá no se propusiera asfixiarlas a ambas en su abrazo de oso.

- Mami, para. No estamos ahogando. –se quejó Lilith alzando la manita donde tenia a la mariposa cogida cuidadosamente.

- Me has dado un susto de muerte. Te dije que no te fueras de mi vista. –le dijo Ginny todavía abrazándola.

- Es que quería la mariposa.

- No ha estado bien de tu parte desobedecerme de esa manera. –le recriminó la pelirroja mayor.

- Lo siento, mami. –comenzó a sollozar Lilith.- Solo quería la mariposa para papá.

- Oh, mi amor, estoy segura de que a papá le encantará tu mariposa, pero no puedes irte tu sola por ahí. Me has asustado mucho.

- Lo siento.

- Yo también. –Ginny se levantó con la niña en brazos a pesar de que sentía los pies destrozados, y le dio varios besos en la cabecita pelirroja.

- Mami, ese señor me ayudó a coger la mariposa. –dijo Lilith señalando al desconocido.

- ¿De verdad?

- Si, es muy simpático. –Lilith se movió para que su madre la bajara de nuevo al suelo; la cogió de la mano y tiró de ella para llevarla hasta donde estaba el desconocido.

- Lilith, no creo que…

- Vamos, mami, tienes que conocerlo.

Por inercia, Ginny se atusó un poco el cabello y se limpió el sudor de la frente al tiempo que alargaba el bajo de su falda. Lilith se soltó de su mano y corrió al lado del hombre; Ginny caminaba más despacio debido a sus maltrechos pies. Comenzó a pensar en como se las ingeniaría para volver a casa cuando su mente se fue quedando cada vez mas en blanco conforme se iba acercando al desconocido.

No podía ser, no podía ser, pensaba.

Estaba muy cambiado: una espesa barba negra cubría su rostro, su cuerpo había perdido muchos quilos, la ropa le quedaba grande y se notaba que necesitaba un buen baño caliente desde hacia meses. Aunque cuando se quitó el sombrero de ala ancha y posó sus ojos en ella…Ginny no tuvo ya más dudas.

Verde esmeralda…

- ¡Harry! –dijo antes de arrojarse a sus brazos.

- Ginny, mi Ginny. –dijo él mientras la estrechaba fuertemente y aspiraba su característico olor a jazmín y lavanda. Hacia demasiado tiempo desde que se habían abrazado así por última vez. Casi seis años.

- Harry…Harry…Harry…eres tu, mi amor. –decía ella mientras le llenaba el rostro de besos sin importarle que su barba le pinchara en los labios.- Harry…

- Oh, cariño, te he echado tanto de menos, he echado tanto en falta tus besos y tus caricias. –dijo Harry con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Estás aquí, Harry, estás aquí. ¿Estás bien? ¿No te pasó nada? –dijo Ginny apartándose levemente para mirarlo de arriba abajo.

- Estoy bien, ya estoy bien.

- No puedo creerlo, de verdad que no puedo. –acarició su mejilla derecha.

- Créelo, mi amor, soy real. –dijo Harry mientras se inclinaba para besarla de nuevo.

Se abrazaron con lágrimas en los ojos, olvidándose en todo momento de que no estaban solos. Lilith los observaba sin comprender del todo lo que estaba pasando. Sus cinco añitos de edad le permitían saber que su mamá estaba besando a ese señor, pero no sabia porqué. Se preguntaba qué pensaría su papá de eso cuando volviera de la guerra. La verdad era que ese señor le había caído muy bien y había sido muy amable y simpático con ella atrapando su mariposa, pero…ella ya tenía un papá. Tironeó del largo de la falda de su madre, logrando que los dos adultos se voltearan a mirarla. A Lilith le llamaron la atención los ojos verdes del hombre, que no había visto antes por culpa del sombrero…y que eran iguales a los suyos.

- ¿Mami? –preguntó mientras aun sostenía el bajo de la falda de Ginny.

- Perdona, cariño. –dijo Ginny limpiándose las lagrimas con una mano y cogiendo la mano de Lilith con la otra.

- ¿Es ella? –preguntó Harry visiblemente emocionado.

- Si. –a Ginny le brillaban también los ojos.

- Es preciosa; se parece mucho a ti. –dijo Harry acuclillándose delante de Lilith. La niña lo observaba con curiosidad.

- Yo creo que se parece a ti. –Ginny también se puso a la altura de la niña y sonrió.

- Nahh. Entonces no seria tan preciosa. Tiene los ojos de mi madre.

- Si. Se parece mucho a ella también.

- Mami, ¿quién es este señor? –preguntó Lilith, que notó como la dejaban de lado nuevamente.

- Es…es tu papá, Lilith. –contestó Ginny muy emocionada y sin poder evitar que nuevas lagrimas acudieran a sus ojos.- Por fin ha vuelto de la guerra.

- ¿Mi…mi papá? –la niña abrió sus ojitos desmesuradamente.

- Si, mi amor.

- Hola, Lilith. –dijo Harry extendiendo los brazos hacia ella.

- ¿De verdad eres mi papá? –preguntó la niña que aun no podía creérselo.

- Si, pequeña. –Lilith se acercó lentamente a él, como queriendo comprobar que era real.

- ¿Y no vas a volver a irte nunca más? –se llevó una mano a la boca.

- No, no lo haré. Te lo prometo.

- Ummm… ¿te gustó la mariposa?

Harry y Ginny rieron con ganas ante la ocurrencia de la niña.

- Si, me gustó mucho. –dijo Harry sonriendo entre las lágrimas.

- ¡Eres mi papá! –dijo Lilith antes de tirarse a los brazos de Harry finalmente.

- Mi niña pequeña, mi Lilith. –murmuró Harry mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos.- Te quiero, cariño. Te quiero mucho.

- Yo también te quiero, eres mi papá. –repuso ella como si eso lo explicara todo.- Mami, mi sueño se hizo de verdad, papi ha vuelto.

- Se dice "se hizo realidad". –la corrigió Ginny con una sonrisa.- Pero tienes razón, mi amor. Papi volvió al fin.

- Te quiero. –Harry se puso de pie con Lilith en un brazo y rodeó la cintura de Ginny con el otro.

- Te quiero. –correspondió la señora Potter.

- La barba pincha, no me gusta. –opinó Lilith arrugando la nariz.

- Me la quitaré más tarde. –dijo Harry después de una carcajada.

- Vale. Mami, hoy no irás a la escuela ¿no?

- No, cielo. Hoy nos quedaremos para cuidar de papá. ¿Qué te parece?

- ¡Bien! ¿Puedo ir a buscar a Errol?

- Claro, cielo.

Lilith bajó de los brazos de Harry y echó a correr hacia su casa de nuevo. Errol era un pajarillo que una noche de tormenta había quedado varado en la ventana de su habitación con una patita rota. Entre Ginny y ella lo habían cuidado y ahora era su pequeña mascota. Harry y Ginny se miraron y una vez más se besaron, había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez.

- Es magnifica. Hiciste un buen trabajo. –dijo Harry refiriéndose a la niña.

- Ambos lo hicimos.

- Siento no haber estado…

- Shh, ya estás aquí. –dijo Ginny poniéndole un dedo en los labios.- Es lo único que me importa. Vamos a casa.

- A casa. –suspiró Harry.- No sabes cuanto he deseado que llegara este momento.

- Si que lo sé. –repuso ella con una sonrisa.

- Claro.

Comenzaron a caminar abrazados por la cintura, aunque muy pronto Harry se dio cuenta de que algo fallaba. Ginny se movía con mucha lentitud y cada paso iba acompañado de un suspiro. Se paró en seco para mirarla y finalmente desvió su mirada hacia los pies descalzos de la pelirroja. Las medias estaban rotas y había pequeños rastros de sangre efecto de los cortes que le habían producido las piedras del camino a su paso.

- Estás herida. –dijo Harry mirándola a los ojos de nuevo. No podía evitar su eterno complejo de caballero de la brillante armadura.

- No es nada. Es que…creía que Lilith estaba en el jardín y me he quitado los zapatos para ir más rápido. Pero…

- No estaba en el jardín, ¿no? –sonrió él de forma encantadora.

- Exacto, listillo.

- Anda, ven aquí. –dijo alzándola en brazos.

- ¡Harry, no! ¡Harry…! –protestó ella, pero el moreno la acalló con un beso. Ginny rodeó su cuello con los brazos y se entregó sin rechistar.

- Ahora si, vayamos casa. –dijo Harry llevándola en brazos todo el camino y sin quitar sus ojos verdes de los marrones de ella.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**Carstairs, Francia**_

_**14 de Septiembre de 1945**_

_** Mi amada,**_

_**Antes que nada has de saber que no he dejado de pensar en ti en ningún momento. Creo fielmente que si sigo vivo es gracias a la fuerza que me transmiten tus cartas. Tan solo ellas y tu amor son capaces de hacerme olvidar el horror de la guerra.**_

_**Daría cualquier cosa por volver a acariciar tu rebelde cabello castaño ahora mismo, o por sentir tu cabeza apoyada en mi hombro los días de invierno mientras conversamos delante de la chimenea, o coger tu mano y sentir la tibieza de tu piel mientras paseamos por los amplios jardines de Amberley Manor. Estos pensamientos son los que me hacen mirar con optimismo al futuro.**_

_**Todavía puedo oler la pólvora en mis manos y en mis oídos retumban el sonido de las bombas y los rifles; por la noche los dientes castañean y mi cuerpo tiembla como si aun estuviera metido en una de las tantas trincheras que hay repartidas por el territorio. Soy afortunado, sin embargo, de poder dormir con tu fotografía contra mi pecho y sentir así tu presencia más cerca.**_

_**Aquí el amor es tan escaso…**_

_**Perdóname por no contestarte antes, siento haber provocado una angustia innecesaria a tu corazón, que es lo más importante de mi mundo, el astro rey alrededor del cual doy vueltas. Creo que me estoy volviendo un poco cursi, así que…me despido.**_

_**Cuídate mucho, Hermione.**_

_**Tuyo siempre,**_

_**Víktor.**_

_**Posdata: Te amo.**_

Desde que había llegado la carta esa mañana, Hermione no había salido de su habitación. Había sido una verdadera sorpresa encontrarla entre el correo y Hermione había derramado muchísimas lágrimas, para qué negarlo. No se esperaba en absoluto una respuesta como esa por parte de Víktor. Es más, una parte de su mente trabajaba a marchas forzadas intentando encontrar una explicación, algo que le ayudara a comprender porqué, precisamente ahora, Víktor había dado señales de vida. Y lo más importante… ¿desde cuando se había vuelto tan entregado y amoroso? Hermione negó con la cabeza varias veces haciendo que su cabello se moviera hacia un lado y a otro. Tenia que haber un error y ella lo sabía. Leyendo la carta por enésima vez fue capaz de ver detalles que antes habían escapado a su corazón acelerado. Primero, la carta estaba fechada la semana anterior, pero Víktor hablaba como si la guerra no hubiera terminado, no mencionaba donde estaba ni cuando volvería. Esos eran los detalles más racionales que podía sacar. Porque si se ponía a pensar en las intimidades, entonces no había por donde cogerlo.

Esa era la primera vez que Víktor le decía _te amo _o le dedicaba un simple pensamiento amoroso. Y Hermione lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber que esas no eran palabras suyas. Víktor no hablaba así y la posibilidad de que se hubiera rebajado para pedirle a alguien que lo hiciera por él…era simplemente inadmisible. Hermione se levantó para mirar por la ventana y distraídamente se enrolló uno de sus mechones castaños en un dedo; sonrió con tristeza. Víktor nunca le había acariciado el cabello y mucho menos ella había osado a apoyarse en su hombro; ni tampoco habían caminado nunca tomados de la mano.

Su matrimonio era un convenio entre dos grandes familias, como muy bien se había encargado de reiterar varias veces el propio Víktor. Sin embargo, Hermione deseaba que todo lo que decía la carta fuera verdad, que hubiera una persona lo bastante considerada y sensible como para amarla a ella. Se repetía constantemente que el amor era para los pobres y los ilusos, a sabiendas de que se trataba de una maniobra para no pensar en algo que sabía que nunca llegaría a tener.

Draco había estado acertado en su conclusión: "sin amor no hay dolor". Pero tampoco felicidad, empezaba a comprender Hermione. Ella era una persona sumamente inteligente, mucho más que algunos hombres, por no decir todos los que conocía. Y a Hermione no la engañaba nadie; se engañaba a si misma, pero eso era diferente, algo necesario para subsistir. Sus amigos tenían razón, Víktor era lo único que se interponía entre la felicidad y ella. Ojalá, ojalá esa carta fuera de Víktor, imploró con los ojos cerrados y el corazón acelerado. Nunca se había sentido tan bien como cuando había leído esas breves líneas.

Hermione era una persona sencilla y fantaseaba con cosas tan simples como pasear cogida de la mano o que alguien le acariciara el cabello con afecto, la carta había dado en el clavo. No recordaba la ultima vez que alguien, a excepción de Pansy o Draco, lo había hecho. En la familia Strathmore no se prodigaban los mimos y cariños. Abandonó su sitio frente a la ventana y volvió a tumbarse en la cama. Afuera estaba nublado, lo que significaba que llovería en cualquier momento. Una lágrima se derramó por su mejilla derecha y al tiempo fue seguida por muchas más.

Se abrazó con fuerza a la almohada sin entender los extraños pensamientos que azotaban su mente o la congoja que se había apoderado de su corazón. Y así la encontró Pansy cuando acudió a buscarla con Emma cogida de la mano y el vestido lleno de barro.

- ¿Hermione? –preguntó la morena mientras se acercaba lentamente.- ¿Estás bien?

- No. –sollozó Hermione en voz muy baja, apenas audible, y levantó la cabeza para mirar a su amiga.

En cuanto vio la cara surcada de lágrimas de la castaña, Pansy supo que algo iba mal, muy mal. Hermione no solía dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos muy a menudo y mucho menos permitir que otros la vieran derrotada. Antes de decir nada más, Pansy se acuclilló en el suelo para ponerse a la altura de Emma, que miraba la escena sin saber qué hacer. Era la primera vez que veía llorar a su mamá y la sensación no le gustó.

- Cariño, ¿por qué no vas a la cocina y le pides a Lavender que te de un poco de pastel de chocolate? –la niña asintió lentamente.- Si Pomona protesta, dile que yo te he dado permiso.

- Si, tía Pansy. –Emma desvió la mirada hacia Hermione.- ¿Y mami?

- Ella y yo vamos a hablar un ratito, pero en cuanto acabemos, te prometo que bajaremos a buscarte. Guárdanos un trocito de pastel a nosotras también; no te lo comas todo, eh. –le sonrió y le alborotó el suave cabello castaño.

- No lo haré, os guardaré un trozo muy grande. –dijo la niña antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse por el amplio pasillo del primer piso.

Pansy cerró la puerta de la habitación cuando la perdió de vista y apoyó la espalda en la pared. Hermione no había cambiado ni su estado de ánimo ni su postura, ni siquiera por la niña.

- Hermione, ¿qué pasa? –preguntó Pansy acercándose finalmente a la cama.

- Víktor. –sollozó la castaña.

- ¿Ha muerto? –Pansy abrió mucho los ojos mientras se tapaba la boca con las manos. Una cosa era especular sobre la posibilidad y otra muy distinta que fuera una verdad fehaciente.

- No.

- ¿Entonces? –no comprendía a que se debía el disgusto.

- Ha escrito.

Pansy se sentó en la cama y ayudó a Hermione a incorporarse. Estaban la una frente a la otra de tal forma que podían leer las expresiones de sus rostros. La morena le cogió las manos a su amiga y se las apretó levemente. Aun se sentía culpable por la pequeña discusión que habían tenido la semana anterior y por haberla presionado sin motivo alguno. Tragó saliva antes de hablar, pues no era fácil para ella mentir.

- Pu…pues que bien ¿no? Ahora ya sabemos que está vivo y que volverá a casa sano y salvo. ¿Es por eso que lloras? ¿Por qué estás feliz de que Víktor…?

- Víktor no volverá. –la interrumpió Hermione.

- ¿Qué? Pero si acabas de decir que…-Pansy desvió la vista unos segundos mientras su cerebro pensaba.- Un momento. Has dicho que ha escrito. No me digas que conoció a una francesa y quiere romper el compromiso y…

- No, no es eso.

- Hermione… ¿qué pasa entonces? Hace semanas habrías dado lo que fuera porque Víktor te contestara a una sola de tus cartas, y ahora que lo ha hecho…

- No es Víktor. –dijo Hermione enjuagándose las lagrimas.

- Me estas confundiendo. ¿Ha escrito Víktor o no?

- Si, pero no es él.

- Explícate mejor. –exigió Pansy llevándose una mano a la frente y frotándosela.

- Me ha dicho que me ama. –Hermione miraba el intenso color lavanda de su colcha de cama.

- ¿Enserio? –el tono de Pansy fue de demasiada sorpresa…y no era correcto.- Perdón.

- No importa. A mi también me ha dejado…sin habla…sorprendida.

- ¿Y por eso piensas que no es él?

- No lo pienso, Pansy, lo se. Pero hay muchos más indicios y conozco demasiado bien lo que piensa Víktor de nuestro compromiso como para saber que nunca diría algo así. –el tono de voz de Hermione era sombrío, aunque Pansy no llegaba a comprender porqué.

- Puede haber cambiado de opinión; puede haberse dado cuenta de que es una persona y de que tiene sentimientos al fin y al cabo.

- ¡Pansy! –la reprendió Hermione.- Eres incorregible.

- Lo se; lo siento.

- El caso es que…mira lee la carta tu misma. –la castaña le tendió un papel arrugado.

- ¿Estás segura? Es material privado, confidencial…

- Léela.

- Bien. –Pansy leyó en silencio durante unos minutos, bajo la atenta mirada de Hermione que no se perdía detalle de ninguna de sus expresiones.- Wow. Hasta yo podría enamorarme de un Víktor así.

- No es Víktor. –dijo Hermione convencida del todo.- Lo que no entiendo es cómo y porqué alguien se haría pasar por Víktor para mandarme una carta como esta.

- Sin duda tienes razón, este no es Víktor. –Pansy cerró los ojos.- Dios, recuerdo la única vez que escribió de regreso, aunque fue un telegrama. ¿Cómo era? "_Estoy bien. Víktor_."

- Esa no fue la única vez. –dijo Hermione algo azorada y se levantó de la cama.

- ¿Hubo más telegramas o mensajes-carta?

- Si, un par más, y estos si que llevaban su sello. "_Deja de escribirme. Ambos sabemos las bases de nuestro compromiso, no seas tan cursi. Sigo bien. Víktor_." "_No vuelvas a ponerte en contacto conmigo, me dejas en ridículo. No aceptaré ninguna carta más tuya. Estoy cabreado. Víktor_." –recitó Hermione de memoria.

Hermione desvió la mirada y la mantuvo fijamente en lo que pasaba en los jardines que se veían desde la ventana. Pansy comprendió el azoramiento de su amiga y no la obligó a enfrentarla. Ese si que era el Víktor que ella conocía; un hombre frío, sin corazón, al cual no le importaba dañar a una persona tan buena como Hermione. Arrugó un poco la carta entre sus manos sin querer y bajó la vista de nuevo hacia ella. Coincidía con Hermione en que esa carta no la había podido escribir el castaño. Pero… ¿quién? ¿y por qué?

- ¿Y sabes que es lo peor de todo? –preguntó Hermione sacándola de sus pensamientos.- Que desearía que esa carta la hubiera escrito Víktor de verdad. Desearía que hubiera más cartas como esa, cartas de un hombre del que me podría enamorar.

- Oh, Hermione. Tienes que dejar de martirizarte. –Pansy bajó de la cama y se acercó a la castaña, le cogió las manos entre las suyas y se las apretó cariñosamente.

- ¿Sabes lo que es llegar a mi edad sin que nadie nunca me haya dicho _te amo_? No soy tan insensible como todos piensan y aunque intente convencerme de lo contrario, yo también creo en el amor. Soy afortunada, sin embargo, por haber conseguido formarme una familia más allá de los límites de la sangre. Pero son amores distintos el que pueda sentir por ti, por Draco o por Emma. –hizo una pausa.- Nunca había sentido nada parecido a cuando he leído el _posdata: te amo._

- Hermione, no sabía que te sintieras así. –repuso Pansy compungida.

- Yo también tengo sueños e ideales por alcanzar, Pansy. También río y lloro como los demás; y sufro y puedo llegar a amar. El que sea un libro cerrado no quiere decir que esté falta de sentimientos.

- Nadie nunca he dicho o pensado eso.

- Yo si. Yo lo he pensado de mi misma. Me he replanteado muchas veces mi capacidad de amar. Pero ahora ya se que puedo hacerlo, a nadie le daría un vuelco el corazón si estuviera vacío por dentro. Nadie amargado podría…podría…

- Tú no eres una amargada, Hermione. Ni estás vacía por dentro.

- ¿Es malo desear que Víktor sea otra persona?

- No, no lo es. Nada de lo que tu pienses o hagas puede ser malo, cielo. –dijo Pansy abrazándola fuertemente.

- Me sentí tan bien, Pansy. Tan plena, tan orgullosa, tan henchida…-Hermione correspondió al abrazo con vehemencia.

- Eso es exactamente lo que produce el amor, querida. –corroboró Pansy recordando la primera vez que le dijeron _te amo_ en esos mismos jardines.

- ¿Aun te acuerdas de él? –preguntó Hermione suavemente.

- Solo de cuando en cuando, pero hace ya mucho tiempo de eso. –dijo Pansy quitándole importancia al asunto.

- Theo querría que rehicieras tu vida y fueras feliz. –opinó la castaña.

Theodore Nott era el primo más cercano a Hermione y el único que la había tratado con respeto dentro de la familia. Cuando eran pequeños habían pasado divertidos veranos correteando por los jardines de la mansión. Pero no fue hasta los dieciséis años que Theo se declaró a Pansy. Desgraciadamente, el chico murió de meningitis un año después dejando a Pansy en el más mísero estupor. Había sido por eso que la morena se había marchado a Londres a estudiar con ahínco y olvidar el pasado y el dolor. Pero como se suele decir…el pasado es el presente del futuro.

- También lo querría para ti. –acotó Pansy.

- Estoy muy perdida, Pansy. –se sinceró Hermione.- No sé qué debo hacer.

- Yo creo que si lo sabes, pero no quieres reconocerlo. Al menos…lo que quieres hacer…lo que debes ya es mas difícil de decir.

- ¿Y tu dices que soy un libro cerrado? Me conoces demasiado bien, Pans. –sonrió levemente Hermione.

- Quieres seguirle escribiendo, ¿no?

- Quiero volver a sentir vértigo al leer su_ te amo_. ¿Está mal eso?

- No, no lo está. Pero es importante que no te enamores de él, no sabemos quien es. Aunque yo descartaría por completo que fuera Víktor.

- Si. Yo también.

- ¿Y no estás enfadada? –preguntó Pansy mientras la cogía del brazo y la sacaba de la habitación.

- No, no podría estarlo con alguien que lo único que ha hecho ha sido hacerme sentir mejor. ¿Dónde vamos?

- A la cocina, recuerda que se lo prometí a Emma.

- Espero que Lavender no le haya dado mucho pastel; luego se pasará el resto del día con dolor de barriga.

- Déjala que disfrute; es una niña, Hermione.

- Ummm…no podría estarlo aunque quisiera. Ese chico ha hecho algo muy importante para mi. –pensó Hermione en voz alta.- Te parecerá una locura, Pansy, pero quiero escribirle, quiero volver a leer una carta suya.

- Creí que eso ya lo habíamos decidido en la habitación.

- Ah, si, qué tonta. –dijo Hermione dándose un suave golpe en la frente.

- Hermione, siento tener que ser yo la que te lo diga, pero… ¿y si Víktor…? –dijo Pansy parándose en seco delante de la escalera principal.

- Creo que amabas sabemos cómo está Víktor…solo que aun no estoy preparada para aceptarlo.

- Bien. Pero recuerda…no debes enamorarte de él.

- Tranquila…no lo haré. –le aseguró Hermione convencida.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ron contemplaba en silencio el prado verde que se extendía más allá del campamento militar. Alrededor suyo había docenas de tiendas verdes y rectangulares con la bandera de la cruz roja a los lados. Desde su silla de ruedas suspiró con alivio al poder sentir el aire frío en sus piernas desnudas. En su mano derecha llevaba uno de los cigarrillos de Seamus y le dio una fuerte calada; una nueva ráfaga de aire alborotó su cabello rojo y le tapó levemente uno de sus grandes ojos azules.

Llevaba días pensando en una sola cosa…o más bien persona…

Esa chica…la chica de las cartas…la prometida de Víktor…

Durante la semana que había pasado, había tenido muchos momentos de arrepentimiento, no por él sino por ella. Pensaba que podía haber infligido un dolor innecesario a un corazón que ya sufría de por si. No era su intención, de verdad que no. Él simplemente quería que ella se quedara con un bonito recuerdo de Víktor…aunque este no se lo mereciera. Tampoco quería darle falsas esperanzas a la chica llamada Hermione. Y mucho menos ahora que hacia dos días que se habían llevado todo lo que pertenecía a Víktor y Fleur le había confirmado que el certificado de defunción ya había sido firmado.

Tenia que ser muy duro enterrar a una persona a la que has querido tanto como para plantearte pasar el resto de tu vida con ella. Pero más triste aun era el hecho de no tener nada que enterrar, ni nada que recordar. No había quedado nada de Víktor después de que una bomba se llevara por delante la trinchera en la que estaba refugiado. Nada. Y él se había quedado con las cartas y la fotografía de Hermione con la esperanza de que ella pensara que Víktor las llevaba en su chaqueta en el momento de su muerte. Sin duda, Ron las habría llevado en todo momento cerca de su corazón. Pero él no tenía a nadie, la guerra le había arrebatado a tres hermanos y del resto de la familia no sabía gran cosa. Ni siquiera conocía si Harry, su mejor amigo y esposo de su hermana, seguía con vida.

La carta a Hermione había supuesto su última válvula de escape y su primer contacto con alguien desde que comenzó la guerra. Los soldados destinados al frente perdían mucho más que la vida en el campo de batalla. Vivian ajenos a la realidad y a menudo olvidaban que el transcurso del mundo había seguido a pesar de ellos.

- Ron…-lo llamó una voz femenina y nasal a su espalda.

El pelirrojo volteó la cabeza lentamente para encontrarse con la dulce Fleur vestida con su uniforme blanco de enfermera de la cruz roja. Varios mechones de cabello rubio habían escapado del recogido de la cofia y tenia las mejillas arreboladas después de la caminata hasta allí. Ron había sabido encontrar un tranquilo y bonito lugar para pensar. Él la observó durante unos segundos con los ojos entrecerrados, mas no dijo nada de lo que pensaba, y desvió de nuevo la vista hacia el horizonte mientras daba otra calada a su cigarrillo. En el fondo echaba la culpa a Fleur, pues si ella no le hubiera dado la carta con las pertenencias de Víktor…

- Sabes que no debería dejarte fumar ¿no? –preguntó ella mientras se sentaba a su lado en el suelo.

- Me da lo mismo. –replicó él con disgusto.

- Y yo que venia en son de paz, me parece que estamos un poco belicosos hoy. –sonrió Fleur y cerró los ojos al sentir el sol en su pálida cara.

- ¿Por qué me diste la caja? –preguntó Ron al cabo de unos minutos.

- ¿Perdón? –Fleur abrió sus ojos aguamarina y lo miró.

- La caja de Víktor, ¿por qué a mi?

- Porque pensé que encontrarías algo con lo que entretenerte.

- Pero eran sus cosas.

- ¿Y?

- …

- ¿Encontraste algo interesante? –curioseó sin mucho afán.

- Cartas…de su prometida.

- Oh, no sabia que estaba prometido.

- Yo si; aunque nunca hablaba de ella.

- ¿Y qué hiciste? ¿Las leíste?

- ¿Por quien me tomas? No soy un maldito fisgón. –se ofendió el pelirrojo, aunque al cabo de unos segundos…- Bueno, tal vez leyera alguna.

- ¿Y qué decían? –preguntó Fleur ocultando una sonrisa.

- No eran cartas de amor en el estricto sentido de la palabra. –apagó el cigarrillo en uno de los hierros laterales de la silla.

- Pero eran personales, ¿no? –presionó Fleur.

- Tu me las diste para que las leyera. –la acusó Ron mirándola directamente.

- ¿Porqué iba a hacer yo eso?

- Por…por…no se…

- Ron, a veces no hay que buscarle respuestas a todo. Algunas cosas simplemente pasan porque si. –repuso Fleur con sencillez.- Te di la caja de Víktor porque me pareció que apreciarías el gesto, ya está.

- Y lo aprecio. –Ron se pasó una mano por el cabello rojo.- El caso es que hice algo sumamente estúpido.

- ¿Algo como qué? –las preguntas de Fleur eran cortas, pero servían para soltarle la lengua a Ron.

- Escribí una carta a la prometida de Víktor…haciéndome pasar por Víktor. –suspiró Ron.

- Oh, no se qué decir, Ron, la verdad. –Fleur estiró las piernas en el césped y se miró las puntas de los pies.

- Tampoco yo. Se que fue un impulso estúpido y ahora me arrepiento, pero… No me parecía bien que esa chica llorara a Víktor a sabiendas que él no la quería.

- ¿Y qué le pusiste en la carta?

- Fue algo así como una despedida…una dulce despedida.

- ¿Y estás seguro de que ella entendió el mensaje? –Fleur se volvió para mirarlo.

- Si, eso creo. –cruzó las manos por encima de su cuerpo y suspiró.- Lo se, fue estúpido. –repitió.

- Yo no creo que fuera estúpido; al contrario, fue un gesto muy noble de tu parte que estoy segura de que ella nunca olvidará.

- ¿Lo dices enserio? –la miró con sus ojos azules esperanzado. No entendía muy bien porqué, pero era importante para él saber que de algún modo había ayudado a esa chica.

- Claro, si no hubiera sido así…no habría respondido a tu carta.

- ¿Cómo? –a Ron le dio un vuelco el corazón y se llevó una mano asustado al pecho.

- Que la chica te contestó, Ronald. –Fleur sacó un sobre amarillento, como los que había en la caja de Víktor, y con una sonrisa en los labios se lo extendió.

- ¿Có…cómo…? Pe…pero…-Ron cogió el sobre entre sus manos y lo examinó mientras le daba vueltas. Apenas pasaron unos segundos cuando volvió a levantar la vista y Fleur ya no estaba sentada a su lado.- ¿Fleur?

Ron volteó la cabeza a un lado y a otro varias veces, pero Fleur había desaparecido con el mismo sigilo con el que había aparecido. El pelirrojo volvió a mirar el sobre, debatiéndose en si abrirlo o no, aunque sabia perfectamente lo que haría al final. Con un hondo suspiro, se dispuso a abrir la carta con la pulcra escritura aristocrática de Hermione.

No era esa la reacción que había esperado, de hecho no había esperado ninguna reacción por parte de ella. Si lo pensaba fríamente, eso era un retroceso en su objetivo. Él no pretendía infundarle esperanzas a Hermione, cosa que por lo visto había hecho. Meneó la cabeza negativamente, haciendo de ese gesto algo ya común en él. La carta de Hermione era algo más corta que la anterior, pero Ron tampoco esperaba que se le acelerara el corazón de aquella manera. Recordó la fotografía de la tímida chica de rizos castaños que había caído del interior de una carta…y una extraña sensación de calidez se extendió por todo su cuerpo.

_**Amberley Manor**_

_**21 de Septiembre de 1945**_

_** Mi querido Víktor,**_

_** No creo ser capaz de expresar con palabras lo que significó tu carta para mi. Hasta después de leerla no me di cuenta de que con ella he podido expirar todo el aire que llevaba conteniendo desde tu ausencia. Pero ahora la guerra ha terminado y tu estás bien, a Dios gracias.**_

_** Estos meses no han sido nada buenos, aunque para ti menos que para nadie. Confió en que te estés recuperando favorablemente y pronto puedas estar entre nosotros de nuevo. Tus recuerdos sobre la guerra me llegaron muy hondo en mi corazón y han servido para reafirmar mi convicción de que esta guerra no debería de haberse llevado a cabo de nuevo.**_

_** Las cosas en Amberley Manor, sin embargo, han estado tranquilas esta semana, pues parece que Pansy y Draco han sellado una especie de tregua de la que solo ellos tienen los detalles. A veces pienso que debería darles un buen empujón para que se den cuenta de que son sus diferencias las que los unen precisamente.**_

_** Les pasa un poco como a ti y a mi. Recuerdo que las veces que hemos hablado más de la cuenta…siempre hemos acabado discutiendo. No te lo tomes a mal, me encanta discutir contigo, y se que a ti también. Aunque reconozco que sueles ser tu el que viene a pedirme perdón luego.**_

_** El otoño parece haber invadido el jardín de forma temprana este año. Donde quiera que mire hay hojas de árboles caídas y el tiempo refresca cada vez más temprano. El cielo a menudo está gris y yo tontamente pienso que es su forma de mostrar la tristeza y la incertidumbre que vive Europa a pesar de que todo haya terminado.**_

_** Por fin puedo darte la noticia que te anticipaba en la carta anterior. No quise decirte nada porque temía ilusionarte tontamente. ¿Recuerdas los niños refugiados? Pues he adoptado a una niñita de cinco años que quedó huérfana. Lleva conmigo desde que tenía un año y se me partía el corazón de solo pensar que algún día me la quitarían. Pero Emma ya es de la familia y eso me llena de orgullo y satisfacción.**_

_** Oh, Víktor, me has devuelto la esperanza y me has abierto los ojos a una verdad que yo no quería ver. Por eso y por mucho más te doy las gracias.**_

_** Confieso que tu recuerdo me ronda a menudo por las noches y que suele ser la causa de mis desvelos. Mi percepción sobre ti ha cambiado desde tu ultima carta y creo que este tiempo separados te ha hecho mejor persona.**_

_** Deseando seguir recibiendo noticias tuyas, me despido.**_

_** Con afecto,**_

_** Hermione.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Extraños en la noche.**

La noche había caído sobre los amplios e inagotables prados del condado de Derbyshire, al norte de Inglaterra. Desde allí, el cielo se veía más azul y por la noche las estrellas parecían danzar alrededor de la luna en cuarto menguante siguiendo una melodía de la cual tan solo ellas sabían la partitura. El ambiente era frío y esquivo en el exterior y los árboles se movían con el arrastre del viento procedente de tramontana. Sin embargo, en el interior de Amberley Manor, la señora de la casa había mandado encender las chimeneas de las habitaciones y por eso disfrutaban de una agradable temperatura sin llegar a ser asfixiante. En su habitación del piso de arriba, una pálida figura de cabello largo y negro permanecía tumbada en su cama con las sabanas cubriéndola hasta el pecho y los ojos azules fijos en el techo. Llevaba así ya más de veinte minutos y, sinceramente, Pansy no estaba acostumbrada a una situación como esa. Y mucho menos cuando la razón de sus desvelos era ÉL.

Esa había sido una semana muy extraña para ambos. Acostumbrados a que la única forma de comunicarse era discutiendo, habían descubierto, con sorpresa, que también era capaces de permanecer en un cómodo silencio consentido. Extraño, repitió Pansy en su cabeza; esa era la palabra que los definía a ellos dos. Porque a pesar de conocerse desde hacia tantos años, Draco y ella nunca habían pasado de ser meros extraños, únicamente unidos por el vinculo con Hermione. Hacia también mucho tiempo que Pansy no se permitía pensar en un hombre como tal, y pensar que el objeto de sus pensamientos impuros era Draco…la desconcertaba. Desde la muerte de Theo se había vuelto mas esquiva con el amor, y no se había dado cuenta hasta esa semana que las discusiones con Draco enmascaraban, precisamente, su miedo a volver enamorarse y salir herida.

Pansy sabia muy bien lo que era estar enamorada y, a pesar de todo el sufrimiento posterior, no cambiaria los meses de cortejo de Theo por nada del mundo. Habían sido los más felices de su vida. Por eso animaba tanto a Hermione a olvidarse se Víktor y dejarse llevar por los dictados de su corazón. A lo largo de los años había visto como su amiga se iba entristeciendo cada vez más, obligada a cumplir un trato que sus familias habían hecho cuando ella tenía tan solo tres años.

Una ráfaga de aire caliente proveniente de la chimenea azotó a Pansy en el rostro de la misma forma en que lo haría una bofetada y le dejó la frente perlada en sudor a su paso. La morena bajó el límite de la sabana hasta su cintura, dejando a la vista el fino camisón de raso y encaje negro que se le pegaba al cuerpo como una segunda piel. Sentía, también, las mejillas arreboladas, pero esta vez el calor no tenia nada que ver con ello. Había sido la lujuriosa forma en la que brevemente se había permitido pensar en Draco. Suspiró de forma audible y se llevó una mano a la frente. Estaba claro que esa noche no conseguiría conciliar el sueño fácilmente. En su cabeza no dejaban de dar vueltas las imágenes del vigoroso torso desnudo de Draco. Su piel era tan pálida como la de un vampiro, y Pansy estaba segura de que si la tocaba…estaría fría también. Con los ojos cerrados sintió unas irrefrenables ganas de tocar su pecho, apoyar las manos en los hombros, recorrer sus brazos, besar sus labios…y que él la besara y acariciara también.

Pansy abrió los ojos de golpe; chasqueó la lengua y meneó la cabeza varias veces para quitarse la imagen de su mente. Con ella solo había conseguido acalorarse más. Tal vez todo seria diferente si esa misma tarde no lo hubiera visto de esa guisa cuando entró en su habitación sin avisar. Había sido un accidente, pero sus neuronas ya estaban sacando provecho de él, para bochorno de ella. Pansy estaba sumamente confundida, pues ni Theo había despertado esos instintos en ella.

Se levantó con delicadeza, procurando no mover demasiado el colchón a su paso. Su corazón latía con fuerza y el sonido del "bum bum" le taladraba los oídos como la más potente bomba. Las piernas le temblaban de forma escandalosa mientras se arrastraba hacia el alfeizar de la ventana en busca del aire fresco que tanto necesitaba. No era la primera vez que pensaba en un hombre de esa manera, pero nunca antes había sentido ese dolor interno que clamaba por ser calmado. Abrió la ventana y volvió a cerrar los ojos al tiempo que el aire frío penetraba en su cuerpo. Eso estaba mucho mejor, pensó. El cabello lacio comenzó a hondear suavemente y la piel del pecho se le erizó pero era una sensación perfectamente soportable. Diez minutos hubieron de pasar antes de que abriera los ojos y mirara al exterior con la respiración más tranquila. La oscuridad se había adueñado de todo lo que la rodeaba y a duras penas era capaz de distinguir algo en el horizonte. Tan solo la luna llena servia de faro conductor para las estrellas.

Las suaves notas de una melodía extremadamente bella, delicada y conocida por Pansy, llegaron a sus oídos. Desvió la vista hacia el piso inferior, donde se encontraba la biblioteca, y vio el tenue parpadeo de una vela que luchaba contra la oscuridad infinita. Enseguida se sintió embriagada por la música y comenzó a mover su cuerpo hacia un lado y a otro con parsimonia. El compás se repetía una y otra vez y estaba segura que las teclas del piano eran acariciadas con una cadencia que pocas veces se podía distinguir en alguien que no fuera un artista. Sintió unas ganas tremendas de bajar a ver quien era el artífice de tan bello sonido, aunque estaba bastante segura de que esa persona era su amiga. Pansy no tenía conocimiento de que nadie más en la casa supiera tocar el piano. Así que no entendió su propia curiosidad, pero supo satisfacerla.

Se puso una bata encima del camisón y alumbrada por un candelabro de plata, salió al solitario y helado pasillo. Era ya muy tarde y todos los demás habitantes de la casa dormían profundamente. Pansy pasó por delante de la veintena de retratos de los antepasados de Hermione que había colgados en las paredes, y bajó las escaleras sigilosamente mientras el bajo de su bata de raro se arrastraba por el suelo.

La puerta de la biblioteca estaba entrecerrada, de forma que el sonido que salía de allí era minino. Tan solo Pansy había sido capaz de escucharlo al abrir la ventana superior. Empujó levemente la puerta, introduciendo su cabeza a la par. Por poco deja caer el candelabro cuando vio quien estaba sentado en la banqueta del piano. La luz de su vela era muy frágil, pero a él no le importaba, pues ya de por si, lo veía todo negro. Pansy entró del todo a la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de si. Apenas un imperceptible 'click', pero bastó para que Draco se detuviera en medio de su pieza y moviera la cabeza.

- ¿Quién anda ahí? –su voz sonó fuerte y desafiante.

- Pansy. –dijo esta sin moverse de la puerta. Vio como él suspiraba y dejaba caer las manos a los lados.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –su voz era cortante, como siempre que se dirigía a ella. Pansy conseguía sacarle de sus casillas con su sola presencia.

- No sabía que pudieras tocar. –dijo ella obviando su pregunta. Dejó el candelabro en una cómoda que había cerca de la puerta.

- Hay muchas cosas de mi que no sabes. –murmuró más para si mismo que para ella.- Lo que perdí fue el sentido de la vista, los demás están perfectamente, gracias.

- No pretendía ofenderte. Será mejor que me marche. –Pansy se volteó para abrir la puerta y coger el candelabro de nuevo.

- Perdona. –dijo Draco majestuoso, sentado derecho con su pantalón y camisa de tela negra contrastando con su tez blanca.- No me has ofendido.

- Bueno es saberlo.

- ¿Te…te gustó lo que tocaba?

- Es una de mis canciones preferidas. Cuando estaba en Londres la escuchaba diariamente…en la radio.

- No lo sabía.

- Es que hay muchas cosas de mi que no sabes. –dijo ella usando su misma frase y sonrió al tiempo que se sonrojaba.

- ¿Querrías escuchar un poco más? –le propuso él un poco inseguro aun.

- Es-estaría bien, si. –Pansy soltó el pomo de la puerta.

- Acércate. Puedo saber donde estás por el sonido de tu voz, pero…preferiría…notarte también.

Pansy se acercó en silencio y se sentó a su lado en la banqueta. Era muy pequeña para los dos, así que se tuvieron juntar mucho. La morena estaba sumamente sonrojada y se llevó una mano púdicamente hacia el cuello de la bata para taparse mejor. Formaban un extraño dúo, los dos con sus pijamas negros, y aun así se veían naturales. Draco colocó las manos sobre las teclas y cerrando los ojos comenzó a tocar de nuevo. Pansy no se había equivocado, sus finos dedos se movían con una delicadeza impropia de él, parecía que acariciaba cada tecla y se movía con seguridad de un lado a otro. El rubio podía escuchar el latir acelerado de su inesperada compañera, para él también era una situación extraña, después de lo que había pasado esa tarde y la forma en que se había comportado.

- Siento mucho haberte hablado así antes. –dijo sin dejar de tocar. No era fácil para él pedir perdón, y menos a ella.

- ¿Antes cuando? Porque han sido muchas tus salidas de tono para conmigo este último mes. –repuso ella dolida.

- Lo se. –reconoció Draco.- No pretendía gritarte ni decirte todas esas cosas de mal gusto.

- Si crees que yo disfruto viendo como cada día te amargas y te encierras cada vez más en ti mismo…te equivocas. Erraste el blanco al ver en mi a una enemiga.

- Yo no te veo como a una enemiga.

- ¿Entonces como me ves? –Pansy lo miró de reojo.

- Tienes el extraño don de sacarme de mis casillas con tu sola presencia, Pansy. –desvió él.

- ¿Tiene eso que servirme de alivio?

- No, pero es un hecho constatado.

- Te puedo asegurar que lo de esta tarde ha sido un accidente. Yo no pretendía…-se sonrojó de nuevo.- Fue un descuido de mi parte que no se volverá a repetir.

- Bien. –Draco ladeó la cabeza hacia donde estaba ella. La cinta negra que cubría sus ojos contrastaba notablemente con su cabello rubio platino.- ¿Sabes como se llama esta canción?

- Extraños en la noche. –recitó ella de memoria.

- Pues así es como me siento cuando estoy contigo. No estoy seguro de saber quien eres, Pansy Parkinson.

- Curioso es que yo sienta la misma incertidumbre con respecto a ti, Draco Malfoy. –opinó ella sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Draco le dedicó una de sus escasas medio sonrisas, más no dijo nada.

Continuaron en silencio durante unos minutos, hasta que el rubio dejó de tocar. Pansy, que había cerrado los ojos, los abrió y sintió como la mente de él la taladraba. Comenzó a tener calor y se aventó con la mano sin éxito. Ajeno a su bochorno, Draco bajó la tapa del piano y se levantó; lo siguiente que escuchó fue el grito de Pansy.

- ¡Ahh! ¡Maldito seas! ¡Lo has hecho aposta! –dijo Pansy desde el suelo. Al levantarse el rubio, todo el peso de la banqueta se fue en contra de ella haciendo que se cayera. El sonido de la risa de Draco la desconcertó dos segundos, pero no pudo aplacar su ira.

- Ha sido un descuido de mi parte que no se volverá a repetir. –la recitó él entre risas.- Perdona, pero daría lo que fuera por verte ahora mismo despatarrada en el suelo.

- Eres un idiota. –Pansy se levantó del suelo y se tomó su tiempo para colocarse bien el camisón y la bata.

- Tu también me encantas, Pans.

- Idiota. –repitió ella mientras salía de la habitación y subía presurosa las escaleras hasta su habitación.

En la biblioteca se quedó Draco pensando en lo último que había dicho. Ya no reía y se mesaba la barbilla en una pose de suma concentración. Tenia que reconocer que había sido agradable compartir esos minutos con la morena. El olor a lilas que desprendían su piel y su cabello, aun se hallaba en sus fosas nasales, así como podía recordar la tibieza y la fragilidad de su cuerpo contra el suyo.

- Tu también me encantas, Pansy. –repitió en la oscuridad.- Ese es el problema.

**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0**

En el segundo piso del ala norte de Amberley Manor, Hermione daba vueltas alrededor de la pequeña salita que había en su habitación. Obligada a desistir de la lectura de su libro favorito por falta de concentración, sus gafas descansaban en la pequeña mesilla que había junto al canapé en tonos azules de delante de la chimenea. Durante veinte minutos había mirado el fuego crepitar, con sus llamas que buscaban una salida desesperada hacia el exterior, buscando ella también una solución a un problema que no había sabido ver venir.

Como si hubiera sido sacado del mismo fuego, en el bolsillo derecho de su bata blanca, quemaba el sobre con la nueva carta de "Víktor". Podía sentir como el calor traspasaba la tela y se extendía por su piel, consiguiendo un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Se preguntaba quien era ese desconocido que con bonitas palabras había conseguido hacerla sentir tan especial…y sobretodo querida. Tal vez, teniendo en cuenta que no sabia a ciencia cierta si Víktor estaba vivo o muerto, estaba mal aceptar la correspondencia amorosa de otro hombre, pero…Hermione no quería renunciar a esa sensación. Era la primera vez que sentía mariposas en el estómago y que le faltaba el aliento. Ahora comprendía a los personajes de las novelas de amor que devoraba Pansy con tanta insistencia. Y eso que hasta hacia un mes, ella creía que esos sentimientos no existían, al menos no para ella.

Suspiró mientras se acercaba a la ventana y descorría las cortinas de terciopelo azul. Su habitación daba hacia los jardines traseros y en las noches claras podía ver hasta el pequeño lago que había cerca del linde. Esa noche, sin embargo, la oscuridad era pasmosa y se erigía como soberana en una vista que parecía no tener fin. La luna intentaba hacerle la competencia en vano, aunque tenía a su favor un basto manto de estrellas. Apoyó el hombro derecho contra el marco de la ventana y volvió a suspirar. Hacia casi una hora que había dejado a Emma completamente dormida en su habitación. Esta era la más cercana a la suya, y con el paso de los años, Hermione había desarrollado un sueño ligero que le permitía levantarse cada vez que la niña lloraba. En ningún momento había dejado que a Emma se le acercara ninguna niñera, para disgusto de su tía Minerva. Pero Emma era suya y solo suya; la única certeza que tenia de momento.

Una sola lágrima escapó de sus ojos marrones y rodó por su mejilla izquierda. A pesar de todo, se sentía sumamente sola e incompleta. Había perdido la razón de su existencia y las cartas del desconocido se habían convertido en su particular bombona de oxigeno. Ese desconocido que le brindaba consuelo y amor desde la distancia. Se preguntaba como seria y si se sentiría tan solo como ella; qué le había impulsado a escribirle y porqué. Sacó el sobre verde del bolsillo de su bata y lo miró durante lo que pareció una eternidad. Estaba arrugado y algo rasgado en las puntas, pero ya había comenzado a distinguir la apresurada escritura de su desconocido amigo. Tal vez había sido un poco precipitado de su parte descartar a Víktor desde el principio y tan rápido, pero Hermione era una mujer sumamente inteligente. Había llegado a conocer a Víktor lo suficiente como para saber que ninguna de esas palabras ni esa ternura saldría jamás de sus labios.

Se preguntó qué pasaría si en algún momento recibiera la notificación oficial de la muerte de Víktor… ¿se sentiría aliviada o la inundaría la tristeza? No lo sabía; la muerte de alguien conocido siempre era motivo de tristeza, pero…no intuía su reacción. Aunque para ella lo peor era la incertidumbre de si el castaño regresaría o no. ¿Qué pasaría con su bello desconocido si Víktor volvía y ella se veía forzada a cumplir el compromiso? ¿Se acabarían las cartas?

Estos pensamientos hicieron que el corazón de Hermione se acelerara de una manera nada sana para ella. Podía sentir el fuerte martilleo contra la caja torácica, un "bum bum" insaciable que le provocó un sudor frío en la frente y en la nuca. Desde pequeña tenia una dolencia que tenia que ir controlando regularmente. El canto de un búho se escuchó en la oscura noche y Hermione se sentó de nuevo en el canapé azul, alejándose de la ventana; se llevó una mano a la frente, cerró los ojos y suspiró. No era así como había planeado su vida…siempre a la espera de algo que no acababa de llegar. Recogió las piernas, apoyándolas en el canapé y colocó el bajo del camisón para taparlas. Después cogió las gafas que había dejado en la redondeada mesilla y rasgó el sobre que contenía la última carta de su desconocido amigo. Como por arte de magia, los latidos de su corazón se regularon y una imperceptible sonrisa acudió a su rostro.

_**Carstairs, Francia**_

_**28 de septiembre de 1945**_

_**Mi amada Hermione,**_

_**Es hermoso comprobar que no te has olvidado de mí en ningún momento. Tus cartas son como una ráfaga de aire puro que se instala en mis pulmones y se niega a dejarme, y eso me hace la convalecencia mucho más fácil. A menudo sueño despierto con que tú estás aquí conmigo, mas cuando abro los ojos…tu imagen se evapora y mi corazón se llena de congoja.**_

- ¿Mami? –dijo una cabecita castaña asomándose desde la puerta que comunicaba ambas habitaciones. Emma llevaba un camisoncito rosa que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas y el cabello suelto estaba algo despeinado.

Hermione se sobresaltó de tal manera al escuchar la dulce voz, que pegó un brinco y la carta de Ron se le escapó de las manos instalándose en el suelo. Se llevó una mano al pecho y suspiró con tranquilidad un par de veces antes de levantarse y acercarse a donde estaba la niña. Emma enseguida soltó el pomo de la puerta y se cobijó en los brazos de la castaña.

- ¿Qué haces despierta aun, mi amor? No te encuentras mal, ¿no? –preguntó Hermione dándole un beso en la frente y mirando sus grandes ojitos azules.

- Tengo miedo. Está muy oscuro en mi habitación. –explicó la niña jugando con un rizo de la castaña.- ¿Puedo dormir contigo, mami?

- No tienes porqué tenerle miedo a la oscuridad, mi amor. No hay nada diferente a cuando hay luz. –acarició el cabello castaño de la niña mientras caminaba con ella en brazos.

- Pero yo tengo miedo. ¿Puedo quedarme? –insistió Emma haciendo un puchero.- Por favor.

- Está bien. Pero tienes que prometerme que te dormirás enseguida y que esto no se convertirá en una costumbre. –dijo Hermione mientras la dejaba en la cama.

- Lo prometo, lo prometo. –la niña estaba muy emocionada. Se sentó en el mismo centro de la cama y apoyó la cabeza en uno de los grandes cojines. Observándola, Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír abiertamente, pues parecía que la enorme cama se tragaría en cualquier momento a la pobre Emma.

- Bien. Yo voy a buscar una cosa y enseguida vuelvo. –informó la castaña después de arroparla con el edredón.

- Mami, ¿puedes cogerme a Cordelia? –pidió la niña con su encantadora vocecita. Cordelia era su muñeca de trapo preferida.- Se ha quedado solita en mi habitación.

- Ahora la traigo. –concedió Hermione.- Tu no te muevas de ahí.

- Nooo. –movió la cabeza vigorosamente la niña.

Hermione fue a la habitación de al lado y cogió una muñeca de cabello rubio y cuerpo frágil, con un vestido rojo y unos zapatos negros. Toda era de trapo y llevaba un relleno de espuma. Siempre había sido la preferida de Emma y sabía que la niña no dormía si no era con la muñeca en sus brazos. De regresó a su propia habitación, recogió la carta del desconocido del suelo y apagó la lamparilla de aceite que había en la mesilla redonda. Junto a la cama se percibía el tenue titilar de una vela.

- Aquí tienes. –dijo tendiéndole a la niña la muñeca. Abrió de nuevo el edredón de la cama y se metió ella también.

- ¿Crees que habrá pasado miedo Cordelia? –preguntó Emma abrazando a la muñeca y acomodándose ella en el pecho de Hermione.

- No lo creo, mi amor. Cordelia es muy valiente.

- Si que lo es. –convino la niña convencida.- Buenas noches, mami. Te quiero.

- Buenas noches, amor. Yo también te quiero. –le dio un beso en el cabello castaño y pasó un brazo por los hombros de la niña.

- ¿Tu no duermes?

- Enseguida, pero antes voy a leer esto. –señaló la carta que había tenido que aplazar y la cual estaba ansiosa por terminar.

- Bien, pero no apagues la luz. Recuerda que a Cordelia y a mi no nos gusta la oscuridad. –Emma cerró sus ojitos tranquila.

- No lo haré. –le prometió Hermione con una sonrisa.

Y ahora si, sin interrupciones, continuó leyendo la carta de Ron y conteniendo el aliento.

_**Carstairs, Francia**_

_**28 de septiembre de 1945**_

_**Mi amada Hermione,**_

_**Es hermoso comprobar que no te has olvidado de mí en ningún momento. Tus cartas son como una ráfaga de aire puro que se instala en mis pulmones y se niega a dejarme, y eso me hace la convalecencia mucho más fácil. A menudo sueño despierto con que tú estás aquí conmigo, mas cuando abro los ojos…tu imagen se evapora y mi corazón se llena de congoja.**_

_**Por las noches, que es cuando mas pienso en ti, miro por la ventana y dirijo mis ojos hacia el cielo azul plagado de estrellas. Me pregunto si tu también lo estarás viendo desde tu habitación y pensando en mi. O si puedes escuchar como yo el canto del mirlo o el ulular del búho.**_

_**Pensamientos nuevamente cursis para un abogado como yo, pero es la única forma que tengo de conciliar el sueño de nuevo, cuando despierto con dolor en mis piernas. **_

_**Siento que después de tantos años separados, ya no nos conocemos, aunque eso no quita que te eche muchísimo de menos. Me pregunto si sonreirás de la misma manera, si tu voz sigue siendo tan dulce o si tu cabello ahora lo llevas más largo.**_

_**De lo que no tengo duda es de la pureza y la dulzura de tu corazón. Siempre fuiste una criatura generosa, y la pequeña Emma es muy afortunada al tenerte como su mamá. Tiene que ser una niña muy especial, y desde ya se ha ganado un hueco en mi corazón.**_

_**Siempre estás en mis pensamientos, Hermione. Eres mi estrella particular y la que más brilla en mi reducido cielo. Quiero que pase lo que pase, nunca lo olvides. Se que no han sido muchas las veces que te he podido decir te quiero, pero siempre se me ha dado mejor escribir mis sentimientos que decirlos en voz alta.**_

_**A la espera de tu próxima carta, me despido.**_

_**Tuyo siempre, **_

_**Víktor**_

_**Posdata: te amo. **_

Hermione se quedó observando la carta durante unos segundos después de terminarla. Sus ojos fijos en las tres ultimas palabras. Al igual que la primera vez, no se acostumbraba a leer esas palabras dirigidas a ella. Unas palabras que consiguieron provocar la misma sensación encantadora y de paz interior. Eso Víktor jamás lo había conseguido. Volteó la cabeza para mirar a través de la ventana y se fijó en el cielo negro y en sus estrellas brillantes.

Con una sonrisa en los labios, dejó la carta encima de la mesita de noche, se quitó las gafas y las dejó encima también. Apoyó la cabeza en el cojín y sintió como esa paz se extendía por todo su cuerpo. Repasó mentalmente lo que acababa de leer y sacó dos nuevas características de su amigo desconocido: era abogado y tímido a la hora de declararse en persona.

Sopló suavemente la vela, dejando la habitación en penumbra y cerró los ojos mientras abrazaba a Emma. Esa noche, Hermione soñaría con un hombre sin rostro que la cogía tiernamente de la mano.

**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

En los alrededores de RoseHill Cottage hacia un día primaveral, a pesar de que ya estaban prontos a entrar en octubre. Hacia ya varias horas que había amanecido, pero Harry y Ginny se resistían a abandonar la comodidad de su cama. Los dos estaban despiertos desde hacia bastante rato, mas no se habían movido de sus posturas abrazadas. Se miraban fijamente, hierba contra tierra, y no se cansaban. Hacia una semana escasa que Harry había vuelto de la guerra y la pequeña familia Potter no podía sentirse más feliz. Había momentos en los que Ginny todavía no se podía creer que su esposo se encontrara de nuevo con ella. Había pasado tanto tiempo…aunque la mas emocionada, sin duda, era Lilith, que por fin había conocido a su papá y podía pasar tiempo con él. Harry también se había quedado prendado de la pequeña pelirrojita, tan parecida a su madre.

Pero las mañana estaban reservadas a Harry y a Ginny como pareja, pues Lilith tenia el sueño muy pesado y si podía hasta el mediodía no se despertaba. Harry besó la mejilla derecha de Ginny y acarició su espalda desnuda al tiempo que ella hacia lo mismo con su pecho. Desde la primera noche de su regreso, habían reanudado sus relaciones, y a pesar de haber pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez…habían descubierto que era como montar en bicicleta y no se olvidaba nunca.

- Voy a llamar a Lilith para que se vaya levantando. –dijo Ginny casi sin ganas, haciéndose la remolona ella también. Se apartó levemente de Harry, pero él la atrajo de nuevo.

- Aun es muy temprano; déjala que duerma. –besó sus hombros y rodó para colocarse levemente encima de ella.

- Pero ya casi es la hora del almuerzo. –a Ginny se costó hablar por culpa de las sensaciones que producían los besos de Harry en su piel.

- Haremos un almuerzo tardío, o simplemente comeremos y ya. –Harry la aplacó con un beso en los labios mientras sus manos se aposentaban en la cintura de la pelirroja.

- Harry, ¿qué haces? Es de día. –dijo Ginny sin mucha convicción de su parte. Aunque era adorable verla azorada por pensar en hacer el amor de día.

- ¿Y? –Harry se detuvo para mirarla.

- Pues que no se si sea correcto que tu…que tu y yo…ya sabes…

- ¿Qué hagamos el amor de día? –sonrió Harry cogiendo un mechón de pelo rojo.

- Si. –Ginny estaba tan sonrojada como su cabello.- No es que no quiera, pero… ¿cómo sabes que se puede hacer también de día? ¿Y si viene alguien y nos ve?

- Mi amor, estamos casados desde hace mas de seis años. Podemos hacer el amor siempre que queramos, no hay ninguna ley que lo prohíba. –la besó.- Aunque si no quieres que…

- No es eso. –Ginny se movió para que Harry se pegara más a ella.- Pero… ¿y la luz? Nos vamos a ver mucho, ¿no?

- Ginny, ya nos hemos visto "mucho" antes. ¿A que vienen tantos temores, mi amor?

- Es que…pensarás que soy una tonta, pero temo que si lo hacemos demasiadas veces, te cansarás de mi y ya no querrás estar más conmigo. Además, mi cuerpo ha cambiado mucho desde que nació Lilith y ya no es tan bonito y puede que no te guste. –admitió Ginny con un deje de tristeza en sus ojos.

- Tienes razón. –dijo Harry con parsimonia y ternura.- Eres una tonta, pero una tonta adorable. –acarició su mejilla izquierda.

- Yo…lo siento…-se sonrojó de nuevo Ginny.

- No lo sientas. –Harry se sentó a horcajadas encima suyo y la taladró con sus ojos verdes fijos en ella.- Escúchame bien, Ginny Potter, porque lo voy a decir una sola vez. Nunca, nunca me cansaré de ti, eres mi esposa y la persona que más quiero en el mundo. Tu cuerpo es maravilloso, simplemente perfecto, y podría pasarme la vida entera besándolo sin descanso. Te quiero, Ginny, y cada día lo hago más.

- Dios mío, qué tonta soy. –Ginny se tapó la cara con lágrimas en los ojos.- Yo también te quiero muchísimo, Harry.

- No llores, mi amor. –Harry le apartó las manos del rostro y quitó todo rastro de lágrimas con suaves y amorosos besos.

- Harry…te deseo. –jadeó Ginny.

- ¿Estás segura? Es de día. –bromeó él.

- Ahora el tonto eres tu.

- Lo se. –dijo Harry antes de besarla en los labios.

Las manos de Harry se colaron por debajo del corto camisón verde de Ginny y fueron subiendo por sus muslos hasta que llegaron a su ropa interior. La pelirroja gimió en los labios del moreno y movió sus manos por la ancha espalda que se le echaba encima. Poco a poco se fueron despojando de toda su ropa, intercalando besos, caricias y jadeos. Harry se apartó levemente para admirar el cuerpo de su esposa y se quedó prendado de sus pechos, ligeramente más grandes que antes de tener a Lilith. Se agachó para besarlos y se metió en la boca uno de los ya endurecidos pezones provocando de nuevo el gemido de Ginny. Su mano derecha acariciando el vientre plano y bajaba levemente hasta colarse por su mojada intimidad.

- Más preciosa que nunca. –murmuró Harry cuando soltó el pezón derecho y se fue a darle el mismo trato al otro.

- Umm…Harry…-Ginny gimió y le urgió al sentir la dureza de su miembro contra uno de sus muslos.

El moreno no necesitó que se lo repitiera más veces y con mucha lentitud se introdujo en el interior de su esposa. Ambos gimieron y comenzaron el vaivén de cuerpos. El placer que sentían cuando estaban juntos era exquisito y consiguió que Ginny se olvidara de todas sus inseguridades. Atrajo a Harry hacia ella y lo besó con urgencia en los labios. Se mantuvieron en el mismo compás, subiendo y bajando la intensidad de las embestidas, durante varios minutos. Ginny se arqueó para que la penetración fuera más profunda y eso les llevó a los dos a gemir al unísono.

Al saberse cerca del clímax, Harry aceleró sus embestidas con movimientos fuertes y rápidos, logrando que dos minutos después Ginny tuviera un orgasmo y él se corriera dentro de ella. El moreno cayó levemente y con cuidado encima del cuerpo de su esposa. Los dos estaban sudados y algo sonrojados por el esfuerzo, pero sumamente felices. Harry continuaba en el interior de Ginny, y no tenia ninguna intención de salir. La pelirroja, por su parte, una vez recuperada la respiración normal, alzó su cabeza para besarlo en los labios.

- Umm…-gimió Harry.- Te quiero.

- Te quiero. –correspondió Ginny.- ¿Sabes? Si seguimos así podemos darle un hermanito a Lilith pronto.

- No lo había pensado, pero me encantaría. –sonrió Harry.- Siempre sentiré no haber estado a tu lado cuando Lilith.

- Lo sé, pero no fue culpa tuya.

- ¡PAPIIII! ¡ERROL NO ESTÁ! –el angustioso grito de Lilith se coló a través de la puerta cerrada.

- Será mejor que vaya enseguida si no queremos que se presente aquí y nos vea de esta guisa. –dijo Harry saliendo del interior de Ginny.

- Es extraño que se haya levantado ella sola. –opinó Ginny tapándose púdicamente con una sabana. Por mucho que hubiera disfrutado de hacer el amor a la luz del día, seguía un poco vergonzosa con respecto a su cuerpo.

- Es que ya son las doce del mediodía. –Harry se terminó de ponerse un pantalón y una camiseta. Luego se daría un baño refrescante.

- ¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Las doce ya! ¡Oh, Dios mío! –Ginny saltó de la cama olvidándose de la sabana y de que estaba completamente desnuda y comenzó a correr por la habitación de un lado a otro.

Harry rió con ganas al verla de esa guisa, pero ella estaba demasiado nerviosa como para prestarle la debida atención. El moreno meneó la cabeza y la dejó cogiendo una toalla y entrando precipitadamente al baño. Salió de su habitación y que fue hacia la de Lilith, que le esperaba sentada en su cama.

- Papi, Errol no está. –sollozó la niña echándole los brazos al cuello.

- Tranquila, estoy seguro de que lo encontraremos. No ha podido ir muy lejos, ¿no? –Harry la cogió y los dos miraron por la ventana.

- No se. Mami le hizo esa pequeña casita, pero creo que ya no le gusta y por eso se ha ido. –la niña arrugó la nariz del mismo modo en que lo hacia Ginny.

Harry miró la caja de madera que hacia las veces de casita para el pequeño pajarillo que tenia su hija como mascota. La verdad es que dejaba mucho que desear, pero no quería ofender a su esposa.

- Vamos a hacer una cosa. –le dijo Harry a la niña.- Tu y yo vamos a hacerle una nueva casita a Errol…más bonita, y ya verás como él regresará.

- ¿Podemos pintarla de amarillo? –pidió Lilith.

- Del color que tu quieras.

- Vale. Gracias, papi. Errol tiene que volver, ¿verdad? –lo abrazó con fuerza.

- Claro.

Lilith observó a su papá y sonrió. Estaba muy feliz de tenerlo junto a ella por fin. Además, se había afeitado la barba y ya no pinchaba cuando le daba muchos besos en la cara.

**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

_Contrariamente a lo que la mayoría de gente pensaba, la noche era cuando Ronald Weasley se sentía mas seguro y satisfecho consigo mismo. Tenía un sueño muy pesado, pero difícil de alcanzar cuando tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza. Esa noche, sin embargo, no dormía por elección propia. Se hallaba despierto esperando algo, o a alguien. No sabría explicarlo._

_Tumbado en su cama de la enfermería, disfrutaba de raros momentos de tranquilidad, desprovistos de los acostumbrados lamentos de sus compañeros. En el fondo todos sabían que eran afortunados, mas algunos hubiesen preferido la muerte directamente. Ron volteó a ver a Seamus, se habían hecho buenos amigos y poseían un sentido del humor similar. El castaño roncaba ligeramente, tumbado boca arriba en su cama. Ron suspiró. Al menos ya respiraba con normalidad. El caso de Dean era otro, prefería haber muerto y no había sido así, por lo que solo le quedaba resignarse._

_Ron alargó una mano y cogió la cajetilla de cigarrillos de Seamus. Se enderezó hasta quedar cerca de la ventana abierta. La suave brisa de otoño se notaba más durante la noche y era un verdadero alivio para ese conjunto de cuerpos calientes y enfermos. El pelirrojo encendió un cigarrillo y cerró brevemente los ojos para respirar hondamente. De sus labios salió una basta nube de humo que se extendía hacia la izquierda._

_- No deberías de estar fumando, Ronald Weasley. –dijo una voz femenina muy dulce y que le era totalmente desconocida._

_Abrió rápidamente los ojos y vio lo que parecía ser la silueta recortada de su desconocida. Ella apartaba con brío el humo que se empeñaba en enmascarar su rostro. Pero cuando al fin pudo verla con claridad, Ron pestañeó varias veces y dejó caer el cigarrillo impresionado. Eso no podía ser real; se trataba de un sueño nada más._

_- ¿Quieres envolvernos a todos en llamas? –dijo ella hablando con la misma parsimonia que la vez anterior. Recogió el cigarrillo de encima de la cama y lo sostuvo con sus finas manos de largos dedos. Después, para sorpresa de Ron, se lo llevó a los labios y le dio una calada.- Llevo buscándote mucho tiempo, Ron._

_- N-no me he m-movido de aquí. –tartamudeó él. No podía ni quería quitar sus ojos azules de ella. Era más bonita en persona que en fotografía y al parecer había venido a verlo a él.- ¿Có-cómo sabes mi nombre?_

_- Se muchas cosas, Ron. –apartó un mechón de rizos castaños de su cara y Ron pudo apreciar mejor su esbelto cuello de cisne, sus labios rojos como una frambuesa de verano y sus ojos marrones curiosos y vivaces.- Eres muy importante para mi._

_- Pero si no me conoces. –objetó él sin mucha convicción.- Deberías de estar enfadada conmigo._

_- Error, si que te conozco; y error, no estoy enfadada contigo. Gracias a ti mis ilusiones están mas vivas que nunca y te agradezco cada palabra que has escrito pensando en mi. –dijo ella sentándose en el borde derecho de la cama._

_- Eres preciosa. –afirmó ron levantando inseguro la mano. Quería tocarla, pero no sabía como ni si seria correcto. Ella al ver su vacilación, cogió su mano caliente entre las suyas, estaban frías, la llevó hasta sus labios y besó sus nudillos.- Eres real y estás aquí._

_- Siempre que tu pienses en mi._

_- No dejo de pensar en ti. Estás siempre en mi mente y en mis sueños. Solo tu recuerdo consigue que abra los ojos cada día. –subió la mano y acarició la cálida mejilla de ella._

_- Eres un poeta del amor, Ron Weasley._

_- Dilo de nuevo. –susurró.- Di mi nombre._

_- Ron Weasley. –ella acercó su rostro al de él.- Ron Weasley._

_- Me gusta como suena en tus labios. –movió la mano y acarició esos mismo labios que solo mirarlos le hacían estremecer.- Cr-creo que me…_

_- Antes de irme…-lo interrumpió ella._

_- No te vayas, quédate conmigo. –le suplicó él._

_- Tengo que irme, se hace tarde y está a punto de salir el sol. Pero antes, voy a hacer algo que llevo deseando desde que leí la primera de tus cartas._

_La mujer se inclinó y posó sus labios encima de los de Ron. Él, sorprendido como estaba, casi ni se movió y le dejó todo el trabajo a ella. La mujer movía sus labios con lentitud, disfrutando de ese beso que estaba escrito que no debía de ser olvidado. El pelirrojo cerró los ojos y comenzó a corresponderle con ánimo, mas segundos después…dejó de sentir esa bendita presión en su rostro. Abrió los ojos, pero ella ya no estaba y de su paso solo quedaba el olor a rosas y orquídeas de su cuerpo y el sabor dulce de sus labios._

_- Hermione…-pronunció Ron.- Hermione…te amo…_

Ron se despertó sobresaltado. La frente perlada en sudor y las mejillas calientes y sonrojadas. Movió la cabeza hacia ambos lados, pero aparte de los ronquidos de Seamus…estaba solo. No había pista alguna de la presencia de Hermione a su lado. Tan solo había sido un estúpido sueño. Solo eso. Ron se llevó una mano a los labios y suspiró. Pero no fue eso lo único que quedó gravado en su mente. La ultima frase que él había pronunciado en el sueño se le repetía una y otra vez, taladrando su mente y su corazón. Meneó la cabeza negativamente y se echó el cabello rojo hacia atrás. ¿Sería posible que estuviera enamorado de una total desconocida? Eso no era propio de él, pero en los últimos tiempos le había tocado hacer cosas que iban en contra de su naturaleza pacífica.

Como en su sueño, alargó una mano y cogió la cajetilla de cigarrillos de Seamus. Se encendió uno y dio una fuerte calada. Entrecerró los ojos al ver por la ventana como el sol comenzaba a salir majestuoso por el horizonte. Apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y fijó sus ojos azules en la nada. El destino era muy extraño y tenía una forma muy peculiar de jugar con los enamorados. Y aunque recién ahora se estaba dando cuenta, Ron Weasley se había enamorado de Hermione Granger.

Ausente como estaba, la voz de Seamus fue la única capaz de devolverlo a la realidad. El cigarrillo se había terminado y estaba a punto de consumirse entre sus dedos. Seamus lo miraba con semblante cansado, y eso que no hacia más que comenzar el día. Las bandejas con el desayuno habían arribado y él ya tenía la suya instalada sobre sus piernas. La miró con desgana y con un suspiro volvió a dejar caer la cabeza en la almohada.

- ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Seamus. El castaño devoraba las tostadas con mantequilla y los huevos fritos que tenia delante. Hacia dos días que le habían quitado el suero y ya podía comer normal.

- Si, si, perfectamente. –respondió Ron aun ausente. Jugueteó con los cubiertos brevemente mientras desviaba la mirada.

- Hannah vino a traernos el desayuno. –Seamus no podía evitar el cambio de tono y el sonrojo que siempre le producía hablar de la bonita enfermera castaña. Hannah se había ocupado de él desde el principio y ambos se tenían un afecto especial.

- Bien. –convino Ron distraído.

- Dijo que tenías una carta, aunque no sabia de quien era. –añadió Seamus y acto seguido se zampó su último huevo frito y miró con deseo los que había en la bandeja de Ron.

El pelirrojo se movió rápidamente y comenzó a sacar cosas de la atestada bandeja del desayuno. Le dio a Seamus sus huevos y también sus tostadas. Él con un café se conformaba, pero en esos momentos hasta la bebida pasó desapercibida. Allí, agazapado en un lateral, había un sobre azul bastante grueso. En el reverso ponía: "A la atención de Ronald Weasley."

Ron enseguida rasgó el sobre y de dentro cayó otro sobre, esta vez del mismo color amarillento que los anteriores. El corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza y se llevó una mano al pecho mientras leía la breve nota que venia con él. Seamus observaba de cuando en cuando al pelirrojo, pero en realidad tenía más interés en terminarse su desayuno que en cotillear. Al menos en esos momentos precisos.

La caligrafía de la nota era pulcra y redondeada, pero se notaba que había sido hecho con prisa. Las letras parecían flotar.

_Querido Ron,_

_Acaba de llegar una nueva carta para ti._

_Como hoy no creo que pueda pasar a verte,_

_te la mando con el desayuno._

_Espero que te ayude a tener un buen comienzo_

_de día y de semana._

_Con afecto,_

_Fleur._

Acto seguido, Ron rasgó el sobre amarillo que contenía la nueva carta de Hermione para "Víktor". Sostuvo las hojas entre sus manos durante unos minutos mientras recordaba de nuevo su sueño. En él, la castaña sabía perfectamente que era él quien le había mandado las cartas de amor y no Víktor. Le decía que era importante para ella y que le había devuelto sus ilusiones. Palabras demasiado bellas para las cuatro palabras apresuradas que le había escrito. Y a pesar de todo esto, Ron sintió como en su interior se avivaba la llama de algo que estaba por llegar.

- Hermione…-murmuró tan bajito que Seamus no se enteró.

_**Amberley Manor**_

_**5 de octubre de 1945**_

_**Mi querido Víktor,**_

_**Es agradable leer que consideras mis cartas como tu bombona de oxigeno particular. Nunca jamás pensé que llegaría a producir un sentimiento como ese en otra persona, ni siquiera en ti. A menudo me encuentro pensando qué habría sido de nuestras vidas si esta guerra no se hubiera producido. ¿Me habrías escrito unas cartas tan maravillosas como las de ahora? Estoy segura de que no.**_

_**Pienso sinceramente que eres un poeta de los sentimientos y que guardas en tu interior mucho más amor del que admites. Tú y tan solo tú, me has devuelto mis ilusiones y has curado mis penas. Cada palabra tuya la siento como una caricia en lo más hondo de mi ser.**_

_**Es también por las noches cuando más pienso en ti. Supongo que tendrá mucho que ver la tranquilidad que no se respira durante el día. Curioso es que dos personas tan distantes como tu y como yo acaben pensando lo mismo una solitaria noche de otoño. Desde la ventana de mi habitación se ve el bosque de Aleph y cuando escucho el ulular de un búho, el canto del mirlo o el chapoteo del agua en el lago…me pregunto si tú también puedes verlos u oírlos.**_

_**Son detalles simples, pero que me hacen sentir conectada a ti de una manera muy íntima y especial. Creo que las estrellas hicieron un buen trabajo al ponerte delante de una hoja de papel y una pluma. Estoy descubriendo a un Víktor totalmente nuevo y del cual podría llegar a enamorarme. Aunque ahora mismo lo único que importa es tu recuperación y que puedas volver pronto a casa.**_

_**Eres muy importante para mi, Víktor. Mucho más de lo que piensas y de lo que yo misma llegué a imaginar. Desde pequeña me inculcaron que los sentimientos son para los pobres y los perdedores, pero no es así como yo veo las cosas. No es así lo que me transmiten tus cartas. A veces un simple minuto es suficiente para encontrar el amor de tu vida. Tú y yo no nos hemos visto, pero una sola frase tuya ha producido mas cosas en mi interior que miles de minutos de conocimientos.**_

_**Con amor, **_

_**Hermione.**_


	4. Víktor

**Capítulo 4: Víktor…**

Pansy Parkinson era una mujer bella, inteligente, moderna y con las ideas muy claras. A sus veintiocho años poseía una titulación universitaria, había impartido clases y había dirigido un colegio. Todas ellas hazañas y características de las que se sentía muy orgullosa. Pero todo esto parecía languidecer cuando el objeto de sus pensamientos no era otro que el mismísimo Lucifer.

Draco Malfoy había mostrado en numerosas ocasiones la poca sensibilidad que tenia al tratar con mujeres, y en especial con Pansy. Parecía que la única que escapaba a sus exabruptos diarios era Hermione, y todo porque la consideraba una hermana. Pansy, en cambio, era la experta en sacarlo de sus casillas y a menudo se había preguntado qué la impulsaba a seguir estando a su lado. Era más que sabido por todos que el rubio no la soportaba, así que… ¿por qué tenia que soportarlo ella a él?

Muy simple y complicado a la vez. Pansy estaba enamorada de Draco. No sabía cómo ni porqué, pero había vuelto a caer en las garras del amor y de nuevo pintaba trágico para ella. No creía poder volver a soportar una perdida como la de Theo que la dejó devastada y vacía por dentro. Intuía que el bello Draco se había ido colando en su corazón a través de sus cartas y por la forma en que la trató antes de la guerra.

Antes de la guerra… Pansy se repantigó en el canapé azul que había en la habitación de los niños. Había escogido esa habitación porque a excepción de Emma y Hermione, nadie iba para allá. Tenía mucho en qué pensar y necesitaba espacio y tranquilidad. Se quitó los zapatos de tacón, y tras masajearse levemente los pies, escondió los pies debajo de su falda larga hasta las rodillas. Antes de la guerra Pansy era una persona feliz, con unas perspectivas de futuro concretas. No tenía familia, pero odia jactarse de haber encontrado una nueva alrededor de Hermione y de sus amigos.

Ninguna guerra ni ningún hombre tenia derecho a tambalear los cimientos que con tanto esfuerzo y sufrimiento había conseguido erigir a lo largo de los años. Y allí estaba, como una de las tontas protagonistas de sus novelas de amor, llorando y lamentándose por un hombre. Se llevó una mano a la mejilla derecha y removió la lágrima que había ido cayendo. Recordó el momento en que recibieron la notificación de que Draco había sido herido en combate. El corazón estuvo a punto de salirse del pecho y a duras penas mantuvo la compostura.

En se momento se dio cuenta de que quería a Draco mas que como a un simple amigo. Comprobar que el sentimiento de sufrimiento de Hermione y el suyo eran distintos…fue un verdadero shock para ella. No estaba en sus planes y no quería darle crédito al principio. Pero a pesar de lo que opinaba Hermione, a los sentimientos del alma no se les puede dar la espalda.

Conforme iba recordando, Pansy se sentía más pequeña e insignificante que nunca. De sus ojos azules salieron más lágrimas, y esta vez no las removió. Se quedaron ahí, humedeciendo unos pómulos altos y perfectos, algo sonrojados por el sofoco. Nadie sabía que durante tres días con sus tres noches, Pansy no se había movido del lado del rubio. Y que su corazón se había resquebrajado en mil pedazos al verlo tan frío, inmóvil, pálido…etéreo, en esa cama de hospital.

Él había tomado mal sus atenciones desde el principio y disfrutaba atormentándola con demasía. Pero Draco tenía razón, no acababa de conocer a Pansy del todo, y la decisión estaba a punto de tomar una decisión que cambiaría su futuro. Era capaz de vivir con su amor por el rubio oculto en la distancia; pero podría soportar ningún desprecio suyo más como el de esa misma mañana. Sentía que su corazón ya no se podía romper en pedazos más pequeños.

"_- ¡Deja de tratarme como a un maldito inútil! –le habría gritado él mientras yacía tirado en el suelo con las sábanas enredadas en sus piernas y una mueca de total disgusto en el rostro.- ¡Estoy harto de tus atenciones! ¡No te quiero a mi lado! ¡Vete!_

_Pansy lo observaba con el corazón desbocado y un terror sincero en sus ojos. Nunca lo había visto así, pero sobretodo le hacia daño en el alma su trato nefasto. Ella no se merecía eso. Con manos temblorosas, se puso a recoger la bandeja del almuerzo, que nuevamente había sido lanzada contra el suelo. Solitarias y silenciosas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos; las removió con el dorso de la mano. Se cortó con un trozo de porcelana, pero no osó a quejarse. Draco movía la cabeza hacia un lado y otro, intentando adivinar donde estaba. Después de recoger la bandeja y dejarla en la cómoda de al lado de la cama, Pansy se dispuso a ayudar al rubio para que se levantase. Tal vez debería de haber sabido que ese gesto tampoco iba a ser bien acogido._

_- ¡Suéltame! ¡He dicho que te vayas, maldita sea! ¡No quiero despertar más lástima en ti! ¡Puedo valerme por mi mismo! ¡Vete, vete de aquí de una maldita vez! –el rubio se soltó bruscamente, provocando un tirón en el brazo de Pansy._

_- ¡Draco! –lo reprendió ella._

_- ¡Me das asco! ¡No te quiero a mi lado! ¡¿Es que no puedes entender eso?! ¡Vete! ¡Aléjate de mi!_

_Pansy se quedó inmóvil al escuchar sus últimas palabras. Estaba claro que nunca despertaría otra clase de atención por parte del rubio. El temblor de sus manos no podía controlarlo, y lo que era peor, el labio inferior también comenzó a temblar. La vista se le nubló por culpa del número infinito de lágrimas que salían de sus ojos. Se enderezó derrotada y se llevó una mano a la boca, ahogando un grito de desesperación. Después, salió corriendo dejando la puerta de la habitación abierta. Lo ultimo que escuchó fue el sonido de la bandeja del desayuno al estrellarse contra el suelo de nuevo."_

Se sorbió la nariz y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. A través de la ventana llegaban los rayos del sol de mediodía, muy intensos y de un color anaranjado; mientras, la brisa del norte acariciaba las hojas de los árboles a su paso. Pansy se tapó la cara con las manos; no quería ver nada ni que la vieran a ella. Se arrebujó en el canapé, haciéndose un ovillo y apoyando su húmeda mejilla derecha contra el tapizado azul.

La puerta de la pequeña habitación se abrió dando paso a una leve ráfaga de viento frío que movió los cabellos negros de Pansy. Sin embargo, la morena no se movió ni dijo nada; esperaba pasar desapercibida para quien había abierto la puerta. Y tal vez habría sido así, si la dueña de unos enormes ojos azules no la tuviera en tanta estima ni la curiosidad la carcomiera. La niña apretó la mano pálida del adulto que la acompañaba. Este movió la cabeza a ambos lados y la niña se soltó.

- ¿Qué te pasa, tía Pansy? ¿Por qué estás triste? –Emma se acercó al canapé y arrodillándose en el suelo pegó su carita a la de la morena.

- No me pasa nada, nena. –contestó Pansy con voz rota; se llevó ambas manos al rostro y enjuagó rápidamente sus lágrimas.

- ¿Entonces por qué lloras? –Emma cogió un largo mechón de pelo negro y tiró de él suavemente.

- No estoy llorando. Yo solo…-al enderezarse vio al rubio parado en la puerta y se interrumpió.

- Voy a enseñarle a tío Draco lo bien que leo ya. –explicó la niña resueltamente.- Lo hago bien, ¿verdad? Mami me lo dice siempre.

- Pues si lo dice tu mami debe de ser cierto; ella es muy lista. –Pansy compuso una sonrisa para mirar a la niña.

- ¿Quieres quedarte tu también?

- No, nena. No creo que a tu tío le gustase la idea.

- Cierto, no me gusta nada la idea. –dijo el rubio que se había mantenido callado hasta el momento.- Pero supongo que ese es tu hobbie ¿no? Perseguirme y atormentarme de por vida.

- No creo que…-Pansy temblaba de nuevo.

- En ninguna maldita habitación estoy a salvo de ti. Siempre me impones tu presencia aunque no la quiera. –las palabras del rubio estaban pronunciadas con desprecio.

- ¿Es que ya no sois amigos? –preguntó Emma con un hilillo de voz.

- Nunca fuimos amigos. –escupió Draco.- No quiero limosnas de nadie.

- Será mejor que me…me marche. –balbuceó Pansy cuando notó sus ojos humedecidos de nuevo. Cogió sus zapatos del suelo y se los llevó en la mano.

- Si, vete. A ver si tengo el placer de no sentirte u oírte más.

Pansy le echó una última mirada cuando pasó por su lado y no pudo evitar un sollozo; se llevó un puño a la boca para contener su disgusto y salió corriendo de la habitación. El rubio se quedó parado donde estaba, inmóvil; pero con los nudillos apretados y la mandíbula en tensión. Desde el canapé, Emma lo miraba reprobatoriamente y algo afligida. Caminó hacia donde estaba Draco, le cogió de la mano y le guió hasta el canapé; después se enderezó y cerró la puerta con un porrazo. Se apoyó en el marco y se cruzó de brazos.

- ¿Estás enfadada conmigo? –le preguntó Draco.

- Si.

- ¿Por qué?

- Has sido muy grosero con tía Pansy y la has hecho llorar mucho.

- No creo que…

- No soy tan pequeña, ¿sabes? Dentro de poco haré seis años y me doy cuenta de las cosas. –dijo la niña acercándose a él, pero manteniendo los brazos cruzados en el pecho.

- Umm…cierto, no eres pequeña. Eres una mocosa que no sabe nada de la vida. –contestó Draco con acidez.- Lo que pase entre Pansy y yo no es asunto tuyo.

- Si la tratas así, nunca pasará nada entre vosotros. –Emma se sentó a su lado en el canapé.- Y si que se de la vida; se que mi mamá y mi papá murieron en una guerra y que están en el cielo. Y se que un ángel me trajo a esta casa y me dio a la mejor mami que hay en el mundo.

- Vaya, si que sabes muchas cosas entonces. –dijo Draco con condescendencia.

- No quiero que trates así a tía Pansy; ella solo quiere ayudarte.

- Lo se. –suspiró el rubio.- Hablas como tu mami, ¿sabes?

- Creo que tía Pansy te quiere de la misma forma que se querían mis papás del cielo; mucho, mucho, mucho. –Emma se echó hacia atrás en el canapé y subió los pies encima del tapizado.

- Ese es el problema, linda.

- ¿Tu no la quieres? –preguntó inocentemente la niña.

- Ese es el problema. –repitió Draco.

- Crees que tienes muchos problemas, pero no. –afirmó Emma.

- No vayas de marisabidilla que para eso ya tenemos a tu madre.

- Umm…

- Y ahora enséñame como lees, que es a lo que hemos venido.

- Deberías de ser más amable con los demás. –dijo Emma bajando al suelo. Fue hacia uno de los laterales, donde estaba la biblioteca infantil y buscó su libro preferido.

- Y tu no deberías ser tan fastidiosamente acertada en todo lo que dices. –Draco se echó hacia atrás y cruzó las piernas.

- Mami dice que soy perfecta; y tía Pansy también lo cree.

- Ummm…

- Tío Draco, ¿tu quieres a tía Pansy? –la niña se acercó con el libro en los brazos.

- Te querré a ti mucho si dejas de hacerme ese tipo de preguntas.

- Creo que deberías de ir a pedirle perdón.

- Y yo creo que deberíamos comenzar a leer el libro.

- Mami dice que es de buena educación disculparse cuando uno se equivoca.

- Voy a tener que hablar con tu mami.

- Tía Pansy te quiere. –repitió la niña con convicción.- Y tu la hiciste llorar.

- Emma…

- Vale, ya leo.

La niña leyó el primer capítulo del libro, pero Draco no le prestó atención en ningún momento. En su mente solo había sido para una persona…Pansy. Tal vez se había excedido en su afán por apartarla de él.

Pansy le quería, y eso era un problema.

Pero Draco también la quería a ella, y eso era un problema mayor. Al fin y al cabo, él era un discapacitado que no podía ver absolutamente nada. Y no estaba dispuesto a cargarla con esa responsabilidad; aunque tuviera que romperle el corazón para lograrlo.

**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

El comportamiento de Pansy fue extraño ese día y el siguiente, pero al tercero decidió hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. Se limitaba a no atender las necesidades de Draco, delegando el trabajo a Lavender o Parvati, y a ignorarlo cuando se encontraban en el pasillo o en alguna habitación. Su comportamiento no pasaba desapercibido para Hermione, aunque por respeto no se metía. Habían aprendido a convivir con intensos y prolongados silencios.

Aprovechando el buen tiempo, que muy pronto se marcharía, Hermione paseaba por los jardines. Emma correteaba delante suyo y se entretenía persiguiendo a diversos insectos a cual más dispar. A su lado caminaba _Prince_, el viejo cavalier blanco y negro que llevaba más de diez años con ella. Era el único capricho que le habían permitido sus tíos para festejar su dieciocho cumpleaños. En el horizonte el sol comenzaba a ponerse y el cielo se llenaba de colores rojos, azules y granates. El atardecer era su momento preferido del día.

Con un suspiro se sentó en uno de los bancos de piedra blanca que había repartidos por el extenso jardín. Se llevó una mano a la frente, protegiendo a sus ojos castaños de los últimos rayos de sol. Tembló levemente, sintiendo la brisa nocturna con la misma cadencia que una hoja. Se abrazó la cintura buscando calor propio, pues había olvidado coger un chal. _Prince_ se repantigó en el suelo, cerca de ella. Emma daba vueltas y saltaba alrededor de la fuente.

- ¡Con cuidado, Emma! –se sobresaltó cuando la niña cayó de rodillas al suelo.

- ¡Estoy bien, mami! –Emma se levantó como si nada y tras palmearse las manos…siguió trotando.

- Vaya brujita esta hecha. –dijo Pansy apareciendo al lado de Hermione. Llevaba una blusa blanca y una falda plisada de color cereza.

- Si, un día de estos acabará con mis nervios. –pero en el tono de voz de Hermione solo había amor y no reproche.

- Toma; no conviene que cojas frío. –Pansy le tendió un chal de lana en tonos azules que contrastaba notablemente con la falda verde que llevaba la castaña.

- Gracias. –contestó Hermione arrebujándose en la tela.- ¿Todo bien en la casa?

- Si, muy tranquilo. Ya sabes, los domingos es el día libre de Parvati y Lavender; y la señora Sprout ha ido a visitar a Madame Pomfrey en el pueblo. Solo quedamos nosotras, esa brujilla y el señor Crocuh.

- Y Draco. –apuntó Hermione sin dejar de mirar a Emma.

- Si, él también. –intentaba pensar en él lo mínimo posible, pero se engañaba a si misma.- ¿Alguna noticia de nuestro brillante desconocido? –preguntó para cambiar de tema.

- No, aun no. Esta semana se ha retrasado en su contestación, espero que esté bien. –Hermione jugueteó con el dobladillo del chal.

- Hermione… ¿Qué pasará si algún día deja de escribirte? –inquirió Pansy suave y delicadamente.

- Supongo que tendré que resignarme; aunque los sentimientos que sus cartas me han producido ya nadie me los puede quitar.

- ¿Y que sentimientos son esos, Hermione? Recuerda que me prometiste que no te enamorarías de él.

- No estoy enamorada de él. –dijo Hermione volteándose para mirar a su amiga.- Pero no te voy a negar que me ha enseñado que el amor existe y…

- ¿…y que no es para los pobres solamente? –sonrió Pansy entrelazando un brazo con uno de Hermione.

- Bueno…si, eso mismo. –se ruborizó levemente.- Aunque lo que de verdad me aterra es tener noticias de Víktor, tanto si es para un caso o para otro.

- Sería como la campana que te trae de vuelta a la realidad.

- Exacto. Pansy, cada carta me transporta a un sueño de emociones y sensaciones del cual no quiero despertar.

- Lo se. –le dio unos golpecitos de consuelo en la mano y suspiró.

- ¿Es malo eso? ¿Me convierte en una mala persona? –Hermione desvió la vista hacia Emma de nuevo.

- Nada de lo que tú hicieras podría convertirte en una mala persona, querida.

- Pero…-a Hermione siempre le asaltaban las mismas dudas.

- Has construido una familia magnifica para Emma, pero seamos sinceras…necesita un padre. Y en vista probable de que no sea Víktor…

- Tengo miedo. –soltó Hermione de repente.- Esta incertidumbre sobre el futuro…un día terminará por consumirme.

- No digas eso, Mione. Te ha tocado vivir y tomar decisiones difíciles, pero ni yo ni el rubio ese engreído vamos a permitir que te sientas desgraciada de nuevo. –sonrió.- Desde que llegaron esas cartas tienes un brillo especial en la mirada y pareces más contenta contigo misma.

- Lo estoy, Pansy.

- Y eso todo se lo debemos a nuestro querido y desconocido amigo. Estás viviendo una historia de amor propia de una novela de ficción.

- "Amor" es una palabras demasiado grande para definir nuestra historia de cinco cartas. –repuso Hermione mostrándose objetiva.

- Seis. –corrigió Pansy.

- ¿Cómo? –Hermione se llevó una mano al cuello mientras miraba a Pansy directamente a los ojos, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no mostrarse ansiosa.

- Son seis cartas ya, querida. –Pansy se levantó y sacó un sobre verde y arrugado de uno de los bolsillos de su falda.- Llegó minutos después de que te fueras.

- Oh, Pansy, ¿porqué no me lo habías dicho antes? –Hermione alargó la mano para coger enseguida el sobre.

- Porque antes quería hablar contigo…y…y disculparme por mi comportamiento de estos últimos días. –dijo la morena volviéndose a sentar.- No ha tenido que ser fácil para ti convivir estos días con nosotros.

Hermione olvidó momentáneamente el sobre con la nueva carta de "Víktor", aunque parecía quemarle entre las manos. Le pasó un brazo por los hombros a la morena y apoyaron sus cabezas juntas.

- ¿Qué ha pasado entre vosotros dos, Pans? –le preguntó con dulzura.

- No me quiere…no me quiere a su lado. –admitió Pansy con lágrimas en los ojos.- Me desprecia, Mione.

- No creo que…no puede ser, Pans. A lo mejor entendiste mal. –Hermione luchaba entre dos frentes.

- Escuché perfectamente, querida, y Emma estaba delante. –se enjuagó las lágrimas.- Pero no te preocupes; la solución llegará pronto.

- ¿Qué…qué piensas hacer?

- Poner tierra de por medio; tan pronto sepamos algo de Víktor…me marcharé. Lo tengo más que decidido, Mione. Por favor, no me lo pongas más difícil de lo que ya es.

- Lo amas, ¿verdad? –los ojos azules y castaños se encontraron.

- Si. –contestó Pansy arrojándose a los brazos de Hermione.

- Lo sabía; sabia que tenia que ser eso para que aguantaras todos sus exabruptos. –acarició la espalda de su amiga.

- Pero hasta un corazón fuerte como el mío se rompe y ya no es posible volverlo a enmendar.

- Te voy a echar mucho, muchísimo de menos, ¿sabe? Me voy a sentir muy sola, pero no te detendré. Mereces ser feliz, y si la única forma de hacerlo es marchándote de Amberley… Pues hazlo.

- Gracias, Hermione. No sé qué habría hecho sin ti.

- Aunque no dejaré de intentar convencerte de lo contrario.

- Solo una cosa podría detenerme…y no creo que se produzca ni ahora ni nunca. –sorbió por la nariz.

- Pansy…

- Y ahora me marcho y te dejo con tu carta, que se que estás deseando leerla. No te preocupes por Emma, yo me encargo. –Pansy se alejó con la cabeza en alto.

- ¡Tía Pansy! –Emma sonaba encantada con su nueva compañera de juegos.

Hermione las observaba con un nudo en la garganta y el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho. Se sentó de nuevo en el banco y se colocó mejor el chal de lana azul. Miró la carta que sus manos sostenían con fuerza. No había sido del todo sincera con Pansy y lo sabia. Y es que a pesar de no haber estado nunca en esa situación, sabía que se estaba enamorando del desconocido que le escribía cartas de amor.

Amor... Si, Pansy tenía razón. La suya comenzaba a ser una historia de amor.

Abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer la extensa carta.

_**Carstairs, Francia**_

_**12 de octubre de 1945**_

_**Mi amada Hermione,**_

_**Este poeta de los sentimientos se ha quedado sin palabras para describir lo que siente por ti. Eres el aire que respiro, el agua en que me baño y la materia que nutre mis pensamientos. Te has colado en cada rincón de mi ser y lo has demandado como tuyo con tan solo una sonrisa.**_

_**Jamás pensé que la vida podría ser tan dulce e indulgente conmigo. Me ha dado una segunda oportunidad y me ha puesto a una estrella en el camino como guía. Dentro de unos años recordaré estas palabras y me ruborizaré… Pero ahora mismo son todo lo que siento y lo que te puedo dar. Mi musa de los sentimientos, ese va a ser tu nombre a partir de ahora… Porque todo poeta necesita una musa.**_

_**En mi próxima carta prometo enviarte un poema. Si, uno que hable de tus ojos almendrados de largas pestañas negras, de tu preciosa y chata nariz salpicada de pequeñas pecas, de tus deliciosos y delineados labios rojos… Y de tu inocente sonrisa sobretodo. Eres preciosa, no dejes que nunca nadie te diga lo contrario.**_

_**Oh, Hermione… He llegado a sentir tanto por ti estas últimas semanas…**_

_**Creo sinceramente que somos dos corazones en pena que han tenido la dicha de cruzarse en el camino…para no separarse nunca más. Tu si que me has devuelto mis ilusiones y les has dado un sentido por el que vivir. Tú y tu preciosa letra aristocrática y perfecta.**_

_**He de confesarte que los días que no recibo carta tuya…me siento vacío y miserable. Lo se, se que no puede ser todos los días y que somos afortunados de recibirla una vez a la semana. Pero yo quiero más… quiero sentirte en cada una de tus palabras y quiero provocar esas mismas sensaciones en ti con las mías.**_

_**¿Significa todo esto que estoy loco?**_

_**Por favor, si es así dímelo, pero te advierto que no pienso despertar de esta deliciosa locura. No me abandones ni de noche ni de día, bella musa. Y sigue volando cual mariposa una tarde de primavera abrazada por el sol.**_

_**Tuyo siempre,**_

_**Víktor.**_

_**Posdata: te amo.**_

_**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**_

Pasado el mes de haber acabado la guerra, oficialmente en todo el mundo, los soldados heridos pudieron recibir la visita de sus familias. Había un sentimiento de jubilo mucho mas grande que cuando finalizó la contienda. Algunos hombres llevaban años sin ver a sus mujeres y sin saber de sus hijos. En el hospital de campaña "P", la actividad era sumamente estresante. Enfermeras corrían de aquí para allá acicalando a los coqueros pacientes.

Ron permanecía tranquilo, sentado en su silla de ruedas mientras se fumaba un cigarrillo ignoraba si él recibiría la visita de alguien, aunque lo más probable es que fuera que no. Sus padres eran demasiado mayores y lidiaban con la pena de haber perdido a sus tres hijos mayores. Bill, Charlie y Percy habían perdido la vida luchando contra los nazis. Todos habían recibido condecoraciones por el servicio prestado…pero no las verían nunca. Ron se atusó el cabello y entrecerró los ojos con fuerza y concentración.

Siempre le pasaba lo mismo, no podía evitar emocionarse. Y por eso se obligaba a no pensar demasiado en ellos; cada pensamiento era como una puñalada en el corazón. Miró a Seamus, que permanecía medio sentado en su cama; el cabello castaño pulcramente peinado y las mejillas arreboladas. Esto último, efecto de las atenciones de Hannah. A Seamus vendrían a visitarlo sus padres y sus dos hermanas pequeñas. Al otro lado de la cortina, Dean respiraba con tranquilidad y era asistido por grandes cantidades de suero que le dejaban medio inconsciente. Él no tenía familia y le convenía dormir más que otra cosa.

Dando una fuerte calada a su cigarrillo, Ron empujó con una mano su silla de ruedas. El hospital de campaña era pequeño y se estaba volviendo cada vez más asfixiante por momentos. Salió al exterior y un vigoroso rayo de sol le dio de lleno en el cuerpo y en el rostro. En ese país siempre hacia sol y calor, pensó con fastidio. Echaba de menos la lluvia londinense y su trafico mareante. Se dirigió hacia la derecha, donde había un camino que conducía a la loma donde solía hablar con Fleur.

Suspiró. Hacia más de una semana que no veía a la rubia por ningún lado; desistió de preguntar, no fuera que pensaran que su interés iba a otro campo. Le gustaba la compañía de Fleur y hablar con ella, pero en ningún momento la vio como algo más. Una ráfaga de viento movió sus cabellos rojos y el apuró el cigarrillo. Con la ayuda de sus dos manos, bajó con lentitud hacia la explanada y allí se quedó.

Sus piernas se recuperaban rápidamente y ya era capaz de sentir frío, calor, dolor, cosquillas…eso era una buena señal. Cansado de la silla de ruedas, esperaba con ansias el día que la tuviera que dejar para siempre. Se preguntó qué pensaría Hermione si supiera que se carteaba con un inválido. Ella siempre acudía a su pensamiento en el momento menos insospechado. Escuchó voces a sus espaldas y volteó levemente la cabeza para mirar.

El sol le dificultaba un poco el trabajo, pero reconocería hasta con los ojos cerrados ese cabello rojo idéntico al suyo. Su corazón se le aceleró de una manera pusilánime y se sintió tonto…pero feliz. Esa era su familia, la real, no la de sus sueños. Su hermana adorada venía cambiada. Seis años sin verse la habían convertido en toda una mujer. Llevaba un vestido de color verde y falda acampada; el cabello recogido con algunas orquillas y zapatos de tocón en beige. Cuando llegó al lado de Ron, le echó los brazos al cuello.

- Oh, Ron, no sabes lo que te he extrañado, hermano. –le dio un beso en la mejilla.- ¿Estás bien?

- Yo también me alegro de verte, Ginny. –correspondió al abrazo de su hermana pequeña.- La silla es solo temporal; estoy bien. –la tranquilizó.

- Tenía tantas ganas de verte. Yo…-a Ginny se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.- Oh, Ron, que bueno que estés bien y recuperándote.

- Vamos, vamos, no llores, Ginny. Vas a arruinarte el maquillaje, con lo bonita que has venido. –Ron le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

- Antes de que se me olvide… Hay algo que deberíamos de hacer más a menudo. Ya me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho con Bill, Charlie y Percy, pero con ellos ya no tiene caso. –se enjuagó las lágrimas.- Te quiero, Ron; te quiero mucho, hermano.

- Yo también te quiero, Gin. Y tienes razón, tendremos que decírnoslo más a menudo. –la abrazó de nuevo.

- Estás mucho más guapo que antes…y fuerte. –observó la pelirroja.

- Gracias. Tu estás más…diferente.

- Es lo que pasa cuando una mujer tiene un hijo. –anunció Ginny sonriente. Sabia que el pelirrojo no conocía la existencia de Lilith, pues durante la guerra no habían mantenido contacto, y al acabar…decidieron guardar la sorpresa.

- ¿Un hijo? ¿Tu? –Ginny asintió entusiasmada.- ¿Y se puede saber quien demonios es el padre?

- ¿Cómo? –a Ginny se le borró la sonrisa de un plumazo.- ¡¿Qué estás insinuando, Ronald Weasley?!

- Dios, así te pareces a mamá un montón. –miró a su hermana que esperaba con los brazos en jarras y los labios apretados.- A lo que iba. Harry se enroló en el ejercito hace seis años, al igual que yo. Y como mujer casada sabrás que para tener un bebé hacen falta dos personas.

- ¡Se lo que hay que hacer para tener un bebé! –gritó Ginny. Algunas personas que pasaban por allí se voltearon a mirarla.

- ¿Te has vuelto loca? No grites. –siseó Ron.

- No me insultes. Lilith es hija de Harry…y si no me crees, lo comprobarás ahora mismo. –dijo Ginny torciendo el morro.

- Yo no…

- ¡Mami! ¡Mami, mira! ¡Atrapé una mariposa para tío Ron! –una niña con dos largas coletas pelirrojas bajaba a toda prisa la colina que conducía hacia la explanada. Llevaba un vestido azul cielo de manga tres cuatros y una chaquetilla blanca encima. La seguía de cerca un hombre alto, de cabello negro y sonrisa encantadora.

- ¡Lilith, aquí! –Ginny movió la mano.

- Es muy grande ¿no? –dijo Ron suavemente.

- Lilith tiene cinco años; Harry hace seis que se fue…así que echa cuentas. –Ginny aun estaba un poco ofendida.

- Lo siento. Es que…me ha cogido un poco de sorpresa, eso es todo.

- Está deseando conocerte. No ha parado de hablar de ti en toda la semana.

- Espero no decepcionarla.

- No te preocupes; no lo harás. –Ginny lo miró con ternura renovada y sonrió.

- ¿Y Harry? –el pelirrojo preguntó por su mejor amigo, que desde hacia siete años también era su cuñado.

- Detrás suyo. –Ginny le ayudó a girar del todo la silla de ruedas.

Aunque Ron no tuvo tiempo de divisar a su amigo, ya que unos suaves, pero asfixiantes, bracitos se le colgaron del cuello atrayéndolo hacia delante. Todo lo que fue capaz de ver fueron uno cabello rojo fuego como el suyo y una sonrisa mellada en las paletas de delante. Sintió también un pequeño latigazo provocado por el ramo de flores silvestres al estrellarse contra su nuca. Harry se reunió con su esposa y la estrechó por la cintura. Desde que había vuelto, procuraba separarse lo menos posible de ella.

- ¡Tío Ron! –gritó la niña en su oído.- Porque eres tío Ron, ¿verdad? ¡Si! Mamá me ha hablado de ti y dijo que tenías el pelo como yo, ¿ves? –señaló ambas cabezas.- Yo quería traer a Pig para que te viera, pero se enfermó y está con los abuelitos. A ti te gustan los perros, ¿verdad? Pero te he traído otra cosa y…

- Más despacio, Lil. Estás atolondrando un poco a tu tío. –le aconsejó Harry con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué es ato…_atopondralo_? –preguntó la niña arrugando la nariz.

- Es atolondrado. Y se dice cuando alguien está atontado. –le explicó su madre.

- ¿Y por qué se va a volver tonto tío Ron?

- Porque tu no paras de hablarle fuerte cerca del oído, diablillo.

- Umm…-la niña se cruzó de brazos y torció un poco el morro ante la mirada risueña de los adultos.

Esa visita estaba resultando mucho mejor de lo que Ron había esperado o imaginado. Intercambió una mirada y una sonrisa con Harry. Hacia demasiado tiempo que esos dos buenos amigos no se veían. Ginny cogió de la mano a Lilith y la apartó suavemente. Sabía que los dos hombres necesitaban ese momento de reencuentro.

- Harry, viejo amigo…-dijo Ron y se fundieron en un breve abrazo.- ¿Estás bien? ¿Ninguna secuela?

- Perfectamente, amigo. ¿Y tu, todo bien? –señaló la silla.

- Muy bien, mejorando cada día más. –sonrió el pelirrojo, aunque no podía contarles qué le impulsaba a mejorar con tanta rapidez.

- Me alegro mucho de que estés vivo. –Harry volvió a coger a Ginny de la cintura.

- Y yo, créeme. –Ron se volteó a ver a Lilith, que efectivamente tenia los ojos verdes de Harry. Le tendió una mano para coger la pequeña de ella.- Hola, Lilith.

- Hola, tío Ron. Al fin nos conocemos, eh. Te he traído esto de casa. –le tendió las flores.

- Gracias, son muy…bonitas. –Ron miró el dispar ramillete.

- Umm… Ayer estaban mejor, pero es que vivimos muy lejos, ¿sabes? Lejos, lejos, lejos. –explicó la niña moviendo la mano varias veces.

- Lo se. –replicó Ron suavemente.- Yo también solía vivir por allí.

- También te he traído una mariposa…-se dio la vuelta para mirar a su padre.- Papi, la mariposa de tío Ron. –extendió la mano y Harry le puso el animalillo con cuidado en la palma.

- Está obsesionada con las mariposas. –le murmuró Ginny a su hermano; aunque no lo suficientemente flojo.

- ¿Qué dices, mami? –dijo Lilith girándose.- Te he oído, eh. Y si, me gustan mucho las mariposas.

- Son animales muy coloridos. –opinó Ron.

- Si. Aunque creo que esta está un poco _atroplanada_ por el viaje.

- Jajajaja. Atolondrada, Lilith. –le corrigió su padre.

- Pues eso he dicho. –se volvió de nuevo hacia Ron.- Las mariposas son súper.

- Ya lo creo. Ven aquí. –la sentó en sus rodillas.- Creo que tu y yo nos vamos a llevar muy bien.

Ron empujó la silla hacia el prado que se extendía delante de ellos. De momento solo se escuchaban las risas de Lilith y sus comentarios de niña inocente. A Ron le hacia mucha falta esa visita y la agradecía con toda el alma. Tenía una sobrinita de lo más encantadora. Harry y Ginny lo seguían abrazados y de vez en cuando se besaban como los recién casados que en realidad eran.

Desde de tanta oscuridad, parecía que volvía a salir el sol para la familia Weasley.

**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

El jueves amaneció nublado en los alrededores de Amberley Manor. El cielo encapotado y gris era un fiel reflejo de lo que les esperaba a sus habitantes. Hacia mucho viento también, impidiendo a la pequeña Emma corretear por el jardín de nuevo. Esa era la razón por la que la niña se había encerrado en la habitación de los juegos junto a Pansy. Hermione, por su parte, caminaba sin rumbo fijo por la enorme mansión. Se retorcía las manos con nerviosismo, pensando en las últimas palabras de Pansy.

Conocía demasiado bien a su amiga como para saber que su amenaza no era infundada. La morena se marcharía tan pronto supieran noticias de Víktor. Un nuevo escalofrío le recorrió la espalda de arriba abajo. Su vida y la de las personas que la rodeaban eran sumamente complicadas. No había descanso alguno para su trabajosa mente. Se apoyó en la pared cerca de una de las ventanas del salón azul. Apartó la pesada tela de terciopelo azul y miró hacia el exterior.

Ya llovía. Las gotas parecían puñales arrojados desde unas trincheras en forma de nubes y hacían un ruido ensordecedor al estrellarse contra el suelo. Hermione se abrazó la cintura con ambos brazos y después de dedicarle una lúgubre mirada, se apartó de la ventana. La chimenea estaba encendida, pero el calor era escaso para el frío cuerpo de la castaña. Miró a su izquierda y se encontró con la silueta inmóvil del rubio. Suspiró.

- Ya ha comenzado a llover. –dijo para romper el silencio.

- Lo se, puedo oírlo desde aquí. Es bastante agresivo; los dioses deben de estar castigándonos por algo. –repuso él sin moverse ni un ápice.- Aunque el olor a hierba fresca…es revitalizador.

- Si. –Hermione se sentó en una de las sillas estilo Luis XV que había tapizadas en azul cielo y cogió un pequeño librillo que descansaba en la mesa de té.

- ¿Estás bien? Te noto tensa.

- No, no pasa nada. Es solo que tengo un mal presentimiento. Eso es todo. –Hermione volvió los ojos al libro, aun a sabiendas de que no iba a poder leerlo.

- Umm… La lluvia siempre ha sido portadora de malas noticias. –reflexionó Draco.

- Si.

- ¿Dónde está Emma? Hace rato que no escucho su risa.

- Se fue con Pansy a la habitación de los juegos. –Hermione volvió a dejar el libro en la mesilla.

- Ya veo. –el tono de voz del rubio cambió y cruzó sus largas y elegantes piernas.

- Draco, ¿qué ocurre entre Pansy y tu? Sabes que no suelo meterme donde no me llaman, pero la cosa cambia cuando mi mejor amiga sufre y la única solución que ve es poner tierra de por medio.

- ¿Cómo? –Draco tenía una mueca compungida.

- Pansy se marchará en cuanto sepamos algo de Víktor. Y quiero saber a qué se debe esa actitud.

- Si me lo estas achacando directamente a mi, sabes perfectamente a qué se debe.

- Preferiría escucharlo de tus labios. Ella no ha hecho ningún comentario al respecto.

- Pero piensas que es por mi, ¿no?

- Sé que es por ti.

- Umm…

- Draco, ¿Pansy y tu habéis vuelto a discutir? –inquirió Hermione suavemente.

- Nosotros no nos hablamos…

- …porque discutisteis.

- No entiendo por qué te haces la tonta si lo sabes todo.

- Draco, por favor, quítate la máscara de una vez. ¿Acaso no entendiste nada de lo que te dije la última vez que tocamos el tema?

- Si, pero…

- Pansy está enamorada de ti.

- Lo se. –dijo Draco totalmente compungido.

- ¿Si lo sabes, porqué te comportas tan con ella?

- Por eso mismo, Hermione.

- ¿Tiene que ver con tu ceguera? –Hermione siempre daba en el clavo.

- No me hagas preguntas de las cuales ya sabes las respuestas.

- Draco… Reflexiona y habla con Pansy, por favor. No quiero perderla y ver como tu te amargas cada día más.

- Hermione, yo…-comenzó a hablar Draco, pero un suave golpeteo en la puerta los interrumpió.

La cabeza rubia de Lavender asomó por la rendija de la puerta mientras sus ojos miraban buscando a su señora. Hermione se irguió en la silla y le indicó con la mano que pasase. Lavender se almidonó su larga falda negra y entró con premura haciendo una reverencia respetuosa.

- ¿Qué pasa, Lavender? –preguntó Hermione con tranquilidad.

- Ha llegado esto para usted, señora. –la chica le tendió un sobre marrón con un sello oficial.

- Gra-gracias. –la mano de Hermione temblaba cuando lo cogió.

- Gracias, Lavender. Puedes retirarte.

- Si, señora. –Lavender se marchó con sigilo y cerró la puerta suavemente.

U silencio incómodo siguió a su salida mientras Hermione abría el sobre y se llevaba una mano a la boca conteniendo un grito. Draco se movió en su sitio y esperó a que ella hablara de nuevo. Solo que Hermione no encontraba las palabras.

- Hermione…-Draco se echó hacia delante.

- Víktor…-Hermione notaba la boca pastosa.

- ¿Qué pasa con Víktor? –el rubio movió una mano buscando la de Hermione, pero ella estaba demasiado distraída como para tendérsela. Al fin Draco la encontró y se la apretó.- Hermione…

- Víktor ha muerto; es la notificación oficial. –habló ella con aire ausente.- Murió poco antes de finalizar la guerra.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: Dueño de su corazón.**

La visita de sus familiares el fin de semana anterior, había otorgado a Ron una confianza, un buen humor y una sonrisa que nunca lo abandonaban. Era la envidia de sus compañeros, pero ninguno sabia a ciencia cierta a qué se debía. Mejor, pensó Ron mientras la brisa de otoño movía sus cabellos rojos. Había cogido la costumbre de ver el atardecer en el claro de delante del hospital de campaña. Respirar aire fresco…era un privilegio aquellos días.

Sonrió silenciosamente al recordar lo entretenida que había sido aquella semana. Decir que había conseguido alejar a Hermione de sus pensamientos, seria mentir, pero so que había mitigado su fuerza. Ayudar a Seamus a preparar una declaración formal para Hannah había sido magnifico y enriquecedor. El castaño guardaba grandes sentimientos para la mujer que lo había cuidado desde hacia mas de tres meses. Dean también mejoraba día a día y se reía indulgentemente cuando Ron le contaba un chiste o le relataba aventuras y travesuras de su niñez y la de sus hermanos gemelos.

Fred y George…

Hacia tiempo que no sabía nada de ellos. Siempre habían sido sumamente independientes para el resto de la familia y ya todos estaban acostumbrados a no verlos asiduamente. Pero desde que estallara la guerra y los seis hermanos fueran enviados al frente… Ron se preocupaba más por ellos. De los seis ahora solo quedaban ellos tres…y Ginny. Un golpe durísimo para sus padres. Ron no sabia cómo habían logrado sobreponerse; Ginny había sido bastante parca en el tema, e intuyendo que aun le dolía, el pelirrojo no insistió demasiado.

Alzó la cabeza regodeándose en la magnifica vista que se abría delante suyo. El insistente cantar de un grillo nunca lo abandonaba y ya comenzaban a distinguirse las primeras luces del pueblo más cercano. Todos se preparaban para pasar una noche más. El cielo mostraba grises y azules previos al negro de la noche y la luna se asomaba tímidamente detrás de una nube. Una bandada de pájaros pasó a gran velocidad con dirección al sur. Ron volvió a respirar hondo.

Cuando cerró los ojos, el rostro sonriente de la fotografía de Hermione se le apareció con exacta precisión. Había llegado a sabérselo de memoria; el calor que proyectaba su fotografía ardía en el bolsillo de la camisa que había cerca de su corazón. Se llevó una mano hacia allí y la posó delicadamente. Nunca, en ningún momento, se había separado de ella y Ron comenzaba a sospechar que sus sentimientos eran tan profundos o más que los que Seamus sentía por Hannah.

Ron se había enamorado de Hermione, así se lo había hecho saber su sueño. Y ahora el estaba aterrado; todo era nuevo y angustiosamente indefinido. Ron sabía que Víktor estaba muerto y que la mujer objeto de sus deseos estaba libre, pero… ¿le perdonaría ella por haber jugado así con sus sentimientos? Él no pretendía enamorarse de ella, ni siquiera cartearse de la manera en la que lo habían acabado haciendo.

Una carta… Una sola carta que había cambiado su vida y había tambaleado sus cimientos hasta derrocarlos.

Abrió sus ojos azules de destellos brillantes y sonrió levemente. Se llevó una mano al cabello y se lo atusó levemente. Ya no concebía la vida sin la presencia de Hermione, y si el destino lo quería así, estaba dispuesto a pasarse el resto de su vida carteándose con ella. no le importaba nada; nada ya tenia sentido sin ella. Sus bellas palabras y reconocimientos era todo lo que Ron quería.

El ulular de un búho hizo que Ron volteara la cabeza y se encontrara de lleno con los ojos ambarinos que lo observaban desde el árbol más cercano. El pelirrojo se llevó una mano a los labios y silbó limpia pero metódicamente. El animal pareció pensárselo unos segundos, pero finalmente abrió sus esplendidas alas emplumadas y voló hacia Ron. Se posó suavemente en su regazo, clavándole las garras en la rodilla. Ron metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un par de galletas de menta. Se había convertido ya en una especie de ritual para ellos, todos los días con la llegada del atardecer.

Del mismo sitio del que había venido el búho, salió una angelical figura de cabellos dorados, ojos azulados y rostro en forma de corazón. Como siempre, vestía su uniforme blanco con una cruz roja en la cofia. Se movía con la cadencia de una pantera, haciendo que cada movimiento suyo pasara casi desapercibido para los reyes de la noche. Le había costado mucho conseguir el permiso para ir a visitarlo. Se sentó a su lado en el césped y sintió con placer el chocar del viento frío contra su cara. Eso era lo que más echaba de menos.

- Hola Ron. –dijo con dulzura sin apartar los ojos del horizonte.

- Fleur… ¡Que sorpresa! Ya pensaba que habías vuelto a casa. –Ron se volteó para mirarla. El búho permanecía tranquilo en su regazo.

- Tardaré mucho en volver a casa; a veces incluso creo que nunca regresaré. –el búho ululó vehementemente y posó sus ojos ambarinos en la chica. La miró como con reproche pero Fleur no se amilanó.

- Hay mucho que hacer aun por los heridos, ¿no? –Ron no pareció notar la presión entre el búho y la chica.- La recuperación siempre suele ser lenta en estos casos.

- Si. –Fleur se alisó el blanco inmaculado de la falda.- Pero háblame de ti. ¿Qué ha sucedido en tu vida estos últimos días?

- Recibí la visita de mi familia. No es muy grande, ¿sabes? Ya no lo es. –suspiró con resignación.- Mis tres hermanos mayores murieron en la guerra; a veces los echo de menos. Ahora solo quedamos los gemelos, Ginny y yo.

- Una dura prueba para una familia tan unida.

- Si. Creo que mis padres nunca lo superaran. Ellos ya son muy mayores y…-hizo un ademán con la mano.- Pero no quiero hablar de ellos, me hace sentir triste.

- ¿Quién vino a visitarte entonces? –el búho echó una ultima ojeada a Fleur y luego se marchó hasta su árbol de nuevo.

- Mi hermana y su familia. Tengo una sobrina ¿sabes? Tiene cinco años y es encantadora. Yo no la había visto nunca, ni siquiera su padre hasta hace un mes. Nació cuando estalló la guerra; nos pilló a todos en el frente. –sonrió al recordar a la pequeña.- Pero Lilith es una niña risueña y muy divertida; me ha hecho mucho bien su visita.

- Me alegro. Aunque tiene un brillo especial en la mirada que…tal vez se deba a Lilith o tal vez no. –Fleur ladeó la cabeza graciosamente.- ¿Tu qué piensas?

- No sé de qué estás hablando. –se desentendió Ron rápidamente.

- Yo creo que si. Algunos dicen que se debe a una historia de amor en ciernes.

- ¿Ciernes?

- Creo que te has enamorado, Ronald. Tienes toda la pinta de un hombre enamorado. Mirada soñadora y brillante, sonrisa boba y encantadora, y suspiros al atardecer en un prado francés con la luna en el horizonte.

- ¿Todo eso delata que estoy enamorado?

- Si. Y el pensamiento…y los sueños. Ella no abandona nunca tu cabecita, da igual que estés consciente o no. Se ha ido metiendo poco a poco, a través de sus cartas, de sus palabras escritas en tinta. ¿Me equivoco?

- Eres muy lista. –opinó Ron.- No, no te equivocas. ¿Qué puedo hacer, Fleur? –se atusó el cabello nuevamente.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- ¿Cómo puedo superarlo? –en cuestión de segundos, se respondió él mismo.- No puedo, nunca saldrá de mi cabeza. Se ha incrustado en lo más hondo. Sería como quitarme el aire para respirar. Me moriría.

- Ron…a veces las respuestas más complicadas son las que tienen la respuesta más fácil.

- ¿Has estado alguna vez enamorada, Fleur?

- Una vez, hace algún tiempo. –ahora le tocó a la rubia suspirar y se llevó una mano a la flor de lis que llevaba como colgante.- Pero sentí todo lo que tu estas sintiendo ahora. Esa dicha y ese gozo, y esa incertidumbre por el futuro también. Te falta el aliento cuando estás sin él y…

- ¿Dónde está tu enamorado, Fleur? –preguntó Ron con ternura.- Perdona, no quería…

- Murió, hace dos años. En un bombardeo aéreo, aquí mismo, cerca de París. Fue desgarrador para mi.

- Lo siento. Lo siento mucho, Fleur. –Ron le dio unas breves palmaditas en el hombro.

- Gracias. Guillaume y no tuvimos suerte, pero tu la tienes al alcance de tu mano. -Fleur se puso de pie.

- ¿Cómo? La he engañado, Fleur. Me he hecho pasar por alguien que no soy. –repuso Ron apesumbrado y bajando la cabeza.

- ¿Quién te dice que ella no sabe que no eres Víktor? –el búho ululó fuertemente sobresaltándolos a ambos.- Dale una oportunidad a vuestro amor, Ron; te arrepentirás si no lo haces.

- Ojalá las cosas hubieran sido diferentes para ti y para ese chico.

- Podrían haber sido peor, no me quejo. –Fleur levantó el mentón de Ron.- Piensa en lo que hemos hablado.

- Lo haré. –Ron apretó su mano con la suya.- Bonito colgante; mi hermano llevaba siempre uno igual, era de mi madre. Supongo que ahora está perdido con él, donde quiera que esté. –dijo mirando la flor de lis.

- Gracias. Es lo único que me quedó de Guillaume. –Fleur sonrió.- Esta mañana llegó esto para ti. Ahora tengo que irme.

- Gracias. –Ron cogió el sobre con la carta de Hermione.- Espero verte pronto.

- Yo también lo espero, Ron. –Fleur se marchó hacia el hospital de campaña sin mirar en ningún momento hacia atrás. Lo curioso es que el búho ululó por última vez y también emprendió el vuelo.

Ron no prestó atención alguna a estas coincidencias, pues estaba demasiado concentrado en mirar el sobre que le había entregado la rubia. La luz comenzaba a ser escasa y tendría que hacer un esfuerzo por ver las letras, pero, Ron no podía esperar a que llegara a la luz del hospital. Sintió como miles de mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago y las manos le temblaban mientras rasgaba el sobre. Fleur tenía razón, estaba enamorado y no le podía dar la espalda a eso.

Los sentimientos que le provocaba Hermione no los había sentido por ninguna mujer. Eran nuevos y atemorizantes, pero también maravillosos y enriquecedores. Ron soñaba noche y día con Hermione, y no tardaría en darse cuenta de que la castaña también lo hacia con él.

_**Amberley Manor**_

_**19 de octubre de 1945**_

_**Mi bello y desconocido poeta:**_

_**Tus palabras consiguen hacerme estremecer con la misma fuerza que un trueno en una noche de tormenta. Hace ya mucho tiempo que respiro gracias a tus cartas. Son la luz del faro que me guía en la senda de la vida, y sin ellas soy un barco más a la deriva.**_

_**No quiero pensar que algún día tus cartas dejen de llamar a mi puerta, pues en ese momento dejaré de respirar. No me importan ni las circunstancias ni los motivos…solo quiero seguir viendo esa luz en mi ventana día a día. Eres mi paz cuando se desata la tormenta, y guardada bajo llave guardo la esperanza de que algún día podamos vernos de verdad y abrazarnos para no separarnos jamás.**_

_**Anoche volví a soñar contigo y mientras estábamos en la biblioteca, por un instante, tan solo por un instante, tus cabellos brillaron de rojo fuego. Tu me sonreíste como si nada y alargaste una mano para tomar la mía. Son tan cálidas tus caricias que aun a través del subconsciente puedo sentirlas.**_

**Mi poeta anclado en mi mente**

**Que ni de noche ni de día se resiente**

**Afortunada la dama que siente**

**Que las palabras del poeta no mienten.**

**Sentimientos, sentimientos**

**Para qué los quiero**

**Si no soy capaz de decir "te quiero".**

_**Ahora viene mi pregunta, que no es otra que tu pregunta. ¿Significan estos versos que estoy loca? Porque si es así te suplico que nunca me hagas despertar de esta dulce locura, mi querido poeta del amor. Nadie más que tú es digno de merecer un amor como el que siento por ti. Tal vez nos estemos enamorando y no nos hayamos dado cuenta.**_

_**Visítame en mis sueños y revélame el secreto de tu firma de amor. Hazme estremecer con una sola mirada tuya y deja a mi corazón palpitando de puro regocijo. Creo sinceramente que estoy loca, loca por sentir algo que hasta hace poco no creía que existiera fuera de las novelas.**_

_**Ayúdame a conservar esa luz que me lleve hasta donde estás tu. No dejes de mirar nunca al cielo, porque la estrella que más brilla cerca de ti…esa soy yo.**_

_** Con amor,**_

_** Tú musa.**_

**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

Draco Malfoy se paseaba ruidosamente de un lado a otro en su amplia habitación de grandes ventanales y ropas en tonos verdosos. La cinta de seda negra tapaba sus ojos y mantenía su cabello a ralla; aunque eso no impedía que en un gesto desesperado el rubio no parase de tocárselo. Iba vestido totalmente de negro y con su piel clara, pálida, casi translucida, parecía un adonis. Tan solo la mueca de desagrado de sus labios, conseguía restarle encanto a su estampa.

La certeza de que estaba haciendo las cosas mal, lo carcomía. Hermione ya se lo había advertido en dos ocasiones, pero él, orgulloso, solo había conseguido empeorarlo todo. Ahogó un grito de pura rabia. Estar enamorado le traía más consecuencias negativas que satisfacciones. Y todo por su maldita ceguera. No podía condenar a Pansy a pasar el resto de su vida cuidando de un discapacitado y enfermo. No, por eso había preferido romperle el corazón y pisotearlo cuantas veces quiso.

- ¡Mierda! –masculló enterrando un puño contra la palma de su otra mano. Ahora ella se marchaba de su lado.

Cómo acabó enamorándose Draco Malfoy de Pansy Parkinson…ni él mimos lo sabía. Suponía que a pesar de toda esa rabia acumulada que había regresado con él desde el campo de batalla a casa…lo había cegado metafóricamente hablando. Pero fueron Pansy y su perseverancia los que le impulsaron a levantarse cada día. No importaba cuantas palabrotas dijera ni cuantas bandejas del desayuno estrellara, Pansy siempre estaba a su lado.

Él le había pagado de la peor manera posible, y era consciente de ello, demasiado consciente. Hermione le había insinuado que solo él tenía el poder de retenerla, aunque no había sido más específica. La castaña estaba recluida en su habitación y él no iba a molestarla por una nimiedad como esa. Meneó la cabeza negativamente varias veces y retomó su actividad de pasearse arriba y abajo.

Hasta el más feroz de los hombres, se encuentra indefenso cuando el amor inesperado llama a su puerta. Draco había conquistado a muchas chicas a lo largo de los años, pero ninguna se había colado en su corazón como Pansy. Ella con sus cuidados y sus atenciones, con sus palabras atropelladas…y sus sollozos provocados por él.

Un sonido de faldas al otro lado de la puerta, lo sacó de sus pensamientos y lo mantuvo alerta. Su sentido auditivo había cambiado y podía escuchar la llegada de alguien a varios metros de distancia. Tanteando con las manos extendidas, llegó hasta el borde de la cama y se sentó. Los pasos se detuvieron delante de su puerta y picaron antes de abrirla.

- ¿Señor Malfoy? –la voz de Parvati era vacilante. Todos los sirvientes temían a Draco por culpa de su temperamento.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó él dejando las manos en su regazo.

- La señora me envía para decirle que la cena se servirá en diez minutos, abajo, en el comedor rojo, señor.

- Dada mi situación, el color del comedor da lo mismo, ¿no crees? –el reproche en su voz estaba implícito; pero también un poco de dulzura, que ayudó a que Parvati no temblara.

- Si, señor. Perdón. –la sirvienta hizo una reverencia guiada por la costumbre. En ningún momento olvidaba que servía a una duquesa, por mucho que Hermione distara del prototipo habitual.

- En fin, no importa. Dile a la duquesa que intentaré bajar lo antes posible.

- Bien, señor. –Parvati se volteó para alejarse.

- Parvati…

- ¿Si, señor? –regresó sobre sus pasos.

- ¿Bajará Pansy a cenar con nosotros? –intentó inculcarle a su voz un tono de estudiada indiferencia.

- Si, señor. La señorita…está haciendo el equipaje en su habitación. Pero prometió a la duquesa cenar con ella por última vez, antes de marcharse.

- ¿Se marcha ya? ¿Tan rápido? –no pudo evitar su consternación.

- Si, señor. Después del funeral del señor Krum…

- Bien. –la cortó Draco; tenia que pensar.- Gracias, Parvati. Bajaré enseguida.

- Si, señor; como guste. –y con una nueva reverencia la muchacha se marchó cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Draco se quedó inmóvil sentado al borde de la cama. No era así como había esperado que se sucedieran las cosas. Cierto que Pansy había expresado su intención de marcharse después de saber de Krum, pero…el funeral había sido dos días atrás. ¿Sería posible que tuviera tanta prisa por alejarse de allí? ¿Por alejarse de él?

Actuando por primera vez en su vida por impulso, Draco se levantó y caminó con la seguridad que su total ceguera le permitía. Tenía las manos extendidas hacia delante, y después de toparse con una de las columnas corintias que había a cada lado de la puerta, pudo salir de la habitación. Caminó por el pasillo de la derecha, pisando con fuerza la alfombra roja y contando sus pasos. Había 42 cortos desde su habitación hasta la de Pansy. Lo había calculado rigurosamente, para no perderse.

La puerta del cuarto de Pansy estaba entreabierta, al igual que la ventana, y a pesar de lo salvaje que estaba el cielo, la brisa que entraba era cálida. Había una maleta grande sobre la cama de colcha amarilla, pero Pansy no la estaba llenando con presteza. Al contrario, sus movimientos eran muy lentos, como si no quisiera marcharse en realidad. Draco estaba al otro lado de la puerta, escuchando su respiración profunda y entrecortada…y sus sollozos.

Pansy estaba llorando…de nuevo…por su culpa…por él…

Era un sollozo muy tenue y silencio, imperceptible para el oído de los demás. Pero Draco podía oírlo, sentirlo, olerlo…e incluso verlo. Dio un paso vacilante…y reculó de nuevo. Hasta para él eso sería demasiado cursi. No podía entrar a la habitación y consolarla en su pena mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos.

No, Draco Malfoy no era así; lo sabía él y lo sabía Pansy.

Viola Christina Parkinson, que nombre tan delicado para alguien con tanto carácter; tal vez por eso había insistido en ser solo Pansy.

El rubio dio de nuevo un paso al frente, pero esta vez no se amilanó y carraspeó para hacerse notar. El reloj antiguo del pasillo marcó las siete en punto. Pansy levantó rápidamente la cabeza y se enderezó. Allí estaba él, tan arrebatadoramente bello como siempre. Con el dorso de la mano se enjuagó sus lágrimas, aunque no importaba. Draco no podía verlas y aunque así fuera…no creía que le importaran.

Entre ambos se generó una corriente fría que sacudió sus cuerpos. Pansy fijó sus ojos azules en él, deseando ver una vez más esos ojos grises de gato que él insistía en llevar tapados. No había sido nada fácil para ella cumplir su promesa, pero Víktor había muerto, Hermione lo sabia…y ella ya no pintaba más allí.

Intentó ignorarlo dándose la vuelta y siguiendo con lo que hacia como si nada. Pero Draco había sentido en todo momento sus ojos pegados en su figura. Si creía que podría escapar…estaba muy equivocada. Dio un paso mas al frente, colocándose en el umbral, y carraspeó.

- Buenas noches. –dijo después de aclararse la garganta.

Pansy dio un respingo al escuchar su voz y no tuvo más remedio que voltearse de nuevo para verlo. Su visión siempre la dejaba sin habla, era arrebatadoramente atractivo y encantador…hasta que abría la boca. Entonces i que ya no tenía remedio; no se caracterizaba por su amabilidad. Pero Pansy había aprendido a amar hasta eso. Seguramente estaba loca, pero al fin y al cabo, el amor es una dulce locura.

- ¿Ni piensas hablarme? ¿Ni siquiera para despedirte? –habló él de nuevo.

- ¿Qué quieres, Draco? ¿Tienes algo nuevo que gritarme? –con todo el dolor de su corazón, ella se mostraba a la defensiva.

- Probablemente, pero no creo que este sea el momento.

- Lástima, has desperdiciado tu última oportunidad. Mañana a primera hora me marcho a Londres.

- Eso he oído.

- Espero que tu vida sea más placentera sin mi presencia revoloteando a tu alrededor. –por increíble que parezca, ambos sintieron que sus corazones se rompían.

- Seguramente, si. –a Draco le costó más de lo que pensaba decir esto.

- Bien. Me alegro de serte útil al fin. –lágrimas silenciosas rodaron por las mejillas de Pansy. Era una ventaja que él no pudiera verlas.

- La última cena, supongo. –metió las manos en los bolsillos.

- Si. –Pansy dejó la blusa que estaba doblando. Realmente lo que quería era tumbarse en su mullida cama y llorar y llorar hasta el amanecer.

- Deberíamos bajar ya; Hermione debe de estar esperándonos.

- Si.

- Yo…-Draco no sabía qué decir, pero no perdió su aplomo en ningún momento-…iré delante.

- ¿Puedes ir solo? ¿Sabes donde es? –ella no pudo evitar el deje de preocupación en su voz y dio dos pasos vacilantes hacia él.

- Claro; solo tengo que bajar las escaleras y dar 27 pasos hacia la izquierda. –medio sonrió él.

- Bien. –Pansy volvió a recular y se alisó el vestido azul noche, como sus ojos.

- ¿Quieres venir? –Draco se arrepintió al momento de decir la frase…pero le había salido sola.

- Yo…-Pansy se debatía entre aceptar la propuesta o no; dio tres nuevos pasos vacilantes hacia delante, y estaba a punto de tocar el brazo del rubio cuando…el reloj marcó el primer cuarto de las siete y la sobresaltó haciéndola recular hacia atrás.- No, será mejor que bajas tu primero. Tengo algo que hacer antes.

- Claro, por supuesto. –el rubio disimuló muy bien su decepción.

- No vemos abajo. –Pansy se rodeó la cintura con los brazos y nuevas lágrimas empaparon su rostro.

- Hasta ahora. –Draco se dio la vuelta y se marchó con paso lento pero decidido.

Pansy no se dejó caer en la cama como quería, pero si que se sentó en el borde y con las manos apretadas comenzó a sollozar. Le dolía el pecho y le costaba respirar, además, su corazón latía apresuradamente. Su corazón se había roto de nuevo, pero esta vez dolía más porque sería la última. No había podido acompañarlo abajo, porque eso seria avivar unas expectativas que no tenía…

…o si…

…la noche podía llegar a ser muy larga.

**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

Efectivamente, esa misma noche se desató una fuerte tormenta que obligó a cerrar todas las contraventanas de la mansión y asegurarlas con tablas. Hacia un viento frío y seco, que te cortaba la piel, y los árboles se movían con la gracia de un abanico. Hermione estaba sentada delante de su escritorio en la biblioteca. Pasaban de las doce de la noche y llevaba puestos su camisón y su bata de raso blancos. No podía dormir; ahora que Víktor estaba definitivamente muerto…las posibilidades de que sucediera algo entre ella y su desconocido amigo eran mayores.

Cerró los ojos y recordó el funeral de Víktor; había asistido muchísima gente y ella había tenido que representar el papel de prometida afligida. Hermione lo sentía, si, se había quedado helada al enterarse…pero no estaba rota de dolor. No podía estarlo por alguien que nunca le había dedicado ni una sola palabra bonita o de cariño.

Apoyó la cabeza sobre la superficie de caoba del escritorio y cerró los ojos. Entró en una especie de duermevela y su cuerpo se relajó del todo, dejando toda la tensión atrás.

_La sensación de una mano grande acariciando su cabello hizo que abriera de nuevo los ojos. En el exterior seguía lloviendo con fuerza y en la chimenea ardía el fuego. La habitación estaba caldeada y apenas iluminada por la luz de un candelabro. Sin embargo, Hermione sabía que no estaba sola. La mano que acariciaba su cabello, bajó por su nuca y se detuvo en su hombro izquierdo. Ella se volteó y vio…_

…_el cuerpo de un hombre con el rostro borroso._

_Estaba segura de que era su desconocido poeta, que había venido a visitarla en sueños. Él la cogió de la mano y la ayudó a levantarse. Era muy alto, le sacaba como mínimo 20 centímetros a Hermione. Percibió el aroma masculino de su fragancia y su cuerpo se estremeció. Él la acercó a su cuerpo y se fundieron en un tierno abrazo. Ella se sintió segura, protegida…querida._

_El desconocido le ofrecía todo lo que buscaba. Hermione quiso llevar sus manos a su rostro, encontrar alguna forma de verlo, pero todo esfuerzo fue en vano. Apoyó la cabeza en el pecho fuerte y musculoso. Escuchó los tranquilos latidos de su corazón y colocó sus manos en sus hombros. Él le acariciaba el cabello y la espalda de una manera delicada que apenas se percibía._

_- Eres aun más preciosa de lo que creí. –habló él; su voz era ronca, masculina, pero dulce._

_- ¿Porqué has tardado tanto en visitarme? –preguntó ella aferrándose aun mas a su cuerpo. _

_- Antes tenías que estar segura de algo. –besó su cabello._

_- Víktor murió._

_- Lo sé._

_- Estoy enamorada de ti._

_- ¿Estás segura? –sonrió él detrás de su difuminación._

_- Bastante. Nunca nadie antes me había hecho sentir tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo._

_- Umm…Hermione…-le levantó el mentón con una mano._

_- Dilo otra vez. –ella se sonrojó.- Me gusta como suena mi nombre en tu voz._

_- Hermione…Hermione…-él se acercó a su oreja-…Hermione…_

_- Quisiera saber tu nombre…-ella se estremeció-…el de verdad…_

_- Aun no._

_- Pues bésame. –se atrevió a pedir ella._

_El desconocido pareció pensárselo durante unos segundos. Estudió el rostro de la castaña, con sus mejillas arreboladas, sus ojos chispeantes y sus labios carnosos y rojos. Acarició con suma delicadeza su mejilla, su barbilla y su mentón. Hermione creía que se desmayaría de placer, y entonces…poco a poco…fue acercando su rostro difuminado al suyo. Podía sentir su respiración…su aliento… _

_Dos movimientos más y ya se tocaba…_

_Un movimiento más y ya podrían degustarse…_

_Un…_

- Señora…señora…señora…-la señora Sprout zarandeaba suavemente a Hermione, que se había quedado dormida encima del escritorio de la biblioteca.- Señora…

- Ummm…-Hermione abrió muy lentamente los ojos.- ¿Señora Sprout?

- Si, señora. –dijo la mujer un poco azorada. Llevaba el cabello blanco y rizado cubierto por una redecilla, un camisón blanco y amplio con puntillas en el cuello y una bata blanca y gruesa atada con un cinturón en la cintura.

- ¿Qué ocurre, señor Sprout? –Hermione miró al ama de llaves mientras se restregaba suavemente los ojos.- ¿Todo está bien?

- No, señora. La niña Emma está enferma. –explicó la mujer retorciéndose las manos.- No se qué le pasa; tal vez sea gripe o…

- ¡Oh, Dios Mío! –Hermione se levantó rápidamente e ignorando el mareo que le sobrevino, salió de la habitación con celeridad.

La bata blanca ondeaba al aire mientras subía los escalones y el corazón le latía apresuradamente cuando llegó a la puerta de la habitación de la niña. Estaba abierta y junto a la cama de la pequeña pudo ver a Pansy sentada. Emma movía si cabecita castaña de un lado a otro y tenia la frente con gotitas de sudor. Hermione respiró agitadamente y entró.

Se sentó al otro lado de la cama y cogió la mano de la niña. Intercambió una mirada con Pansy y llevó su otra mano hacia la frente de la niña; estaba ardiendo. Observó que tenia el camisoncito rosa empapado y su rostro temblaba ligeramente. Afuera se escuchó un trueno y al poco lo acompañó un relámpago.

- Emma, nena, cariño. –la llamó Hermione.

- ¿Mami? –Emma habló muy flojito y abrió levemente sus ojitos azules.

- Estoy aquí, mi niña. –Hermione le besó la frente y acarició su mejilla.

- Me duele aquí. –la niña se señaló el pecho.- Tengo frío, pero también calor si me tapo mucho. Mami, ¿qué me pasa?

- Oh, cariño, te pondrás bien. –se acomodó mejor en la cama y la niña se acurrucó en su pecho.- Mami, ya está aquí.

- No te vayas. –dijo Emma cerrando otra vez los ojos.

- No lo haré. –Hermione miró a Pansy.- Hay que llamar al médico. El doctor…

- La señora Sprout está en ello, tranquila. –Pansy intentó infundirle valor, pero hasta ella estaba asustada. Era la primera vez que se les enfermaba la niña…y era tan pequeña.

- ¿Qué tiene? ¿Qué la ha hecho enfermar?

- No lo se, Herm. –Pansy alargó una mano para coger la de la castaña.

- Es tan pequeña…

- Tal vez solo sea un resfriado.

- Eso espero.

- Señora…-la señora Sprout apareció en la puerta.- El doctor Lupin ya ha sido llamado. El señor Malfoy está de camino a buscarlo.

- ¿Cómo? –Pansy estaba desconcertada.

- Con la tormenta…el doctor no puede venir en su acostumbrada bicicleta y…el señor Malfoy salió con Cormac a buscarlo. –explicó la mujer.

- Gracias, señora Sprout. Váyase a dormir y descanse, la noche será larga. –le indicó Hermione.

- No, señora. Yo estaré disponible si me necesita. –replicó la regordeta mujer.

- Pomona, está usted cansada. –Pansy se acercó a la mujer.- Váyase a dormir, le hará bien. Cualquier cosa que necesite la duquesa yo me ocuparé.

- Pero…la niña…-la señora Sprout miró a Emma con preocupación.

- Le informaré en cuanto el doctor dé su diagnostico. –le prometió Pansy.

- Bien. –la mujer hizo una reverencia.- Señora…

- Descanse, señora Sprout. –le indicó de nuevo Hermione.

- Si, señora. Con permiso. –la mujer se marchó. Tenia cerca de setenta años y se fatigaba con facilidad, por eso le habían insistido en que descansara.

- Bien, ahora solo nos toca esperar. –Pansy ocupó su lugar en el sillón que había al otro lado de la cama de Emma.

- Deberías de irte tu también a la cama, Pansy.

- No, no, yo me quedo.

- Mañana será un día largo para ti. Tienes que levantarte temprano y…

- Ni hablar. ¿Piensas que me voy a marchar sabiendo que Emma está enferma?

- ¿Eso significa que no te vas?

- Así es; quiero dejar a este duendecillo correteando por toda la casa y sacando de sus casillas a ese rubio pomposo y engreído.

- No puedo creer que haya ido a buscar al doctor Lupin.

- Quiere mucho a Emma.

- Si, entre otras personas.

- ¿Qué dices? –Pansy la penetró con sus ojos azules y cansados.

- Nada, nada.

El doctor Lupin tardó casi quince minutos en llegar. Revisó a la niña, la auscultó y tomó su temperatura. Emma, que había conseguido calmarse en los brazos de su madre, protestó por los continuos movimientos.

Pansy y Draco permanecían en un discreto segundo plano; inconscientes de su proximidad. Ella lo miraba de reojo de cuando en cuando, y él no dejaba de preguntarse qué podía hacer para que desistiera de su idea de marcharse. Pansy suspiró y se movió…rozando su brazo derecho con el de Draco. Se sonrojó.

- Se pondrá bien, ¿verdad? –le preguntó al rubio.

- No me cabe duda de ello. –replicó él con dulzura. Hizo que sus brazos se rozaran de nuevo y aprovechó para enlazar sus manos.- Se pondrá bien.

- Es muy pequeñita.

- Pero muy fuerte.

- ¿Si?

- Si; fuerte como su tía y como su madre.

Pansy lo miró e iba a decir algo cuando el doctor Lupin se acercó a ellos. Enseguida se soltaron sus manos entrelazadas, dejando a su paso una sensación de vacío inmensa.

- Efectivamente se trata de gripe. –dijo el doctor Lupin.- Puede ser una enfermedad mortal entre los niños, pero Emma no presenta tanta gravedad. Pasará un par de semanas inquieta, puede que no coma mucho y tendrán que vigilarle la fiebre. Pero se recuperará, ya se lo he dicho a la duquesa.

- Gracias, doctor. –dijo Pansy.

- Le acompañaré abajo y Cormac lo llevará de nuevo a su casa. –terció Draco.

- Gracias. Que pasen una buena noche, que la preveo larga.

- Gracias, doctor. –dijo Hermione una vez más desde la cama de Emma.

- Señora. –el hombre hizo una reverencia y se marchó.

- Vamos a tener que cuidar mucho de ti estos días, eh. –dijo Pansy acercándose a la niña.

- ¿Ya no te vas, tía Pansy? –preguntó Emma con su dulce vocecita.

- No, cielo. Me quedaré aquí hasta que te pongas buena.

- Bien. –no lo dijo con mucho entusiasmo porque estaba cansada.- Mami, quiero a Cordelia.

- Oh, ya te la traigo yo. –se ofreció Pansy. Se levantó con energía y fue hacia el arcón de los juguetes. Mientras estaba arrodillada. Escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

- ¿Así que no te vas? –preguntó Draco.

- No; tendrás que soportarme un tiempo más. Lo siento. –cogió a la muñeca, mas no se levantó aun.

- Creo que podré hacer un esfuerzo. –el rubio dio media vuelta y se marchó.

- Yo…-Pansy lo observó irse.

- Tía…Cordelia. –le recordó Emma.

- Si, si, ya voy.

**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0**

Con la repentina enfermedad de Emma, Hermione no había tenido tiempo de pensar en su sueño. Tal y como presagiaría el doctor Lupin, aquella fue una noche larga para ella y para Pansy, que no la dejó sola en ningún momento. Pero Emma también requirió de sus cuidados la noche siguiente y la siguiente. La niña se ponía muy tierna cuando su mamá la estrechaba entre sus brazos y solo con ella conseguía dormirse tranquila.

Así que no fue hasta el miércoles en la mañana que Hermione abandonó durante unos minutos la habitación de Emma y fue a la suya. Al mirarse en el espejo de cuarto de baño, la imagen de una desconocida la saludó. Tenía los ojos hinchados y con ojeras de no dormir, su piel lucía pálida como la luna y sentía los labios agrietados. El cabello estaba suelto y desordenado, y su ropa arrugada por todos lados. Necesitaba un buen baño y eso es lo que hizo.

El contacto de su piel con el agua caliente fue revitalizador; apoyó la cabeza en la cabecera de la bañera y cerró los ojos con satisfacción. A su alrededor se respiraba paz y el canto de un mirlo en el exterior era su único sonido. Cogió con una mano la esponja y comenzó a pasársela distraídamente por el cuerpo. Fue entonces cuando se acordó del desconocido y se sonrojó sobremanera. Abrió los ojos y apoyó su mano libre en la mejilla.

Era la primera vez que soñaba con alguien y había sido tan vívido…tan real… Se estremecía solo de volver a pensarlo. Pansy tenía razón y, sin proponérselo, los dos estaban viviendo una bella historia de amor. Hermione se estaba enamorando, lo sentía en su corazón, que ya no dolía y anhelaba un beso del desconocido. Un beso tan solo y una caricia en la mejilla, era todo lo que pedía Hermione y bastaba para hacerla estremecer. Se preguntaba si su voz sería tan melancólica como en su sueño y su abrazo tan cálido y protector.

Se llevó una mano a los labios y trazó círculos sobre el contorno. Le habría encantado ver su rostro o al menos tocar su piel. Sus labios tenían que ser suaves al tacto y fogosos al besar, su nariz pequeña pero masculina, sus ojos grandes y penetrantes pero tiernos y su cabello…alborotado y rebelde. Pero él había dicho que aun no era tiempo. Los dos sabían que se estaban escudando en una mentira, dejando a sus sueños la capacidad de ver más allá.

Con una sonrisa tonta en los labios, Hermione salió de la bañera y se vistió de nuevo. Eligió un sencillo vestido de manga larga en terciopelo rojo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Se recogió el cabello en una trenza que luego enrolló alrededor de la cabeza. Sentada delante del tocador miró su nueva imagen en el espejo. Ahora los ojos le brillaban con una chispa desconocida hasta la fecha y las mejillas estaban arreboladas por el calor del baño.

La única pega a todo este esplendor, es que parecía una severa maestra de escuela que tenia un buen día. Deshizo el moño, dejando que el cabello castaño cayera en cascada hasta la cintura. Eso estaba mucho mejor, pensó Hermione. Poco ortodoxo, pero mejor. Observó su rostro en el espejo de nuevo. Era una mujer muy bella, tal vez no tanto como Pansy, pero estaba contenta consigo misma. Sus ojos marrones eran sumamente expresivos y perspicaces que le conferían distinción y simpatía.

¿Le gustaría a su desconocido amigo? Esa era la pregunta que rondaba su cabeza. En su sueño, él le había dicho que la encontraba preciosa, pero…podía haber sido efecto de la emoción del momento. Cerró los ojos y sintió vívidamente, demasiado, la respiración de él junto a la suya y su aroma masculino llenándolo todo. Se le puso la piel de gallina. Abrió los ojos y se llevó una mano temblorosa a su mejilla izquierda delineando su perfil. Con la otra mano se enroscó un mechón de cabello y se observó por largo rato en el espejo. Suspiró.

- Sea lo sea lo que estás pensando…estás preciosa. –dijo una voz a sus espaldas que consiguió que diera un respingo.

Al momento, las manos de Pansy se materializaron en sus hombros que apretó ligeramente. La morena sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras observaba a su amiga coqueta. Nunca la había visto así y eso la llenaba de alegría. Nadie más que Hermione se merecía ser feliz. Hermione se llevó una mano sobresaltada al pecho y Pansy se sentó a su lado en el taburete.

- Me has asustado, Pans.

- Perdón. Pero es que estabas tan concentrada… ¿en quién pensabas?

- Oh, pues…pues…-Hermione enrojeció de golpe y desvió la mirada.- En nadie en particular.

- Umm… Se que no estás diciendo la verdad, pero no voy a insistir en ello de momento. Te voy a dejar disfrutarlo para ti sola…sea lo que sea.

- Que considerada. –bromeó Hermione.- Gracias.

- De nada. –se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos.- Y ahora dime… ¿pensabas en nuestro desconocido amigo?

- ¡Oh, Pansy? –Hermione pareció escandalizada al principio y se llevó las dos manos teatralmente al rostro para cubrírselo.- No puedo evitarlo, siempre está en mis pensamientos. Cada vez que cierro los ojos se me aparece…incluso he soñado con él. –admitió sonrojándose.

- Bueno, él te ha aportado mucho sin saberlo y desde la distancia, que siempre es más difícil. –reflexionó Pansy juntando sus manos en el regazo. Pensó en Draco, tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos.

- Me ha hecho sentir cosas que yo creía que no existían de verdad; me ha descubierto cualidades mías que yo tenia por olvidadas; me ha enseñado que una palabra puede valer tanto como una caricia; me ha enseñado lo que es…

- ¿…el amor?

- ¡Oh, Pansy! ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado? –Hermione le cogió las manos entre las suyas.

- Porque así es el amor, querida. Llega como una tormenta de mar y arrastra todo tu razonamiento con él.

- ¿Tu lo has sentido hasta es extremo? –Hermione intentó leer en los ojos de Pansy, pero esta ladeó la cabeza rápidamente.

- No hablemos de mi. –le dio unos suaves golpecitos en la mano derecha.- Cuéntame más cosas de nuestro desconocido y de lo que te hace sentir. –Pansy quería evitarlo a toda costa pero en su mente apareció la imagen del rubio. Apenas se habían cruzado durante esos tres días, pero de alguna forma era consciente de la mirada fija de é. de alguna maneta aunque no pudiera ver.

- Oh, Pansy, realmente no sé qué decir ni qué pensar. Es tan solo esa sensación de bienestar que siento al leer sus palabras y saber que están dirigidas hacia mi, solo para mi. La ternura y la dedicación que me transmiten, su preocupación sincera por mi y por todo lo que me rodea… Es tan diferente a como era Víktor. –suspiró.- Tan solo desearía poder abrazarlo y…no se…hacerle sentir igual de bien que él lo logra conmigo. No me importa que nunca lleguemos a vernos o a estar juntos, me conformo con sus cartas y saber que está bien y que es feliz.

- A eso se le llama amor verdadero, amiga mía. Es cuando una persona está dispuesta a renunciar a sus sueños por la felicidad del otro…aunque también puede luchar contra viento y marea por hacerlos realidad… Los de ambos.

- ¡Oh, Pansy! –Hermione dejó caer la cabeza en el tocador.

- Creo que faltaste estrepitosamente a tu promesa, Mione. –dijo la morena con una gran sonrisa y acariciándole el cabello.

- ¿Qué promesa? –la castaña levantó la cabeza instantáneamente.

- A la de no enamorarte. Me aseguraste que no lo harías cuando recibiste la primera carta.

- Yo no estoy enamorada de él, no lo conozco. –aseguró Hermione convencida.- Que lo ame no significa que esté enamo-ra-da… ¡Oh, Dios mío, Pansy! ¡Me he enamorado como una chiquilla!

- Si, lo se. –Pansy reía y movía la cabeza afirmativamente.

- ¿Así que es esto lo que se siente?

- Así es, querida. Para bien o para mal, ahora tu corazón siempre penderá de un hilo. Pero serás capaz de sentir las cosas más bonitas del mundo.

- No puedo creerlo. –sollozó Hermione.- De verdad que no puedo. Nunca pensé que esto llegara a ocurrirme a mi, precisamente a mi. Y es maravilloso, Pansy, realmente lo es.

- Pues no llores, cielo. –se abrazaron.- Tan solo disfrútalo. Ha llegado tu momento.

- Estoy enamorada, Pansy; enamorada…de un desconocido. –dijo Hermione levantándose y rodeando el tocador.

- Lo se, Mione. Pero yo no lo calificaría de desconocido. –Pansy también se levantó.

- No se como es, ni de que color son sus ojos, ni de que color es su cabello, si es alto o bajo, si…

- El amor es ciego, afirmó Shakespeare durante toda su vida.

- Se lo dije en mi sueño, Pansy, le dije que estaba enamorada de él, pero que necesitaba tiempo y estar segura antes de asimilarlo. Necesitaba estará segura de que Viktor…ya no volvería.

- Hay ocasiones en que el corazón se entera antes de las cosas que la razón.

- ¿Qué debo hacer ahora? –Hermione parecía una niña pequeña y asustadiza en busca de consuelo. Era algo nuevo para ella. Todo lo era.

- Lo inmediato pasa por leer la nueva carta de tu desconocido enamorado. –sacó el sobre del bolsillo de su vestido plisado en tonos naranjas.- Recién llegó esta mañana a la hora del desayuno.

Hermione no había bajado, pues se encontraba con Emma. La niña seguía enferma y necesitada de sus cuidados y sus mimos. Apenas si comía o hablaba y se mostraba desanimada y débil, pero el doctor Lupin ya les había puesto sobre aviso. El único momento que de verdad disfrutaba la pequeña era cuando su mamá le leía hasta que se quedaba dormida. En consecuencia, Pansy había tenido que lidiar sola con los fantasmas de su amor no correspondido por el rubio.

La castaña miró el sobre como si de un verdadero tesoro se tratara. Alargó una mano temblorosa y lo cogió; con devoción se lo llevó al pecho, muy cerca del corazón y cerró los ojos. Pansy la observaba con una sonrisa en los labios. Se inclinó levemente y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Después se fue alejando lentamente y abandonó la habitación dejando a Hermione subida en su nube particular.

Con piernas temblorosas, la castaña se sentó en el borde de su cama, con las mejillas arreboladas y el corazón palpitándole sin descanso. Esa ya era una carta especial, porque era la primera que leería con la convicción de que estaba enamorada de él. ¿Sería correspondida? Tal vez estuviera a punto de averiguarlo o tendría que esperar a la siguiente carta del desconocido. Abrió el sobre, rasgándolo con nerviosismo y comenzó a leer.

_**Carstairs, Francia**_

_**26 de octubre de 1945**_

_**Mi amada Hermione,**_

_**Tan solo una mirada tuya bastaría para llenar mi corazón. Eres mi razón de vivir, la cuerda que me trae de nuevo a la superficie. Largos han sido estos años perdido en lo profundo del océano. Y si yo soy tu faro…tu eres mi estrella, mía y solo mía. En mi cielo solo estás tu y no hay nadie más que se te interponga.**_

_**No temas, amor, pues mis cartas seguirán marcando ese particular camino de baldosas amarillas que me llevan hasta tu corazón, a casa. Recojo esa esperanzadora llave que estoy seguro de que algún día nos juntará. Ni de noche ni de día me abandonas; yo también sueño contigo y me pregunto cosas. ¿Cómo serás en realidad?**_

_**Pero sobretodo me pregunto si despertaré en ti los mismos sentimientos que tu despiertas en mi. Por que, mi amor, mi querida Hermione…estoy enamorado de ti. He caído como un chiquillo y no puedo ni quiero negarlo. Las ridículas mariposas en el estomago y el estremecer del corazón se han vuelto ya parte de mi. Mis compañeros se ríen de mi porque voy suspirando por los rincones, pero a mi no me importa.**_

_**Me pasaré la vida entera suspirando si tengo la certeza de que te amor se quedará conmigo. Es tan grande lo que siento que a veces hasta duele. Miro al cielo en busca de tu fulgor incandescente que me abraza y me calienta cuando tengo frío. El invierno se acerca y la nieve no tardará en aparecer.**_

_**Mi pequeña poeta de rizos castaños, mi amor de medianoche…te quiero, ya no puedo ponerlo de otra forma ni quiero. Porque realmente lo que deseo es estrecharte entre mis brazos y gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. Tendremos que esperar, sin embargo, unas pocas semanas más.**_

_**Sigue soñando conmigo, mi amor; quien sabe, tal vez en nuestros sueños nos encontremos una noche y seamos capaces de vernos como nunca antes nos habíamos visto. Deseo sentir el contacto de tu piel contra la mía y la presión de tus labios contra los míos, de veras que lo deseo.**_

_**No me abandones, Hermione, no me abandones nunca.**_

**Pintores son mis ojos: te fijaron**

**Sobre la tabla de mi corazón,**

**Y mi cuerpo es el marco que sostiene**

**La perspectiva de la obra insigne.**

**A través del pintor hay que mirar**

**Para encontrar tu imagen verdadera,**

**Colgada en el taller que hay en mi pecho**

**Al que brindan ventanas tus dos ojos.**

**Y observa de los ojos el servicio:**

**Los míos diseñaron tu figura,**

**Los tuyos son ventanas de mi pecho**

**Por las que atisba el sol, feliz de verte.**

**Mas algo falta al arte de los ojos:**

**Dibujan lo que ven y al alma ignoran.**

_**Con amor,**_

_**Un sincero enamorado.**_

_**Posdata: te amo.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: Serenata a la luz de la luna.**

Pasada una semana, Emma ya se encontraba mucho mejor. La fiebre había desaparecido, así como el dolor de garanta y de tripa. Ahora lo único que persistía era la flojera propia de alguien que no había comido casi nada en seis días. Por lo general, la niña estaba contenta la mayor parte del tiempo y solo se ponía tontorrona y melosa al llegar la noche. Hermione había dormido a su lado todos esos días, y también la muñeca Cordelia.

La habitación de la niña era amplia, con grande ventanales a través de los cuales entraba la intensa luz del exterior. Después de varios días lluviosos, esa tarde lucía el sol y calentaba. Sin duda se trataba de uno de los últimos coletazos antes de la arrolladora llegada del invierno. En la ventana más cercana a la cama de Emma había un pequeño alfeizar con un banquito mullido y un par de cojines forrados en tela color fucsia. Pansy llevaba más de media hora sentada allí, mirando el jardín y el efecto que producía en él la llegada del atardecer.

Emma se había quedado dormida y Hermione había aprovechado para bajar al pueblo. La morena sollozó, como venía haciendo los últimos veinte minutos, y se removió con una mano impaciente las lágrimas. Convivir con Draco esa semana había sido más difícil de lo que esperaba. Había algo peor que las discusiones y los enfrentamientos…la indiferencia. El rubio casi no le había dirigido la palabra y cuando ella entraba a una habitación, él salía. Y eso dolía, dolía mucho.

Tal vez Draco no quisiera darse cuenta, pero con su actitud solo estaba consiguiendo que Pansy sufriera más. Lentamente el cielo fue cambiando los azules y amarillos por los rojos, naranjas y violetas. En el horizonte, el sol era una media circunferencia cada vez más pequeña. Una bandada de pájaros pasaron con prisa por el campo de visión de Pansy. Tenía los ojos hinchados y la nariz roja; el pañuelo que sostenía con fuerza entre las manos estaba empapado con sus lágrimas.

Lágrimas, lágrimas, lágrimas…era lo que le había reportado a Pansy siempre el amor. Si tan solo ella supiera que estas no tenían razón de ser y que si era correspondida, las cosas serían muy diferentes. Pero Draco era muy persistente cuando se proponía algo y ni Hermione había logrado que cambiara de opinión. Pansy recordó la última vez que esos ojos grises se habían encontrado con los suyos. Fue antes de la guerra, cuando se despidieron en la estación. Y parecían dos perlas recién sacadas del fondo del mar.

Pansy daría lo que fuera por volver a ver esos ojos mirándola directamente a ella; haciéndola estremecer y llevándola hasta la locura. Sabía que la felicidad de Draco pasaba por recuperar la vista. Escuchó pasos en el pasillo y miró hacia la puerta con el corazón en un puño. Se limpió los restos de lágrimas de sus ojos y esperó. A cada segundo que pasaba, Pansy se sentía más pequeña y vulnerable.

Cuando el pomo de la puerta comenzó a girar lentamente, sus ojos azules se abrieron como platos y se llevó una mano al pecho. Algo le decía que no era un visitante ordinario y ella no estaba preparada para enfrentarse a nadie. Se llevó su otra mano a la boca para ahogar un gritillo cuando la cabeza del rubio apareció por entre la puerta cada vez más abierta.

- ¿Emma? –preguntó el rubio; su tono de voz era dulce, aunque no meloso.- ¿Pequeña, estás ahí?

Durante unos segundos que parecieron horas, Pansy se quedó observando a Draco con la boca abierta. Era como la visión de un adonis recién llegado a la tierra. Vestía su acostumbrado traje camisa y pantalón negros; el cabello brillante y bien peinado hacia atrás y la suave cinta de raso tapando sus ojos. Draco respiró hondo y cuando reconoció el olor a lilas y melocotón, su cerebro le avisó de que no estaba solo. Ladeó la cabeza hacia donde estaba Pansy y esperó.

- ¿Emma? –volvió a preguntar, aun a sabiendas de que no se trataba de la niña. Reconocería ese olor en cualquier parte.

- Es-está dormida. –contestó Pansy sorbiéndose discretamente la nariz.

- Vaya, por una vez que me decido a venir a verla…-se obligó a no pensar en ella, a sacarla de su cabeza porque sino parecería un bobo parado en medio de la puerta.

- Es-estaba cansada y…después de comer se durmió. –la voz de Pansy sonaba ronca, rasposa, y Draco lo notó.

Un breve signo de alarma hizo que su corazón latiera acelerado. Respiró hondo una vez más, notando el ambiente cargado. Pero juraría que había algo más. Una ventaja de perder un sentido era que los otros cuatro se desarrollaban el doble para paliar al que faltaba. Así Draco podía escuchar el choque de un alfiler contra el suelo o desgranar los ingredientes de la salsa jázara de la cocinera con solo olerlos.

- ¿Estás llorando? –preguntó algo incómodo, pero sin moverse de la puerta, aún.

- N-no…no; claro que no. –con los ojos muy abiertos, Pansy removió todo rastro de lágrimas en su rostro, una vez más, y después apretón fuertemente el pañuelo blanco hasta que los nudillos se pusieron blancos.- So-solo me estaba sonando.

- No es lo que a mi me ha parecido.-insistió Draco. Se fue acercando lentamente, con las manos extendidas para no toparse con nada.

- Estoy cansada, es solo e-eso. –dijo Pansy al cabo de pocos segundos, cuando la sorpresa se fue aplacando.- También tengo un poco de sueño y…he bostezado.

- Se distinguir perfectamente un sollozo de un bostezo, un suspiro de un pañuelo. –avanzaba sin vacilar, como si supiera exactamente donde debía dirigirse.- Nunca se te ha dado bien mentir, Pans.

- ¿Qui-quién dice que estoy mintiendo? –a cada paso de él, Pansy notaba como su corazón se aceleraba y la boca se le secaba.

- Yo. Yo lo digo. –Draco llegó a su lado y apoyó una mano en la pared.- ¿Estoy mintiendo, Pansy?

- ¿Cómo sabías dónde estaba? –Pansy obvió la pregunta deliberadamente y movió la cabeza hacia el otro lado. El calor que irradiaba el cuerpo de Draco estaba demasiado cerca. Para ella todo eso no era más que una tortura, por atreverse a pensar que entre ellos podría haber algo más.

Draco sonrió levemente al saberse vencedor y poseedor de la verdad; ella lo había confirmado al no contestarle. Pero al mismo tiempo, la sonrisa era una leve mueca agridulce. Sintió como si alguien le clavara un cuchillo en el corazón. ¿Por qué lloraba Pansy?

- Siempre fue tu lugar favorito de la habitación de Emma. Así que, supongo que te conozco mejor de lo que piensas. –alzó una mano y la movió con delicadeza hasta que notó la suave piel de la mejilla de Pansy contra ella; la acarició con ternura.- ¿Por qué lloras, Pans?

- N-no…no es na-nada; yo…so-solo estoy cansada. –Pansy tenía los ojos cerrados y se abandonaba a esa leve caricia que atesoraría toda su vida en el fondo de su corazón. Sabía que no obtendría nada más de Draco y eso hizo que sus ojos se aguaran de nuevo.

- Ninguna mujer debería llorar por ningún motivo en este mundo, y menos una tan bella como tu. –Draco notó como las lágrimas de Pansy se encontraban con sus dedos y pasaban sobre ellos como un torrente. No sabía qué más hacer; Pansy siempre había sido una chica muy fuerte a su parecer.

- Dra-Draco…-ella abrió los ojos y lo miró.

- Eres muy hermosa, Pansy. Lo sé, aunque no pueda verte. Recuerdo tus ojos tan azules como el cielo en un día de verano, tu nariz salpicada de pequeñas pecas aquí y allá, tu labios finos y apretados, tu sonrisa de dientes perfectos y blancos, tu cabello negro como un manto…-Draco acariciaba la mejilla izquierda de Pansy y en pocos segundos le estaba dando el mismo trato a la derecha con su otra mano.

- Dra-Draco… ¿porqué…porqué me haces esto? –preguntó ella.

- ¿Qué te hago, Pansy? –el rubio acercó más su cuerpo al hueco del alfeizar y ella agarró sus brazos con sus manos. Muy lentamente se fue encorvando, inclinando hacia donde estaba el rostro de Pansy.- Dime qué te hago.

- Tu…tu…-los labios de Draco cada vez estaban más cerca de los de la morena y ella solo era capaz de quedarse quieta mientras esperaba el contacto con la misma ansia que el hambriento espera el pan.

- Eres tan hermosa…-repitió Draco pasando un dedo por los labios entreabiertos de Pansy.- Me exasperas porque me encandilas, esa es la única verdad.

Sus palabras dejaron a Pansy momentáneamente en otro mundo y otro tiempo. Subió una de sus manos por el brazo del rubio y acarició su mejilla derecha, cerciorándose de que era real. El medio sonrió mientras ladeaba la cabeza y comenzaba de nuevo su camino hacia los labios de Pansy.

- ¡Pansy, ya he vuelto! ¿Cómo está Em…ma? Ups, lo siento, lo siento. Perdón. –Hermione se detuvo en la puerta mientras contemplaba a sus dos amigos en esa situación tan inusual. Estaba a punto de dar media vuelta cuando Pansy se movió.

- Lo siento, lo siento. –Pansy se apartó del cuerpo de Draco como si de un hierro ardiente se tratase. Se llevó las manos, avergonzada, hacia el rostro y lo cubrió mientras nuevas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Bajó del alfeizar y corrió hacia la puerta dejando a un Draco estupefacto a su paso.- Lo siento; qué estúpida he sido.

- Pan-Pansy…-dijo Hermione, pero no pudo retener a su amiga, que rompió a llorar amargamente en el pasillo. Volteó a mirar a Draco que, de espaldas a ella, había apoyado una mano en la pared.- ¿Qué ha pasado, Draco?

- No lo se. –el rubio luchaba analizando su comportamiento, qué era lo que le había impulsado a ser tan cariñoso con la morena.

- ¿Por qué lloraba Pansy? –Hermione se acercó a él y se colocó detrás suyo.

- No lo sé; maldita sea, no lo sé. –Draco acompaño su frase con un puñetazo que pretendió dar a la pared, pero que se quedó en el aire. Hermione le puso una mano en el hombro y se lo apretó levemente.- Lo siento.

- Tranquilo; no pasa nada.

**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

Agotado, Harry Potter se sentó en uno de los últimos asientos libres del tren que lo llevaba de regreso a casa. La distancia entre Londres y Surrey era de cuarenta y cinco minutos, pero él estaba acostumbrado a hacer ese trayecto todos los días. Al menos, lo había estado antes de la guerra. Desvió la vista hacia su maletín negro y lo acarició con afecto. Había sido una suerte que el señor Sloughorn siguiera contando con él en su firma de abogados.

La pequeña ayuda que daba el gobierno a los soldados venidos del frente, era demasiado pequeña como para subsistir. Ginny también aportaba su granito de arena trabajando en la escuela para niñas de la señorita Tonks. Pero seguía siendo insuficiente. Eran tiempos duros, de crisis, y el trabajo no solo era necesario para comer sino también para vivir.

Harry se recostó en su asiento y cerró los ojos. Las últimas semanas habían sido como un sueño para él. Había vuelto con vida de la guerra y había recuperado a su familia. Ginny y Lilith eran lo más importante para él y se encargaría de recompensarlas por los años de ausencia. Indescriptible, fue lo que se le vino a la cabeza para expresar lo que sentía cada vez que Lilith se colgaba de su cuello con sus pequeños bracitos y le llamaba "papá".

Lilith, la niña de sus ojos, la razón que el señor le había dado para volver a casa. En pocas semanas se había formado un fuerte vínculo entre los dos. Pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, conociéndose, disfrutándose. Harry descubrió que todo lo que Lilith tenía de encantadora también lo tenía de caprichosa, amorosa y tierna. Y qué decir de la niña, que exultante explicaba a todo el mundo que su papá al fin había regresado de la guerra.

La relación de Harry y Ginny también había seguido su curso interrumpido. Se comportaban como dos recién casados, enamorados y pendientes el uno del otro. La pelirroja había aprendido a dejar sus miedos atrás y a acostumbrarse a tener un hombre a su alrededor de nuevo. Y Harry descubrió que estaba más enamorado de Ginny que antes de la guerra. Así que, aunque era un poco complicado, por Lilith, el matrimonio siempre sacaba tiempo para disfrutar los dos a solas.

Por todo esto y mucho más, Harry Potter era feliz, sumamente feliz. Eran las cuatro de la tarde cuando se bajó del tren en la estación de Surrey y con una sonrisa emprendió el camino a casa.

RoseHill Cottage permanecía en silencio; cosa que extrañó sobremanera a Harry. Normalmente se veía a Lilith correteando por el jardín o la casa misma. Pero cuando abrió la puerta, el único sonido que el moreno escuchó fue el de la dulce voz de Jo Stafford en la radio de la cocina. Se quitó el abrigo y dejó el maletín en el suelo del recibidor. Aflojándose la corbata verde esmeralda, recorrió el camino hacia la cocina y con una gran sonrisa se apoyó en el marco de la puerta.

Ajena a todo, Ginny preparaba la cena de espaldas a la puerta. Llevaba puesto un vestido de color cereza, de manga larga y que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Anudado a su cintura destacaba un delantal blanco y movía las caderas al ritmo cadencioso de una tierna balada. Se notaba que Lilith no estaba en casa y Harry dedujo que tampoco vendría a cenar.

La mesa de la cocina estaba primorosamente arreglada para dos. Ginny había sacado su mejor mantel y dos copas redondas para el vino. A la derecha había un pequeño candelabro con tres velas y a la izquierda un pequeño jarroncito con cuatro rosas rojas recién cortadas del jardín. Harry no salía de su asombro de cuan maravillosa podía ser su esposa. Observó como ella se rascaba un tobillo con el tacón del otro pie, a la vez que abría el grifo para lavar los tomates.

Ginny tenía una preciosa y melodiosa voz que muy pocas veces sacaba a relucir. Cuando ella comenzó a tararear la canción, Harry se acercó y la abrazó por detrás. Ella se sobresaltó levemente al sentir unas fuertes manos envolver su figura. Se relajó cuando reconoció el aroma masculino y particular de Harry, y se dejó caer hacia atrás. El moreno hundió la cabeza en su cabello y con besos fue apartándolo de su camino. Pretendía llegar al cuello blanco y delicioso de la pelirroja.

- Has regresado muy pronto. –observó ella.

- Las cosas marcharon muy deprisa. Aunque si quieres me marcho y vuelvo a la hora convenida.

- ¡No! No seas tonto. ¿Fue todo bien con el señor Sloughorn? –dejó los tomates en la encimera y procedió a lavar la lechuga. Harry movía sus manos por su cintura.- Harry…

- Fue muy muy bien, mejor de lo que me esperaba. Recuperé empleo de antes de marcharme al frente. –le dio un beso en el cuello.- ¿Y Lilith donde está?

- En casa de mis padres; parece que una vecina acaba de dar la bienvenida a 14 perritos y les ha regalado uno a mis padres. Obviamente, Lilith ha volado hacia allí y pasará la noche al lado del perrito para que no se sienta tan solo. –dejó las lechugas junto a los tomates.

- ¿Así que estamos solos? –Harry fue subiendo las manos de la cintura de Ginny hacia su tersa tripa.

- Así es; hasta mañana a mediodía, cuando vayamos a comer a casa de mis padres. Irán los gemelos también. –Ginny se dio la vuelta y rodeó el cuello de Harry con sus brazos.- Es maravilloso lo del trabajo, cariño.

- Si; comenzaré el lunes. –Harry bajó las manos hasta el trasero de la pelirroja y lo apretó suavemente.

- ¡Harry! –se quejó ella y se dio la vuelta para seguir preparando la cena.- Sabía que recuperarías el empleo, por eso hice esta pequeña cena para los dos.

- ¿Cómo una celebración? –Harry se llevó un trozo de pan a la boca.

- Si, algo así. –Ginny troceó los tomates y la lechuga y los echó en un cuenco que luego aliñó.

- Un precioso detalle de tu parte.

- No es nada; además, esta es nuestra primera cena solos. –colocó la fuente con la ensalada en el centro de la mesa.

- Es verdad. –Harry se movió hasta donde estaba la radio y la subió un pelín más. Después se acercó a Ginny, le quitó la espátula y el cucharón de la mano y la acercó a su cuerpo posesivamente.

- ¡Harry, que estaba cocinando! Se me va a quemar la sopa.

- No importa la sopa, mi amor. Bailemos. –Harry comenzó a dar vueltas por la cocina con Ginny en sus brazos.

- Vamos a salir ardiendo; déjame apagar el fuego al menos, para que pueda prestarte toda la atención que te mereces. –replicó Ginny con una sonrisa.

- Umm…te voy a dejar hacerlo por lo de las atenciones, eh. –vio como ella se acercaba para apagar el fogón y enseguida la enderezó y volvió a pegarla a él.- Ahora eres mía y solo mia por el resto de la noche.

- No, durante esta noche solo no; soy tuya durante el resto de toda mi vida. –dijo Ginny y se aupó para besarlo. Harry la observaba con ojos brillantes.- Y tu eres mío, claro.

- Hasta mi última gota de sangre. –juntaron sus cabezas y siguieron bailando.

- Me encanta esta canción, es mi favorita. –dijo Ginny apoyándose en el hombro de Harry y ladeando la cabeza para mirarlo.

- Lo se; por eso la subí. –Harry le dio un beso en la mejilla derecha.

- ¿Eres feliz, mi amor?

- Mucho. Tengo dos mujeres maravillosas junto a mi. Una pequeña familia que me quiere y que me ama.

- Eso nunca lo dudes.

- ¿Y tú eres feliz?

- Ahora ya si. –se besaron lentamente de nuevo.- Ahora ya si porque estás junto a mi.

- Te pertenezco. –convino Harry repitiendo lo que decía la canción que sonaba de fondo.

- _You belong to me_…-coreó la dulce voz de pajarillo de Ginny. Harry le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz.

- ¿Sabes? Aunque estoy muy contento con mi pequeña familia de mis dos mujercitas, no me importaría aumentarla con uno o dos miembros más.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que quieres tener otro hijo?

- Bueno, si tu no quieres…

- Oh, Harry, nada me haría más feliz. –Ginny abrazó con fuerza al moreno y le cubrió de besos el rostro.

- He pensado que tal vez a Lilith le gustase tener un hermanito y…

- Me extraña que no te haya comentado nada aun; a mi lleva un par de años pidiéndome tu hermanito.

- Bueno, pues tal vez podríamos comenzar a buscarlo después de esta cena tan maravillosa que has preparado. –Harry rodeó la cintura de Ginny y se inclinó para besarla.

- Me parece una muy buena idea. –rió ella.

- Te amo, señora Potter.

- Te amo, señor Potter. –y se besaron apasionadamente, teniendo como testigo solamente los últimos acordes de la canción que habían bailado.

**0O0O0O0O0O0O0**

Los verdes campos de la región de Carstairs estaban ya ahogados de tanta agua. Llevaban ya tres días, con ese, que la lluvia no los había abandonado ni de día ni de noche. En el bosque cercano, los árboles se movían cuando eran acariciados por el fuerte viento de poniente y en el cielo no hacían más que aparecer nubes negras. Las tiendas de campaña del improvisado hospital se movían levemente provocando que algunos enfermos se alarmaran, pero en general el ambiente estaba controlado.

Ron dormitaba en su cama; siempre que había tormenta, la pierna derecha se le ponía rígida y el dolor era insoportable. El doctor Snape había tenido que inyectarle morfina en medio de la noche y era lo que le permitía descansar ahora. De vez en cuando abría los ojos de forma breve, pero enseguida los volvía a cerrar. La morfina le producía náuseas, mareos y pérdidas de conciencia. Tal vez por eso, nunca supo si fue una alucinación o no lo que ocurrió aquella noche cerca de las tres de la madrugada.

El sonido del reloj plateado que había al final de la tienda, colgando como un péndulo, penetró en los oídos del pelirrojo como si se tratase de una metralleta en marcha. La frente rebosaba de sudor, así como el resto de su cuerpo, mientras con una mueca de terror movía la cabeza de un lado a otro de la almohada. Era frecuente, en todos los presentes, tener de vez en cuando una pesadilla sobre lo acontecido en el campo de batalla. Sabían que esos recuerdos los acompañarían durante el resto de sus días. Pero esa no había sido una pesadilla cualquiera, ni. Ni siquiera sabía si había sido una pesadilla. Porque aparecía ELLA.

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos y respiró con fuerza y rapidez; era como si sus pulmones estuvieran encharcados y el aire no pudiera ni entrar ni salir. Miró a su alrededor, volvía a estar en la seguridad del hospital de campaña. Se llevó una mano al pecho, justo donde estaba el corazón. Bombeaba demasiado acelerado como para ser sano. En el exterior el sonido del viento era lo único que perturbaba una noche fría de por si. Pero Ron tenía mucho calor. A su izquierda, Seamus dormía plácidamente con el recuerdo del beso de buenas noches que Hannah le había dado.

Dejó caer de nuevo la cabeza en la almohada y miró el techo de tela verde, buscando un punto que lo tranquilizase. Alargó una mano hacia la cómoda blanca de hospital que había entre las dos camas. Del segundo cajón extrajo una fotografía de Hermione. Se la llevó al pecho y la encajó encima del corazón. Poco a poco su respiración se fue regulando y al fin fue capaz de recordar lo ocurrido.

- Hermione…mi Hermione…-murmuró; solo ella era capaz de devolverle la paz que necesitaba y al mismo tiempo ser la protagonista de sus desvelos.

_El intenso olor a pólvora fue lo primero que se coló por las fosas nasales de Ron. Con lentitud abrió un ojo, estaba oscuro, y después el otro, muy oscuro. Hacía frío y de su boca salían ráfagas de vaho. Miró a su alrededor y palpó el suelo; estaba tirado en el campo. Ahogó un grito cuando sintió que tenía una pierna rota y la otra sumamente magullada. No se podía mover. A su lado había otros soldados…pero no se movían ni respiraban._

_Ron comenzó a respirar con dificultad. No muy lejos se escuchó el detonar de una bomba y la tierra se movió. Estaba aterrado; nunca nadie le había preparado para algo así. Palabras en alemán y respuestas en francés se colaron en su mente. Pisadas en el exterior que se acercaban rápidamente; uno, dos, tres disparos más. Ron sabía que había llegado su hora. Palpó el cuerpo en busca de más heridas; le costaba muchísimo respirar. Se llevó una mano al pecho y enseguida reconoció el tacto caliente y espeso de la sangre._

_Miró hacia el techo, era de arena y tan solo se levantaba un metro por encima de él. Debía suponer que se encontraba bajo tierra entonces. Intentó articular alguna palabra, pero era como si hubiera perdido la lengua. Tragó saliva…y tierra. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, dándose con las botas de un soldado muerto. Y entonces lo recordó todo mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas._

_Esa iba a ser su última incursión en terreno enemigo. Por la mañana habían llegado informes de que las tropas aliadas estaban arrinconando a los alemanes al norte de Francia. Ya habían liberado la ciudad de París y la victoria estaba a punto de llegar. Ellos habían supuesto la única resistencia antes de entrar en territorio alemán. Por eso a lo largo de la frontera se habían instalado trincheras. Trincheras como la que lo tenía preso en esos momentos._

_Recordaba haber llegado de madrugada y haber comenzado a disparar y lanzar bombas hacia el otro lado. Las explosiones se habían convertido en parte de su vida, así como el descargue de una metralleta. A sus lados había cientos de soldados, que como él, luchaban por sus vidas. Vio caer a muchos, llorar a otros y gritar a los demás. Pero no vino venir, ninguno de ellos supo ver venir, la bomba que los condenó a todos._

_La tierra saltando por los aires junto a su cuerpo y al de sus compañeros. El ruido sordo de la bomba al estallar; la pólvora inundando el aire y el grito de victoria de sus adversarios. Ron volaba liviano por el cielo, no sentía nada, sus ojos azules estaban cerrados…después vino la caída y el dolor, el miedo y la incertidumbre. No tenía ni idea de donde había caído y el dolor era tan insoportable…_

_Mas antes de cerrar los ojos para una buena temporada…la vio. Parecía un ángel vestido de blanco alrededor de tanta maldad y oscuridad. Ron quería decirle algo, avisarla de que se marchara, pero las palabras se le quedaban en la garganta. El cabello castaño y rizado caía grácilmente a cada lado y su sonrisa era cálida y tranquilizadora. El pelirrojo tenía los ojos muy abiertos, no podía cerrarlos, no, aun no. Y ella se fue acercando como si flotara, sin que sus pies tocaran la tierra manchada de sangre._

_El olor a orquídeas y rosas salvajes desterró al olvido los restos de pólvora. Hermione se arrodilló a su lado y se limitó a acariciar sus mejillas y delinear sus labios con un dedo. A su alrededor el caos era absoluto, soldados corriendo de un lado a otro, balas que iban y venían, explosiones en los dos bandos… Pero estando entre sus brazos…Ron no era consciente de nada más._

_- Her-mi-o-ne…-murmuró en un suspiro.- ¿E-eres tu?_

_- Shhh…shhh…-contestó ella inclinándose hacia su frente, donde depositó un casto beso._

_- Eres…un…ángel…-a Ron se le cerraron los ojos lentamente._

_- Shh…shh…estarás bien…-dijo Hermione y posó sus labios rojos levemente sobre los de Ron.- Estarás bien, querido… Te amo._

_Ron sintió la tierna caricia de los labios de Hermione contra los suyos. Apenas se movió y no fue capaz de corresponderle. Las sombras estaban a punto de llevárselo a sus dominios y él lo sabía. Aspiró una vez más el aroma a orquídeas y fresas salvajes, levantó una mano para acariciar su cabello castaño y abrió los ojos a tiempo de ver su sonrisa. Ella movió la cabeza y besó la mano que la acariciaba. Después se levantó._

_- No…te…vayas…por favor…-la mano de Ron cayó a la tierra de nuevo._

_- Shh…shh…estarás bien…-repitió ella mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a alejarse.- Estarás bien, tenemos que conocernos aun…te amo._

_- Her-mione…-grito Ron, pero ella desapareció de todas formas. Los ojos se le cerraron y se abandonó a la inconsciencia. Escuchó como de nuevo había movimiento a su alrededor, pero no se molestó en abrir los ojos. Hacía mucho calor y el dolor de su pierna y su pecho volvía a aparecer con fuerza._

_- Sabe quien no eres y aun así te ama. –dijo una voz muy cerca de su oído._

_- Hermione…-murmuró de nuevo y fue ahí cuando abrió los ojos._

La última frase de esa nueva desconocida bailaba en la mente de Ron siguiendo un compás que él no conocía. Apretó con fuerza la fotografía de Hermione contra su pecho, deseando que fueran sus labios de verdad los que calmaran su dolor. Respiró hondo, había muchas cosas que no entendía últimamente. Se llevó una mano a la mejilla izquierda y se removió una lágrima que había derramado en medio del sueño.

Había sido tan vívido, tan real…

Pero Hermione no podría haber ido a visitarlo en sueños, pues ninguno de ellos sabía de la existencia del otro en aquellos momentos. La voladura de la trinchera donde se refugiaba con sus compañeros era el último y más doloroso recuerdo que Ron tenía de la guerra. Realmente había pensado que moriría allí enterrado bajo tierra, en el hueco de la trinchera, acompañado por sus compañeros ya muertos.

Y ahora sabía que una fuerza interior desconocida lo había traído de vuelta, porque él se merecía conocer el amor y ser feliz de verdad. Siempre había sido Hermione la protagonista de su fuerza interior y la que hacía que abriera los ojos cada día. Fleur solo había puesto la base…y ellos habían construido una bonita historia de amor por correspondencia.

- Fleur…-murmuró. La última voz de su sueño pertenecía a Fleur; de eso podía estar totalmente seguro ahora. La rubia que siempre velaba por su bienestar y que había estado a su lado desde mucho antes que Hermione.

Movió un poco su pierna izquierda ayudándose de sus manos y ahogó un quejido. Poco a poco iba recuperando su movilidad pero eso no significaba que no le doliera. Pero algo captó su atención. Al mover la pierna, un pequeño amarillo cayó de la cama. Ron se lo quedó mirando unos segundos antes de cogerlo con ansia. Miró a ambos lados del cubículo, pero allí solo estaban Seamus y él. Supuso que Fleur debía de haber ido mientras él estaba dormido.

No importaba.

Con el corazón acelerado y la mente enturbiada se dispuso a leer la última carta de Hermione.

_**Amberley Manor**_

_**2 de noviembre de 1945**_

_**Mi querido poeta,**_

_**Mi amigo que me acompaña de día y me atormenta de noche. No te puedo sacar de mis pensamientos, ni a ti ni a tus dulces y bellas palabras. Decirte que siento lo mismo que tu sería mentirte, porque mí delicioso amigo, siento mucho, mucho más. **_

_**Si tuviera que escoger una palabra para describir lo que siento por ti, sin duda sería AMOR. Te advierto que soy una inepta en ese campo, así que te pido paciencia para conmigo. Nunca antes nadie me había hecho sentir nada de lo que tu consigues con una simple palabra.**_

_**Has cambiado mis prioridades, mis necesidades e incluso mi forma de ser. Pansy dice que no dejo de sonreír todo el día, y es cierto. Porque en mi mente solo habitas tu y tus cartas se han convertido en mis particulares oraciones diarias. Llegaste de repente y sin permiso, pero en poco tiempo has logrado copar el centro de mi corazón.**_

_**Anoche volví a soñar contigo; hacía frío y tus brazos se convirtieron en una efectiva manta alrededor de mi cuerpo. Cada vez más siento que necesito tenerte a mi lado, besar tus labios, acariciar tu espalda, cogerte de la mano…**_

_**Mi desconocido y bello amigo, poeta y amor… ¿Sigues mirando al cielo cada noche? Yo si y por cada estrella que pasa le pido que te devuelva pronto a mi lado. Ya no aguanto más esta incertidumbre; me he pasado toda mi vida esperando a que llegara alguien como tu, solo que hasta ahora no lo he sabido.**_

_**Quiero conocerte, verte al fin después de todo este tiempo separados. Ya te lo dije, no me importan ni las circunstancias ni los motivos… Tan solo me importas tu y lo que sientes por mi. Aun sigo esperando poder rozar tus labios y ver tus ojos.**_

_**No te escondas, pues ambos sabemos que estamos destinados a ser uno solo. Ese uno que tiene el privilegio de decir te quiero y conseguir que el otro se estremezca de deseo y felicidad.**_

_**Con amor,**_

_**Hermione.**_

_**Posdata: te amo.**_

**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

Los momentos más importantes de la vida de Draco Malfoy habían ocurrido de noche y en los sitios más insospechados. Tal vez por eso había cogido la costumbre de visitar la biblioteca de Amberley Manor a altas horas de la madrugada. En lo más oculto de su alma, esperaba que alguna de esas noches fuera diferente a la anterior. El olor de los libros antiguos hacía tiempo que se había aposentado en sus fosas nasales, así como el del aceite de la lámpara. No es que a él le hiciera falta la luz…pero era una costumbre más que otra cosa.

Largos habían sido los días que habían pasado desde su encuentro con Pansy en la habitación de Emma. Reconocía que no sabía en qué estaba pensado cuando se mostró tan cariñoso con ella. Esa no era su naturaleza. Pero al percibirla, sentirla tan frágil e indefensa…algo se removió en su interior. ¿La culpa? Seguramente. Draco sabía que no se había portado bien con ella y que su actitud no hacía más que dañarla.

El rubio suspiró y se sentó en uno de los sillones que había frente a la chimenea apagada. En el exterior todo tenía una calma exasperante. Las ramas de los árboles estaban estáticas y los animales no emitían ningún sonido. En el cielo, la luna era mudo testigo del paso de un día más y esperaba, resignada, la salida del sol. Draco estaba nervioso y apuró el vaso de whisky que tenía en la mano.

A pesar de su ceguera y su hastío del mundo, ninguno de estos dos factores había conseguido que se diera la bebida. En cambio, Pansy, sin hacer nada, lo había puesto en el camino. Solo así Draco era capaz de aceptar y llevar a su mente su secreto más íntimo y mejor guardado. Aquel que nadie, absolutamente nadie, sabía. Dejó caer la cabeza en el mullido sillón y sonrió amargamente.

Hacía más de quince años que Draco Malfoy estaba enamorado de Pansy Parkinson en secreto. Si, había caído en sus redes cuando tan solo era un chiquillo de catorce años y ella una niña de doce. La conciencia le hizo ser prudente y para esconder su adoración tiñó de discusiones y amargura su relación. Luego llegó Theo, con su encantadora sonrisa y su forma optimista de ver la vida. Él se la quitó…y Draco volvió a ser el amigo fastidioso de siempre. Quiso consolarla cuando el castaño murió, pero eso era algo que nunca se le había dado bien y finalmente ella se marchó. Durante la guerra había sido su recuerdo el que le había acechado cada noche…

…pero las cosas eran distintas ahora.

Se levantó con parsimonia del sillón y recorrió circularmente la habitación. En sus muchas noches allí, había aprendido donde se hallaba cada cosa. Se movía con la misma gracia con que lo haría si sus ojos estuvieran sanos. Chasqueó la lengua; maldita ceguera, era el último bastión que se interponía ante su felicidad. Arribó al escritorio de Hermione y se sentó detrás. Su porte aristocrático recordaba a los de otra época. Se llevó una mano al cabello y se lo atusó algo tembloroso.

El último miembro de la noble familia Malfoy sabía muy bien mantener a ralla sus emociones. Después de todo, sus padres le habían enseñado bien. Era pariente lejano de Hermione, y durante muchos años, el señor y la señora Malfoy habían visto con esperanzas una posible alianza matrimonial entre ellos. Pero Lucius y Narcissa habían cometido el error de mandarlo allí todos los veranos. Consiguieron que Draco y Hermione desarrollaran una relación estrecha, pero de hermanos. Por suerte para todos, el señor y la señora Malfoy murieron antes de ver como su heredero se enamoraba de la hija del contable de los Ashbourne.

Inquieto como estaba esa noche, se levantó del sillón y comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro del gran ventanal ovalado. La puerta de la estancia estaba cerrada y a su alrededor solo había silencio. Tal vez por eso a Draco sus pensamientos le llegaban más fuertes de lo normal. Se llevó una mano a la frente, por encima de la cinta negra. Era el comienzo de un terrible dolor de cabeza. Avanzó hacia una mesilla mediana que había en el centro izquierda de la biblioteca y el olor a tabaco lo inundó todo. Encendió un cigarrillo y se llevó a los labios. En la superficie estaba la radio que solía utilizar el tío-abuelo de Hermione.

Sonaba uno de los últimos éxitos del gran Glenn Miller. Draco meneó la cabeza; había sido una pérdida muy grande para el mundo de la música. La avioneta en la que viajaba Miller se había estrellado en algún punto entre Francia y el Canal de La Mancha. Dentro de la música moderna americana, era el que más le gustaba al rubio. Con su pie derecho comenzó a marcar el ritmo mientras daba una primera calada al cigarrillo. Fue esto lo que sin duda provocó que no escuchara los pasos que se acercaban desde el otro lado de la puerta.

- ¿Hola? -la voz de Pansy sonó dulce y sosegada.

- ¿Quién es? –dijo Draco con el corazón latiéndole apresurado. Ninguno de los dos veía; él por su ceguera permanente y ella por la escasa luz que lo rodeaba.

- Soy Pansy. –repitió un poco arrepentida de haber aparecido.

- ¿Qué quieres? –Draco se puso a la defensiva y se apartó de la radio. La música seguía sonando como único hilo conductor de esa frialdad que creían destilar ambos.

- Yo…no podía dormir…y pensé en venir un rato a leer. –Pansy aun tenía la mano en el pomo de la puerta y tenía intención de dar media vuelta.- Pero tranquilo, no te molesto más, me voy. Buenas noches.

- Espera. –Draco caminó hacia ella desesperado, entre dientes murmuraba los números, calculando cuando debía pararse.- No te vayas.

- Pero…-Pansy estaba confundida; Draco la confundía continuamente. Con él nunca sabía si la odiaba o…la soportaba simplemente.

- Puedes leer aquí si quieres. –propuso él; su voz sonó brusca pero complaciente.- No me molestas.

- No importa, no quiero…

- No me molestas. –repitió él alzando un brazo y posándolo precariamente en el brazo de Pansy.

- …no quiero encontrar otro motivo de discusión, Draco. Será mejor que me vaya y…-rezongó ella.

- Por favor. –pidió Draco después de tragar saliva.

- Bien. –accedió ella ante su insistencia.

Pansy entró en la gran biblioteca cerrando la puerta tras ella. Movió la ruedecilla del candil de la lámpara de aceite y la luz reinante se intensificó. Draco se quedó parado en su sitio, sin saber qué hacer o decir. Su nariz le trazó el camino que había seguido ella y muy lentamente se fue volteando. A escasos tres metros de él, Pansy escogió un libro que ya había leído dos veces. No creía poder concentrarse lo suficiente en la lectura de uno nuevo.

- ¿Qué vas a leer? –preguntó Draco para llenar ese silencio que se había instalado entre los dos.

- _Persuasión_, de Jane Austen. –contestó Pansy atolondrada. Se levantó y caminó hacia el sillón frente a la chimenea donde minutos antes había estado sentado Draco. Abrió el libro por la primera página, pero ni siquiera lo miró.

- Sabia elección; es un clásico. –observó Draco y caminó hacia el gran ventanal de nuevo.

- Si. –convino ella, que no podía apartar los ojos de él. Esas eran las primeras palabras que intercambiaban desde lo ocurrido en el cuarto de Emma. En realidad no había ocurrido nada, pero Pansy se sonrojó al pensar qué habría pasado de no ser por la interrupción de Hermione.

- Pansy… ¿me harías un favor? –pidió Draco al cabo de diez minutos de cómodo silencio. La morena no había sido capaz de pasar de la tercera página.

- Di-dime. –concedió cerrando el libro y dejándolo en la mesilla. Estaba claro que no iba a leer sobre Anne Elliott y su querido Capitán Wenworth esa noche.

- ¿Podrías decirme como se ve la noche desde aquí? –su petición fue acogida con un silencio.- Se que no es habitual, pero…la noche siempre fue mi momento favorito del día y…

- Lo sé. –la voz de ella le llegó desde detrás suyo. Draco respiró hondo, llenando sus pulmones de lilas y melocotón. Pansy se había levantado con mucho sigilo.

- Gracias.

Aun no he comenzado; a los artistas no se les paga antes de comenzar el cuadro. –sonrió ella a pesar de su sonrojo. El corazón le latía apresuradamente y tenía las manos fuertemente cogidas la una con la otra.

- Tienes toda la razón. –Draco sonrió por primera vez esa noche, y en muchos días.- Disculpa mi ignorancia y procede a describir tu obra de arte, pintora.

La risa de ella sonó melodiosa.

- Es una noche despejada, sin ninguna nube en el horizonte, pero oscura. A duras penas se consigue distinguir algo más allá de dos metros. El viento casi no sopla, los hierbajos no se mueven a su paso y las ramas de los árboles permanecen estáticas. –hizo una pausa y miró de reojo al rubio.- El cielo está cubierto por un manto negro, sin estrellas ni nada a lo que agarrarse. Tan solo la luna aporta un grano de claridad; es una media luna de color gris…como tus ojos.

- Mis ojos ya no tienen color. –suspiró él.

- Si lo tienen, eres tu quien se obstina en no dejarlo brillar. –Pansy ahora lo miraba directamente.

-Eres muy buena con las palabras, Pans. He podido ver el paisaje con toda claridad en mi mente. Gracias. –Draco le sonrió de nuevo, provocando que el rubor de las mejillas de Pansy aumentara.

- De nada.

- Supongo que ahora vendría el momento en que el mecenas paga a la artista, pero…-se encogió de hombros-…yo no tengo nada con qué pagarte.

- Eso no impor…

- O tal vez si. –la cortó él. Se acercó a la cómoda donde descansaba la radio y subió el volumen un poco.- Umm, que propicia. –dijo al reconocer la canción y volvió hacia donde estaba ella.- _Moonlight Serenate_, de Glenn Miller.

- …-Pansy estaba muda de asombro y no sabía qué decir. Nuevamente había bajado con su camisón y su bata negros de raso y se llevó una mano al cuello de esta última. No creía que fuera correcto que una señorita soltera como ella estuviera de esa guisa en compañía de un hombre que no era familiar directo suyo.

- Baila conmigo, Pansy. –dijo él alargando una mano. Al notar que ella no se movía, Draco avanzó hasta que se topó con un primer brazo. Tiró de ella y juntos fueron hacia el centro de la biblioteca.

- No sé si…-comenzó a decir Pansy.

- Es mi canción favorita. ¿No te gusta? –la cortó él. Se movían muy despacio, manteniendo unos treinta centímetros de distancia entre sus cuerpos, como mandaba la buena educación.

- S-si. Es muy bonita. –admitió Pansy. Estar en brazos de Draco le provocaba muchas sensaciones nuevas. Las piernas le temblaban y daba los pasos insegura.

- Pansy… ¿me odias? –preguntó él de repente.

- ¿Qué? Yo…yo no… ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar eso?

- Siempre estamos discutiendo y gritándonos el uno al otro.

- Bueno yo… Tu siempre me desprecias.

- Yo no te desprecio, Pansy.

- No es lo que dicen tus palabras cuando salen de tu boca.

- Cierto, pero no te desprecio.

- Me confundes mucho, Draco. Me confundes continuamente.

- Tu a mi también, Pansy.

- ¿Yo? Pero si yo…-dieron una vuelta entera y Draco aprovechó para traspasar esos treinta centímetros y apretarla contra su cuerpo. Al cuerno con la buena educación.- Draco…

- Dime, Pansy.

- ¿Qué quieres de mi, Draco?

Pansy alzó su cabeza y taladró con sus ojos azules esa venda negra que le impedía ver los ojos más bonitos del mundo. Draco la agarraba fuertemente de la cintura, pero aparte de enterrar su rostro en el cuello de ella y aspirar el aroma de su piel…no tenía intención de contestar. La morena no tuvo más remedio que rendirse a ese abrazo y al poco recostó también la cabeza en el pecho de él.

Ambos disfrutaron de su inesperado baile con tranquilidad y elegancia. Atesorando esos pequeños momentos para la posteridad de sus recuerdos. Y si Draco estaba embriagado con el perfume a lilas y melocotón de Pansy…ella estaba totalmente descompuesta al saberse entre los brazos de la persona a la que amaba. En el exterior se escuchó el ulular de un búho que vino a acompañar la campana del reloj que marcó la una de la madrugada.

Draco y Pansy apenas se movían y cada uno en su medida intentaba captar la belleza del momento. El rubio llevó sus manos al rostro de ella y comenzó a acariciarle la mejilla derecha. Pansy cerró los ojos y se recostó más contra él. Entreabrió los labios cuando sus dedos llegaron a ellos y repartió pequeños besos que fueron acogidos con un suspiro. Pansy también subió una mano y la colocó en la pálida y fría mejilla del rubio; pero ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para el siguiente paso, aunque a todas luces se veía venir.

Alzándose de puntillas sobre sus zapatillas de raso negro, Pansy presionó sus labios contra los de Draco. Al principio muy quedamente, pero después con pasión y entrega. El rubio correspondió gustoso y bajó sus manos hasta la cintura de ella. Pansy ahogó un gemido mientras la lengua de él luchaba por entrar en su boca. Se besaban con la inexperiencia y el deseo de una sociedad marcada por unas firmes reglas de conducta y buena educación.

Cuando se separaron, Pansy se llevó una mano a sus labios rojos e hinchados y ahogó un gritillo. Draco respiraba afanosamente, pero no se arrepentía para nada de lo que había hecho. La morena, en cambio, miró a un lado y a otro de la habitación; le faltaba el aire, tenía que salir de allí.

- Lo siento. –murmuró antes de correr hacia la puerta.

- Pansy. –Draco se volteó hacia donde sonaban los pasos.

- Lo siento. –repitió ella antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad del corredor.

- Pansy…-dijo Draco atusándose el cabello.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: Sentimientos encontrados.**

Ese otoño el tiempo se presentaba más caprichoso que nunca. Tan pronto un día llovía y hacia frío, como al siguiente lucía el sol y hacia calor. El seis de noviembre tocó sol y fue una suerte para la pequeña Emma. La niña ya se encontraba recuperada de su acceso de gripe y estaba feliz porque Hermione le había prometido comprare una mascota. Pasaban unos minutos de la hora del almuerzo cuando el Rolls Royce de la familia enfiló el camino de entrada a la finca. En su interior, Emma acariciaba con deleite el suave pelaje naranja del gatito persa bajo la indulgente mirada de la castaña.

Arribaron a la puerta principal y la niña saltó del coche sin esperar a que el mayordomo les abriera la puerta. Hermione meneó la cabeza negativamente y la siguió al exterior. Llevaba puesto un vestido y un abrigo negros, adecuándose a la imagen de prometida afligida que todo el mundo esperaba de ella. Suspiró y se quitó el abrigo nada más llegar al vestíbulo. Emma ya había dejado tirado el suyo y correteaba de un lado a otro.

- No corras, cielo. Vas a marear al pobre Crookshanks. –le aconsejó al castaña.

- Tengo que encontrar a tía Pansy, mami. –se justificó la niña.

- Que corras no significa que la vayas a encontrar antes. –Hermione se quitó los guantes y el sombrero y caminó detrás de la niña.

- Mami, ¿dónde va a dormir Crookie? –preguntó la niña deteniéndose de repente.

- Pues…-una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en el rostro de Hermione.

- ¿Puede dormir conmigo? ¿Puede? ¿Puede? –pidió Emma dando saltitos y sacudiendo al animal con cada uno de ellos.

- Podrás si dejas de correr tanto y menear al pobre Crookshanks.

- ¿Y como voy a encontrar a tía Pansy entonces?

- Pues andando tranquilamente.

- No, así no la encuentro. –se acercó a su madre y le dio al gatito.-Cuida a Crookie, yo voy a buscar a tía Pansy.

- ¡Emma! –gritó Hermione, pero la niña ya había desaparecido corriendo escaleras arriba.

- ¿Qué es todo este alboroto? –preguntó la voz de Draco a sus espaldas.- ¿Ha llegado la revolución a casa?

- Si te refieres a una revolución que apenas llega al metro veinte, tiene unos rizos castaños en la cabeza y unos ojillos azules, además de una voz chillona…entonces es un si. –le sonrió Hermione a su amigo.

- ¿Y donde está esa alborotadora? No la oigo ahora. –Draco se movió buscando el olor a chocolate que siempre acompañaba a la niña.

- Se acaba de marchar corriendo. Esta muy emocionada con su nueva mascota y quiere enseñársela a todo el mundo. –dijo Hermione entrando al salón de invierno y sentándose en uno de los sofás tapizados con telas de flores.

- ¿Y qué es el nuevo inquilino de la casa? –preguntó Draco curioso.

- Un gato. Ven, acércate, está aquí conmigo. –Hermione se hizo a un lado en el sofá para que Draco pudiera sentarse. Después cogió una de sus manos y la puso sobre el lomo del animal.

- Es muy suave. –opinó el rubio con una sonrisa.

- Si. –sonrió ella también.- Pobrecillo, no sabe donde se ha metido, con Emma a su lado a todas horas.

- En ese caso será muy afortunado; Emma siempre ha sido una niña muy especial.

- Cierto; como tu y todos los que habitan en esta casa. –Hermione le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego recostó la cabeza en su hombro. Draco no dijo nada más y se limitó a acariciar al animalillo.

Emma sabia que encontraría Pansy en el escondite secreto de ambas. La torre del ala sur era uno de los pocos rincones de Amberley Manor que no eran limpiados, aireados ni restaurados a menudo. Al contrario, hasta hacia 3 meses, el polvo era su único habitante y señor. Estaba al final del último piso de la mansión y se accedía a ella desde una puerta falsa. Luego había que subir otros cuatro pisos de escaleras de madera en forma de caracol. Hacia 200 años que nadie subía allí.

Como toda torre, contaba con una historia de amor y un final trágico. La leyenda de que el fantasma de Lady Sarah Strathmore aun vagaba por la torre…estaba muy presente en la mente de todos los que servían en la casa. Tal vez por eso ningún sirviente había querido poner los pies allí en casi 150 años. La historia era que Lady Sarah había muerto con tan solo 16 años. Se había arrojado desde esa misma torre una noche sin luna. Su único crimen: conocer el amor. Tan joven como era, se enamoró de Andrew, el hijo del herrero. Pretendían fugarse…pero Andrew nunca volvió. Ella, victima del dolor, se lanzó. Y se cuenta también que en las noches sin luna aun se puede oír al fantasma de Lady Sarah llorando por Andrew.

La niña subió presurosa los escalones, aunque cuando llegó al final estaba cansada. Sabía que su tía Pansy tenía que estar ahí; ese era su refugio secreto. Emma era una niña con una sensibilidad especial y sabía que había ocurrido algo entre los mayores. Cuando abrió la puerta del ático, la madera crujió, pero nadie habló o hizo nada. Ella echó todo su peso hacia delante para abrirla del todo y frunció el ceño. Había muy poca luz y hacía frío, pero podía ver la silueta de Pansy sentada en el suelo. Avanzó despacio y con cautela. La morena tenía los ojos cerrados y se mecía a si misma.

Desde que había besado a Draco dos noches atrás no había abierto la boca. Se levantaba al amanecer y desaparecía del mundo en ese pequeño recodo olvidado de la mansión. Luego, con el crepúsculo, bajaba a su habitación de nuevo y esperaba la llegada de un día mejor. Tenía la cabeza embotada de palabras, pensamientos e imágenes. El corazón roto de dolor. Su actitud había traspasado los límites de la buena educación y no tenía valor para mirar al rubio a la cara. Se sentía sumamente avergonzada y lo peor de todo es que no se arrepentía de haberlo besado. Pansy sabía que tenía que irse…Emma ya estaba repuesta. Pero su afán de atesorar pequeños momentos como ese con el rubio…se lo impedía.

Sin decir nada, Emma se sentó al lado de Pansy y le cogió una mano. En un rincón de su memoria había quedado el nuevo gatito. Se llevó su otra mano a la nariz y la movió ligeramente. No le gustaba el polvo…y allí había demasiado. Lentamente, Pansy abrió los ojos y se encontraron con los preocupados de la niña. Tal vez no llevara sus genes, pero Emma era igual de intuitiva y sensible que Hermione.

Emma sintió la mano de Pansy fría, muy fría. Y a los pocos segundos, era ella misma la que tenía frío. El vestido azul cielo de tela, que llevaba, no le servía de nada. Ahogó un suspiro y se sacudió un poco para entrar en calor. Pansy no parecía ser consciente del cambio de temperatura y giró la cabeza de nuevo. Sus ojos azules se concentraron en el rincón más oscuro.

- Tía Pansy… ¿estás bien? –preguntó Emma con su dulce vocecita.- Te he estado buscando.

- Pues ya me has encontrado, cielo. –contestó Pansy acariciando la mano de la niña con ternura; su voz sonaba un poco ronca, propia de las personas que habían estado largo rato llorando.- ¿Qué querías decirme?

- Tengo un nuevo gatito. Es muy chiquitín y de color naranja. Se llama Crookshanks, pero mami dice que le puedo llamar Crookie; es mucho más corto.

- Vaya. ¿Y dónde está ahora?

- Lo tiene mami, porque yo lo iba a marear. –la niña arrugó la nariz de nuevo.

- Pobre gatito. –observó Pansy y la miró con una sonrisa triste. Le pasó un brazo por los hombros a Emma y la apretó contra su cuerpo.

- Hace frío. –dijo Emma.

- Es que estamos muy arriba y no hay calefacción aquí.

- No me gusta el frío.

- A mi tampoco.

- ¿Por qué no hablas, tía Pansy? –Emma usó el mismo tono que en ocasiones ponía cuando se disponía a decir algo que estaba fuera del entendimiento de una niña de cinco años. Había demostrado sobradas veces que era demasiado madura y marisabidilla para su edad.

- Estoy hablando contigo ahora. ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

- Bueno, mami dice que…a veces…las personas no quieren hablar porque están tristes. Pero yo creo que si estás triste es mejor hablar, así dejas de estar triste. ¿Tu estás triste, tía Pansy?

- Un poquito. –confirmó Pansy bajando la voz. Era una tontería mentir a una niña pequeña, y más a una que quería tanto.

- ¿Y por qué estás triste? ¿Es por tío Draco? –blandió sus inocentes ojitos azules.

- No; no, mi niña. –Pansy tragó saliva antes de continuar.- Estoy triste porque pronto me voy a tener que ir de aquí y no te veré en una temporada.

- ¡No! Tía Pansy, por favor, no te vayas. –la pequeña parecía consternada.- Tío Draco es un tonto, pero yo sé que te quiere; él me lo dijo.

- ¿Te lo dijo? –preguntó Pansy asombrada mientras acariciaba la cabecita de Emma y su lacio cabello castaño.

- Si. Yo creo que él quiere verte pero no puede verte. No se explicarlo. –puso su mejor pose de concentración y continuó.- Él te quiere si te ve, pero como no te ve, no te quiere. Pero yo sé que no te ve y aun así te quiere.

Con su frágil lógica de cinco años, Emma estaba dándole a Pansy la clave para comprender el comportamiento de Draco para con ella. El rubio la quería, pero no quería endilgarle la tarea de cuidar de un ciego. El problema era que en su afán de alejarla, lo único que había conseguido era romperle el corazón y destrozar todas sus esperanzas.

- Tía… -Emma se puso de rodillas y miró fijamente a Pansy.- ¿Tu quieres a tío Draco?

Pansy lo pensó unos segundos antes de contestar.

- Si, mucho.

- Pues tienes que decírselo y dejarás de estar triste.

- ¿Tu crees?

- Claro. Cuando yo estoy triste le digo a mami que la quiero mucho y ella me abraza y me da besitos y ya no estoy más triste.

- Ya veo. –Pansy abrazó a Emma. Tenía mucho que pensar sobre esa breve conversación que acababan de tener, pero ante que nada, se imponía su papel de tía.- Bueno, ¿me enseñas a tu gatito?

- ¡Siii! Él no dejará que llores más. –Emma se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia la puerta.- Vamos, tía Pansy.

- Ya voy, cielo.

**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

Después de dejar a Emma durmiendo una siesta en compañía del pequeño gatito, Hermione bajó a las cocinas. La señora Sprout se afanaba porque todo estuviera listo para la cena que se serviría en dos horas. No prestó demasiada atención a la presencia de Hermione, aunque si que arrugó la nariz en señal de disconformidad. Una duquesa no debía de bajar ahí, ese era territorio de los sirvientes. Azuzó a Lavender y Parvati para que hiciesen más rápido su trabajo y volvió a concentrarse en el suyo. Las dos jóvenes doncellas intercambiaron una sonrisa cómplice con su señora y acataron las órdenes de la señora Sprout.

Hermione se sentó en uno de los taburetes y apoyó un codo encima de la superficie de madera. Soltó un suspiro de enamorada y cerró los ojos ligeramente. En el exterior el tiempo arreció; la mayoría de los pájaros ya habían emigrado hacia un sur más cálido y los árboles del bosque de Aleph habían perdido muchas hojas durante el otoño. Pero la castaña no era conciente ni participe de todo esto.

No.

En su cuerpo y en su mente solo había cabida para ese nuevo sentimiento que ahora sabía que existía y que estaba al alcance de su mano.

Amor. Estar enamorada. Necesitar a otra persona física y emocionalmente. Todo era nuevo para Hermione y no dejaba de maravillarla la fuerza que tenía sobre su corazón. Se rió en silencio al recordar cómo le había prometido a Pansy que no se enamoraría de su emisor de cartas por nada del mundo. En su caso se había cumplido el dicho de que "nunca debes decir nunca". Pues su desconocido amigo había roto moldes con su primera carta desinteresada y las posteriores cargadas de amor y palabras bonitas. Hermione esperaba esas cartas; las esperaba como una niña pequeña espera los regalos del día de Navidad; con ilusión e impaciencia.

Todo lo contrario que Draco.

El rubio hizo su entrada a la cocina y consiguió que tanto Parvati como Lavender se apartaran hacia un rincón. No le gustaba para nada tener que bajar a las cocinas y no entendía el gusto de Hermione por ellas. Sintió como la mirada de la castaña lo atravesaba. Pero lejos de sonrojarse, apretó aun más la mandíbula.

- Nunca entenderé porqué te gusta tanto bajar aquí. –dijo con voz despectiva.

- Buenos días a ti también, Draco. –sonrió la castaña y se llevó una taza de té a los labios. Le gustaba ese ambiente soledad que se respiraba a su alrededor y el aroma del pan recién hecho.

- ¿Soñando con tu pequeño enamorado?

- Los sueños, a veces, son capaces de transmitirnos sentimientos que en la realidad son olvidados.

- Que poético. –no lo dijo con ánimo de ofender, no a Hermione.- ¿Y dónde está ese pequeño tormento que tienes por hija?

- Durmiendo.

- Vaya, eso si que es una novedad. –medio sonrió con ternura.

- Draco…-Hermione lo miró de reojo mientras descansaba las manos una a cada lado de la taza de té.- Quiero encontrarlo, quiero saber quién es en realidad.

- ¿Perdón? ¿A quién quieres encontrar? –el rubio había desviado sus pensamientos a sus propios problemas con Pansy.

- A mi pequeño enamorado, como lo llamas tu.

- ¿Estás segura de ello?

- Tan segura como nunca lo había estado en mi vida.

- Bueno, pues…adelante. ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

- Que me recomiendes un buen investigador de Londres. Los hombres siempre soléis saber más de estas cosas.

- Has pensado en todo, eh.

- No tengo tiempo que perder si quiero tenerlo en navidad conmigo. –afirmó ella con un atisbo de angustia en su voz.

- Conozco a uno. –dijo Draco al cabo de unos segundos.- Es muy respetable, aunque algo caro.

- Por el dinero no hay que preocuparse.

- Cierto; la duquesa tiene arcas llenas de dinero. –lo dijo a modo de broma.

- ¿Cuándo dejarás de tomarme el pelo con mi título? –se enfadó falsamente ella. Pero en el golpecito que le dio en el hombro había cariño más que otra cosa.

- Nunca. Eres mi duquesa preferida. Lo sabes ¿no?

- Soy tu única duquesa. –rió Hermione.

- También es verdad.

- Bueno, sígueme hablando de tu amigo el investigador. –no convenía distanciarse demasiado del tema importante que se traían entre manos.

- No es mi amigo; es…era más bien un conocido. No lo veo desde antes de la guerra, así que cruza los dedos para que esté vivo. Conozco a más investigadores, pero él es el mejor.

- No esperaba menos de ti.

- Se llama Sirius Black. Su dirección es…o era el número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Aunque será mejor que llames por teléfono antes. Su secretaria es Astoria…

- A ella si que la conoces bien, ¿me equivoco?

- Eso fue hace mucho tiempo y no tuvo importancia alguna.

- Si tú lo dices.

- Llama a Astoria y dile que vas de mi parte; utiliza tu título si eso no funciona. El teléfono es… ¿tienes papel y lápiz?

Hermione miró a ambos lados de la cocina. ¿De donde iba a sacar el papel y el lápiz allí? La solución le vino de mano de Lavender. La rubia doncella abrió un cajón, cercano a la cubertería y extrajo lo que necesitaba Hermione para escribir. Corrió hacia su señora y se lo puso en la mesa en silencio y haciendo una reverencia.

- Gracias. –Hermione volteó para mirar a Draco.- Ahora ya si.

- Bien. El número es 555 472 003. Sirius Black.

- Tienes muy buena memoria.

- Es que alguien me dijo hace mucho tiempo, que la memoria es el motor con el que se construyen las historias.

- Que persona más inteligente te dijo eso. –sonrió ella.

- La más inteligente. –elevó su mano derecha para llevarla a la mejilla de ella.- Estás muy enamorada, ¿verdad?

- Muchísimo. Tengo que encontrarlo, Draco. No aguanto más sin verlo, tocarlo, estar a su lado…

- Se necesita mucha fuerza de voluntad para eso. –dijo el rubio pensando en Pansy y en él.

- No deberías de ser tan reacio a tomar lo que tienes delante de la mano.

- Ya sabes como soy. –se apartó ligeramente de ella y le dio un beso en la frente.

- No se como podéis ser tan tontos, los dos. –insistió Hermione.

- Yo tampoco. –suspiró Draco.- Pero de momento, lo único que tiene que importarte es poder leer la última carta de tu pequeño enamorado.

- ¿Qué carta? –Hermione abrió mucho los ojos y su voz sonó ansiosa.

- ¿Sabes? Me está empezando a caer bien ese tipo. –Draco extrajo un sobre del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se lo dio a la castaña.- Disfruta. –le dijo antes de abandonar la cocina.

Hermione no tardó en rasgar el sobre y extraer la carta.

_**Carstairs, Francia**_

_**9 de noviembre de 1945**_

_**Mi amada Hermione, **_

_** Me vuelvo loco solo al pensar en ti; formas parte de mi corazón, de mis más ocultos anhelos. Tengo la sensación de que te conozco de toda la vida y, sin embargo, me gustaría pasarme la vida conociéndote. Mueves partes de mi cuerpo que no sabía que existían más allá del dolor.**_

_** Me repito como un libro abierto permanentemente por la misma página, pero es que ya te he escrito todo lo que siento por ti. Y ahora solo me resta reafirmarme una y otra vez. No me canso de hacerlo, al contrario. **_

_** Hace ya algunos días que no me visitas en mis sueños y eso es síntoma de agonía para mi. Solo necesito el fármaco de tu presencia para restablecerme del todo. Pronto me darán el alta y eso me llena de alegría e incertidumbre a la vez. Creo que en cuanto salga de este hospital de campaña recobraré el conocimiento y todo lo recordaré como un sueño. Porque Hermione, toda tu eres un sueño para mi. Suspiro como un tonto y hago oídos sordos a las risas de mi alrededor. Me gustaría que fueran capaces de experimentar aunque solo fuera una cuarta parte de lo que siento por ti. Dejarían de reírse al instante.**_

_** Mi vida terminó con el estallido de una guerra y, gracias a ti, cuando ya creía que no podría salir del pozo de mi desazón y soledad, mi vida ha vuelto a comenzar… Volvió a comenzar una bonita tarde de septiembre cercana al crepúsculo, el día que recibí tu primera carta cargada de amor y sentimiento.**_

_** No te pido que me ames, porque sé que lo haces.**_

_** No te pido que pienses en mi, porque sé que lo haces.**_

_** No te pido que me dejes entrar en tu vida, porque ya estoy en ella. **_

_** No te pido tu lealtad, porque sé que la tengo.**_

_** Tan solo te pido un poco de paciencia. **_

_** Paciencia para recibir a este pobre soldado, oxidado abogado y loco enamorado. **_

_** Porque aun no sé ni cómo ni cuándo, pero un día llamaré a tu puerta y uniré mis labios con los tuyos y te estrecharé entre mis brazos al fin.**_

_** Con la esperanza de que ese día llegue pronto…me despido.**_

_** Tu más ferviente enamorado.**_

_**Posdata: Te amo.**_

**0O0O0O0O0O0O**

A pesar de saber que Hermione tenía razón, o tal vez por eso, Draco pasó los dos días siguientes encerrado en su habitación. No quería ver a nadie; así que la castaña se había visto obligada a llevarle ella misma la bandeja del desayuno, del almuerzo, de la comida y de la cena. No es que a Hermione le importase, pero hallaba que esa era actitud muy infantil, nada propia de un hombre, un soldado, hecho y derecho.

Pansy tampoco ayudaba nada. La morena estaba de lo más irascible cuando se le hablaba. Siempre aparecía en la mesa del desayuno con los ojos rojos, y la pasaba la tarde sentada en la biblioteca mirando el fuego crepitar. La conversación con Emma no había hecho más que confundirla aun más. Seguía sin entender su actitud.

Era ese beso furtivo el que aun quemaba en los labios de ambos. A menudo se les podía ver llevándose una mano distraída a los labios. Había pasado ya casi una semana y los dos ardían de vergüenza tras ese breve contacto que había resultado tan placentero y maravilloso.

La melodía de "_Moonlight serenate_" era el hilo conductor de sus pensamientos durante el día y el arrullo durante la noche. Aun podían sentir sus cuerpos entrelazados, sus respiraciones estremecidas, el frío que envolvía la noche en el exterior y el candor que se propagaba en la biblioteca.

Pansy meneó la cabeza por quinta vez en diez minutos. Estaba acurrucada en la chaise longe de la biblioteca. El pequeño gatito pelirrojo de Emma dormitaba a sus pies. La puerta estaba abierta y daba paso a una tenue brisa. Hermione había ido a Londres para ver al investigador. Se alegró por ella. Al menos, uno de los tres iba a ser feliz. Miró el vaso de whisky con hielo que sostenía en su mano izquierda.

Eso no es nada apropiado para una señorita, pensó con amargura y dio un profundo sorbo al líquido ámbar.

Se llevó la mano libre al cabello. Estaba cansada de esa situación en la que no sabia si había hecho bien en dejarse llevar por sus instintos. La noche la embriagó, y Draco con su sola presencia hizo el resto. Anuló sus sentidos de una manera pasmosa, omitiendo sus propios deseos contradictorios. Y se fue acercando más y más a ella…hasta que el beso fue inevitable.

Le pareció la única respuesta posible a tanta zalamería. No había pensado en las consecuencias y se había dejado llevar por el corazón. Pero ahora Draco la evitaba, la rechazaba, tanto como se rechazaba ella a si misma. Porque había sido débil y había sucumbido a su juego. Un juego en el que ella sabía que solo había un dador. Y ese era Draco Malfoy.

Ahora estaba perdida, perdida en la penumbra de su corazón. Ahora más que nunca necesitaba irse, alejarse de allí, de él. Hermione no lo entendía, nadie lo hacia. Y Pansy ya no tenía fuerzas para explicarlo. El dolor en su corazón era agudo y constante, una presencia que no la dejaba sola en ningún momento. Ahogó un sollozo, pero se le escapó un lamento.

Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde, de que ya no estaba sola. Abrió mucho sus ojos azules y vio consternada la perfecta figura de Draco apoyada en el marco de la puerta. Ignoraba cuanto tiempo llevaba allí. Tragó saliva con dificultad y tembló de frío, a pesar de estar delante de la chimenea.

Draco sabía que estaba allí; aunque no dijera nada, aunque no la tocara. Percibía su olor, su aroma, su perfume. Aquella dichosa fragancia a miel y melocotón que le seguía a todas partes. Apretó en un puño la mano que no se apoyaba en el marco. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil y desconcertante entre ellos?

La culpa la tenía él, eso no iba a negarlo. Una lucha de titanes se desarrollaba en su mente cada día y cada noche. Le dolía cabeza, dormía mal, sentía que la vida se le escapaba en un instante, y siempre pensaba en ella. Recordaba su imagen de manera nítida; sus ojos azules, grandes y brillantes, su nariz respingona y aguileña, su cabello largo, sedoso y negro, y sus labios…esos labios rojos, finos, delineados, deseados…y que sabían a mermelada de cereza.

Deseaba besarla una vez más; ser esta vez él quien llevara la iniciativa. Pero antes tenía que saber porqué ella lo besó primero. Quería escucharlo de su boca y, así, deshacer el nudo que unía ambos estómagos. Entró del todo en la biblioteca y cerró la puerta. Podía escuchar como el corazón de Pansy había comenzado a latir acelerado y con fuerza.

- ¿Por qué me besaste? –preguntó Draco a bocajarro. El tacto nunca fue su fuerte.

Pansy estaba a punto de perder el sentido. Juntó sus manos temblorosas en su regazo y desvió la vista hacia el fuego fulgurante de la chimenea. Sentía la mirada inquisidora de Draco fija en ella. Quemándola como el fuego mismo. Tenía la voz quebrada y respiró hondo antes de contestar.

- Fue un impulso. –dijo con su mejor tono de indiferencia.

- ¿Un impulso? –repitió Draco lentamente; luego esbozó una sonrisa ladeada de las suyas. Ya esperaba una respuesta como esa.

- Si, un impulso. Y te pido disculpas.- Pansy sentía que el corazón se le resquebrajaba.- Estuvo fuera de lugar que me tomara tales libertades y te aseguro que nunca más volverá a pasar. Deberíamos de olvidar que sucedió y seguir con…

- ¡Y una mierda un impulso! –la interrumpió Draco. No podía seguir escuchándola; no podía permitirle decir lo que iba a decir. Él no quería volver a como era su relación antes; no ahora que sabía que ella lo amaba. El tono frío y feroz de su voz envió un escalofrío hacia Pansy.

- Piensa lo que quieras. –tragó saliva.- No significó nada para mi.

- No te he preguntado si significó algo. Pero ya que lo dices… ¿porqué te escondes para llorar si no significó nada para ti?

- Yo no me escondo.

- Pansy, soy ciego…no tonto. –Draco la tenía en el punto que quería.

- Yo no estaría tan segura de eso. –dijo la morena entre dientes.

- No voy a entrar en tu juego, Pansy. Quieres cabrearme para que se me olvide lo que he venido a hacer aquí. –Draco avanzó unos pasos hasta colocarse delante de Pansy. Apenas dos zancadas más y estarían tocándose.

- ¿Y qué…qué has venido a hacer aquí?

- Esto. –dijo Draco avanzando esas dos zancadas y acortando la distancia que los separaba. Coló su brazo izquierdo en la cintura de la morena y con el derecho atrajo su nuca hacia sus labios. Pansy temblaba como una hoja que es mecida por el viento en una tarde de primavera. Los labios se Draco se posaron sobre los suyos de manera posesiva. Nada que ver con la cadencia y la ternura que ella había utilizado. En ese beso había pasión y fuego.

- Dra-Draco…-consiguió balbucear Pansy cuando se separaron, no demasiado, tan solo unos centímetros. De manera que aun podían seguir sintiendo la respiración del otro en sus rostros; y tampoco el agarre de Draco desapareció. Mejor, porque la morena sentía que sus piernas se habían vuelto de gelatina.

- ¿Aun piensas que fue un impulso? –repuso él con un tono dulce y tierno en su voz que raras veces utilizaba.- Porque si insistes en que fue un impulso, no me quedará más remedio que acatar lo que estabas diciendo antes y…

Esta vez fue Pansy quien lo interrumpió con un nuevo beso y dando por zanjado el tema de los impulsos. El beso volvió a ser tierno, benevolente, amoroso, sin pizca de prisa. Y Pansy se atrevió a colocar sus manos en las pálidas y frías mejillas del rubio.

- Tomaré eso por un no. –dijo Draco cuando se separaron por segunda vez y Pansy rió a la vez que lloraba.

**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

El número 12 de Grimmauld Place estaba situado en una de las pocas zonas de Londres que habían sobrevivido a los bombardeos alemanes. La ciudad era un recuerdo en blanco y negro, basura y escombros. La bruma que la caracterizaba desde los primeros días de la industrialización era más densa y oscura y le daba un carácter tenebroso que te hacia poner los vellos de punta. Definitivamente, en esos días de finales de 1945, nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a internarse en la ciudad más tarde del ocaso.

El coche que trasladaba a Hermione era un frío contraste, reminiscencia de una época que no parecía tener cabida entre tanta destrucción. La castaña se arrebujó mejor en su asiento trasero y cerró los ojos para no tener que ver la realidad de la situación de la población de Londres. Lo hizo, porque sabía que no podría vivir con esas imágenes grabadas en su mente. Aun así, no se resistió a mirar las caras de los niños pequeños. Esas caras que habían perdido toda la inocencia y cuyos labios temblaban por tener algo que llevarse a la boca. Sin duda, el plan Marshall no era todo lo escrupuloso que decía ser y muchos escapaban a él.

Cuando se detuvieron frente a una casa medio destartalada, con la verja robinada y el jardín delantero muerto, Hermione miró dos veces la plazoleta de enfrente. Bien parecía que ese era el sitio indicado, pero no se imaginaba que un detective tan bien pagado como el señor Black viviera en tales condiciones. Cormac se bajó primero y después de echar un vistazo a la calle desierta, fue a abrir la puerta de Hermione. Ella extrajo su mano enguantada y salió.

El ala de su sombrero de fieltro negro le impedía ver las nubes negras que poblaban el cielo. Compartió unos segundos de confidencia ocular con Cormac y después compuso porte más aristocrático. No estaba acostumbrada a ello, y eso se hacia notar en el taconeo desigual de su zapatos al andar. Si tía Minerva la viera, ya estaría apretando sus finos y severos labios y meneando la cabeza. Pero ella ya no estaba, se recordó Hermione. Ella era la nueva duquesa de Ashbourne.

Nada más presionar la herradura contra la puerta, esta fue abierta por una mujer joven. No debería de tener más de veinte años, a juzgar por su sonrisa complaciente y su figura de avispa. Miró a Hermione de arriba abajo, como analizando su actitud. Finalmente, después de mirar a ambos lados de la calle y detenerse en el Rolls Royce de Hermione, se hizo a un lado para que la castaña pasase.

El interior de la casa era casi tan deprimente y tétrico como el exterior. Hermione sintió un escalofrió que le hizo preguntarse por enésima vez si había sido buena idea seguir el consejo de Draco. Podría haberlo dejado todo en manos del señor Sloughorn, su abogado.

La chica, a la que Hermione consideraba la secretaria del señor Black, se detuvo en un rellano estrecho y alargado. A un lado, había un pequeño escritorio que, de seguro, había conocido mejor vida. Estaba lleno de papeles, además de una máquina de escribir y un teléfono negro y lleno de polvo. La lamparilla de filigranas amarillas tampoco es que desprendiera mucha luz. Se dio la vuelta y cogió un papel de encima de escritorio.

- Lady Ashbourne, ¿verdad? –dijo mostrando una excesiva amabilidad que rayaba lo vulgar.- El señor Black la esta esperando en su despacho. Primera puerta a la izquierda. –señaló las destartaladas escaleras cuyas barandas estaban llenas de telarañas.

- Gracias. –respondió Hermione sin mucha convicción. Sacó un pañuelo blanco y se lo puso en la mano mientras la apoyaba en la barandilla al subir.

Si en el primer piso Hermione tuvo ganas salir corriendo, la situación no mejoró en el segundo. El papel verde botella de las paredes rezumaba un olor a moho nauseabundo, tanto que la castaña se llevó una mano a la nariz. Miró su bello pañuelo que había perdido el blanco original y suspiró. Había media docena de puertas en el pasillo, pero solo una de ellas estaba entreabierta. Hermione compuso su aspecto, aunque no podía estar más pulcra y digna. Alzó una mano enguantada en negro y golpeó suavemente.

- Deja de tocarme los huevos, Mia. Te dije que no volvieras a molestarme. Estoy ocupado mirando como mi pene crece y crece sin que tú le des ninguna atención. Esta noche iré al prostíbulo de Madame Rosmerta y contrataré a la que me pueda dar mejor servicio. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Te escandaliza lo que digo, niñita? Escúchame bien, lo que te digo, nunca confíes en un hombre. Y menos en uno como yo. –dijo una voz ronca de hombre desde el interior de la habitación. Tan solo un tenue halo de luz se colaba hacia fuera.

Hermione retrocedió con los ojos muy abiertos. Sus virginales oídos habían escuchado más palabras vulgares de las que estaban acostumbrados. Y un rubor nada favorecedor le teñía las mejillas. Respiró hondo antes de decidir que no merecía la pena poner esperanza en que ese hombre encontrase a su desconocido enamorado. Abandonaría la casa y se pasaría por el bufete del señor Sloughorn, que era lo que debería de haber hecho desde el principio.

- ¡¿Quién demonios eres tú?! ¡¿Dónde está Mia?! –antes de que Hermione pudiera dar media vuelta, la puerta de la habitación se había abierto y un hombre que medía casi dos metros se había plantado delante de ella. Sus ojos azules eran fríos y seductores en iguales proporciones. Sus ropas eran tocas y sencillas, pero se adaptaban muy bien a su cuerpo. Sus cabellos negros y mugrientos danzaban de cualquier manera en su cabeza; además, lucía una barba de varios meses para nada cuidada. A Hermione le dio realmente miedo.- ¡Contéstame!

- So-soy su cita de las 12. –dijo con una voz débil y vacilante que no era la suya. Había bajado la mirada y se pasaba el desdichado pañuelo de una mano a otra.- Sin embargo, me parece que no es usted lo que estaba buscando, así que, si me permite…

- ¡¿Buscarme a mi?! –se carcajeó el hombre. Miró a Hermione de arriba abajo y emitió un silbido nada agradable y si muy libidinoso.- Mira, preciosa, no sé lo que te habrá contado tu madame, pero aquí quien busca y escoge soy yo. Eres muy refinada para ser puta, pero supongo que en los tiempos que corren…

- Alto ahí, caballero. ¿Cómo osa mentarme…considerarme…como una…una…? –a Hermione le temblaban los labios, pero esta vez de indignación.

- ¿Una puta? Pero si lo eres, cielito. –alargó sus anchas y andrajosas manos manchadas de tinta negra y a saber que otras cosas y fue a agarrar la cintura de Hermione.

- ¡¿Cómo se atreve?! No me toque maleducado. Soy la duquesa de Ashbourne; mi amigo Draco Malfoy me recomendó sus servicios como detective privado, aunque no se muy bien lo que estaba pensado. Tenía una cita con usted a las 12. Pero visto su comportamiento, me veo en la obligación de marcharme y librarle de mi presencia.

- ¿La duquesa de qué? –preguntó el hombre llevándose una mano a su sucia cabellera.- ¡Ah, la amiga de Draco! Discúlpeme usted, pero esa ramera de Astoria no me dijo nada cuando se marchó la semana pasada.

- Buenos días, señor Black. –dijo Hermione dando media vuelta dispuesta a salir de esa casa con la cabeza alta y la dignidad intacta. Pero una vez más, el hombre la retuvo, aunque esta vez se mantuvo más contenido y solo rozó su antebrazo izquierdo.

- Espere un momento. Ya le he dicho que lo siento.

- Si es así como trata a todas las mujeres, no me extraña que viva en tales condiciones.

- Si, bueno. No me ha ido muy bien después de la guerra. –admitió sin cambiar su tono de despreocupación.- Me llamo Sirius Black.

- Ya sé quién es.

- Bien. ¿Y para que quería mis servicios, excelencia?

- ¿Se está burlando de mi? –Hermione entrecerró sus ojos castaños y lo miró con la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

- Nada más lejos de la realidad. ¿Por qué no pasamos a mi oficina y charlamos de negocios?

- ¿A eso le llama oficina? No es más que un cuchitril sin ventilación.

- ¿Le han dicho alguna vez que es usted un encanto?

- Señor Black, parece no haberme entendido. Soy una persona muy ocupada; mi chofer está afuera esperando y he de atender unos asuntos antes de regresar a Amberley Manor. Así que, si me permite, buenos días, señor Black.

- Por favor, no se vaya. Ha hecho un largo viaje solo para verme. Imagino que la razón que la mueve es más importante que este insignificante malentendido. Sin duda, su amigo, el señor Malfoy, le habrá dicho que soy el mejor en mi campo.

- Tal vez. Aunque no mencionó su forma de ser.

- Le pido mis más sinceras disculpas. Seguramente quiere encontrar a alguien. Es lo más solicitado después de una guerra. Así que cuando encuentre a la persona que busca, tal vez le parezca una necedad el malentendido anterior.

- Parece estar muy seguro de que va a encontrar a…mi prometido.

- Lo estoy. ¿Y sabe porqué? Porque soy el mejor.

- Le doy cinco minutos. Si no me convence…me marcharé y no volverá a verme por aquí.

- Cinco minutos es todo lo que necesito para reunir los datos de su…prometido.

**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

El viento mecía sus cabellos rojos desde la lejanía en una letanía que no parecía tener fin. Había empezado a refrescar, a pesar de que no eran más de las tres y media de la tarde. Los días se acortaban y ya estaban cercanos a entrar en el invierno, lo que significaba que tendrían que abandonar el lugar. Las llanuras de Carstairs se helaban durante el invierno y todos convenían en que no era el mejor lugar para un hospital de campaña. Cierto era que los soldados convalecientes eran menos, pero muchos aun no estaban preparados para volver a casa.

Eso era lo que pensaba Ron de pie en el risco de la _femme_. Por primera vez, había salido de la tienda sin la compañía de su silla de ruedas. La pierna respondía a todos los estímulos y en un par de semanas le quitarían la escayola. Se apoyó mejor en las muletas y sonrió. Ya quedaba menos para ver a Hermione. La mayoría del tiempo lo llevaba bien, pero había momentos, escasos, en que se preguntaba si él sería suficiente para una mujer como ella. Tenía miedo de no ser como Hermione se lo imaginaba. Pero esos temores desaparecían al releer sus cartas.

La última, recibida aquella misma mañana, decía así:

_**Amberley Manor**_

_**16 de noviembre de 1945**_

_**Mi amado y ferviente enamorado,**_

_** Siempre que recibo una carta tuya, un calor intenso se distribuye por mi cuerpo con la misma intensidad que la luz del sol alumbra las mañanas. Me has sacado de las sombras y, aunque temo que si me acercara demasiado al sol me consumiría, no lo puedo evitar. Tú eres todo lo que soy porque así lo he decidido.**_

_** Tus palabras me emocionan y abren ríos de tinta en mi mente, pero no puedo evitar ser egoísta. Necesito verte, tocarte, olerte, sentirte… Los días pasan cada día más lentos, las noches son una lejana agonía sin tu compañía. **_

_** Si tan sólo pudiera verte un instante, sería capaz de apaciguar mi impaciencia con la misma presteza que un oasis aplaca la sed en el desierto.**_

_** En tu última carta me pediste paciencia. Paciencia para recibir lo conocido y lo desconocido. Paciencia para llevarte más allá de mis pensamientos y convertirte en realidad. No creas que decaigo en mi premisa, pero desearía acelerar ese camino un poco más. Temo que te canses de mi, que veas lo tonta que soy en realidad o me consideres una soñadora más incapaz de sensibilizarse con los problemas de los demás.**_

_** Cabalga sin rumbo fijo, contra viento y marea, deja que sea tu guía en esta aventura que a mis brazos ha de devolverte. Observa la luna llena, como domina con su presencia la oscura noche de los montes franceses. Goza con el canto de los búhos o el alarido de un lobo. Pero no te olvides nunca de que detrás de esa luna que parece tan lejana, tan inaccesible e impenetrable, allí estaré yo.**_

_** Con los brazos abiertos, sin nada que perder y todo que ganar.**_

_** Con las mismas ganas de siempre.**_

_** Con el ardor de los enamorados.**_

_** Allí estaré.**_

_** ¿Me estarás tú observando?**_

_** Completamente tuya,**_

_** Hermione.**_

_**Posdata: te amo.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: Clavado en su corazón.**

Llamaron a la puerta una sola vez.

Pansy levantó la mirada de la carta que estaba escribiendo. En ella rechazaba, una vez más, el puesto de profesora que le habían ofrecido en un colegio de Londres. Ahora menos que nunca podía marcharse de Amberley Manor. Dejó la pluma en el tintero y se llevó una mano a los labios. Aun podía sentir el calor que emanaban los de Draco contra su piel. Lo recordaba todo como un sueño del que no quería despertar. Suspiró haciendo que sus sentimientos volaran por la habitación.

Llamaron de nuevo a la puerta, una sola vez también.

La morena se levantó de su asiento. Alisó las pequeñas arrugas de su vestido azul cielo y caminó hacia la puerta. El ruido de sus zapatos anticipaba su llegada. Se mordió la lengua con nerviosismo. Seguro que era él. Hacia dos días que Draco acudía por la tarde a su habitación. Pansy abrió la puerta y contuvo el aliento. Allí estaba él, tan majestuoso, elegante y aristocrático como siempre. Notó como las mariposas se aposentaban en su estómago.

Draco no dijo nada, tan solo cerró los ojos y aspiró el perfume de ella. Ese día, la cinta negra de seda contrastaba especialmente con su cabello rubio platino. Iba vestido completamente de negro, sabía que el negro le sentaba bien. Aun estaba un poco inseguro de los pasos que dar para con Pansy. Nunca fue una persona especialmente sensible y nunca había estado con una persona que le importase tanto, sentimentalmente hablando. Eso justificaba el tic nervioso de su mandíbula apretada. Todavía no entendía porqué ella había elegido estar con él: un ciego.

- Hola. –dijo Pansy y le cogió de una mano para hacerlo entrar. El rubio apretó los dedos y la siguió hasta el interior. Una ráfaga de aire frío le dijo que ella había cerrado la puerta. Pansy volvió a tirar de él y lo llevó hasta un sitio más caldeado, delante de la chimenea.

- ¿Te he interrumpido? –preguntó Draco sentándose en un sillón tapizado en verde esmeralda. Se soltó del agarre de Pansy y aguardó a que ella se sentase a su lado y hablase. Pero lo único que percibió fueron sus pasos al alejarse.

- No, solo estaba escribiendo una carta. –Pansy se apresuró a guardarlo todo en el cajón del pequeño escritorio. Recogió también el libro que descansaba allí y regresó hacia donde estaba el rubio.

- Sabes que no tienes porqué hacer eso, ¿verdad? Soy ciego, no podría ver lo que escribías ni aunque quisiera. –como siempre, las palabras de Draco estaban teñidas de amargura. La morena frunció el ceño y le dio un pequeño manotazo en el hombro.

- Creía que eso ya había quedado claro. Pero sigues siendo un infantil.

- Ciertamente, en muchos aspectos soy tan inútil como un niño, así que tienes razón.

- No dejarás de hacerlo nunca ¿verdad? –Pansy se sentó en el sillón que había al lado y dejó el libro en su regazo.

- ¿El qué? –suspiró el rubio.

- Compadecerte. –apretó sus labios enfadada.- Pobre Draco Malfoy, se quedó ciego en la guerra. No sale de la mansión, aterroriza al personal, se niega la posibilidad de amar… Pero lo hace por el bien de todos, compadezcámosle.

- Es cierto. No quiero que nadie tenga que cargar conmigo.

- Eres un estúpido, Draco.

- Cosas peores me han llamado.

- ¿Por qué vienes aquí cada tarde? –suspiró Pansy, discutir con el rubio siempre la dejaba agotada.

- Si te molesto me voy. –Draco hizo ademán de levantarse, pero la morena le puso ambas manos en los hombros y lo retuvo en el sillón.- ¿A qué viene todo esto, Pansy?

- ¿Puedes contestar a mi pregunta?

- Me gusta tu voz, me gusta que me leas. –admitió Draco.

- ¿Y nada más?

- Me gusta estar contigo, y como hueles.

Bastante complacida, Pansy se arrodilló a su lado en el suelo.

- Bien. Ahora voy a contestar a tu pregunta. –respiró hondo.- La carta que estaba escribiendo era de negativa hacia un colegio de Londres. Estoy enamorada de ti, Draco. ¿Qué sientes tú por mi?

- Pansy…-el rubio alzó una mano, buscándola. Pansy la cogió entre las suyas.- Solo soy un ciego, tú te mereces a alguien mejor, que pueda contemplar lo hermosa que eres.

- ¿Debo de cambiar la respuesta de mi carta? ¿Aun después de lo que te he dicho y de lo que sucedió en la biblioteca hace dos días?

- No lo se, pero mereces saber la verdad. –Draco se aclaró la garganta.- Hace años que te quiero, Pansy. Me enamoré de ti siendo un chiquillo, pero entonces llegó Theo y…supongo que esa es la razón por la que nunca me he casado o he cortejado a alguna mujer.

- Draco…-los ojos de Pansy estaban llenos de lágrimas.

- Daría mi pierna izquierda por poder mirarte aunque fuera tan solo un segundo. Recuerdo tu rostro a la perfección, lo hermosa que eres, y tus ojos…todavía los veo cuando me acuesto. Solo te puedo ver en sueños, Pansy. ¿Cómo quieres que te condene a una vida sin luz a mi lado?

- No necesito ni luz ni oscuridad, Draco. Solo que te quedes a mi lado.

- Pero…mis ojos, Pansy. Han perdido toda la luz, están vacíos.

- No me importa, nunca me importó.

- No te merezco. –el semblante del rubio se relajó.

- Y aun así me tienes. –respondió ella con una sonrisa.

- Pansy…

- Dilo, Draco. Déjame oírlo. –suplicó.

- Te quiero.

A Pansy le temblaron las rodillas cuando se incorporó para estar a la altura de él. Acercó despacio sus labios a los suyos, y en cuanto se rozaron, las mariposas abandonaron su estómago para recorrer su cuerpo entero. Se entregó a ese beso con ternura y amor, paciencia y esperanza. Draco la apoyó contra sus rodillas, levantó la mano para acariciar a tientas su cabello negro y tragó saliva.

- Sabes que acabas de cometer la mayor estupidez de tu vida ¿no? Porque un Malfoy solo se declara una vez en la vida.

- Entonces creo que sabré manejar la situación. –sonrió ella.

- Pansy…

- ¿Qué?

- ¿No te olvidas de algo?

- Oh. –Pansy cogió de nuevo la mano de Draco y le besó los nudillos.- Supongo que yo también debería decirlo. Aunque solo sea en pos de tu sacrificio.

- ¿Te estás riendo de mi?

- Si, pero también te quiero.

- Me alegra oír eso.

Se quedaron callados un par de segundos, entonces Draco indicó a Pansy que se sentara en su regazo. Ella así lo hizo y le pasó un brazo por los hombros. El rubio la tenía agarrada por la cintura, extasiado con el placer que le producía tenerla entre sus brazos y sentir el peso de su cuerpo. Pansy jugó con el cabello que se arremolinaba en la nuca rubia y acarició la pálida mejilla que s su tacto se tornó caliente. Y aun sin poder verlo, Draco supo enseguida que los labios de Pansy se acercaban para besarlo de nuevo. Cuando se separaron, la morena le hizo un inusual pedido que lo puso en tensión.

- Quiero ver tus ojos.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque son preciosos, como dos perlas grisáceas. Y la última vez que los vi fue para decirles adiós mientras marchaban a la guerra para no volver jamás. Y porque esa mirada me ha acompañado durante estos años.

- Ya no es la misma mirada.

- Déjame hacerlo, Draco. Déjame quitarte la cinta.

- Nadie me ha visto sin ella…desde que regresé.

- Entonces será mi privilegio, por favor.

- Está bien. –suspiró el rubio finalmente. La soltó e hizo ademán de alzar los brazos para poder deshacer el nudo de la cinta de seda. Pero Pansy lo detuvo e hizo que los volviera a colocar en su cintura.

- Quiero hacerlo yo.

- Me pides muchas cosas. –rezongó Draco, pero dejó los brazos en la estrecha cintura de la morena.

Pansy le dio un beso en la nariz y acarició su cabello rubio. Sus dedos vagaron por el cuero cabelludo del hombre, masajeándolo a su paso y deleitándose con la suavidad del cabello. Draco estaba conteniendo el aliento y cerró los ojos. Cuando los dedos de Pansy llegaron al nudo que ataba la cinta, ella se inclinó y lo besó, seguramente para distraerlo, pensó el propio Draco. El beso duró lo que ella tardó en deshacer el nudo. Pero la cinta siguió protegiendo sus ojos. Pansy era consciente de la tensión que rodeaba el cuerpo del rubio. Sacó la cinta despacio, postergando el momento todo lo posible. No por ella, sino por él. Pero llegó el momento en que la cinta cayó. Pansy llevó sus manos hasta los ojos cerrados acarició los párpados, se fijó en las rubias pestañas…

- Abre los ojos, Draco.

- No creo que sea buena idea. –el rubio tragó saliva trabajosamente.

- Por favor. –pidió Pansy acariciándole una mejilla.

Y Draco los abrió.

Tenía razón, habían perdido el brillo y la luz, pero seguían siendo de un color gris intenso. A Pansy se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

- Tus ojos son preciosos. –lo dijo porque así lo pensaba.

- Pero no ven nada.

- Me ven a mí. –dijo Pansy antes de besarlo de nuevo.

**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

Faltaba apenas una semana para la llegada del mes de diciembre y con él las nieves. Ron sabía que su estancia en el hospital de campaña de Carstairs estaba llegando a su fin. La última consulta del doctor Snape así se lo había confirmado. El adusto doctor había examinado a conciencia la pierna del pelirrojo, que llevaría las marcas de la metralla de por vida. Pero por lo demás, ya la podía mover con facilidad y había conseguido dar unos cuantos pasos sin las muletas. Sus compañeros estaban felices por él; de hecho, sentían lo mismo cada vez que uno de sus compañeros se recuperaba y retornaba a casa.

La nieve había comenzado a caer el día anterior convirtiendo en un manto blanco el prado francés. Ron nunca pensó que su estancia en el hospital se alargaría tanto. Pero estaba decidido a pasar las fiestas navideñas en compañía de su familia. Pasados los fastos, se pondría a buscar a Hermione. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se dejó caer hacia atrás en la camilla. Siempre que pensaba en ella se veía invadido de esa sensación de puro amor y regocijo. No había estado enamorado con anterioridad y dudaba de que volviera a estarlo. Hermione se había colado demasiado hondo en su corazón. Era una espina clavada que no quería quitar.

Se dio la vuelta con lentitud y se puso a dormir.

Ella también le acompañó en sus sueños.

Al día siguiente, cuando despertó el doctor Snape estaba allí en compañía de la enfermera Hannah. Seamus estaba sentado en su cama y no le quitaba ojo a la muchacha. Ella, sonrojada, intentaba parecer profesional. El doctor Snape, en cambio, seguía mostrando el semblante sombrío y descorazonador que lo caracterizaba. Los ojos negros del hombre observaron a Ron con atención, maniobró con sus piernas, apretó los labios, le hizo un test de reflejos en las rodillas, alzó una ceja, le propuso que diera unos pasos sin muletas, carraspeó. Después lo ayudó a sentarse de nuevo en la cama y escribió en su tablilla mientras Hannah bajaba las perneras de los pantalones de Ron y le ponía unos calcetines rojos con motivos navideños.

Ron se dio cuenta de que también echaría de menos a la vivaracha enfermera. Pero de seguro que ella estaría más que entretenida con Seamus. El doctor Snape terminó de escribir y cerró la tablilla. Se la pasó a Hannah y volvió a mirar a Ron. Al pelirrojo le ponía nervioso porque nunca mostraba emoción alguna.

- ¿He pasado la prueba, doctor? –preguntó él viendo que el hombre no se arrancaba a hablar.

- Estoy seguro de que si esto se tratase de una competición, usted ya estaría en la meta, señor Weasley.

- ¿Perdón? –Ron lo miró confundido.

- Pero como esto no se trata de ninguna carrera o prueba, me temo que tengo que darle el alta. Se ha repuesto mejor de lo que esperaba. Sin embargo, aun no puedo autorizarle ir a casa. Estará una semana en observación mientras realiza una serie de ejercicios que le ayudaran a recobrar el equilibrio y la estabilidad en las piernas.

- Que bien, Ron. Pasarás las navidades en familia. –observó Seamus.

- Si, estoy deseando verlos a todos de nuevo. –convino de manera comedida el pelirrojo.- ¿Eso es todo, doctor?

- Así es. La enfermera Abbott le dará todos los detalles de sus ejercicios. Que tenga una buena vida fuera de aquí, señor Weasley. Mis servicios para con usted han terminado. –el doctor Snape no aguardó a que le respondieran y salió del cubículo que ocupaban Seamus y Ron.

- Todo un personaje, ¿verdad? –preguntó Ron a su compañero y a la enfermera.

- Ya te digo. Pareciera que le fastidia dar el alta a sus pacientes. –observó el castaño.

- El doctor Snape es una persona de trato difícil, pero es un buen médico. –explicó Hannah.- Te salvó la pierna cuando otro habría optado por amputarla directamente.

- Lo se. –Ron recuperó su seriedad.- Y le estoy muy agradecido. Es solo que…

- En la facultad de medicina enseñan como curar a las personas, como operarlas, no a tratar con ellas. –Hannah suspiró.- Lo se, es muy tosco.

- Si.

- Así que dentro de una semana tendré todo el espacio para mi, ¿eh? –intervino Seamus.- A mi aun me quedan heridas que sanar. Pasaré la navidad aquí, con Hannah…y los demás, claro.

Al escuchar su nombre, la enfermera se sonrojó.

- Pues os mandaré una postal. –sonrió Ron.

- ¿A dónde piensas ir, a tu casa antigua? –preguntó Hannah por curiosidad.

- Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que vivía en un piso en Londres y que la ciudad fue altamente bombardeada…no se lo que me voy a encontrar. Pero lo más seguro es que vaya a casa de mis padres. Hace cinco años que no los veo.

- Tiene que haber sido para ellos.

- Si, ya son mayores…y lo han pasado muy mal. Perdimos a mis tres hermanos mayores durante el combate. Yo ni siquiera pude despedirme de ellos.

- Oh, Ron, lo siento mucho, no tenía ni idea. –Hannah le puso una mano compasiva en el hombro.

Seamus guardó silencio, él si que lo sabía.

- Gracias. Ahora solo somos cuatro y el esposo de mi hermana. Pero también tengo una sobrina de cinco años a la que conocí hace poco. Ella se encargará de alegrarnos las fiestas y recordarnos que la vida sigue.

- Estoy segura de ello. –Hannah sonrió quedamente.

Durante los largos minutos en que Hannah estuvo cambiando los vendajes de Seamus, el pelirrojo pensó en su familia. Hacia tiempo que no lo hacia, pues Hermione y solo ella ocupaba todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos. Pero esta vez se permitió sentir tristeza y dolor por los hermanos que no volvería a ver. Aun recordaba como se habían despedido de sus padres y de su hermana. Los siete, Harry también iba, habían desaparecido al mismo tiempo. Jamás volvería a hacer bromas con Charlie, ni le tomaría el pelo a Percy por su rectitud de espíritu, ni podría mirar a Bill con admiración. Ahora todos ellos formaban parte de sus recuerdos. Suspiró con congoja y se dejó caer hacia tras en la cama.

Le parecía desleal sentirse feliz cuando tenia tantos motivos por los que estar triste. Hermione era el bálsamo que curaba todas sus heridas, se lo había dicho en una de sus cartas. Estaba enamorado de una mujer a la que no había visto nunca y, sin embargo, la sentía más cerca que nadie. Él nunca había sido el tipo de hombre que se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos. Meneó la cabeza de manera inconsciente, ya estaba pensando en ella de nuevo.

Hannah terminó con Seamus y recogió todas sus cosas en una bandeja de acero, les dedicó una sonrisa tranquila y se dio la vuelta para marcharse. Ron abrió sus ojos azules y una nueva idea cruzó su mente. Se incorporó de nuevo en la cama.

- Hannah, espera.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Ron? ¿Necesitas algo para dormir? –inquirió la enfermera. Era frecuente que muchos soldados pidieran pastillas para dormir. Los recuerdos de la guerra a veces eran imposibles de olvidar, sobretodo al cerrar los ojos.

- No, no es eso. Es que me preguntaba si Fleur está por aquí.

- ¿Fleur? –Hannah arrugó el entrecejo.

- Si, la enfermera Fleur. Es bajita, rubia…y lleva un uniforme blanco con cofia en la cabeza. –no sabía por qué, pero Ron se sentía como un estúpido dando esas explicaciones.

- Lo siento, Ron. Pero no conozco a ninguna enfermera Fleur.

- ¿Cómo que no? Ella trabaja aquí.

- Tal vez ella tiene un turno diferente al mío.

- Tal vez. –convino Ron, aunque no sonó muy convencido.

- Si quieres, puedo preguntar a algunas compañeras.

- Gracias, eso seria de gran ayuda. Hace algunos días que no la veo y no querría marcharme sin despedirme de ella y darle las gracias.

- ¿Las gracias por qué? –curioseó la afable enfermera.

- Por haberme encontrado a Hermione.

- Ah, tu chica de las cartas.

- Ella misma. –sonrió Ron.

- Bueno, yo me marcho ya. Preguntaré sobre la enfermera Fleur, Ron. Que paséis una buena noche.

Después de que Hannah se hubiera marchado, Seamus se volvió hacia Ron. El pelirrojo había recuperado su semblante adusto y no había vuelto a tumbarse en la cama. Pensaba en lo contradictorio que sonaba que Hannah no conociera a Fleur para nada. Seguramente trabajarían en turnos distintos, pero no dejaba de ser extraño que no hubieran coincidido en ningún momento. Volteó la cabeza hacia la izquierda para encontrarse con que los ojos azules de Seamus lo estaban mirando.

- Oye, Seam, tu si que conoces a Fleur ¿no?

- ¿La enfermera por la que has preguntado a Hannah?

- Si.

- Me pareció verla durante mi semana aquí, cuando todos pensaban que moriría. Pero pasaba más tiempo inconsciente y cuando despertaba no estaba muy bien. Así que no se seguro si era ella.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que no la has visto nunca?

- No. Te estoy diciendo que no la he visto desde que comencé a recuperarme. –se encogió de hombros.- A lo mejor es una enfermera que solo trata con los enfermos más críticos. Ya sabes, esas que están ahí para darte la mano cuando estires la pata o para sujetarte cuando el dolor sea tan fuerte que pierdes el conocimiento.

- Eso tiene sentido. –razonó Ron.

- No le des más vueltas. Mañana Hannah vendrá con noticias de ella. Ya verás como si. –Seamus se tumbó en su cama y se dio la vuelta para dormir.

- Aunque eso no explica que me visitara a mi. –murmuró el pelirrojo para si.- Yo en ningún momento me estuve muriendo.

Con esa certeza en la mente y en el corazón, Ron se dio la vuelta en su cama y cerró los ojos para caer en un sueño inquieto que le develaría más de un enigma.

"_Vagaba por un mar sin agua, aunque sentía sus pies mojados. La arena húmeda se enredaba entre sus dedos, pero él seguía caminando. El cielo era de un azul nítido y el sol arrancaba destellos anaranjados de sus cabellos. Se sentía ligero, ya no había dolor en sus piernas. Alzó sus ojos azules y entonces la vio. Esperándolo a unos diez metros de donde se había detenido. Escuchó el canto de un pájaro y el sonido de las olas del mar, pero no había mar donde él estaba. Caminó hasta llegar a su lado, y ella lo recibió con la misma sonrisa de siempre._

_- Hola, Ron. –su voz sonó más suave y tierna que de costumbre._

_- Fleur… ¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó él mirando en derredor._

_- En mi casa._

_- Pero…no hay ninguna casa por aquí. –afirmó Ron volviendo a mirarla._

_- Hay casas que se encuentran en el corazón de quien las mira._

_- No te entiendo._

_- Paciencia, mi querido amigo. –la rubia le sonrió y se sentó en la arena. Ron se dio cuenta de que no llevaba su uniforme de enfermera y que sus cabellos dorados danzaban sueltos a su espalda.- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?_

_- Quería despedirme de ti. Me han dado el alta y en unos días regreso a casa._

_- Eso es una muy buena noticia, Ron. Me alegro mucho._

_- Gracias._

_- ¿Y donde está tu casa, Ron?_

_- Bueno, seguramente me quedaré con mis padres…_

_- No me refería a esa casa. –Fleur volvió a mirarlo; la ternura y la indulgencia adivinándose en sus pálidos ojos azules.- La cada de tu corazón, Ron. _

_- Ah, te refieres a Hermione._

_- Si._

_- Voy a buscarla después de las fiestas navideñas. –Ron se sentó a su lado en la arena._

_- Otra buena noticia._

_- Gracias por guiarme hasta ella, Fleur._

_- Oh, yo no hice nada. Fueron tus cartas y tus palabras las que se abrieron paso hasta su corazón._

_- Pero tú la pusiste a mi alcance._

_- En ese caso, de nada._

_- No volveré a verte, ¿verdad?_

_- No. Esta es nuestra despedida._

_Ron alzó la mano para coger el colgante y darle la vuelta en su palma. La inscripción era la misma que el de su madre; el que su madre le dio a Bill antes de marchar a la guerra; aquel que el novio de Fleur le dio antes de morir…_

_- Debí haberlo adivinado mucho antes. –suspiró el pelirrojo._

_- El amor nos convierte en ciegos de por vida._

_- ¿Qué eres? ¿Un ángel?_

_- No soy un ángel, Ron._

_- ¿Entonces?_

_- Soy un espíritu consolador y redentor._

_- Pero yo…yo no me estaba muriendo._

_- Tu corazón se estaba muriendo por la falta de amor._

_- ¿Cómo ocurrió? ¿Cómo moriste?_

_- Un bombardeo alemán en un pueblo cerca de aquí._

_- ¿Y Bill?_

_Fleur abrió mucho sus ojos._

_- El colgante lleva la inscripción de mi madre. Además, Guillaume es el nombre de Bill en francés. Demasiada casualidad y yo no creo en esas cosas._

_- Bill y yo íbamos a casarnos en cuanto terminara la guerra. Se pasaba horas hablando de su familia y de lo que haríamos cuando fuéramos allí. Así fue como te conocí, a través de sus palabras. Él estaba preocupado por ti, porque nunca habías conocido el verdadero amor y ahora estabas en peligro constante de muerte. Habría sido una crueldad intolerable que hubieras muerto sin conocer el amor._

_- Fleur…_

_- Ahora ya sabes toda la verdad y tu corazón vuelve a latir por amor. Es hora de que yo me vaya ya. –la rubia se levantó._

_- ¡No! –Ron la imitó incorporándose.- Espera._

_- Tus hermanos quieren que sepas que están bien, que descansan tranquilos y están muy orgullosos de toda la familia y de ti en particular._

_- Fleur…-Ron alargó la mano para retenerla, pero esta vez lo único que tocó fue la nada._

_- Toma, dáselo a Hermione. –en la mano del pelirrojo, Fleur depositó el colgante._

_- Fleur…_

_- Te pareces tanto a él. –suspiró la rubia.- A mi Bill._

_Un águila pasó volando por encima de sus cabezas y se perdió de camino al sol._

_- ¿Recordaré algo de esto cuando despierte?_

_- No lo se._

_- Fleur, yo…_

_- Sé feliz, Ron. –la rubia se alejó de su lado, caminando por la arena mojada hasta que el pelirrojo dejó de verla en el horizonte. Entonces la tierra se hizo mar donde antes no había mar."_

Ron se despertó inquieto. Había tenido un extraño sueño en donde aparecía Fleur, pero eso no era lo más preocupante. Sino lo que había descubierto. El pelirrojo, que ya había tenido sueños de ese tipo, sabia que solían tener parte de realidad. Que eran un instrumento de su subconsciente para decirle algo. Le había ocurrido con Hermione cuando sintió miedo de decirle quien era. Pero aceptar que este sueño había sido verdadero implicaría que Fleur…

Miró su mano izquierda y se encontró con el colgante de flor de lis que llevaba siempre la rubia. El que le había regalado su novio Guillaume antes de morir…

- Bill…-suspiró en el silencio de la noche y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por el hermano perdido.

Pronto lo sabría todo con certeza.

**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0**

Lilith Potter estaba sentada en un escalón del porche de su casa a la espera de que regresase su papá. Miró hacia el cielo con sus ojos verdes y suspiró. No tardaría en hacerse de noche y mamá insistiría en que se fuera a la cama. Pero Lilith aun no tenía sueño, además de que quería hablar con su papá. Llevaba ya dos días preocupada por mamá y no sabía qué hacer. Frunció el ceño al recordar como esa mañana mamá se había caído al suelo. Al principio pensó que se había dormido, pero después mamá abrió los ojos. Solo había sido un mareo, había dicho mamá. Y ahora Lilith se preguntaba si mamá estaba enferma. Cerró sus ojitos con fuerza y pidió a Dios porque no fuera así.

La silueta de Harry apareció en el horizonte cuando el sol comenzaba a esconderse. Iba vestido con su traje marrón de abogado y sostenía un maletín con la mano derecha. Estaba cansado y solo quería regresar a casa con sus dos mujeres favoritas. Una sonrisa acudió a sus labios al pensar en ellas. Le parecía mentira que ya hubieran pasado tres meses desde su regreso. Era como si no se hubiera ido nunca. Como se alegraba de haber regresado sano y salvo. Durante la guerra, el recuerdo de Ginny había sido lo único que lo había mantenido con vida. Y ahora a esa dicha se había unido su pequeña Lilith.

La luz del porche estaba encendida y del interior de la casa salían los tenues acordes de la música que pasaban por la radio. Harry se aflojó el nudo de la corbata y abrió la puerta de la cancela. Un sentimiento de absoluta ternura y calidez inundó su pecho cuando miró hacia el porche. Acurrucada a un lado, estaba su pequeña hija. Seguramente se había quedado dormida mientras lo esperaba. Era una de las cosas más bonitas que recordaría siempre. Se acercó sigiloso, no queriendo importunar su sueño. Subió los escalones y dejó el maletín junto a la puerta de entrada. Se dio la vuelta y regresó donde estaba la pequeña pelirrojita. Su cuerpo menudo se estremecía con cada bocanada de aire que entraba y salía. Tenía un semblante tranquilo y sosegado. Y Harry se dio cuenta de lo mucho que se parecía a Ginny cuando dormía.

Cogió a Lilith en brazos, pegándola a su cuerpo y maravillándose con la vida entera. Ser padre era una de las sensaciones más completas y enriquecedoras de su vida. Lilith provocaba cosas en él que no sabía que tuviera. La pequeña pelirroja se acurrucó entre sus brazos y dejó que la llevase hasta su habitación. No le dijo nada a Ginny, aunque intuía que su esposa estaría en la cocina haciendo la cena, como todas las noches. Subió los escalones despacio, demorando el momento en que tendría que soltar a Lilith. Lo cierto era que la niña no era más un bebé, y las veces que dejaba que la cogiera en brazos eran cada vez más escasas. Harry se había perdido demasiados momentos de su vida.

La cama de Lilith estaba abarrotada de muñecas de trapo que Harry tuvo que hacer a un lado. Se sentó aun con ella en su regazo y deshizo la cama echando a un lado las sábanas, la manta y el edredón. Sonrió al pensar que su pequeña era demasiado menudo para meterse debajo de todo eso. Le quitó los zapatos y las medias de color rosa. Lilith estaba tan agotada que ni se inmutó mientras su padre la vestía para dormir. Con cuido le sacó el vestido azul de invierno y le puso en su lugar el largo camisón blanco de manga larga. Deshizo la alta coleta y dejó que el rojo cabello de su pequeña cayera en su regazo. Le pasó una mano por la frente y la mejilla y suspiró. Quería a esa niña más que a nada en el mundo. Abrazó por última vez a Lilith y la metió en la cama. Le puso a un lado su muñeca de trapo favorita y la tapó esmeradamente para que no pasara frío durante la noche. Se inclinó y le dio un beso en la frente.

Suspiró de nuevo.

¿Realmente podía ser más feliz que en ese momento?

Por Dios, estaba convencido de que no. Tenía todo lo que podía desear y más.

Salió de la habitación de Lilith con paso amable y sigiloso. Dejó la puerta entreabierta para que penetrara la tenue luz del pasillo. De camino hacia su propia habitación se quitó el abrigo, la americana y la corbata. Estaba agotado después de pasar todo el día trabajando en la ciudad. Suerte que al día siguiente era sábado, podría descansar con su familia. Con el frío todavía rodeando su cuerpo, se puso una chaqueta de lana de color gris. Bajó las escaleras sorprendido de que Ginny aun no hubiera reparado en su presencia. También se dio cuenta de que la radio no estaba encendida. Sabía que a Ginny le gustaba cocinar con la música de fondo. De repente todos sus sentidos se pusieron alerta.

¿Y si le había sucedido algo?

Pero nada más lejos de la realidad.

Con el corazón palpitándole acelerado, Harry llegó hasta el salón y exhaló un nuevo suspiro. Su esposa estaba tumbada en el sofá, con los ojos cerrados y las manos descansando en su regazo. Respiraba tranquila y sosegadamente, con el calor de la chimenea robándole destellos anaranjados a sus cabellos. Y en ese instante, mirándola desde el marco de la puerta, Harry Potter supo que no podría haber un hombre más enamorado que él. Amaba a Ginny con todo su corazón, ella había sido el salvavidas en el que se había apoyado en los malos momentos. La distancia no había supuesto para él el olvido.

Se acercó despacio, no queriendo perturbar su sueño. Cuando se sentó en el borde del sofá, levantó una mano hasta posarla sobre la mejilla pecosa. Aspiró su característico y sencillo aroma, se maravilló con las cosas que le hacia sentir su esposa. Sus ojos verdes brillaban mientras la miraba y adoraba por igual. Y entonces Ginny abrió sus propios ojos. El color del chocolate amargo penetró en el verde y ambos sonrieron. La pelirroja respiró hondo y cogió una mano de Harry entre las suyas. No se dijeron nada durante unos minutos, solo se miraron.

- ¿Cansada? –preguntó al fin Harry moviendo la mano en la mejilla hasta alcanzar el cabello rojo. Estaba desparramado contra un cojín, como si fueran olas de lava.

- Un poco. –reconoció ella todavía recostada. No tardaría en revelarle su secreto y estaba deseando ver su reacción.- ¿Y Lilith?

- Durmiendo en su cama. –el moreno se inclinó y besó brevemente sus labios.- Parece que habéis tenido un día ajetreado; las dos estáis rendidas.

- La verdad es que no hemos hecho gran cosa, pero tienes razón, estoy rendida. ¿Cómo ha ido tu día?

- Bien. El señor Sloughorn sigue siendo tan exigente como antes de la guerra. Encima muchos archivos se perdieron durante los bombardeos, así que tenemos que localizar de nuevo a nuestros clientes.

- Bueno, mañana es sábado, podrás dormir hasta tarde. –Ginny le dio un golpecito de aliento en la mano.

- Eso mismo he pensado yo. –convino Harry con una sonrisa, aunque pronto se encontró frunciendo el ceño. Siempre había sido lento en asimilar las palabras importantes.- ¿Y como es que estás tan cansada? No es propio de ti.

- Hoy te encontrarás con muchas cosas poco propias en mi. –se medio incorporó en el sofá.- ¿Tienes hambre?

- Si. No he comido nada desde hace horas. –ahora que estaba más cerca, Harry pudo atraerla hacia él y besarla apasionadamente.- Aunque este podría ser un buen aperitivo.

- ¡Harry! –sonrió la pelirroja.- Será mejor que me ponga a hacer la cena.

- ¿No está hecha?

- Ya te he dicho que no me encontraba muy bien y estaba cansada.

De nuevo, Ginny intentó incorporarse, pero Harry no la dejó. De manera suave pero firme, la tendió sobre el cojín. Sus ojos verdes estaban teñidos de preocupación.

- ¿Qué te ocurre, Gin? ¿Estás enferma?

- No, no estoy enferma. ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

- Bueno, has dicho que no te encontrabas bien y estabas cansada.

- Y así es, pero eso no significa que esté enferma. –la pelirroja lo miraba con una sonrisa divertida.

- ¿Entonces está todo bien? –preguntó Harry cada vez más confundido.

- No se si bien sería la palabra correcta para definirlo.

- Ginny, no te entiendo.

- Estoy embarazada, Harry. Vamos a tener un bebé.

El moreno abrió mucho los ojos y se levantó de golpe del sofá, dio una vuelta completa sobre si mismo, se llevó las manos a la cabeza, miró a su esposa y volvió a sentarse en el borde. Ginny reía por su reacción; con Lilith no pudo decírselo porque ya estaba en el frente.

- ¿Un bebé?

- Si, cariño.

Harry la miraba sin poder creérselo aun. Momentos antes se preguntaba si podía ser más feliz y ahí tenía la respuesta. Si, podía serlo. Infinitamente más feliz. Abrazó a su esposa con mimo y ternura. Besó sus labios repetidas veces. Se sentó y se levantó otras tantas, incapaz de contener su felicidad. Cogió las manos de Ginny y se las llevó a los labios.

- Gracias, gracias. –dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Bueno, ha sido cosa de los dos, no solo mía.

- Soy el hombre más feliz y enamorado del mundo. ¡Un bebé!

- Si. –la alegría de Ginny era más sosegada.

- ¿Por eso no te encontrabas bien?

- Si. Los embarazos al principio son complicados, el cuerpo tiene que prepararse para alojar a otra persona. Así que si me mareo o me ves vomitando por las mañanas, no te preocupes, es normal.

- Oh, Gin. –la abrazó y besó de nuevo.

- He pensado que mañana podríamos decírselo a Lilith. Me muero de ganas por ver la cara que pondrá. Lleva mucho tiempo pidiéndome un hermanito.

- Mañana se lo diremos. –Harry bajó la vista hasta el vientre todavía plano de la pelirroja.- No me puedo creer que vayamos a tener un bebé. Ya se que Lilith también estuvo ahí, pero…

- …pero cuando Lilith tu no estabas aquí.

- Lo se. Algo que sentiré siempre. –suspiró.

- No fue culpa tuya.

- Te quiero. ¿Puedo? –preguntó Harry mirando el vientre de nuevo.

- Claro, aunque aun no hay nada que ver o sentir.

- No me importa.

Harry colocó las manos en el vientre donde su hijo se estaba desarrollando. Ginny contuvo la respiración al ver el brillo de su mirada. El moreno subió lentamente la camiseta, dejando a la vista ese recodo de piel. Pronto comenzaría a redondearse.

**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

Era una soleada y cálida mañana de invierno. El cielo lucía su tono azul más esplendido y las aves, que no se habían marchado, comenzaban su tímido gorjeo. A Hermione es le pareció maravilloso. Se desperezó en su cama y miró hacia el techo. Ya había pasado más de una semana desde que visitada al esperpéntico investigador privado Sirius Black. El hombre había sabido convencerla al final, y ella le había confiado lo poco que sabía de la persona a la que estaba buscando. Ahora solo cabía esperar resultados.

Se levantaba cada día pensando en que ese sería el día en que conocería su nombre al fin.

Encontrar a su enamorado era su único deseo.

Ya tenía todo lo demás, incluyendo su amor.

La puerta que comunicaba su habitación con la de Emma se abrió y la pequeña apareció en el umbral. Todavía ataviada con su camisón rosa de invierno, descalza y con la muñeca Cordelia agarrada de un brazo, se llevó la mano libre para restregarse sus ojitos azules. Hermione se incorporó en la cama y esperó a que su hija reparara en ella. Una sonrisa más grande que el sol acudió a sus labios. Emma era capaz de despertar una ternura infinita en ella. Había querido a esa niña desde la primera vez que la tuvo en sus brazos y ahora era suya.

- Hola, mami. –dijo al fin la castañita y corrió a subirse a la cama.

- ¿Qué te he dicho de ir descalza por la casa? Te puedes resfriar. –la riñó Hermione, aunque lo hizo alternando besos y carantoñas. La pequeña se metió en la cama y apoyó su cabecita castaña contra la almohada blanca.

- No encontré las zapatillas. Me parece que Cordelia las escondió.

- ¿Es cierto eso, Cordelia? –la castaña le habló a la muñeca bajo la atenta mirada de su hija.- Pues voy a tener que castigarte, eh.

- No, mami. Dice que no lo volverá a hacer.

- Está bien. –Hermione acarició los tirabuzones castaños y suspiró. Nunca había hablado con Emma de su enamorado, pero ahora que estaba tan pronta a saber su identidad y partir hacia su encuentro…- Emma ¿te gustaría tener un papá?

- ¿Cómo el que tenía pero que se fue al cielo?

- Si, pero este no se irá al cielo y podrá jugar contigo.

Emma lo pensó durante unos segundos.

- Vale. –dijo al fin.

Hermione era consciente de que no le sacaría nada más a una niña de cinco años.

- ¿Sabes? Este nuevo papá te querrá mucho.

- ¿Y cuando vendrá?

- Pronto, cariño. Es posible que para navidad.

- ¿Cómo un regalo de Santa? –los ojos de Emma se iluminaron.

- Más o menos. –sonrió la castaña.

- ¿Y también vendrá algún hermano nuevo?

La pregunta descolocó a Hermione.

- Eh…

- Cuando Judy y Lizzie estaban aquí, escuché que decían que hacia falta un papá y una mamá para traer un hermanito.

- Oh, vaya con Judy y Lizzie.

- ¿Hablarás con mi nuevo papá y aparecerá un hermanito?

- No funciona exactamente así, cariño.

Emma frunció el ceño.

- ¿Entonces como?

- Bueno, el papá y la mamá se tienen que querer mucho mucho.

- ¿Cómo tío Draco y tía Pansy? Se dieron un beso el otro día y yo los vi. –sonrió la niña.

- Si, se tienen que querer así.

- ¿Y donde está mi papá nuevo ahora?

- En Francia.

- Eso está muy lejos ¿no?

- Si.

- Umm, le voy a escribir a Santa para que traiga rápido al nuevo papá y también venga el hermanito. –dijo la niña con convicción.

- Emma, no…-comenzó a decir Hermione, pero la castañita ya se había marchado por el pasadizo hasta su habitación.

Hermione se dejó caer hacia atrás en la cama y miró al techo. En menudo lío se había metido. Nunca había pensado en tener otros hijos. ¡Que tonta!, pensó. Pero seria maravilloso formar una familia con su enamorado. El problema era que el hermanito no iba a venir ni tan fácil ni tan rápidamente como Emma creía. Le dolía la cabeza, así que salió de la cama, se vistió y bajó a las cocinas. Allí, la señora Sprout le preparó algo para el dolor de cabeza. Se sentó frente a la mesa y esperó.

Se entretuvo pensando en su enamorado y en el tipo de vida que llevarían juntos. Hasta el momento siempre había evitado el tema, pero ahora… Recordó vagamente la conversación que mantuvo con Pansy tres meses atrás. A ella le habían educado durante toda su vida para no esperar amor. Nadie en su familia se había casado por amor y nadie demostraba ese sentimiento débil y de pobres. Ella se había esforzado por querer a Viktor, pero…

Daba gracias a Dios porque el moreno hubiera desaparecido de su vida, aunque eso la convirtiera en una mala persona.

Pero Pansy tenia razón: todo el mundo era digno merecedor de ser amado.

Ella ahora lo sabía.

- ¿Señora? –la suave voz de Lavender le hizo abrir los ojos.- Le he traído el correo.

- Ah, muchas gracias, Lavender. –sonrió ella.

Fue pasando una carta tras otra hasta que llegó al conocido sobre de él. Contuvo el aliento mientras lo rasgaba y leía la carta.

_**Carstairs, Francia**_

_**23 de noviembre de 1945**_

_**Mi amada Hermione,**_

_**Heme aquí un mísero siervo de tu corazón que se alimenta con palabras de amor. Tus palabras, Hermione. Deja que el día sea claridad y la noche oscuridad. Acomódate en mis sueños, pues tuyos todos son. No me abandones, ahora más que nunca, porque este barco comienza a zarpar. Ya se han izado las velas y parto con el mapa que me llevará hasta tu corazón.**_

_**El vaivén de las olas se siente como una melodía de amor. Con cadencia muévete al compás de estas letras que tuyas ya son. Recoge mi sombrero que el viento llevará hasta tu puerta. En su interior están mis ojos, mi alma y mi corazón. Siente el grito desesperado que clama por salir de mi garganta y declararte mi amor. Olvida la soledad y abre la puerta a esta fuerza desconocida que hemos creados los dos.**_

_**Rebelde, así es como me siento últimamente.**_

_**Quiero rebelarme con todo y contra todos, dejar de una vez por todas este lúgubre hospital. Hace demasiado frío para tener el corazón vacío. Pero sé que el día en que llame a tu puerta no volveré a sentir frío nunca más. Te alojaré entre mis brazos y no te soltaré jamás. Rondaré tus sueños, rondaré tu casa, rondaré tu cuerpo y te robaré el corazón. Lo meteré en una urna de cristal y lo guardaré para siempre, para que nunca nadie pueda arrancarte de mi lado.**_

_**Aguarda mi llegada desde esta tierra tan cercana que se siente tan lejana.**_

_**Un enamorado.**_

_**Posdata: te amo.**_

Un hondo suspiro salió de sus labios deteniendo toda actividad en la cocina. Henchida de amor no pudo ocultar su sonrisa bobalicona ni el brillo de sus ojos ambarinos. Siempre le sorprendía el poder que sus palabras ejercían sobre ella.

- Parece que está enamorada, señora. –opinó Lavender con una sonrisa.

- Lo estoy, querida.

- Es un hombre afortunado.

- Gracias.

Lavender hizo una reverencia y se marchó a hacer sus quehaceres a otra habitación. Hermione se quedó clavada en su silla, con los ojos memorizando cada palabra de esa carta. La señora Sprout, con el ceño fruncido, dejó la taza de té, con un toque de manzanilla y limón, encima de la mesa.

- Aquí tiene, señora.

- Gracias, señora Sprout.

- ¿Sabe? Esa muchacha tiene razón. –era la primera vez que la señora Sprout le hablaba para algo más que lo estrictamente necesario. Siempre tenia en mente cual era su sitio y a quien servía, a diferencia de las jóvenes Parvati y Lavender que se tomaban demasiadas confianzas, según su opinión.- Ese hombre del cual está tan enamorada es muy afortunado.

- Oh, señora Sprout…-a Hermione se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

- No crea que no me daba cuenta de lo que ocurría con el señor Krum. –apretó los labios.- No era bueno para usted, la trataba mal. Pero los señores querían que aun así se casara con él.

- Así era.

- A veces una guerra trae pequeñas cosas buenas. –se limpió las manos en el delantal.- Bueno, ya he dicho lo que pensaba.

- Gracias, señora Sprout.

- Es usted muy buena, señora. Merece ser feliz. –la señora Sprout se dio la vuelta y continuó con su trabajo.

Durante diez minutos, Hermione solo vio la carta de su enamorado y se terminó el té que le habían preparado. Las palabras de la señora Sprout también la estaban haciendo pensar. Tal vez por eso pensó que sería mejor marcharse a la biblioteca. Recogió la correspondencia que Lavender había dejado encima de la mesa de madera. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Había estado tan encantada con la carta que…no lo había visto.

El sobre negro destacaba por encima de las otras cartas y Hermione enseguida supo de parte de quien era. Tanto tiempo esperando ese momento, y ahora que había llegado…estaba aterrorizada. ¿Y si al final no había podido localizarlo? Había pasado muy poco tiempo…

Las manos le temblaban mientras abría el sobre y sacaba la hoja que había dentro y rezaba tan solo un nombre. Hermione se llevó una mano a la boca y enfocó sus ojos abnegados en lágrimas.

Por fin sabía quien era.

Por fin podía ponerle un nombre.

Se llamaba Ronald Billius Weasley.

Eso era lo que decía la carta del investigador privado Sirius Black.

El corazón de Hermione latía con fuerza, con mucha fuerza.

- Ron…-murmuró.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9: Un hogar al que volver.**

Hermione casi no durmió. Ni esa noche, ni la siguiente, ni la siguiente a esa. El trozo de papel con el nombre de Ron Weasley se convirtió en un auténtico tesoro para ella. Lo llevaba consigo a todas partes, resguardado en el guardapelo que había pertenecido a su abuela. Andaba más despistada de lo normal, suspirando a cada paso, obnubilada por los rincones y sonriendo tontamente cuando llamaban su atención. Estaba absoluta y perdidamente enamorada de Ron Weasley, y deseaba gritarlo a todo el mundo. Quería informarles de que su enamorado ya tenía nombre.

- Ron… -susurró a nadie en particular. Se dio la vuelta en la cama y suspiró. Comenzaba a impacientarse como cuando esperaba saber su nombre. Pero es que ahora Hermione quería más y más. No le bastaba con poder llamarlo en sus sueños. Quería verlo en persona, escuchar su voz, acariciar su piel, tenerlo a su lado.

Un suave golpeteo de nudillos contra la robusta madera de la puerta, la sacaron de golpe de su ensoñación. Hermione se apoyó en los codos y levantó la cabeza para mirar hacia aquella dirección. Aun era muy temprano, y no había dejado dicho a nadie del servicio que la despertase. Emma aun continuaba en su cama, durmiendo como el angelito que era. Pero sonrió al ver el largo cabello de Pansy trenzado. Su mejor amiga aun iba en camisón y bata, aunque traía una sonrisa enorme que no abandonaba su rostro desde hacia ya días. La castaña sabía porqué y no podía sentirse más feliz. Al fin Draco había entrado en razón.

Pansy entró con presteza a la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de si, ya que no quería que se escapase el calor de la chimenea, que después de estar encendida toda la noche, se había reducido a unos cuando rescoldos. Se arremangó el bajo de su camisón blanco y subió a la cama para tumbarse con la castaña. Recordó que cuando eran pequeñas solían despertarse así los días de verano. Aunque ahora, esos días le parecían un vago y lejano recuerdo del pasado. Ya no eran unas niñas que se contentaban con pasar el día escondidas en los inmensos jardines de Amberley Manor.

No se dijeron nada y al mismo tiempo, cuando se miraron a los ojos, se lo dijeron todo. Era extraño y maravilloso a la vez, estar las dos enamoradas. Hermione estaba viviendo una historia de amor digna de ser publicada en los libros de historia. Y se lo merecía, vaya si se lo merecía. Pansy no podía estar más contenta por ella y por el misterioso Ron Weasley. Respiró hondo y miró discretamente el reloj que pendía de la chimenea. Aun era muy pronto para ir a la habitación de Draco. El rubio había aceptado salir de su enclaustramiento y aceptar la ayuda que le ofrecía Pansy.

El camino del amor no había sido fácil para Pansy. Claro que en su caso no había sido la distancia el peor enemigo, sino el propio Draco. A veces meneaba la cabeza al pensar en cómo se podía haber enamorado de una persona como él. Claro que Pansy conocía al verdadero Draco, no el ogro que había hecho creer a todos que era. A veces el miedo era el peor compañero de una persona. Sin duda, para el rubio lo era. Pansy se mordió el labio inferior al pensar en las cosas que le tenía preparadas para ese día.

- Voy a ir a buscarlo, Pansy. –dijo Hermione rompiendo el silencio. Su corazón se aceleró ante el mero hecho de expresar en voz alta lo que ansiaba su corazón. Siguió mirando a los ojos a su mejor amiga y contuvo el aliento esperando a que ella le contestara.

- ¿A quién? –preguntó en un primer momento la morena. Estaba distraída pensando en el rubio, pero enseguida se recobró.- ¿A Ron? –añadió cuando recordó el nombre del pelirrojo.

- Si. Hablé por teléfono con el señor Black y me dio la dirección de su casa en Surrey. Bueno, la casa de sus padres. Y también tengo la dirección del campamento en Francia, viene en el reverso de las cartas. –Hermione guardó silencio durante unos segundos.- Pansy ¿crees que estoy loca? ¿No es imprudente lo que quiero hacer?

- ¿Es imprudente estar enamorada? –preguntó Pansy a su vez. A sus labios asomó una sonrisa indulgente. La buena de Hermione siempre reticente a hacer algo para ella misma. Estaba segura de que si fuera Pansy la que se encontrase en su lugar, Hermione no dudaría en azuzarla a que se marchara. Pero cuando se trataba de ella…surgían las dudas.- Hermione, si realmente es lo que quieres, ve a buscarlo. No pierdas ni un solo minuto.

- ¿Y Emma?

- No te preocupes por Emma. La señora Sprout y yo cuidaremos de ella. –le aseguró Pansy. Apretó suavemente el brazo de Hermione, como infundiéndole confianza.- Olvidaba lo tonta que eres cuando se trata de satisfacerte a ti misma.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –Hermione frunció el ceño.

- Que no tienes que pedir consejo ni permiso a nadie, Hermione. Tampoco buscar excusas para poner en entredicho tus decisiones. –Pansy tragó saliva.- Es la primera vez que te veo realmente feliz por algo, Hermione. Desde que recibiste la primera carta del falso Viktor has cambiado. Ese hombre te ha cambiado, y no puedes dejarlo escapar.

- Lo se, Pansy. Y quiero ir. Pero no puedo evitar que en mi cabeza salte una vocecita preguntándome si es prudente o no ir hasta Francia a por él. ¿En calidad de que me presentaría? Ron y yo no somos nad…

- No digas eso, Hermione. –la cortó Pansy enseguida.- Tú y Ron compartís más sentimientos que la mayoría de los matrimonios de Inglaterra. De verdad que si yo tuviera una persona que en sus cartas me dijera la mitad de cosas que Ron te ha dicho a ti, no dudaría en ir a su encuentro. –Pansy se incorporó en la cama.- Hermione tienes la oportunidad de terminar como se merece una verdadera historia de amor. No nos estropees el final.

- ¿Qué haría yo sin ti, Pansy? –preguntó la castaña recobrando su sonrisa y el brillo de su mirada. Sabía que eran excusas tontas, pero no podía evitar tenerlas rondando por su mente.

- Lo más seguro es que te aburrirías como una ostra. –dijo Pansy y se levantó de la cama para marcharse. Hermione se incorporó levemente confundida.

- ¿Dónde vas? Todavía no me has contado como arreglaste las cosas con Draco. –le pidió con algo de dulzura en la voz.

- Eso ahora no importa, Hermione. Yo ya he culminado mi historia de amor. Ahora te toca a ti. Draco y yo estaremos esperándote para contarte todo lo que quieras. Pero si de verdad quieres ir a buscar a Ron, tienes que empezar a moverte ya. –le aconsejó la morena.- Faltan muy pocos días para navidad y sería muy bonito estar todos juntos, sobretodo ahora que la guerra ha terminado definitivamente.

- Tienes razón. Pero… ¿qué se supone que tengo que hacer?

- Bueno, aun tienes el teléfono del señor Black ¿no?

- Si.

- Pues llámalo. Que averigüe más cosas. –Pansy se encogió de hombros.- No se, a ver si te puede poner en contacto con alguien de su familia. Ah y que te diga si ya le han dado el alta o no. Porque si le han dado el alta, lo más seguro es que ya esté viajando hacia aquí.

- Tienes razón, Pansy. Me he dejado llevar por el pesimismo y no he pensado en esas cosas. –Hermione se levantó de la cama.- Me pondré a ello ahora mismo. Voy a dejar de poner trabas a mis sentimientos, Pansy. Voy a ir a buscar a Ron a Surrey, a Londres, a Francia…o al fin del mundo. Pero no voy a desperdiciar la ocasión de ser feliz a su lado.

- Esa es mi chica. –dijo Pansy antes de abandonar la habitación de Hermione. A veces la castaña era demasiado aristocrática y necesitaba un empujoncito para hacer lo que quería y no lo que debía. Y ella siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar.

**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0**

Después de vestirse y asearse, Pansy salió de su habitación ubicada encima de la biblioteca. Recordó como una noche, que parecía ya muy lejana, aunque no lo era tanto, había escuchado los débiles acordes de un piano. Aquel fue el comienzo de su historia con Draco. De sus labios salió un suspiro cansado provocado por la falta de sueño. Había pasado toda la noche dando vueltas en su solitaria cama, pensando en el rubio. Sabía que se estaba comportando como una tonta, pero no podía evitarlo. No podía creer que al fin Draco había entrado en razón. Tal vez por eso, en una parte muy recóndita de su corazón, aun esperaba despertar y encontrarse con que todo había sido un sueño maravilloso. Pero un sueño nada más.

El corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza sin que ella pusiera remedio. Ya había pasado antes por la experiencia de enamorarse, aunque eso no quitaba que se sintiera flotar mientras andaba. El camino hacia la habitación de Draco nunca le pareció tan largo, a pesar de que eran poco más que treinta metros por los enmoquetados pasillos de la mansión. Se llevó una mano hacia el último botón abrochado de su camisa azul, pensando en si debería de abrocharse uno más. Se había puesto bonita para él. Por supuesto, era consciente de que Draco no la podía ver, pero eso no quería decir que no la pudiera percibir. Pasar el resto de su vida con una persona ciega iba a ser todo un reto, no podía negarlo. Pero Pansy se había propuesto salir airosa del reto.

Lo aceptaba como una característica más de la compleja personalidad de Draco.

Llamó con los nudillos a la puerta de roble macizo y entró. Las cortinas de la habitación estaban corridas y la cama ya hecha, señal inequívoca de que Draco ya estaba despierto. Pero no lo divisó enseguida. Paseó su mirada azul por la amplia habitación conforme el monótono y fuerte latido de su corazón se colaba en sus oídos. Se mordió la lengua con los dientes y dio un paso hacia atrás. Podría ser que Draco hubiera bajado a desayunar, pensó. Pero enseguida desechó ese pensamiento. Tampoco escuchó el sonido del piano de la biblioteca. Volvió a asomar la cabeza por el flanco de la puerta.

- ¿Draco? -susurró de manera entrecortada, como cohibida. Había estado innumerables veces en la habitación del rubio, pero no sabía porqué, esa mañana se le hacia diferente.

- Aquí, Pansy. -la voz de él llegó fuerte y ronca, y por unos instantes acalló el sonido del corazón de Pansy. Ella respiró hondo y entró. Draco estaba sentado en el hueco de la ventana, con la luz del sol calentando su pálido rostro. La cinta de seda negra tapaba sus ojos y en sus labios se adivinaba una mueca disconforme.

- Te has levantado temprano. -observó mientras se acercaba. Extendió las manos para que él supiera el momento en que llegaría a su lado. Un gesto innecesario, pues Draco ya había percibido su aroma a lavanda y miel. Las manos de él estaban frías y Pansy las calentó con las suyas al tiempo que se sentaba a su lado.

- No he podido dormir. -la respiración de Draco era tranquila, pero en su mente había un alboroto continuo. Tenía que buscar sitio a esa nueva sensación que le producían las manos de Pansy contra su piel, al roce de sus labios cuando le besaba. Todo era nuevo para él.

- Lo se. -Pansy suspiró y movió la cabeza.- Yo tampoco he podido dormir. Te extrañé.

Draco Malfoy sonrió.

- Vas a ser mi perdición, Pansy Parkinson. Ya lo estoy viendo, me vas a convertir en un sentimental ciego. Como si ya no tuviera suficiente con mi defecto de guerra.

- No me gusta que hables así. -compuso una mueca de desagrado y se removió en su asiento.- Creía que todo había quedado claro en ese sentido.

- Aun no entiendo que te retiene a mi lado.

- Draco…-Pansy levantó la cabeza para mirarlo con reprobación e intensidad.

- Aceptémoslo: soy un soldado lisiado. ¿Es así como quieres pasar el resto de tu vida?

- ¿Necesitas escucharlo una vez más? -preguntó con molestia en el tono de su voz. Una molestia que no se preocupó por ocultar.

Draco no dijo nada.

- Te quiero, Draco Malfoy, y quiero pasar a tu lado el resto de mi vida. Más vale que te vayas acostumbrando, porque ni tu mal humor ni tus desplantes me van a apartar de ti. -volvió a cogerle de las manos de manera tierna.- No olvides que se que me quieres.

- Ah, ese detalle. -chasqueó la lengua divertido.- Me había olvidado de él.

- Ahora si que me doy cuenta de que estoy en la vida real. En las novelas, los héroes románticos nuca olvidan el amor que sienten por su dama.

- Yo no soy un héroe, Pans. Eso se lo dejo al enamorado de Hermione.

Pansy apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de él. Estaba claro que no iban a ponerse de acuerdo en ese asunto, así que mejor dejarlo correr.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?

- Dijiste que me ayudarías a…a adaptarme a mi nueva condición de ciego.

- Lo dije.

- ¿Me ayudarás? -en el tono de su voz, la morena percibió esperanza y con eso derritió su corazón.

- Claro. ¿Por donde quieres empezar?

- Por esto.

El rostro de Draco se acercó al de ella, con el sol robándole destellos dorados de sus cabellos rubios. Sus labios se encontraron en medio del camino y se reconocieron como unos viejos amigos. Una mano de Draco subió hasta la mejilla de Pansy, que se estremeció al sentir la pequeña caricia. Habían compartido pocos besos, algunos más intensos que otros, pero ninguno encerraba la ternura de ese. Los labios de Draco se movían despacio, como si quisiera memorizarla.

- Esto no tiene nada que ver con adaptarte a tu nueva condición. -dijo Pansy cuando se separaron. Tenía las mejillas arreboladas y los ojos vidriosos por la emoción.

- Es otra de mis nuevas condiciones. -reconoció él.

- Creo…creo que podríamos empezar porque conozcas de memoria tu habitación. -su voz sonó turbada, aun pensando en el beso que acababan de compartir.

- Eso es fácil. Ya casi la tengo memorizada.

- Luego podríamos bajar a desayunar con Hermione. -propuso esperanzada.

- Eso creo que ya es demasiado para el primer día. -negó enseguida el rubio.

- Te enseñaré donde está cada cosa, me sentaré a tu lado. -insistió la morena.

- Hoy no.

- ¿Mañana entonces?

- Lo pensaré. -dijo levantándose y quedando de espaldas a la ventana. Extendió ambos brazos a sus lados y caminó tres pasos hacia delante.- Sé que aquí hay una mesita, así que no voy a tropezar.

Pansy se levantó también y durante las siguientes horas estuvieron recorriendo la habitación. No faltaron las pausas para abrazarse, algún beso que otro o las palabras de aliento de la morena cuando veía que él se rendía. No siempre iba a ser fácil razonar con Draco, pero definitivamente, Pansy estaba viviendo la vida que quería.

**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0**

Después de comer en la cocina con Emma, bajo la negativa mirada de la señora Sprout, Hermione se retiró a la biblioteca. Durante todo el día había aplacado su deseo de ponerse en contacto con el inspector Sirius Black enseguida. Solo pensar en él le provocaba unos escalofríos que recorrían su cuerpo de arriba abajo. Pero era bueno en su trabajo, y a ella solo le interesaba su trabajo. Nunca había sentido esa necesidad acuciante de saberlo todo de una persona, de necesitarlo con mayúsculas. Quizás porque nunca se había enamorado hasta ahora. Y el único que podía contener esa necesidad, con sus datos y palabras discordantes, era Sirius Black.

Desconocía si Ron aun continuaba en el Hospital de campaña, en su última carta no lo detallaba. Pero estaba segura de que tendría que tener una dirección en Inglaterra. Así que se sentó frente al escritorio de caoba y miró el viejo teléfono que tío Albus había insistido en instalar justo antes de la guerra. Hermione respiró hondo mientras jugueteaba con la tarjeta del investigador. No quería parecer demasiado impulsiva o desesperada. Pero enseguida se dijo que aquella gente debía de estar acostumbrada a tratar con gente como ella, que depositaban todas sus esperanzas en unos datos que en la mayoría de los casos eran los deseados. Descolgó el auricular y marcó los números uno por uno, con paciencia, a pesar de que carecía de ella.

- Oficina del investigador privado Sirius Black. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? -la voz de la secretaria de Sirius llegó como un resorte a través del hilo telefónico. Hermione apretó con fuerza la cuerda del aparato y respiró hondo, nerviosa.

- Eh… Buenos días. -empezó a decir dudosa.- Querría hablar con el señor Black, si es posible.

- Lo siento, cariño. Pero en estos momentos no está disponible.

Al escuchar esto, Hermione notó como se encogía tras la silla de su escritorio. Necesitaba hablar con Sirius Black. Si no conseguía una respuesta del díscolo investigador, se volvería loca. La urgencia por saber más de Ron la estaba llevando a cotas inimaginables.

- Oh… Vaya.

- Si, una lástima. -su tono de despreocupación total fue acompañado con el ruido de un chicle.- ¿Quieres dejar un nombre o un teléfono de contacto?

- Si, por favor. -Hermione vio un rayo de esperanza colarse por entre su desazón.- Dígale que es muy importante que contacte conmigo cuanto antes.

- Claro, cariño.

- Mi nombre es Hermione Granger. -recordó algo que le dijo Draco y añadió.- Duquesa de Ashbourne. Estuve hace unas semanas en la oficina del señor Black. -si su título le ayudaba a recibir una contestación más rápida, no iba a sentirse culpable por utilizarlo.- Mi teléfono de contacto es…

- ¡Oh, señora! Discúlpeme, no la había reconocido por la voz. -el tono de la secretaria cambió por completo, parecía que había sido activada como un resorte.- Soy Mia, ¿se acuerda? La secretaria del señor Black.

- Ehh…si, claro.

- Es un placer volver a hablar con usted, una mujer tan distinguida…

- Gracias. -Hermione la cortó aferrándose a lo que le interesaba en esos momentos.- Por favor, hágale llegar mi mensaje al señor Black, es muy importante.

- Por supuesto, señora. Aguarde un momentito. Enseguida le paso con él.

- Pero… -las palabras de Hermione quedaron en su mente. ¿No había dicho que no estaba? Se sentó de nuevo en el sillón de cuero sin soltar el aparato, atenta a cualquier ruido procedente del otro lado. Se mordió el labio inferior nuevamente con nerviosismo. ¿Y si Sirius Black no tenía más información sobre su Ron? Porque era su Ron, irrevocablemente suyo.

- Sirius…Sirius… Despierta, borrachín. Tienes que ponerte al teléfono. -tras dejar el teléfono sobre su escritorio, Mia no era consciente de que Hermione podía escuchar todo.

- Déjame en paz, furcia. -Hermione notó la embriaguez en el arrastre de las palabras. No podía creer que alguien como él hiciera tan bien su trabajo.

- Es importante. -insistió Mia. Hermione no le envidiaba para nada su trabajo. Tratar con esa clase de hombre cada día, debía de ser… Movió la cabeza con brío mientras seguía escuchando.

- ¡Que se vaya al diablo! Y vete tú también con él. ¡Déjame en paz, coño!

- ¿Porqué tienes que ser tan desagradable? -la voz de Mia sonó con un deje lastimero.

- Grrr…

- Coge el maldito teléfono. Es la duquesa de Ashbourne, ¿la recuerdas? Esa mujer que con sus honorarios me va a pagar a mi el mes y a ti te va a dar para que te lo gastes en más putas y bebidas. -le recordó Mia. Hermione dio un respingo. No es que fuera una mojigata, pero…no estaba acostumbrada a esa forma de hablar.

- ¿Qué coño quiere ahora?

- ¿Y como quieres que yo lo sepa?

- Hmmm. Pásame con ella y tráeme el archivo que lleva su nombre. -accedió a regañadientes. Más le valía atenderla, porque Hermione había sido más que generosa con él. De todas formas, el dinero nunca había sido un problema para ella.

- Lo que tiene que aguantar una para ganarse el pan. -rezongó Mia mientras volvía a su escritorio.- ¿Sigue usted ahí, señora?

- Si. -respondió Hermione con el corazón en un puño.

- Enseguida le paso con el señor Black.

- Gracias…-y en un tono más bajito, añadió-…supongo.

- ¡Mi querida señora duquesa! -la voz del señor Black sonaba acaramelada y pastosa.- ¿A qué debo el placer de su llamada?

- Necesito más información sobre Ron Weasley. -Hermione no se fue por las ramas y emprendió la conversación de una manera directa.

- Claro, claro, señora. -Sirius abrió el archivo que Mia acababa de dejar sobre su escritorio. Apenas si eran tres hojas garabateadas, pero que valían su peso en oro.

- Bueno, de hecho, es algo muy concreto. -dijo Hermione cada vez con más confianza en su voz.- Quiero una dirección, de aquí, de Inglaterra.

- Lo siento, pero tras la guerra no hay constancia alguna de que el señor Weasley posea un bien inmueble. Demasiado tiempo en el extranjero. Además, el sueldo de un soldado…no da para mucho, señora.

- Oh. -de nuevo se vio presa de la desazón.

- Pero puedo facilitarle otras direcciones. Si el señor Weasley ha regresado del frente, lo más seguro es que se encuentre con su familia de sangre. No hay nada como la familia, si se tiene…y es como dios manda, para ayudarlo a uno a salir el agujero. -rebuscó entre los escasos datos.- Tengo la dirección de sus padres y también la de su hermana.

Durante unos segundos, a Hermione pareció faltarle el aliento. Podía sentirlo cada vez más cerca. Al fin iba a conocer a Ron. Apretó el aparato telefónico con fuerza al tiempo que derramaba una lágrima de felicidad.

**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0**

Hermione contenía el aliento mientras esperaba la reacción de Pansy y Draco. Había pasado la tarde ideando la forma de hablar con sus amigos sobre sus intenciones. Era consciente de que en 1945, las mujeres respetables no salían corriendo, desesperadas, a la búsqueda de un hombre. Daba igual que fuera el amor de tu vida o que no lo hubieras visto nunca. Eso iba en contra del estricto código moral de la sociedad. Pero había llegado a un punto de no retorno. Vio como el rostro de Pansy esgrimía una sonrisa lenta pero sincera. Sin embargo, Draco compuso una mueca de disconformidad. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que aquel semblante no deparaba nada bueno.

No necesitaba el consentimiento de nadie, pero le habría gustado contar con el apoyo de sus mejores amigos. Ella siempre había apoyado a Pansy con sus decisiones respecto al amor, y había apoyado a Draco cuando regresó ciego de la guerra. Se había preocupado de que Emma siguiera teniendo un hogar después de que sus padres murieran en los bombardeos de Londres. Se había preocupado de que Viktor, a pesar de todo el daño que le había hecho, tuviera un lugar en el cementerio de su familia, con una tumba vacía pero llena de recuerdos. Había cuidado de tío Albus y tía Minerva cuando su final se acercaba. Siempre había estado al lado de los demás y nunca había pedido nada a cambio.

Respiró hondo y apretó las manos por debajo de la mesa.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer qué? -las palabras de Draco sonaron tensas y pausadas. Como si se estuviera conteniendo.

- Voy a ir a buscar a Ron. -dijo de manera clara y sus ojos se iluminaron.

- Oh, Hermione, es una gran idea. -Pansy se levantó y corrió a coger a su amiga de las manos. Las dos se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron. La morena sabía perfectamente lo que Hermione había luchado para encontrar ese coraje y luchar por su amor.

- ¿Os habéis vuelto locas las dos? -desde la cabecera de la mesa, la voz de Draco sonaba fuerte.- Londres aun es un territorio inestable. Cada día en la radio hablan de edificios que se derrumban como consecuencia de los bombardeos del año 40.

- No me pasará nada, Draco. Además, ya he ido a Londres con anterioridad. -le aseguró la castaña.

- Hermione, ¿estás segura de lo que vas a hacer?

Pansy frunció el ceño al saber por donde iban las palabras del rubio. No le importaba reconocer que habían sacado a relucir el tema en alguna que otra ocasión mientras estaban a solas.

- Claro que si.

- No, me refiero a continuar tu historia con el desconocido de las cartas.

- Ron. Su nombre es Ron, y no es ningún desconocido para mi. -las palabras de Draco se estaban clavando como puñales en el corazón de Hermione.

- Draco, ¿adonde quieres llegar? -indagó Pansy con la pequeña esperanza de que sus pensamientos estuvieran equivocados.

- En realidad no sabemos nada de ese hom… de Ron. Podría ser un perturbado, un disidente o un lisiado como yo. Podría haber estado utilizándote mientras se aburría en la enfermería de un hospital. Pero ya la guerra ha terminado y él ha sanado. ¿Y si ya no quiere saber nada de ti? No quiero que te hagan daño, Hermione.

- Soy más fuerte de lo que aparento, Draco. -dijo Hermione con indulgencia en la voz.

- Ya, pero…-el rubio no estaba del todo convencido.

- ¿Tienes idea de todo el daño que me hizo Viktor? No, claro, porque nadie lo sabe. Solo yo. -comenzó a caminar por la habitación dispuesta a defender su amor por Ron como una leona defiende a sus cachorros de la amenaza exterior.- He perdido la cuenta de las veces en las que me he acostado llorando, de los días en los que no existía esperanza para mi. Pero sabes una cosa, Draco. Hace meses que ya no lloro; desde que recibo las cartas de Ron.

- Tranquilízate, Hermione. -interrumpió Pansy. Odiaba verse en el medio de los dos.

- ¿Por qué no quieres que vaya a buscar a Ron? -Hermione se acercó al rubio y se sentó en la silla que había a su lado. Le cogió una mano con las suyas y la apretó con fuerza.

- Ya te lo he dicho, no quiero que te hagan más daño. ¿Crees que no me daba cuenta del daño que te hacia Viktor? ¿Qué eras tan buena actriz? Siento desilusionarte, Hermione. -tragó saliva y añadió.- Nadie sabe como es el regreso después de la guerra. No es fácil, no es un camino bonito que recorrer. ¿Cómo volver al paraíso después de haber atravesado el infierno? Es un desconocido, Hermione. Ni siquiera sabes si ha regresado entero de la guerra. ¿Y si es un lisiado com…?

- …como tú. Si, ya lo has dicho. -Hermione endulzó su voz.- Pero sigues sin entenderlo, Draco. No es la ceguera de tus ojos lo que te convierte en lisiado, sino la ceguera de tu corazón. Por primera vez en tu vida tienes a una gran mujer a su lado, que te quiere con tus muchos defectos y tus pocas virtudes. ¿No merezco yo lo mismo que tú?

- Hermione…-susurró Pansy con un nudo en la garganta. Se mantenía en un segundo plano cuando lo que de verdad quería hacer era abrazar a Draco y darle un consuelo que sabía que no aplacaría el sufrimiento interior del rubio. Pero que era lo único que podía ofrecerle.

Draco se mantuvo callado, cosa que Hermione aprovechó para hablar con el corazón.

- Por primera vez en mi vida soy feliz, Draco. Feliz. Y es un sentimiento que no había conocido nunca antes. Tienes razón, viajar a Londres puede que sea arriesgado para mi persona y para mi corazón. Pero también lo es quedarme aquí de brazos cruzados. Si tengo la oportunidad no quiero desaprovechar la ocasión de que mi corazón se altere al pensar en Ron, de sentir cada palabra suya como una caricia, de desear que sean sus labios los que me despierten cada mañana. De poder sentir sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo mientras su voz suena diciendo _te amo_. -terminó con el rostro enrojecido, pero no le importó.

Draco guardó silencio durante unos segundos interminables, pero finalmente habló respondiendo al apretón de manos de Hermione.

- Ve a buscar a tu Ron, Hermione.

- Gracias, Draco. -se inclinó para depositar un beso en la pálida mejilla.

- Oh, Hermione…-susurró Pansy con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Y que sepas que no eres ningún lisiado, Draco Malfoy. Eres una de las personas más valientes que conozco. No es fácil abrir tu corazón al amor y a la esperanza, créeme que lo se. Pero todo sacrificio tiene su recompensa. Tú tienes aquí la tuya, yo voy a ir en busca de la mía.

- Ten cuidado. Hablaba enserio sobre los derrumbes en Londres. -cuando notó cerca el rostro de la castaña, le dio un casto beso en la frente.

- Tranquilo, Cormac viene conmigo. Además, solo me detendré en Londres de pasada, para hablar con el señor Sloughorn. -afirmó Hermione.

- ¿De donde es la dirección que conseguiste? -preguntó Pansy.

- De Surrey. Allí es donde vive su familia.

- Suerte, Hermione. Estaremos aquí esperando a que regreses con tu Ron.

- Gracias, Draco. -lo abrazó antes de levantarse y dejar algo de espacio entre los dos.

- No te preocupes por Emma. -le aseguró Pansy con los ojos brillantes por la emoción.- ¿Has hablado ya con ella?

- Algo le dije durante el almuerzo. Pero no es consciente realmente.

- Es una niña. -razonó el rubio.

- ¿Ella sabe que vas a ir a buscarle un papá?

- Si. -Hermione se sonrojó de nuevo.

- Eso es más que suficiente. -afirmó la morena.

- Estoy muy nerviosa. -admitió finalmente.

- Eso es bueno, ¿no Draco? -preguntó Pansy a su compañero.

- Supongo. -dijo el rubio con despreocupación.- Yo nunca me pongo nervioso.

- Mentiroso. -lo acusó ella y los tres se echaron a reír.

**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0**

Una semana después de obtener el alta por parte del doctor Snape, Ron obtuvo también el permiso para abandonar el hospital de campaña y volver a casa. Había aprendido los movimientos necesarios para el restablecimiento completo de su pierna. Si bien, siempre tendría el recuerdo de la metralla, pero eso no importaba. El pelirrojo no cabía en si de gozo al pensar que cada minuto estaba más cerca de ver a Hermione. Ya había decidido que después de visitar a su familia, emprendería camino hacia Amberley Manor. No le había dicho nada en su última carta porque esperaba que fuera una sorpresa de navidad de última hora.

Sin embargo, antes de marcharse de Francia, tenía algo muy importante que hacer. Todavía no entendía del todo las cosas que habían sucedido y que tenían que ver con Fleur. Él siempre se había considerado una persona escéptica para esos temas. Pero lo cierto era que la rubia estaba muerta desde hacia un año, así se lo había confirmado la jefa de enfermeras, una mujer robusta llamada Madame Maxime. También se enteró de que estaba enterrada no muy lejos de allí, junto a la tumba de un joven soldado desconocido.

El improvisado cementerio estaba en la cima de un monte. Ron no sabía como se llamaba antes, pero ahora era conocido como el Monte de las Almas Perdidas. Un nombre sumamente poético y que te llegaba al corazón. Todas las tumbas estaban coronadas por una cruz de piedra blanca, y había tantas… Tantas vidas perdidas en una guerra cruel. Ron se apoyó en su bastón al llegar a la cima del monte. El viento alborotó sus cabellos rojos y él se colocó mejor la bufanda. Hacia frío y notaba la pierna rígida, aun así no podía aplazar su visita. Al día siguiente se marchaba de regreso a Inglaterra.

Junto a la verja de entrada al cementerio, había una pequeña caseta con un hombre regordete dentro. Se suponía que tenías que darle el nombre de la persona a la que buscabas y él te ayudaba a encontrarla. Pero Ron tan solo sabía el primer nombre de pila de Fleur, así que pasó de largo. Apretó el ramo de crisantemos blancos que llevaba en la mano libre y prosiguió con su caminar lento entre tumba y tumba.

Recortada contra el horizonte, la figura del pelirrojo era una más. Había un centenar de personas, que como él, buscaba a sus seres queridos entre las interminables hileras de cruces blancas. Y la verdad es que se podían sentir afortunados. Otras familias no tenían ningún cuerpo que enterrar, ninguna tumba en la que llorar. Pensó en sus hermanos mayores, en Charlie y Percy, que habían muerto en alguna parte del basto territorio de Alemania. Pero estaba a punto de encontrar a Bill. Lo sabía, algo dentro de su corazón se lo gritaba alto y claro.

Bill estaba allí con Fleur, solo tenía que encontrarlos.

Leyó los nombres de las tumbas que iba dejando atrás. Algunas eran de simples muchachos, tan jóvenes que apenas habían comenzado a vivir y ya no estaban allí. ron se prometió no olvidar nunca lo afortunado que era de seguir vivo. Por las noches, aun se sentía desfallecer contra los recuerdos, aun se despertaba sobresaltado, aun era capaz de ver a compañeros muertos. Y no le incomodaba confesar que lloraba como un niño cuando eso pasaba.

Encontró la tumba de Fleur hacia el final de la décima hilera de tumbas. Era como todas las demás, con la cruz de piedra blanca y una porción de hierba verde delante. El sol daba de lleno contra la piedra blanca, haciéndola brillar por encima de las demás. Hasta el astro rey pensaba que la rubia era especial. Porque lo era. Para Ron siempre sería la mujer que le guió hasta la felicidad, y la recordaría toda su vida. Atesoraría los momentos pasados juntos, aunque le costase explicar como habían sido posibles si ella estaba muerta y él estaba vivo.

Leyó el nombre que rezaba en la cruz: _Fleur Isablle Delacour (1918-1944)._

Como pudo, Ron se arrodilló en la hierba y colocó los crisantemos a un lado de la cruz. Apoyó las manos en el bastón y se quedó mirando el nombre grabado en silencio. Nunca había sido un hombre religioso, pero cerró los ojos y recitó una oración para Fleur. Era un momento importante para él, y sabía que de algún modo, también lo era para ella. Deseó poder hablar una última vez, ver su sonrisa inocente y darle las gracias por todo. Porque tal vez, si hubiera sabido que su amistad iba a ser tan fugaz, habría hecho las cosas de manera diferente.

- Mi querida Fleur, aquí me tienes, arrodillado frente a tu tumba. Todo este tiempo estuviste aquí, y yo sin saberlo. Fuiste la estrella que me guió a través de la tormenta. Gracias a ti tengo un hogar al que volver. Cuidaste de mi en mis días más negros, aguantaste mi mal humor y me diste consuelo cuando lo necesitaba. –se acomodó mejor en la hierba y siguió hablando mientras llevaba una mano hasta la cruz.- Entiendo perfectamente que mi hermano se enamorase de ti. Yo nunca te podré olvidar, y me aseguraré de que Hermione sepa de ti. Que sepa que fue gracias a ti que me enamoré de ella como un tonto. Esta es nuestra despedida, Fleur. Pero siempre te llevaré junto a mi corazón. Cuida de Bill y no le dejes hacer muchas locuras allí arriba en el cielo. Hasta la vista, Fleur.

Ron se levantó del suelo, una vez más ayudado por su bastón, pero no se incorporó del todo. Del bolsillo de su abrigo sacó un colgante. Lo colocó de manera que la cruz pareciera un cuello humano. Era el colgante que ella le había dado en su último encuentro. Pero el pelirrojo sabía que le pertenecía a ella. Nadie más podría llevar ese colgante. Cuando finalmente se levantó, una ráfaga de viento rodeó el cuerpo de Ron y este sonrió.

- De nada. –susurró a quién pudiera oírlo.

Como última concesión, el pelirrojo miró la tumba sin nombre que había al lado de la de Fleur. Tal y como le había dicho Madame Maxime, era la tumba de un soldado desconocido. Pero en el fondo, Ron sabía que allí estaban los restos de su hermano Bill. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y sintió como se le encogía el corazón. La última vez que había visto a Bill con vida fue cuando se despidieron en Londres. Ron partió hacia Francia en un buque de la armada, y Bill fue enviado a Alemania. Ese viaje selló sus destinos, como el de millones de personas alrededor de Europa, y posteriormente el mundo entero.

Quiso arrodillarse también, y hablarle del mismo modo en que había hecho con Fleur. Pero una congoja mucho más honda atenazaba su mente y le secaba la garganta. No había nada que pudiera decirle, nada que hiciera que Bill regresara. Se había ido para siempre y a él solo le quedaba aceptarlo. Si que se inclinó y pasó la mano la fría figura de la cruz blanca que también coronaba la tumba de Bill.

Pensó que no era justo que la tumba de Bill no llevara su nombre. Por eso, en vez de marcharse de regreso al campamento, fue hasta la caseta del hombre de la entrada y le pidió los útiles necesarios para grabar en la piedra. Lo siguiente que recordaba, era estar arrodillado durante un par de horas. Martilleando sin parar en la piedra para trazar el nombre de Bill. Él no era ningún profesional, pero estaba seguro que nadie había puesto tanto amor como él en grabar el nombre de su hermano muerto. Se levantó del suelo y contempló su trabajo con satisfacción.

- William Arthur Weasley (1907-1943). –recitó, y una nueva ráfaga de viento lo envolvió por la cintura y los hombros. Había llegado el momento de marcharse.

Era ya la hora de cenar cuando Ron regresó al hospital de campaña. Seamus estaba sentado en su cama, con la bandeja de la cena sobre las rodillas. Presentaba muy buen aspecto y sus mejillas estaban arreboladas. Pero Ron supuso que eso se debía más a la presencia de Hannah que a otra cosa. Durante los meses que habían pasado allí, la relación de Hannah y Seamus había seguido un derrotero totalmente distinto al que la enfermera tenía con el resto de los pacientes. Ron no dijo nada cuando entró al cubículo que compartía con el castaño, tan solo sonrió quedamente. Hannah estuvo algunos minutos más, preguntó a Ron como se sentía y si había pasado un buen día. Después, con la promesa de regresar a la mañana siguiente a primera hora, se retiró y dejó a los dos amigos y compañeros a solas.

- Te voy a echar de menos, ¿sabes? –dijo Seamus de repente. La guerra les había unido más de lo que jamás otra experiencia haría. Lo que habían compartido durante esos meses en el hospital de campaña y anteriormente en el frente de batalla, era algo que no se olvidaba fácilmente.

- Bueno, tienes a Hannah. –Ron volvió a sonreír, ya tumbado en su cama, con los brazos detrás de la cabeza y mirando al techo de tela verde y con forma acampanada. Él también lo echaría de menos, pero ya había desnudado sus sentimientos lo suficiente por un día. Además, Seamus era un hombre como él, y los hombres no se andaban con tantos sentimentalismos.- Y cuando regreses a Inglaterra, seguiremos en contacto.

- ¿De verdad? –la voz de Seamus se vio teñida de un brote de esperanza. Era un hombre sencillo y bueno, que no esperaba de la vida más de lo que le podía dar. Y pasara lo que pasara, él ya se llevaba su regalo. Pensaba proponerle matrimonio a Hannah tan pronto le dieran el alta. Había sido un apoyo constante durante los últimos meses y se había enamorado perdidamente de ella.

- Claro. Eres mi amigo, Seamus. –el pelirrojo volteó su cabeza y se quedó mirando los ojos azules de Seamus. Respiró hondo y ensanchó su sonrisa.- Aun no me puedo creer que esta sea mi última noche aquí.

- ¿Irás a buscar a tu Hermione? –hacia semanas que Ron había puesto al corriente a Seamus y Hannah de su relación con la castaña. A Hannah le había parecido la historia de amor más romántica que había escuchado nunca y se le habían saltado las lágrimas.

- Si. Pero primero pasaré por casa de mis padres. Hace años que no los veo. –suspiró al pensar en los señores Weasley y en que esa guerra les había privado de tres hijos.

- Eres afortunado, Ron. Tienes una familia que te espera y una buena mujer que te ama. –Seamus había perdido a sus padres antes de la guerra, y era hijo único.

- Lo soy. Pero tu también tienes una mujer que te ama, y está aquí cerca. –sentenció el pelirrojo.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más y se voltearon en sus camas para dormir. Aunque a Ron le costó abandonarse a los brazos de Morfeo. Demasiadas novedades le esperaban al día siguiente. Tendría que levantarse antes del amanecer para viajar hasta los muelles y allí coger el buque de pasajeros con destino a Dover, Inglaterra. Desde allí, el viaje hasta Surrey sería en tren. Pero eso sería al día siguiente, ahora tocaba descansar.

En su duermevela, Ron volvió a soñar con Hermione. Se veía a si mismo en la cubierta del Saint Mary, con el sol bañando sus cabellos rojos y el viento moviendo sus sencillas ropas. Pero sobretodo veía un muelle abarrotado de gente, y entre ella, una figura femenina de suaves cabellos castaños. Se despertó a medianoche susurrando su nombre. _Hermione_.

Cuando, finalmente, a la mañana siguiente se tuvo que levantar, aun estaba oscuro. Tal y como había prometido, Hannah ya estaba allí. Ron le prometió que seguirían en contacto y le dio un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida. Seamus se incorporó en su cama y compartió un abrazo de hombres con su compañero. El equipaje de Ron consistía en una tosca maleta de mano donde guardaba su bien más preciado: las cartas de Hermione. Era lo único que se llevaba, bueno, eso y el recuerdo imborrable de Fleur. La rubia había calado muy hondo en su corazón, y sabía que si las circunstancias hubieran sido otras, la habría querido como a una hermana. Pero tenía que ceñirse a la realidad: Fleur estaba muerta, y Bill también. No habría futro compartido con ellos. Tan solo recuerdos.

Salió del hospital de campaña sin mirar atrás, pero dejando parte de si mismo. Porque el hombre que volvía a Inglaterra no era el mismo que había salido de allí cinco años antes. Sus ojos azules habían sido testigos de demasiadas barbaries y tragedias y muy pocas alegrías y milagros. Pero no había perdido su fe. Hermione era la prueba de ello, de que a pesar del mal, en general imperaba el bien.

Un autobús de línea lo llevo hasta el muelle. Junto a él, otros soldados que habían tenido la fortuna de sobrevivir. Había llegado el momento de volver a casa. Dejó que sus ojos azules vagaran por la región, que el verde pasto de la Bretaña francesa fuera lo último que viera de ese país. Vio como en los pueblos por los que pasaban la gente seguía con su vida sencilla y normal. Sonrió cuando al llegar al muelle vio el mar. Sentía que su vida había sido sesgada cuando cruzó ese mismo mar, así que esperaba recuperarla cuando lo volviera a cruzar.

La guerra había terminado definitivamente para Ron Weasley.

Ahora solo le quedaba encontrarse con el amor de su vida.

- Espérame, Hermione, porque allá voy. –susurró al bajar del autobús y volvió a sonreír cuando sintió el calor del sol contra su cara pecosa en un día frío de invierno.

**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0**

Ginny estaba sumamente nerviosa. Aparte de su embarazo, la noticia de que iban a ser visitados por la duquesa de Ashbourne la tenía anonadada. Todavía no atinaba a entender porqué, pero Harry le había dicho que tenía que ver con Ron. Se afanó por recoger la cocina, airear el salón y ahuecar los cojines, pidió a Harry que encendiera la chimenea, y se puso su mejor vestido y su mejor chal. Era consciente de que tanto su hogar como su aspecto serían los de una pobre plebeya, pero tenía su orgullo. No tenía ni idea de cómo era la duquesa, así que mejor estar preparados.

Harry había ido a buscarla a la estación. Ginny le había rogado que pidiera prestado el coche a los Thomas, pero el moreno se había negado. A él no le gustaba conducir y el paseo que había desde la estación hasta su casa era sumamente hermoso. Si la duquesa estaba realmente interesada en hablar con ellos, no le importaría hacer el camino andando. Ginny había estado a punto de enfadarse con él, siendo esa la primera discusión que tenían desde su vuelta. Pero Harry se había marchado antes de que ella pudiera reprocharle nada. El embarazo tampoco es que le ayudase a sobrellevar mejor el estrés de la visita, y Lilith habían insistido en tener ese día el cachorro de sus padres.

La pequeña pelirroja había acudido a su padre, sabedora de que no le negaría nada. En los pocos meses que hacia que Harry había vuelto, no le había negado nada a Lilith. Era Ginny la que tenía que imponerse y continuar la educación de su hija tal y como lo estaba haciendo antes. Comprendía que Harry quisiera compensar a Lilith y a si mismo de su ausencia, pero malcriarla no era la solución. Sin embargo, había transigido con lo del perrito porque estaba demasiado cansada para discutir. Ese embarazo estaba siendo más pesado que el de Lilith, y eso que acababa de empezar.

Echó un vistazo al reloj de encima de la chimenea y suspiró. Afortunadamente, hacía dos noches que había dejado de nevar, así que el camino estaba libre para caminar. En el jardín de atrás podía escuchar la suave risa de su hija y los entusiastas ladridos del perrito. Como madre, le reconfortaba ver que Lilith era feliz. No se podían permitir muchos lujos, pero ella también había crecido en una casa en la que escaseaba de todo menos de amor. Eso era lo más importante, se recordó mientras se llevaba una mano al vientre todavía plano. Se levantó y fue hacia la cocina donde sobre una bandejita había dispuesto unas cuantas galletitas de té. También había sacado el juego de té que le habían regalado sus padres por su boda con Harry. Se apoyó en la encimera de mármol y miró por la ventana, dejando que los tibios rayos de sol le cegaran los ojos.

- ¡Mami, mami! ¿Ya ha venido la señora importante esa? –Lilith entró corriendo, con el perrito trotando detrás de ella. A Ginny casi le da un pasmo al ver que se había manchado su vestido rosa de los domingos de tierra.

- Lilith te dije que no te mancharas el vestido. –replicó con cansancio. No había tiempo para subir a la habitación de la niña y cambiarle el vestido. Además, ese era el más bonito y nuevo que tenía. Se acercó a ella y le rehizo las trenzas pelirrojas.- ¿Qué has hecho para tener este aspecto?

- Solo estaba jugando con Pig. ¿Por qué no podemos quedárnoslo? Podría jugar con él cuando papá no está en casa. –razonó la niña frunciendo el ceño. Teniendo a su madre la mayor del tiempo limpiando, cocinando o descansando, le auguraba unas vacaciones de navidad aburridas.

- Cariño, ya sabes que no podemos. Contigo y con el bebé estaremos más que ocupados. –le explicó Ginny sin perder la paciencia, a pesar de que era la sexta vez que se lo explicaba. Con un trapito le limpió los restos de tierra del rostro pecoso. Pero por mucho que sacudió el vestido, las manchas marrones estaban allí. Ginny suspiró.

- ¿Quién es esa señora importante, mami? –Lilith fue a coger su muñeca de trapo favorita de encima de la mesa de la cocina. Era una muñeca vieja y llena de remiendos, pero según la niña tenía el mejor vestido del mundo porque se lo había hecho su abuela con un trozo de tela azul que había sobrado de unas cortinas.

- Es una señora que viene a hablar sobre el tío Ron. -Ginny se sentó en una silla frente a la mesa y descansó un codo en la deslucida madera.

- ¿Es que ha hecho algo malo el tío Ron?

- No, cariño. -pero después de pensarlo durante unos segundos, añadió.- Al menos eso espero. -no se le había ocurrido que la visita de esa mujer tuviera que ver con algún incidente desagradable. Desechó la posibilidad con la misma presteza con que había aparecido en su mente. Su hermano no era así, jamás haría algo deshonroso para con una mujer.

Lilith se asomó por la puerta de la cocina.

- Mami, mami, la señora importante ya viene. -le anunció con emoción.

- ¿Ya? -Ginny se levantó como un resorte y comenzó a dar vueltas por la cocina y el salón, controlando que todo estuviera en su sitio. Se acercó al pequeño espejo que había sobre la cómoda del recibidor y miró su rostro. Estaba algo pálida, así que se aplicó presión en las mejillas para dotarlas de algún color. Su cabello rojo estaba recogido en un moño bajo.- Lilith, cariño, ¿por qué no subes con Pig a tu habitación?

- Pero si no me dejas subirlo nunca. -replicó la niña con ojos asombrados.

- Bueno, hoy haremos una excepción. -se acercó a la pequeña bandejita con pastas de té y cogió un par.- Toma, puedes darle una a Pig si quieres.

- ¡Wow! Gracias, mami. -dijo la niña aceptando contenta las pastitas y subiendo hacia su habitación seguida por el perrito.

Ginny casi no tuvo tiempo de moverse, pues enseguida escuchó como Harry abría la puerta. Estaba nerviosa, tenía que admitirlo. Se acercó con paso rápido hacia el salón y se sentó en el pequeño sofá de flores azules. Harry hizo pasar a una mujer alta y refinada en el andar. Vestía ropa elegante, pero sencilla. Realmente no tenía el aspecto de una duquesa. Sobretodo cuando Ginny alzó la cabeza y se fijó en sus ojos. Más allá del raro color ámbar de sus pupilas, la pelirroja se quedó con el brillo esperanzador de su mirada. Un brillo lleno de amor. Harry recogió el abrigo de la mujer y después de despojó del suyo propio.

- Ginny, te quiero presentar a Hermione, duquesa de Ashbourne. -Harry hizo las presentaciones con muy buen humor por su parte.- Ella es mi esposa Ginevra.

- Es un placer conocerla. -se apresuró a decir Ginny tras un leve asentimiento de cabeza. La mujer pareció algo azorada de repente.

- Les pido disculpas por presentarme casi sin avisar y procurarles molestias. -Hermione se sentó en el sofá junto a Ginny mientras Harry se mantenía de pie junto a la chimenea encendida. Colocó las manos cerca del fuego para procurarles calor.

- Oh, señora, para nada nos molesta. Es un honor recibirla. Aunque tengo que reconocer que su llamada nos dejó algo confusos.

- Es comprensible. Yo misma lo estaría de encontrarme en su lugar. -Hermione aguardó a que Ginny terminase de servir el té. Con el frío que hacia, una taza caliente era lo mejor que le habían ofrecido en todo el día. El viaje hasta Surrey había estado lleno de inconvenientes, pero la castaña no había cejado en su empeño de conocer a la familia de Ron.

- Señora, ¿ha hecho mi hermano algo…le ha provocado algún problema?

- Oh, no, todo lo contrario. Su hermano…-tragó saliva antes de proseguir. El corazón le latía desaforadamente.- Estoy enamorada de su hermano, Ginny.

- ¡Oh, señora duquesa! -exclamó Ginny llevándose las manos a las mejillas. Harry también desvió su mirada hacia la castaña y se sentó en el único sillón que había en la sala.- ¿Cómo…cómo es posible eso?

- Creo que para comenzar lo primero seria tutearnos. Voy a contarles muchas cosas privadas, así que…llámenme Hermione, por favor.

- De acuerdo, señ…Hermione. -Ginny la alentó con una sonrisa queda.

- Ron y yo hemos estado carteándonos desde el mes de septiembre. Antes de la guerra, yo estaba prometida a un hombre que no era muy buena persona, pero que pertenecía a la aristocracia, como yo. Viktor, que era su nombre, murió en la guerra.

- Lo siento. -dijo Harry con la mirada perdida. Él había visto como muchos de sus compañeros morían delante de sus ojos.

- Gracias. Aunque Viktor y yo nunca sentimos nada el uno por el otro, nada que fuera real. Sin embargo, yo me obligué a…a quererlo de alguna forma. Le escribía constantemente al frente, pero nunca obtenía respuesta. Su falta de sentimientos hacia mi era tal que…me ignoraba, simplemente. Pero una tarde de septiembre, ocurrió la más sorprendente de las sorpresas. Llegó una carta de Viktor. Estaba tan estupefacta que casi no lo podía creer. Más aun cuando leí el contenido. Nunca nadie me había dicho unas cosas tan hermosas y delicadas. Era una autentica carta de amor. Y aunque supe desde el principio que las cartas no estaban escritas por Viktor.

- ¿Si no era Viktor, quién las escribía?

Hermione sonrió.

- Ron.

- ¿Mi…mi hermano? -tanto Ginny como Harry miraban sorprendidos a la castaña.

- Si. Como ya he dicho, Viktor murió en la guerra, lo supe al mes de empezar a recibir las cartas del nuevo "Viktor". Ron debió de encontrar mis cartas y pensó que seria una bonita forma de hacer sentir mejor. Lo que ninguno de los dos podíamos augurar es que no íbamos a enamorar de verdad.

- ¿Cómo supo que se trataba de Ron? -preguntó Harry.

- Contraté a un investigador privado, y aquí estoy. En su última carta, Ron me decía que estaba pronto a recibir el alta, pero ya Harry me ha dicho que aun no ha llegado a casa.

- No. aun no sabemos nada de él. -confirmó Ginny.- ¿De verdad estás enamorada de mi hermano?

- Así es. Y he venido para ofrecerle un hogar al que volver. Junto a mí.

- Es la historia más romántica que he escuchado en mi vida. -afirmó Ginny.

- Lo es, Ginny, lo es. Tu hermano es un poeta.

- Pero si él no está aquí…-comenzó a decir Harry.

- Iré a buscarlo a Francia si es necesario.

- ¿No os habéis visto nunca? -preguntó Ginny.

- No, tan solo lo he visto en sueños y en mi mente cada vez que cierro los ojos. Pero ya no aguanto más el estar sin él. Necesito tenerlo a mi lado.

- Oh, Hermione. -suspiró la pelirroja cogiendo una de las delgadas manos de la duquesa entre las suyas. De todas las cosas que se le habían ocurrido, nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza que su hermano hubiera conseguido enamorar a una duquesa. Pero bien parecía que lo había hecho, y que como Hermione decía, tendría un hogar al que volver.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10: Una broma del destino.**

Molly Weasley avivó el fuego de la chimenea mientras de su boca escapaba un suspiro. Aun no se acostumbraba a tener tanto silencio en su casa. Recordó el tiempo en que sus siete hijos eran pequeños y habían convivido en ruidosa armonía. Esos muros de piedra habían sido testigo de muchas escenas. La alegría por el nacimiento de su nieta Lilith o por el regreso de sus hijos gemelos y de su yerno. Pero eran las penas las que hacían que las pesadas vigas del techo amenazaran con derrumbarse encima de sus cabezas. La guerra le había arrebatado a tres hijos; unos chicos fuertes y sanos que ya no volvería a ver. Molly estaba segura de que si no hubiera sido por su inquebrantable fe, se encontraría en el mismo sitio que su esposo.

Arthur Weasley había envejecido mucho desde el comienzo de la guerra. Él mismo había combatido en la gran guerra, pero ver como uno a uno sus seis hijos se marchaban, vivir con la incertidumbre de si volverían o no, había acabado con él. Arthur era una sombra del hombre que fue. Solía sentarse en la butaca de su habitación, en el piso de arriba, y contemplar un paisaje que en su mente no cambiaba en absoluto. Tan solo la visita de su pequeña nieta lo distraía de su dolor. Le habría encantado tener la fe que tenía Molly, pero ya no estaba seguro de creer en un Dios que había sesgado la vida de tres de sus hijos.

Eran tiempos difíciles para la familia Weasley.

Sentada en la pequeña salita que había contigua a la cocina, la señora Weasley terminaba de darle los toques a un jersey azul cielo. Había comenzado su confección dos semanas antes, al enterarse de la buena nueva: Ginny y Harry iban a ser papás otra vez. Al menos esas noticias aplacaban a su maltrecho corazón. Necesitaban alegría, niños correteando por esa casa de nuevo. Sin embargo, una nube sobrevolaba el cielo de la pelirroja mujer. Su hijo Ron. Su último hijo por regresar del frente, y para ella el más especial de todos. Aunque una madre siempre tiende a querer a todos por igual. Pero Ron era especial, quizás porque era el que más se parecía a su padre. Volvió a suspirar en silencio mientras rezaba una oración.

Se ponía nerviosa tan solo con pensar en que le pasase algo. Entonces si que si su corazón se rompería para siempre.

Un suave golpeteo la puerta principal la interrumpió. Miró el reloj que había sobre la chimenea, eran casi las seis de la tarde. ¿Quién se presentaría a aquellas horas? Las amistades de los Weasley eran escasas esos días, y en todas las familias imperaba la misma tristeza por la perdida de los seres queridos. Ello se traducía en menos visitas sociales, de hecho, se reducían a los corrillos después de la misa de los domingos. La vida en uno de los valles de Surrey transcurría con tranquilidad. A pesar de ello, la señora Weasley dejó junto a su cestita el jersey de punto y se levantó. Llevaba puesto un delantal blanco encima de un vestido de color marrón chocolate, como sus ojos.

El corazón le martilleaba en el pecho, sin saber porqué.

El camino hacia la puerta de entrada se le hizo largo y angosto, esquivando una silla, un sofá o el mismo paragüero. Nunca había creído en premoniciones o pálpitos especiales. Pero en ese momento ella misma estaba experimentando uno. No había otra forma de expresarlo. Aguantó el impulso de llamar a su marido a gritos. Debía de pensar en su delicada salud y en el mutismo que lo embargaría si…

Pero Molly Weasley abrió la puerta y una desgarradora exclamación de sorpresa y gratitud salió de sus labios. Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos sin que ella hiciera nada por detenerlas. Era el momento que había estado esperando desde hacia más de seis años. Entre sollozos se abalanzó sobre el recién llegado y dejó que sus jóvenes brazos la sostuvieran e impidieran que cayera al suelo. Porque en el fondo era lo que Molly quería, arrodillarse en el suelo y darle las gracias a Dios, a la Virgen o a quien hubiera hecho posible el milagro que veía ante sus ojos.

- Ron… ¿de verdad eres tú, hijo mío? –preguntó con sus manos sobre las mejillas del pelirrojo. La mirada que le devolvían esos ojos tan azules como el cielo y el mar juntos, no dejaba lugar a dudas, pero… ¿y si era todo un sueño?

- ¿Tanto he cambiado, mamá? –Ron se encontraba con un nudo en la garganta, más emocionado de lo que pensaba admitir. Estar de nuevo entre los brazos de su madre le hacía sentir vivo y especial. Sonrió y con una mano corrió varias lágrimas del rostro de su madre.

- Estás muy delgaducho, cariño. –lo abrazó de nuevo con más fuerza.- Menos mal que has vuelto. Así podremos cuidar de ti como te mereces.

- En el frente nadie tiene tiempo de cocinar, mamá. Y aunque así fuera, nadie lo hace como tu. –suspiró aliviado por el acogimiento que estaba teniendo.- Yo también me alegro de haber vuelto, por fin.

- Pero pasa, pasa. No te quedes ahí en la puerta. Déjame que te vea bien. –pidió agarrando el rostro pecoso de su hijo entre sus regordetas manos.- No has cambiado mucho, tan solo la barba. Aunque tus ojos…ellos si que han cambiado. Hablan de sabiduría y de haber visto demasiadas cosas para una mente tan joven.

- Ya no soy un hombre joven, mamá. Eso si que es cierto. –admitió Ron con un deje de pesar.

La señora Weasley suspiró y se apartó de mala gana del lado de su hijo.

- Voy a avisar a tu padre. –de camino hacia las escaleras, se detuvo y volvió a mirar al pelirrojo.- ¿Por qué no llamaste para decirnos que venías? Habríamos ido a recibirte al muelle.

- Quería que fuera una sorpresa. –contestó Ron dejando su pequeña maleta en un rincón y quitándose el abrigo y la bufanda. El pequeño salón estaba caldeado gracias al calor que salía de la chimenea del hogar.

- Y lo ha sido, cariño. Ya era hora de que esta guerra nos devolviera al hijo que faltaba. –cerró los ojos con fuerza.- Hemos perdido demasiado a cambio de nada. –esbozó una pequeña sonrisa forzada.

- Lo sé. –la tristeza también se dibujó en el rostro de Ron.- Y no sabes cuanto lo siento, mamá. ¿Cómo está papá?

- Bueno, depende del día. –la señora Weasley fijó sus ojos en el fuego.- Hay algunos mejores que otros. Todo esto le ha afectado mucho más que a mi. Se podría decir que ha terminado con él. Ya no es el mismo hombre que dejaste hace seis años, hijos. Aunque todos hemos cambiado.

- Ojalá hubiera estado aquí con vosotros para llorar sus pérdidas. –se sintió impotente, y durante una milésima de segundos, volvió a ser como un niño pequeño en busca de una explicación a algo que no la tenía. Al menos, no una explicación racional. Durante su estancia en el hospital de Carstairs, se había olvidado del dolor que reinaba en la casa de sus padres, en Surrey. También había evitado hablarle sobre ello a Hermione.

El nombre de la castaña se coló en su mente, pero no era momento para pensar en ella. Más tarde podría concentrarse en Hermione. Ahora solo contaban sus padres.

- No te aflijas, cariño. –la señora Weasley le puso una mano en el hombro, que apretó afectuosamente.- No sirve de nada, créeme. Avisaré a tu padre de que estás aquí.

- Subo contigo.

- Bien.

Subieron las escaleras lentamente, con la señora Weasley delante. La mujer tenía que hacer un esfuerzo por no detenerse en cada escalón y darse la vuelta para mirar a su hijo. Aun no se podía creer que de verdad estuviera allí. Sentía ganas de abrazarlo y no soltarlo hasta la mañana siguiente. Pero Ron ya no era un niño. Había regresado siendo todo un hombre; un hombre bueno, a pesar de toda la crueldad que había visto en el frente. Durante unos segundos temió lo que aquella noticia podría hacerle a su esposo. Arthur estaba muy débil y delicado. Los años le habían caído de golpe, pero Molly seguía aferrándose a su fe.

La habitación de sus padres no había cambiado nada durante esos seis años de ausencia. Las mismas cortinas, el mismo edredón y los mismos cojines, hasta los libros de la pequeña estantería eran los mismos. La única diferencia era el pequeño perrito que estaba sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana, frente a su padre. A él no lo conocía. Y una sensación similar recorrió su cuerpo cuando se concentró en la figura de su padre recortada contra la ventana. Estaba mucho más delgado y su tez era demasiado pálida para ser normal. El cabello que en su juventud había sido rojo y más tarde había pasado al blanco, ya no existía. El corazón de Ron se aceleró. Había dejado a un padre vivaz y fuerte, para luego encontrarse con un anciano. Volvió a pensar que durante su estancia en Carstairs no les había prestado la atención que se merecían. Hermione se había convertido en su mundo allí. Suspiró en silencio.

- Arthur, querido, tengo una sorpresa. –anunció la señora Weasley agarrando a su hijo de la mano. Era una caricia cálida y maternal. Aunque los gemelos también habían regresado de la guerra sanos y salvos, no habían querido instalarse de nuevo en Inglaterra. Algo que había roto también el corazón de Molly.

- Otro perro no, Molly. Parece que vamos a montar un refugio. –contestó el señor Weasley sin volverse. Una vieja manta de cuadros tapaba sus piernas para evitar que se congelasen. No había que olvidar que ya estaban en diciembre y pronto el valle se cubriría de nieve.- Dáselo a Lilith, estará más que encantada de tenerlo.

- No, tonto. No es ningún perro. –se soltó del agarre y corrió a abrazar a su esposo por los hombros. Con esfuerzo le dio la vuelta al sillón hasta ponerlo de cara a la puerta.- Es Ron.

- ¿Ron? ¿Nuestro Ron? –dijo el señor Weasley con los ojos muy abiertos y mirando alternativamente a su esposa y al pelirrojo. Las manos que descansaban sobre la manta de cuadros empezaron a temblarle, y hasta el perro alzó la cabeza para ver qué pasaba.

- Si, cariño, está aquí. Ha vuelto sano y salvo. –los ojos de la señora Weasley se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas. Pero eran lágrimas de felicidad, como ella insistiría en llamarlas más adelante.

- ¿Ron? –el pobre hombre se levantó con dificultad, sin quitar sus ojos en ningún momento del rostro de su hijo. Avanzó despacio, con la ayuda de su esposa y corrió al encuentro del pelirrojo, que se había quedado paralizado en el vano de la puerta.

- He vuelto, papá. –contestó Ron con el nudo en la garganta que le impedía decir nada más.

- ¡Ron, hijo mío! Has vuelto. –se abrazaron de manera intensa, intentando condensar los años de ausencia en un solo momento.

- He vuelto, papá.

- He pensado mucho en ti estos años, hijo.

- Yo también me he acordado de vosotros. –le dio un beso en la mejilla a su padre, gesto no hacia desde que era un niño pequeño.- Te quiero, papá.

- Oh, hijo mío, yo también te quiero. –alzó la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos.- Al principio creí que eras un espejismo, o un sueño. Pero estás aquí, puedo tocarte, así que estás aquí de verdad. –su rostro estaba surcado de pequeñas lágrimas.

- Oh, queridos, esto es muy emocionante. –balbuceó la señora Weasley.

- Ven aquí, mamá. –Ron hizo extensivo su abrazo a la pequeña mujer y así permanecieron durante unos minutos. Era algo que necesitaban los tres. Las lágrimas de la señora Weasley eran mayores que las de su esposo y mojaban la chaqueta de Ron.

- Ojalá pudiera retener este momento para siempre.

- No llores, Molly. –le susurró su esposo.

- Pero si tú también estás llorando, Arthur. –repuso ella dándole un golpecito cariñoso en el pecho.

- Es una buena razón para llorar, papá, después de tantas desgracias. –intervino Ron, que también luchaba por el contra sus propias ganas de echarse a llorar.

- Tienes razón, hijo. Ya no tienes que volver, ¿verdad? –había miedo en su mirada y eso conmovió profundamente al pelirrojo.

- No, papá. Ya he saldado mi deuda con la patria.

Se quedaron mirándose unos segundos, por lo que la señora Weasley aprovechó para desasirse del abrazo de los dos hombres de su vida, los dos pilares que le quedaban. Se limpió las lágrimas con un pañuelito de tela blanco y respiró hondo.

- Voy a ponerme a hacer la cena enseguida. Tienes que recuperar el buen color, hijo mío. Estás muy delgaducho. –dijo antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse por la puerta hasta llegar a la cocina, que estaba en el piso de abajo.

- Ten por seguro que vaciará toda la despensa. –le avisó el señor Weasley a su hijo. Se apartó él también y fue a sentarse de nuevo en su sillón junto a la ventana. Estaba muy bajo de defensas y mantenerse en pie mucho tiempo le costaba. Ron lo siguió y se sentó en el alfeizar junto al perrito, que dormitaba.

- Perfecto, me gusta hacerla feliz. Además, tengo hambre; en el frente no es que tuviéramos mucho tiempo para comer. Y luego en el hospital casi todo eran nutrientes sin apenas sabor.

- ¿De verdad ya estás bien?

- Si, papá. Estoy totalmente recuperado, aunque tengo que seguir ejercitando la pierna y llevar este bastón los primeros meses, pero es un mal menor. –sonrió el pelirrojo.

- Te veo muy feliz, Ron. –observó su padre. Conocía muy bien a su hijo; no en vano, como la señora Weasley decía, era el que más se parecía a él de todos sus hijos.

- Es que lo soy, papá. –dijo sin poder contenerse.

- Me alegro. –le palmeó la rodilla buena.- Necesitamos recuperar la dicha. –sentenció con solemnidad. Un cambio se había producido en él mismo en tan solo diez minutos. Sus mejillas tenían algo de color y había brillo en sus ojos azules.

- Lo haremos, papá. Esta guerra ya nos ha quitado demasiado, lo se. Sin embargo, a mi también me ha dado algo. El mejor regalo que podía esperar.

- ¿Una mujer? ¿Una buena mujer?

- Más que eso. A la persona con la que espero pasar el esto de mi vida. -hablar de Hermione con su padre era más fácil de lo que Ron había pensado.

- ¿Por qué no la has traído contigo?

- Porque aun no la conozco.

Ante el semblante confuso del señor Weasley, Ron le costó su historia. Como se había enamorado de una completa desconocida a través de sus cartas, como esperaba la llegada de sus cartas, como ella había conseguido sacarlo de su burbuja de tristeza hasta ir a parar a un campo de esperanza. Le dolía el corazón al saberse tan cerca y al mismo tiempo tan lejos de ella. El señor Weasley vio el brillo en la mirada de su hijo, la cadencia de su voz cuando hablaba de esa mujer que le había cambiado la vida. Era lo mismo que él experimentaba por su mujer. Habían pasado casi cuarenta años desde que se casó con Molly, pero cada día la quería más. Y eso era lo que siempre había deseado para sus hijos.

Ron se despidió de su padre media hora después y subió a su antigua habitación en el ático. Hacía tiempo que no pisaba aquel suelo, y al encender la luz de la bombilla del techo, se dio cuenta de que nada había cambiado. Después de un viaje des tres días a través de El Canal de la Mancha estaba agotado, más que agotado. Pero habían sido las emociones las que lo habían atravesado. Se quitó la chaqueta y la lanzó contra la cama. Por mucho que quisiera tumbarse y descansar antes de la cena, había algo que deseaba mucho más. Buscó papel y lápiz en los cajones del pequeño escritorio que había en un rincón. Apoyó el bastón contra la pared y tomó asiento.

_**2 de diciembre de 1945**_

_**Otery Hall, Surrey**_

_**Inglaterra.**_

_**Mi amada Hermione,**_

_**Ya he vuelto, estoy en casa.**_

_**Se acabó el frente y la guerra. Adiós al hospital y a la convalecencia. Ya solo quedan los recuerdos y los fantasmas que acechan por la noche. Pero yo tengo la especial suerte de contar con una magnífica hada de cabellos castaños y rizados que me llena de luz cuando más oscuro creo estar. **_

_**Aun así, me siento incompleto, por que no estás aquí conmigo.**_

_**Necesito sentir tus labios contra los míos, el perfume de tu piel contra mi rostro y el brillo de tus ojos acariciando los míos. Pero sobretodo, necesito escuchar de tu boca las palabras que provocaran mi muerte y harán que suba al cielo. Necesito que me digas que me amas, que nada de lo que ha ocurrido durante estos meses ha sido un sueño. No quiero más bromas del destino. **_

_**Miro el cielo a través de la ventana y no siento nada. Nada en absoluto. Porque le has robado el brillo incandescente a las estrellas. Porque la luna ya no es suficiente para alumbrar el camino que me llevará hasta tu corazón.**_

_**Me derrito de amor con solo pensar en ti, en tu nombre, en tu rostro.**_

_**Eres el regalo que llevo esperando toda mi vida.**_

_**Te quiero, Hermione.**_

_**Mantén los ojos abiertos, es probable que la próxima carta te la recite en persona.**_

_**Completamente tuyo, **_

_**Ron.**_

_**Posdata: te amo.**_

Al terminar la carta y guardarla en un sobre, Ron sintió como un peso se aflojaba en su pecho. Había sido un día muy especial en todos los sentidos y estaba satisfecho consigo mismo. Volvió a mirar por la ventana, tal y como había puesto en la carta, y alzó sus ojos azules al oscuro cielo. Esa noche no habría luna que guiara el camino de las almas perdidas. Una intensa negrura se extendía por todo el valle. Pero eso a Ron ya no le importaba. Estaba en casa, con los suyos, y pronto también podría estrechar a Hermione entre sus brazos. Con ese pensamiento, dejó el sobre encima del escritorio y se levantó para cambiarse de camisa y chaqueta. Por la mañana pronto, bajaría a la oficina de correos y la echaría al buzón sin falta. Esperaba recibir noticias de Hermione muy pronto. Quizás podrían pasar el día de Navidad juntos. No había nada que Ron desease más.

- ¡Ron, la cena está lista! –gritó la señora Weasley desde el piso de abajo.

- ¡Ya voy, mamá! –contestó Ron de manera risueña. Por un momento había sido como volver a la niñez.

**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0**

A la mañana siguiente, Ron se encaminó hacia la casa de su hermana y su cuñado, en una de las colinas del valle. RoseHill Cottage estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para visitar a los señores Weasley con asiduidad, pero también convenientemente alejada para que la joven familia tuviera sus momentos de privacidad. Ron subía la cuesta final, renqueando por el dolor en su pierna herida. El doctor Snape ya le había advertido de que los días de lluvia o de frío extremo serían los peores para la articulación. Pero Ron no se rendía fácilmente. Siempre había sido un luchador.

Había pasado una fabulosa noche, dormido en su vieja cama y desterrando a sus viejos fantasmas fuera de su mente. La tranquilidad de saberse en casa, sano y salvo, con los suyos, había ayudado a aliviar esa carga que presentarían para siempre los soldados supervivientes. El por qué ellos habían sobrevivido y sus compañeros, amigos y familiares no, era un sentimiento que no los abandonaría nunca. La guerra se había revelado como una autentica ruleta rusa; nunca sabías cual sería tu último momento en la tierra. Pero Ron se apresuró a borrar esos pensamientos de su mente y disfrutar del paisaje tranquilo, silencioso y encantador que se veía hasta más allá del horizonte.

Se acercaba a la cerca que rodeaba el jardín de la casa de su hermana cuando escuchó unas risas que provenían de la zona de atrás. De seguro su incansable sobrina de cinco años estaba aprovechando la nieve para jugar con su progenitor. Ginny no hablaba de otra cosa en sus cartas, de lo bien que se había adaptado Lilith a tener un padre cerca de ella. Con un suspiro cansado, desechó la oportunidad de unirse en el juego. Antes tendría que sentarse y descansar un rato. Avanzó sin apenas hacer ruido, dejando sus pisadas en la nieve como único testigo.

Ginny atendió la puerta enseguida. No estaba haciendo gran cosa. Por las mañanas, tenía que luchar contra las ganas de vomitar y contra el calor sofocante si se ponía muy cerca de la chimenea o el frío absorbente si se sentaba muy lejos. Aun tenía que bajar al pueblo para visitar al doctor, pero con el tiempo tan caprichoso, se había resistido. Llevaba puesto un sencillo vestido de paño en color azul marino, que hacía destacar el pequeño bultito que se adivinaba en su cintura.

- ¡Ron! –su sorpresa fue mayúscula, pero enseguida se repuso y se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano.- ¿Por qué no nos avisaste de que volvías?

- Porque quería que fuera una sorpresa. –Ron intentaba mantener el equilibrio, tarea sumamente difícil entre su pierna maltrecha y el peso de su hermana sobre su cuerpo. Sin embargo, supo apreciar la calidez que emanaba del abrazo de Ginny y lo bendecido que se sentía por estar allí con ella.

- Lo es, claro que lo es. –Ginny se apresuró a hacerse a un lado y dejar pasar a su hermano. Cerró la puerta, dejando fuera el implacable viento de la montaña.- Por fin vamos a pasar una Navidad toda la familia reunida. ¡Qué alegría!

Ninguno de los dos apostilló que sería lo que quedaba de la familia. Habría roto el bonito momento compartido por los dos hermanos.

- Si, es un milagro poder estar aquí. –dijo Ron en su lugar.

- ¿Quieres un café o una taza de té? ¿O un chocolate caliente? Estaba haciendo uno para Lilith. –le informó su hermana mientras caminaba hacia la cocina, en la parte trasera de la casa. El color había vuelto a las mejillas de Ginny y, de repente, se sentía llena de energía.

- Un chocolate me irá bien. –Ron se sentó en una silla junto a la mesa de la cocina, contento por poder descansar al fin la rodilla.- ¿Dónde está esa traviesa sobrina mía?

- Estaba arriba con Pig, aunque creo que ahora está en el jardín. A saber tú que estará haciendo. Seguramente acabar con mi poca paciencia. Desde que regresó Harry está muy descontrolada. Y como él no le niega nada…me tocan a mi los dramas.

- ¿Harry está trabajando?

- Si. Recuperó su empleo con el señor Sloughorn. –dijo Ginny acercándole una taza de chocolate y sentándose junto a él.- Ya sabes que siempre le ha tenido en gran estima.

- Me alegro. –bajó su cabeza pelirroja para extasiarse con el olor entre dulce y amargo del chocolate.

- ¿Piensas volver a trabajar?

- Si. No ahora mismo, porque acabo de volver. –Ron levantó la cabeza y le sonrió a su hermana. A cada lado de sus ojos se formaron unas pequeñas arruguitas que antes de la guerra no estaban.- Pero eventualmente si que quiero volver a trabajar.

- ¿En tu antiguo trabajo?

- No. Creo que el abogado que había en mi murió en la guerra. –afirmó Ron con un suspiro.

- No digas eso, Ron. –Ginny alargó una mano por encima de la mesa para tocar la de su hermano.- ¿Entonces?

- Te va a parecer una locura, pero…quiero escribir un libro.

- Oh, eso si que es una sorpresa. –la pelirroja apoyó la espalda contra el respaldo de su silla.- ¿Y ya sabes sobre qué?

- Si. Sobre un soldado que se enamora mientras se recupera de sus heridas de guerra. –sus ojos brillaron al proyectarlo de viva voz.- Que encuentra el consuelo que necesita en las cartas de una desconocida.

- ¡Ron, vas a escribir tu historia con Hermione! –exclamó Ginny sorprendiendo a Ron.

- Si, yo…-sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.- Un momento. ¿Cómo sabes que ella se llama Hermione?

- Oh, es que estuvo aquí. Hermione vino a buscarte.

Ron se puso en pie enseguida, impelido por el fuerte latido de su corazón. Se llevó una mano a los labios mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro. Hermione había estado allí, había ido a buscarlo. ¿Por qué el destino no había querido reunirlos en ese instante?

- ¿Cuándo estuvo aquí?

- Hace tres días. Si hubiésemos sabido que ibas a volver…-Ginny sonaba compungida.- Pero no lo sabíamos.

- ¿Sabes hacia donde se marchó? –en sus ojos azules aun había un atisbo de esperanza.

- Supongo que regresó a su casa. –Ginny se levantó y se reunió con su hermano junto a la ventana.- Ron, es una mujer encantadora y muy guapa. Al principio estaba un poco nerviosa, por eso de que ella es duquesa y tal, pero enseguida se me pasó. Es muy normal.

El último comentario hizo reír al pelirrojo, pero enseguida volvió a su semblante reflexivo.

- Estuvo aquí mientras yo regresaba.

- Está muy enamorada de ti, Ron. No se qué le decías en esas cartas pero… Ella te ama de verdad, hermanito. No la dejes escapar.

- No pienso hacerlo. –le aseguró Ron con convicción.- Voy a ir a buscarla. Mañana mismo si es posible salgo hacia el norte.

**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0**

Mientras, en la cabeza de Hermione aun resonaban las palabras de Draco pronunciadas desde el otro lado del hilo telefónico. Tal vez el rubio tenía razón y había sido una locura embarcarse en un trasbordador hacia la costa de Francia. Pero estaba desesperada y no sabía qué hacer. Tan solo podía pensar en que pronto llegaría la Navidad y quería tener a Ron a su lado. El proceso que siguió a esa decisión fue acelerado. Cormac, el chofer, se había negado a dejarla viajar sola, así que también había subido él abordo con el coche. En Londres hubo de comprar algo de ropa para la travesía de tres días y ahora esas bolsas descansaban en su camarote de primera clase. Era en lo único que no había transigido. Por lo demás, no le importaba compartir la cubierta con el resto de pasajeros.

La brisa del mar acariciaba su níveo rostro mientras los últimos rayos de sol se escondían en el horizonte. El mar azul y embravecido hacia que la travesía fuera más fácil, incluso ligera, a pesar del vaivén de las olas contra la quilla. Hermione respiró hondo, sintiendo como su corazón galopaba dentro de su pecho. Siempre había sido una persona prudente, cauta. Lo que había hecho estaba fuera de toda conducta racional. Pero si algo había aprendido en los últimos meses, era que el amor no tenía nada de racional.

- ¿Viaja usted sola? –dijo una voz amable a sus espaldas.

Hermione se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con una mujer de mediana edad. Iba vestida de manera sencilla, pero limpia. Entre sus manos sostenía un pañuelo que había sido demasiadas veces apretujado. Sus ojos azules la miraban sin vida, pero en sus labios había una sonrisa sincera, aunque algo cansada. En cualquier otra circunstancia, Hermione no habría reparado en su presencia, pero la guerra lo había cambiado todo.

- Si, voy a buscar a mi prometido.

- Es bonito comprobar que esta guerra no nos ha quitado también el amor. –hizo una pausa y levantó la cabeza para mirar hacia el mar infinito que se extendía en el horizonte.- Yo voy a visitar la tumba de mi hijo Cedric.

- Oh, no sabe cuanto lo siento.

- Gracias, querida. –la mujer se apoyó en la baranda, aferrándola con fuerza. Seguramente para no caer de la pena que la consumía.- Tenía solo veintiún años. El disgusto por su muerte se llevó a mi marido a la tumba también. Ahora solo estoy yo con mis recuerdos.

- Lo siento mucho. –Hermione no sabía que otro consuelo podía ofrecerle a aquella mujer.- Ha debido de sufrir lo impensable.

- Así es. –dijo la mujer con la voz más calmada.- Pero no te aflijas por mi, querida. Siempre hay otros que han sufrido todavía más. Yo estoy en paz con mis recuerdos.

- Es usted un ejemplo. –una congoja se había instalado en su pecho y apretaba a su corazón.

- Gracias, pero ese es un cumplido que no creo merecer. En mi caso hay centenares, sino miles de madres que han sufrido como yo. –suspiró.- No se porqué, pero cuando estalla una guerra, las mujeres somos las que más sufrimos, incluso cuando tenemos prohibido ir al frente de batalla.

Hermione guardó silencio, no queriendo despertar más pensamientos tristes en aquella mujer.

- Pero hábleme de su prometido. ¿Es muy apuesto? –le preguntó con una nueva sonrisa.

- Oh, si, mucho. Lleva ya bastante tiempo recuperándose de sus heridas. Pero confío en que pronto le den el alta y lo pueda al fin conocer. –entusiasmada como estaba de poder hablar de Ron con otra persona, Hermione no se dio cuenta de su error hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

- ¿No conoce a su prometido? –no había escándalo en su tono de voz, sino más bien curiosidad.

- No. –las mejillas de Hermione se tiñeron de rojo escarlata.

- Pues parece muy enamorada. –afirmó con la melancolía bañando sus ojos.

- Es que lo estoy. –se mordió el labio inferior.- Lo cierto es que le he mentido. Ron no es mi prometido. Ni siquiera lo conozco en persona, solo por carta. Durante más de tres meses hemos estado carteándonos y…lo quiero. Por eso vengo a buscarlo. –bajó la cabeza algo avergonzada por un comportamiento que estaba tan fuera de lugar en una sociedad como en la que ella se movía.

- Me alegro mucho por usted, querida.

- ¿No le parece extraño? –preguntó Hermione levantando la cabeza para mirar a la mujer.

- El amor nunca es extraño, sino los ojos que lo miran.

- Tiene usted razón. –convino Hermione sintiéndose algo estúpida.

- Mucha suerte, querida. –la mujer le puso una mano en el brazo.- Espero que sea muy feliz.

Hermione vio como la mujer se alejaba de ella con un paso lento y pausada. Sintió mucha pena y tristeza por aquella mujer que lo había perdido todo por culpa de la guerra. Aun así, no dejaba de impresionarla la entereza con la que había hablado. Tenía razón. Las mujeres siempre eran las que más sufrían en una guerra. Aunque a ella no le había hecho ninguna guerra para sufrir en su vida. Ron era la primera ventana que se le había abierto, el primer rayo de luz que la había cegado.

El mundo tal y como lo conocía hacia cinco años, había dejado de existir.

Inglaterra ya no era el mismo país.

Hermione no era la misma mujer que había aceptado con resignación un futuro convenido y sin amor.

- ¡Espere! –gritó. Las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que la idea se estableciera en el cerebro. Se movió con rapidez por el gastado suelo de madera del barco.- Espere, señora…

- Diggory. Eleanor Diggory. –dijo la mujer, que se dirigía a su compartimento de tercera clase.

- Señora Diggory, ¿por qué no viene conmigo a mi camarote? Estará más abrigada. –ofreció Hermione, con su hermoso rostro arrebolado y el cabello azotado por el viento.

- Oh, no, querida. No se preocupe por mi. –la señora Diggory volvió a ponerle la mano en el brazo.- No es tan malo como piensa. Aunque hay menos camaradería de la que una podría pensar. Supongo que el destino…es la razón. La mayoría de los que estamos allí abajo vamos a ver a nuestros muertos.

- Por favor, venga conmigo a mi camarote. –insistió Hermione.

- De verdad que no es necesario, querida.

- No me rechace, por favor.

- No me conoce.

- Usted tampoco me conoce a mi. Puede que por fuera seamos diferentes, pero por dentro… Venga conmigo, por favor.

- No se…

- Creo que nos podemos hacer compañía la una a la otra. Mandaremos a alguien a buscar sus cosas.

- Pero estaremos muy estrechas, queridas.

- No. Mi camarote es grande.

- ¿Viaja usted en primera clase?

- Si. –admitió Hermione con algo de pesar.- No se preocupe por nada. Yo solucionaré lo que haya que solucionar.

- Pero…yo no tengo dinero para pagar mi estancia en primera clase y…-se inclinó para señalar su vestimenta-…no voy vestida para estar allí.

- Eso no es ningún problema. Ya le he dicho que yo solucionaré lo que haya que solucionar.

- ¿Quién es usted, querida? ¿Cuál es su nombre?

- Hermione Granger.

- Usted pertenece a la aristocracia.

- Soy la duquesa de Ashbourne.

- Oh, pero…-la señora Diggory enseguida retiró su mano del brazo de Hermione.- Señora, no…no puedo aceptar su oferta. Yo…

- ¿Va a tratarme de forma diferente? Por favor, señora Diggory, estamos juntas en esto.

- Lo sé, pero…

- Pronto descubrirá que no soy una duquesa convencional. Y que solo hago uso de mi rango si es estrictamente necesario. Por lo demás, soy casi como usted, un alma atormentada en busca de paz. –dijo Hermione añadiendo una sonrisa al final.

- Es triste ver como los jóvenes pierden la esperanza.

- Viaje conmigo, por favor. Mi camarote es muy amplio, hay sitio de sobra para las dos. Y así nos haremos compañía mutuamente. –repitió la castaña.- Usted me hablará de su hijo y yo le hablaré de mi Ron.

- Es usted muy convincente. Y además, tengo que reconocer que la travesía en tercera clase es muy fría y precaria para esta época del año. Gasté todos mis ahorros para poder embarcar, pero era la única forma de llorar sobre el cuerpo de mi Cedric. –admitió la señora Diggory.

- No se hable más. –agarró a la mujer del brazo.- Y cuando lleguemos a puerto mi cochero nos llevará hasta el cementerio donde se encuentra su hijo.

- Es usted demasiado generosa conmigo. No se como podré pagárselo. –dijo la señora Diggory sumamente emocionada.

- La guerra saca lo peor de los hombres, pero en algunos casos nos sirve para darnos cuenta del bien que pueden hacer los pequeños gestos. –dijo Hermione mientras caminaban hacia la zona de los camarotes de primera clase. Era un trasbordador pequeño, con tan solo seis camarotes.

- Es usted un ángel.

**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0**

A partir de ese momento, la travesía fue mucho más llevadera para las dos mujeres. Hermione pudo admitir por fin el miedo que sentía al conocer a Ron en persona. Era algo que no le había revelado a nadie y que llevaba muy arraigado en el corazón. ¿Qué sucedería si, después de todo, no le gustaba a Ron? ¿O si el pelirrojo cambiaba de opinión? Su historia había sido demasiado bonita para tener un final feliz. Hermione no dejaba de repetírselo todos los días. Además, ella no era el tipo de mujer que creía en los cuentos de hadas.

La señora Diggory se encargó de tranquilizarla, de hacerla ver que los nervios eran normales. Actuó como una madre para con la castaña. La escuchó con paciencia, suspiró al conocer el contenido de las cartas del pelirrojo, sonrió cuando Hermione se quedaba mirando al vacío con sus ojos de enamorada. Y cuando al cabo de tres días llegaron a la costa de Francia, las dos mujeres habían entrelazada un vínculo que iba mucho más allá de la sangre. Eran el consuelo mutuo dentro de la desesperación y la incertidumbre.

En el cementerio donde se encontraba la tumba de Cedric Diggory, su madre se vino abajo. También Hermione estuvo a punto de desmoronarse. Nunca antes se había sentido tan desolada como rodeada por las miles de tumbas que bordeaban la colina y desaparecían en el horizonte. Todas aquellas vidas sesgadas, todos aquellos sueños que no se harían realidad, todas aquellas familias que habían sido privadas de la presencia de un familiar. Sus ojos ambarinos se llenaron de lágrimas, y entre el recuerdo por todos los caídos, encontró unos minutos para llorar también por Víktor.

Nunca había estado enamorada de Víktor, nunca lo había amado, pero nunca le había deseado ningún mal.

- Era un chico tan guapo…y tan bueno. –sollozaba la señora Diggory frente a la tumba de su único hijo.

Hermione dejó de pensar en Víktor y se arrodilló a su lado, hasta rodearla por los hombros mientras la sostenía en su agonía. Nuevamente sentía ese nudo en el corazón.

- Era mi único hijo. –la señora Diggory se llevó el pañuelo a las mejillas para sofocar las lágrimas.- No pude tener más después de él, pero no nos importó.

- Estoy segura de que fue un niño afortunado. –respondió Hermione comprensivamente.

- Teníamos poco ¿sabe? Pero a él no le faltó de nada, nunca.

Hermione se mantuvo en silencio de nuevo.

- Me…me gustaría… Tengo ganas de ir a gritarle a quien provocó esta guerra. ¿Por qué se llevó a mi niño? ¿Por qué me quitó a mi bebé? –la señora Diggory se echó a llorar de nuevo.

- Shh, shh, tranquila, querida.

- Quería estudiar medicina, desde pequeño lo sabía. Porque quería ayudar a las personas, y se le daba muy bien. Pero ahora…ahora…

- Ahora ya no sufre.

- Siempre he pensado que los vivos lo llevamos peor que los muertos.

- Probablemente, querida. A los vivos nos acechan los recuerdos y las necesidades.

- Era un chico tan guapo. –sollozó una vez más la señora Diggory.

- Tranquila. –la arrulló la castaña.- Tranquila.

**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0**

En el hospital de campaña de Carstairs, Hermione sintió que se moría de miedo y que los nervios la amordazaban por un momento. Ya podía decir aquello de que estaba respirando el mismo aire que Ron. Era una tontería, lo sabía, pero… Meneó la cabeza, mejor no pensar en ello y concentrarse en las sucesivas tiendas de campaña que se arremolinaban delante de ella. La señora Diggory, respuesta de su visita al cementerio donde se encontraba la tumba de su hijo, apretó el brazo de Hermione en señal de aliento. Se miraron la una a la otra. Era el momento de la verdad. La razón por la que la castaña había cruzado el Canal de la Mancha se encontraba allí, delante de ella.

Durante una fracción de segundo, lo ocurrido en los últimos tres meses pasó por su mente a la velocidad de un rayo. Las cartas de Ron, sus cartas propias, la forma en que Ron la hacia sentir, el deseo que encendía su piel anhelando tocar la de él…

Dio un paso al frente y entró en la primera tienda de campaña. Aquello distaba mucho de lo que era un hospital de verdad, pero el ambiente era claramente festivo y afable. Cientos de muchachos y hombres hablaban los unos con los otros, algunos caminaban por dificultad entre las camillas alineadas en el suelo. Existía un vínculo de camaradería difícil de explicar. Hermione vio a una enfermera que pasaba por su lado y en ella vio la oportunidad que había estado esperando.

- Perdone, estoy buscando a un paciente. –dijo con la voz insegura y el corazón martilleándole en el pecho.

- Yo no me ocupo de eso. –contestó una mujer con uniforme blanco de la cruz roja. Se puso a doblar una toalla.- Tiene que ir en busca de la enfermera jefe, Madame Maxime.

- ¿Dónde puedo encontrarla?

- Vaya de nuevo hacia la entrada y gire a la derecha. Ella es quien tiene los informes de todos los que han estado aquí. Le dirá donde puede encontrar a su pariente. –dijo de forma apresurada antes de marcharse por entre los improvisados pasillos hechos con las camillas.

- Gracias. –Hermione se volvió hacia donde estaba la señora Diggory con el rostro en tensión.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? No parecía muy simpática. –frunció el ceño y miró en la dirección por donde había desaparecido la susodicha.

- Ella no puede ayudarnos. He de buscar a una tal Madame Maxime.

- ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo? –dijo una nueva enfermera, aunque de rostro jovial y sonrisa amable.- He escuchado que busca a Madame Maxime, pero ella no se encuentra en estos momentos en el hospital. Ha ido a buscar provisiones a París.

- Oh, ese si que es un contratiempo que no esperaba. Espero que usted si que pueda ayudarme. Estoy buscando a un paciente, pero no lo he visto en esta sala. –dijo Hermione una vez más.

- Bueno, puedo decir que conozco a todos los hombres que hay aquí. –explicó la enfermera riendo.- Dígame el nombre de la persona a la que busca y a ver si tenemos suerte.

- Ron Weasley. –balbuceó la castaña.

- Oh, vaya, lo siento mucho. –el semblante de la enfermera se ensombreció.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Le ha ocurrido algo? ¿Está bien? –en la mente de Hermione habían saltado todas las alarmas posibles.

- No, no. –la enfermera enseguida la acercó a una silla para que tomara asiento.- Yo no quería alarmarla. A Ron le dieron el alta hace cuatro días y regresó a su casa, en Inglaterra.

- No puede ser. Si venimos de allí y…-el corazón de Hermione se tranquilizó, pero el alma se le cayó a los pies.

- Seguramente él llegó cuando nosotras partimos en el barco. –explicó acertadamente la señora Diggory.

- ¿Qué relación tiene usted con Ron? –quiso saber la enfermera.

- Es su prometida. –se apresuró a contestar la señora Diggory mientras rodeaba los hombros de Hermione con un brazo, tal y como la castaña había hecho con ella en el cementerio.

- ¿Hermione? –inquirió la enfermera abriendo mucho sus ojos castaños.

- ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

- Oh, Dios mío. ¡Qué emocionante! –se llevó una al corazón y comenzó a dar saltitos de alegría.- ¡Seamus, Seamus! –se dio la vuelta hasta llegar a un pequeño habitáculo compuesto por dos camas.- ¡Seamus!

- ¿Por qué me conoce? –preguntó Hermione desconcertada mirando a todos lados.

- ¡Seamus, no adivinarías quién está aquí! –habló la enfermera al hombre que había tendido sobre una de las camas. Los ojos de él la observaban divertido.

- ¿El rey Jorge?

- No, tonto. –ella le dio un toquecito cariñoso en la pierna.- Hermione. Ha venido Hermione.

- ¿La Hermione de Ron? –el hombre se enderezó en su cama.

- ¿Por qué parece conocerme todo el mundo? –exigió saber la castaña poniéndose de pie.

- Porque Ron no dejaba de hablar y suspirar por ti. –los ojos azules del hombre se posaron en la figura de Hermione.- Te lo digo yo, que era su compañero de cubículo.

- Ha venido a buscarlo. Pero ya le he dicho que el doctor Snape le dio el alta. –explicó la enfermera Hannah.

- Primero iba a ver a sus padres y a su hermana, después quería ir a buscarte. –le transmitió Seamus.

- ¿No es romántico? –preguntó Hannah con una sonrisa.

- Si, querida, mucho. –convino la señora Diggory, aunque de manera más comedida.

Hermione no podía pensar en nada más que aquello había sido una broma del destino. Cuando al fin pensaba que conocería a Ron, que olería su piel y sabría el sabor de sus labios, se encontraba con un nuevo portazo. Se dejó caer en la silla más cercana, ligeramente derrotada. Tenía ganas de echarse a llorar, sobretodo de impotencia.

¿Dónde estaría Ron?

13


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hola,  
Solo quiero daros las gracias por los comentarios y por esperar.  
No siempre es fácil para escribir, aunque vuestros ánimos hacen que aun siga por aquí.  
Ya solo quedan dos capítulos más y daré por terminada esta historia.  
Muchos besotes.  
Fani.**_

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Capítulo 11: A diez pasos de ti.**

El viaje hacia las inmensas praderas del condado de Devonshire fue largo y pesado, y estuvo lleno de dificultades por culpa de la nieve. Aun así, nada podía con el ánimo de Ron. Tan pronto como Ginny le había informado de la visita de Hermione mientras él estaba en Francia, había decidido poner camino hacia Amberley Manor. Esa majestuosa casa desde donde la castaña le había estado escribiendo todo ese tiempo. Si cerraba los ojos, podía imaginársela en la biblioteca, o en su habitación, sentada frente a un escritorio de caoba. Con su cabello castaño cayendo a sendos lados de la cara y los ojos vidriosos por la emoción. Suspiró hastiado por ese reencuentro que no terminaba de concretarse.

Cualquier persona pensaría que después de sobrevivir a una guerra, aguardar la llegada de un amor era pan comido. Pero mientras el coche de alquiler enfilaba la cuesta hacia la mansión, Ron sentía que se le iba a salir el corazón del pecho. Había esperado mucho para conocer a Hermione. Conocerla de verdad. Suponía que después de todo, él llegaría antes que su carta, pero también sería bonito estar a su lado mientras la leía. Hablando con Ginny la noche anterior, se dio cuenta de lo enamorado que estaba de ella. No es que no lo supiera ya antes, pero ver tus sentimientos reflejados en las palabras de otra persona hace que las cosas sean más reales. Y el amor que Ron sentía por Hermione era real, palpable.

Antes de la guerra, nunca pensó que un abrazo o un te quiero podían significar tanto.

Suponía que él había cambiado.

Se lo había contado a Hermione en una de sus cartas. El abogado que había dentro él, aquel que defendía siempre las causas justas, había muerto en pleno combate. Ron se había dado cuenta de que en la vida no existían las causas justas, siempre habría algo o alguien que salía mal parado por las acciones de otro. Como consecuencia, mientras estaba en el hospital de Carstairs llegó a la conclusión de que su trabajo ya no le apasionaba y que no tendría sentido volver a él. Además, él no tenía una familia que mantener como su cuñado Harry.

En su horizonte tan solo existía el encuentro con Hermione.

Después ya pensaría qué hacer con su vida.

Puede que hiciera caso a su instinto y escribiera sobre su experiencia en la guerra y sobre su historia de amor con Hermione. Quería decirle al mundo entero como esa mujer, con sus palabras escritas en una hoja de papel, había conseguido sacarlo del hoyo. Y que tan solo su recuerdo relegaba las más atroces visiones del campo de batalla a un cajón oscuro cerrado con ella.

Eso era Hermione para él.

La luz de su vida.

El tiempo pasaba más rápido cuando reflexionaba y no fue extraño que al mirar por la ventanilla, se encontrase frente a la imponente puerta de roble macizo de la mansión. Cada piedra de la fachada aparentaba los tres o cuatro siglos de vida que tenía la casa. Y el terreno que la rodeaba era inmenso. Mirase donde mirase, solo había prados cubiertos de nieve, árboles sin hojas y abetos de copas blancas. Aquella mansión hablaba de poder, de historia. Sus muros parecían guardar millones de secretos, esperando a que alguien los desentrañase. Ron pagó al conductor del coche y con el sombrero en una mano y la pequeña maleta en la otra, salió del vehículo. Volvió a mirar hacia arriba, hacia esa imponencia que parecía rayar el cielo. Pero no se acható y cuando el coche ya se desdibujaba en el camino, él llamó a la aldaba en forma de herradura que había a un lado de la puerta.

Y esperó.

Esperó con el corazón encogido, contando sus latidos como si fueran latigazos. Los nudillos de la mano que sostenía la maleta estaban blancos. La fuerza que utilizaba para controlar su nerviosismo era inmensa. Estaba seguro de que al otro lado de aquella puerta se encontraba Hermione. Tan solo le separaban unos metros, diez pasos como mucho. Y al pensar en ello, le embargó el pánico. Había llegado el momento de decirse el discursito que se había preparado por si llegaba ese momento. Tenía que confiar en Hermione, y en él mismo.

Su historia de amor era digna de inscribirse en los libros de historia.

Era normal que tuviera miedo, no en vano iban a conocerse.

Dejó salir el aire por la boca al tiempo que una nueva bocanada entraba en sus pulmones. Tal y como había hecho en los últimos cuatro meses, se concentró en el rostro de Hermione. En aquella fotografía que había encontrado en una de sus cartas y que él se había aprendido de memoria. Podía señalizar cualquier imperfección de su rostro perfecto. El labio inferior que era más abultado que el superior. La suave curva de sus ojos almendrados. El destello que dejaban entrever sus ojos en la fotografía en blanco y negro.

Hermione nunca le engañaría.

Lo que habían compartido durante aquellos meses era real y sólido.

- Real y sólido. –se repitió para si mismo en el instante en que se abría la pesada puerta.

Pero no estaba preparado para la persona que lo recibió. De todas las combinaciones posibles, nunca pensó que sería aquella niña. Emma. Hermione hablaba de ella en alguna de sus cartas. Y en aquellos momentos sus grandes ojos azules lo miraban con curiosidad y sin ninguna pizca de recelo. Había apoyado su pequeña manita en el picaporte, que era demasiado alto para ella. Su vestido era vaporoso, de princesa, como les gustaba decir a las niñas de su edad, y del mismo color azul que sus ojos. El cabello castaño mostraba sendas trenzas, una a cada lado de su angelical rostro.

- Hola. ¿Quién es usted? –dijo la niña con su dulce voz infantil. Sus ojillos seguían mirándolo con esa curiosidad sana propia de la inocencia.

- ¿No eres un poco pequeña para abrir la puerta tu sola? –preguntó Ron bajando la cabeza para estar más cerca de la pequeña altura de la niña. Le divertía la actitud de adulta que estaba prendiendo forma en ella.

- Noooo. –movió su cabeza haciendo que las trenzas se entrechocaran en el pecho.- Ya tengo casi seis años. –afirmó con orgullo.

- Ah, bueno. Entonces te pido perdón. –se agachó para poder verla mejor. Aquella niña tenía algo especial y comprendía que Hermione se hubiera resistido a deshacerse de ella una vez terminada la guerra y sabedora de su situación de huérfana.- He venido a ver a tu mamá. ¿Está por aquí?

Sin embargo, antes de que Emma pudiera contestar, se oyeron pasos a su espalda. Alguien se acercaba bajando las escaleras de la segunda planta y cruzando el amplio recibidor. Ron se puso nervioso y se enderezó como un resorte. No era esa la postura en la que quería que Hermione lo viera por primera vez. Dentro de su pecho el corazón latía desaforadamente.

Pum-pum, pum-pum, pum-pum…

Sentía la boca seca y pastosa.

Las palabras habían volado de su mente.

Pum-pum, pum-pum, pum-pum…

Estaba a punto de desmayarse por culpa de la tensión acumulada, como si fuera una mujer y no un soldado hecho y derecho, curtido en la segunda guerra mundial.

Pero la mujer que acudió a la puerta no era Hermione.

Tenía alrededor de su misma edad y era de talle menudo. El cabello negro y lacio lo llevaba suelto a la espalda, aunque sujeto por una diadema para apartarlo del rostro. Sin embargo, lo que más llamó la atención de Ron fue el azul frío glacial de sus ojos, que contrastaba con su sonrisa. La mujer se puso al lado de Emma y le pasó un brazo por los hombros. La niñita se dio la vuelta y miró a la mujer, que le devolvió una mirada indulgente.

- Emma, te he dicho cientos de veces que no abras la puerta cuando estás tú sola, y menos que hables con extraños. –dijo la mujer en tono de reprimenda, aunque sin sonar del todo convincente.

- Lo siento, tía Pansy. Es que el timbre estaba sonando y nadie abría la puerta y no quería que este señor se congelase fuera. –miró a los dos adultos de manera alternativa.- Hoy hace mucho frío; ha estado nevando toda la noche.

La mujer suspiró.

- ¿Por qué no subes arriba y le lees un cuento al tío Draco?

- ¿Me va a dejar? –Emma abrió mucho sus ojitos.

- Claro. –la mujer rió por lo bajo.- Dile que te he mandado yo.

- ¡Vale! Adiós, señor. –dijo antes de marcharse a toda velocidad. Parecía una ninfa corriendo por el bosque.

Mas Ron enseguida apartó la mirada de ella y se concentró en la mujer. Esta a su vez también lo miraba a él, como si estuviera sospesando el asunto que lo había traído hasta allí. El pelirrojo se puso nervioso y carraspeó para atraer de nuevo la atención de ella. La mujer se dio por aludida y pestañeó varias veces. Entonces recobró su sonrisa cordial y se dirigió a él con voz aterciopelada.

- Disculpe. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

- Vengo a ver a Hermione. –afirmó Ron de manera un tanto brusca, aunque sin pretenderlo. La demora tan solo conseguía ponerlo más nervioso.

- ¿A Hermione? –repitió ella extrañada.- ¿Quién es usted?

- Ron Weasley. –agarró el sombrero con más fuerza y comenzó a darle vueltas.- Verá, Hermione y yo…

Pero la mujer no le dio opción a continuar.

- Oh, Dios mío. –se llevó una mano al pecho, sorprendida y conmocionada.- ¡Oh, Dios mío! No puede ser. Usted es el de las cartas.

- Ehh…si. –saber que otra persona conocía su relación con Hermione hizo que su rostro se tornara del mismo color que su cabello.

- Y ha venido a buscarla. –nuevamente era una afirmación.

- Si, así es. ¿Sería tan amable de avisarla?

La mujer se rió de manera discreta, aunque a Ron le pareció más bien un tanto nerviosa. Aquella demora innecesaria no le gustaba nada.

- Que más quisiera yo. –dijo finalmente.- Hermione no está aquí.

- ¿Ha salido? –preguntó Ron confundido.

- No. –la mujer suspiró.- Se ha marchado a buscarle; primero estuvo en Londres y hace unos días cogió un trasbordador hacia la costa de Francia. –se mordió el labio inferior.

- Pero no puede ser. Si yo…yo he venido a buscarla. He hecho todo el camino hasta aquí y…

La mujer se hizo a un lado.

- ¿Por qué no pasa y hablamos más tranquilamente? Además, tal y como ha observado la niña, hace frío ahí fuera. –se hizo a un lado para que el pelirrojo pudiera pasar y dejar su maleta a un lado del inmenso recibidor.

- De acuerdo. –dijo Ron levantando la cabeza para admirar el alto techo, la aristocrática escalera de mármol blanco y las paredes con paneles hechos de terciopelo azul.

- Yo soy Pansy Parkinson, la mejor amiga de Hermione. –le tendió la mano a modo de saludo.- ¿Me disculpa un momento? Voy a buscar a Draco; él es una especie de hermano para Hermione. ¿Por qué no va a la biblioteca y se pone cómodo? Mandaré a Lavender con una taza de té bien caliente. –dio una última mirada a Ron.- Oh, la biblioteca está siguiendo este pasillo, todo recto hasta el fondo. Es la habitación que tiene muchos libros. –sonrió nerviosa.- Enseguida regreso.

- Bien. –Ron se quedó plantado hasta que la mujer desapareció tras la escalera de mármol. Solo entonces, dejó que su decepción se instalara en su rostro. Todo aquel viaje y Hermione no estaba. Aunque tenía que reconocer que el hecho de que ella se tomase tantas molestias para buscarlo, era un gesto de amor indiscutible. Y eso lo conmovió.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Pansy se apoyó en la primera pared que encontró una vez a solas. Tenía que reponerse de la impresión. Eso si que no lo había esperado nunca. Que el enamorado de Hermione se presentase allí, en Amberley Manor, era algo que rayaba la locura. Aunque también había sido una locura que Hermione se embarcarse rumbo a Francia casi sin aviar. Pensó que el amor hace tomar decisiones precipitadas, pero no por eso dejaban de ser hermosos gestos. Tragó saliva mientras se ponía de nuevo en marcha. No se veía con la fuerza suficiente para enfrentarse al pelirrojo sola. De seguro que el pobre tenía muchas preguntas que hacer.

Era curioso como los dados del destino eran lanzados sin que se tuviera poder de decisión.

La primera impresión que le había causado el enamorado de Hermione había sido grata. Y su aspecto…saltaba a la vista que era un soldado valeroso. El leve cojeo que había quedado en una de sus piernas daba cuenta del tiempo que había pasado en el hospital de campaña recuperándose. Y sus modales… Pansy estaba segura de que no es un loco, como Draco había insinuado en más de una ocasión. Simplemente se trataba de un soldado que había encontrado consuelo en las palabras de una desconocida. Palabras que con el paso del tiempo se habían convertido en amor.

Pansy sonrió.

Ya había salido a relucir la romántica que llevaba dentro.

Antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y se pusiera a suspirar por las esquinas, Pansy reemprendió su camino hasta llegar a la habitación de Draco. Al escuchar la dulce vocecilla de Emma, amplió la sonrisa de su rostro y giró el pomo de la puerta. El rubio estaba sentado en su butaca orientada hacia la ventana mientras la niña pasaba las hojas del cuento que estaba leyendo. Se encontraba muy cerca de Draco, sentada en el suelo con sus piernas cruzadas al estilo indio.

- _"La princesa solo podrá ser despertada con un beso de amor, dijo el hada del bosque."_ –Emma levantó la cabeza y apoyó una mano en la pierna del rubio.- Es el beso que le da el príncipe a la princesa al final, tío Draco. –aclaró.- Aunque ella todavía no lo sabe.

- Vaya, ese final si que no me lo esperaba. –comentó Draco de manera sarcástica.

- Siiii, le da un beso como los que tú le das a la tía Pansy. –declaró la niña entusiasmada.

- Oye, ¿tú como sabes eso, enana?

- Porque os he visto. –y a modo de reprimenda, añadió.- Yo me escondo para que no me vean, pero vosotros no, y os he visto.

- Joder con la niña. –rezongó el rubio exagerando su malhumor. En ese momento captó la ráfaga de aire que se colaba por la puerta abierta y que traía consigo el perfume de Pansy.- ¿Pans?

- Emma, cariño, la señora Sprout acaba de preparar un pastel de chocolate y frutas del bosque. Me ha preguntado donde está su catadora oficial. –Pansy se abrazó la cintura con ambos brazos.- Te está esperando, cielo.

A Emma, que le encantaba el chocolate, le hicieron los ojos chiripitas.

- Oh, si, el pastel de chocolate. –dijo la niña olvidando el cuento en el suelo y poniéndose de pie.- Luego seguimos con el cuento, tío Draco. –gritó antes de marcharse rumbo a la cocina.

- Oh, si, estoy deseando saber el final. –contestó amargamente Draco.

- Draco, no seas así. –le reprendió Pansy acercándose a él.

- Es culpa tuya. –le acusó moviendo el rostro hacia donde estaba ella.- Tú me la mandaste. –puso una mueca disconforme en sus labios.

- Cierto. –suspiró la morena.- Pero lo hice por una buena causa. ¿No sientes curiosidad?

- No, la verdad. Pero supongo que me lo vas a contar igual.

A veces, Pansy se olvidaba de que tenía que armarse de paciencia con el rubio. Draco siempre había sido una persona de carácter difícil, lo cual se había agravado desde que había vuelto ciego de la guerra. La morena volteó los ojos y contuvo el chasquido de su lengua. Ella quería a Draco, solo que a veces…a veces desearía que no se hubiera marchado a aquella guerra que había terminado con su sentido del humor y lo había vuelto un cínico.

Como el silencio de ella se alargaba, Draco se dio cuenta de que se había pasado con su insensibilidad.

- Vamos, cuéntame qué ha pasado para que me hicieras pasar por semejante castigo. –alargó una mano hasta que encontró la de ella.- Ahora no puedes dejarme con la duda.

- Ha venido alguien. –contestó al fin Pansy. Al sentir la caricia de Draco en su mano, se había olvidado de todo.- Un invitado muy especial, aunque no lo esperaba, la verdad. –suspiró.- Nos está esperando en la biblioteca.

- ¿Nos? –a pesar de que llevaba puesta su cinta de seda negra, Pansy se dio cuenta de cómo el rubio arqueaba una ceja.

- Si, a los dos.

- Ya sabes que yo no recibo a nadie, Pansy.

- Pensé que te gustaría conocer al futuro prometido de Hermione.

Esa frase atrajo su atención de nuevo.

- ¿Cómo?

- Está aquí, Draco. –dijo Pansy con más emoción de la que pretendía.- Ha venido a buscarla. Su Ron está aquí.

- Su…su… ¿el loco de las cartas? –Draco no daba crédito a las palabras de su novia, y menos aun a la admiración que subyacía por lo bajo.

- No creo que esté loco. –Pansy se alejó y se apoyó en el marco que delimitaba el alfeizar de la ventana.- De hecho, parece estar más cuerdo que tú y que yo juntos. Además, es muy apuesto.

- Ah, claro, es muy apuesto, por eso no puede ser un loco. ¿Para qué quieres que baje si ya te has hecho una idea sobre él?

- Por favor, Draco, sabes que tú también sientes curiosidad y quieres conocerlo. –sonrió Pansy desde su sitio.

- Mmmm…-no se le ocurrían palabras para contradecir la verdad.

- Hazlo por Hermione.

- Ya le dije que no era buena idea que se fuera tan repente. –sentenció Draco levantándose. Tanteó con la mano hasta apoyarse en el respaldo del sillón. Pansy enseguida fue a su encuentro y le rodeó la espalda con un brazo.

- Ninguno podíamos prever que él haría lo mismo.

- ¿Y dices que es muy apuesto? –preguntó el rubio irguiéndose y provocando la risa de Pansy.

- Si, pero no tanto como tú. –le dio un beso en la pálida mejilla.

- Eso espero, bastante tengo con ser ciego. No soportaría tener que competir también en belleza para ganarme el cumplido de una dama.

- Cuando pienso en ti, la primera palabra que me viene a la cabeza no es ciego, sino gruñón. Eres un gruñón, Draco Malfoy. –dijo precediéndole en su camino hacia la biblioteca.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Ron esperaba en la biblioteca.

Aun no se había repuesto de la decepción que había supuesto no encontrar a Hermione allí, esperándolo. Pero tal y como había ido reflexionando, le había impresionado y conmovido el valor que había tenido la castaña para ir a buscarlo. Se encontraba en una encrucijada en la que no sabía si reír o llorar. Y mientras tanto, le hacían esperar algo más que unos minutos. Hasta que no supiera la verdad, no podría quedarse quieto en un sitio. Si hacia caso a su instinto, cogería la pequeña maleta y regresaría a Londres en ese mismo instante. Allí encontraría fácilmente un coche que lo llevase hasta el puerto de Dorset.

Pero sería una estupidez.

Lo más seguro es que se cruzara con Hermione por el camino y volverían a estar como al principio.

Para quitarse las ganas de huir que sentía como zarpas rasgando la piel que recubría su corazón, el pelirrojo se concentró en lo que le envolvía. La magnífica biblioteca de Amberley Manor. Era una habitación inmensa, con paredes de tres metros y medio de altura y un mosaico en el techo. Tres de las paredes estaban repletas de estanterías con libros de diversa índole, si bien Ron pudo apreciar que algunos eran muy muy antiguos. La chimenea también era enorme y en su interior ardía un cegador fuego. La cuarta pared estaba dominada por tres ventanales en forma de media luna que daban al jardín trasero, con su fuente de mármol en el centro, escupiendo agua sin parar.

Observar todo lo que había a su alrededor, hizo que Ron bajara la guardia y se mostrase más receptivo. Para cuando Pansy entró seguida de un hombre rubio con una venda negra en los ojos, el pelirrojo ya se encontraba en condiciones de proseguir una conversación relajada.

- Ron, quisiera presentarle a Draco Malfoy. –dijo Pansy con su bonita sonrisa bordeando las comisuras de su rostro.- Draco es algo así como el hermano mayor de Hermione.

- Algo así. –convino Draco de manera concisa. No pensaba disimular que todo aquel asunto no le gustaba.

- Encantado –respondió Ron educadamente, pero una vez hechas las presentaciones, él solo quería saber qué era eso de que Hermione se había marchado a Francia a buscarlo. Se mesó el cabello hacia atrás y dirigió sus ojos hacia Pansy.- ¿Podéis decirme dónde está Hermione ahora?

- ¿Por qué no nos sentamos primero? –invitó la morena abriendo sus manos y señalando hacia los sillones que había frente a la chimenea de roble. Ron se fijó en que no intentó ayudar al rubio a encontrar el sillón, aunque sus ojos estaban fijos en él.

- ¿Y bien? –dijo el pelirrojo una vez sentados.

- Intenté quitarle la idea de la cabeza, pero es una persona muy testaruda. –declaró Draco arrugando el ceño.

- No podía estar más tiempo sin verte. –Pansy dio la versión romántica de la historia.

Porque tal y como subyacía en las palabras de Draco, esa idea había sido una locura, y Ron estaba de acuerdo con él. Una mujer sola, en aquellos tiempos en los que todo escaseaba… El pelirrojo movió la cabeza con brío.

- Tampoco podía estar yo más tiempo sin verla. Y por eso he venido a buscarla. Ella no tendría que haber salido de aquí. ¿Y si le pasara algo?

Los tres guardaron silencio durante unos minutos.

- Pues ahora solo te queda esperar a que ella regrese. –dijo Pansy bastante molesta. No terminaba de gustarle el tono reprobatorio que había en las voces de los dos hombres. ¿Por qué siempre pensaban en las mujeres como unas simples damiselas en peligro? ¡Estaban en 1945, por amor de Dios!

- Eso parece. –replicó Ron no muy convencido.

- Avisaré a la señora Sprout para que prepare uno de los cuartos de invitados. –la morena se levantó y respiró hondo, sin poder ocultar del todo su irritación.

- No, no será necesario. Tenía pensado quedarme en una de las posadas de Matlock.

- De ninguna manera. Eres el invitado de Hermione, no permitiremos que te quedes en una posada habiendo una veintena de habitaciones libres aquí. –abrió la puerta, pero antes de desaparecer, se volvió hacia el pelirrojo y añadió.- Así tendremos tiempo para conocernos mejor.

El silencio inundó de nuevo la biblioteca.

Draco, que no se andaba con medias tintas, aprovechó para hacerle la pregunta que le había rondado la cabeza desde que aquel asunto con las cartas había comenzado. Era muy protector para con Hermione y quería asegurarse de que no se encontraba delante de un loco, o peor, de un cazafortunas que se había aprovechado de la inocencia de Hermione en los temas del corazón.

- ¿Por qué te hiciste pasar por Víktor? La primera vez, quiero decir.

Ron volvió la cabeza hacia el rubio. Era un personaje al que no le había prestado mucha atención, pero digno de tener en cuenta. Así que decidió hablarle con sinceridad, de hombre a hombre, de soldad a soldado. Solo así, podía entenderlo.

- Estaba en un hospital militar después de una guerra. –se pasó la lengua por los labios resecos.- Mi unidad cayó en una trampa, una de las últimas del ejercito alemán. Aquello se convirtió en una carnicería, con las balas silbando por todos lados. Me abatieron, perdí el conocimiento y ellos me dieron por muerto. La oscuridad se cernió sobre mi, rodeado por los cuerpos sin vida de mis compañeros.

Draco tensó la mandíbula. Conocía muy bien a lo que se refería aquel hombre.

- Después, en el hospital, solo escuchaba lamentos y tristeza a mi alrededor. La muerte no se separaba de mi y de todos los que estaban como yo. Solo me quedaba esperar. Esperar para no caer de nuevo en…-dejó la frase a medias, aun así, Draco lo entendió.- Un día llegaron sus cartas a mi regazo y…había tanta pena en sus palabras, tanta tristeza, tanto cariño no correspondido. Lo único que me propuse fue aliviar su tristeza. Ella era una criatura inocente que no merecía ser envuelta por esa oscuridad. Nunca pretendí enamorarme de ella.

- Pero lo hiciste, y por eso estás aquí.

- Si. No soy ningún loco ni nada parecido. Quiero a Hermione, simplemente eso.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Después de una cena en la que Pansy hizo las paces mentalmente con Ron, los tres adultos se retiraron hacia sus habitaciones. Draco seguía manteniendo su rictus circunspecto mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y los zapatos y se sentaba en el borde de su cama. Ya estaba convencido de que el pelirrojo no era ningún loco, pero eso no significaba que sus instintos de protección para con Hermione hubieran remitido. Al contrario, pensaba que era del amor de lo que había que protegerla aun más. Tantos años de cinismo y soledad, habían hecho mella en la mente del rubio.

Resignado, deshizo el nudo de su corbata y suspiró.

Pansy golpeó suavemente con los nudillos en la puerta de la habitación de Draco. No esperó respuesta y entró. El rubio estaba sentado en su cama y era obvio que se estaba preparando para dormir. Sin embargo, aun estaba prácticamente vestido y la situación no podría considerarse indecorosa. Pansy se había pasado casi toda la cena hablando con Ron, conociéndolo mejor. Y había cambiado su opinión sobre él. Era normal que los hombres sintieran ese afán de protección para con las mujeres, como si fueran bienes preciados que les pertenecieran. Había sido así durante toda su vida y no veía que fuera a cambiar pronto. Así que una vez asumido eso, congenió a las mil maravillas con Ron. Le pidió que le hablase de las cartas que había intercambiado con Hermione, de cómo se había dado cuenta de que lo suyo había pasado a ser una realidad. Y el pelirrojo había colmado todas sus necesidades de romanticismo.

-¿Draco? –se movió despacio hasta sentarse junto a él en el borde de la cama.

- Supuse que vendrías.

- Bueno, está ha sido una visita que no me esperaba. –suspiró y se entretuvo haciendo ondas con el dedo índice en la colcha.

- ¿Por qué has tenido que invitarlo a quedarse aquí?

- Porque es el hombre al que ama Hermione, y esta es la casa de Hermione. –explicó con tranquilidad la morena.

- Si, pero Hermione no está.

- Exacto. Así que tendremos tiempo de conocerlo para cuando ella regrese y nos pida nuestra aprobación.

- Nunca le daré la aprobación a ningún hombre que ambicione estar con Hermione. Nadie es lo suficiente bueno para ella.

Pansy suspiró.

- Tampoco para ti soy lo suficientemente bueno. –añadió el rubio.

- Creí que ya habíamos aclarado eso. –le cogió una mano entre las suyas.- ¿Qué te ha parecido Ron?

- No puedo negar que parece muy enamorado de ella, pero…realmente no lo conozco. Casi no ha hablado de si mismo.

- Bueno, es que tampoco quería hacerle una entrevista personal.

- Pues a lo mejor tendríamos que habérsela hecho.

- ¡Draco! No seas así. A mi me parece super romántico todo lo que nos ha contado. Lo de las cartas, la luz en la oscuridad, como supo que tenía que seguir escribiéndole porque la amaba… -el tono de voz de Pansy se volvió más soñador.

- Eres una mujer, es normal que te parezca romántico.

- Parece tan enamorado…se nota en la forma en la que habla de Hermione. –prosiguió Pansy ignorando el comentario de Draco.- Estoy feliz por ella.

- Eres una criatura extraña, Pansy Parkinson. –declaró el rubio y le plantó un beso en la frente.

- No puedo evitarlo. –dijo Pansy sorprendida y sonrojada.- Me gusta que el amor y la felicidad reinen en los corazones de las personas que me importan.

- Eso es una utopía.

- Está siendo especialmente negativo hoy, señor Malfoy.

- Será porque no hago más que escuchar lo maravilloso que es Ron.

- ¿Estás celoso? –Pansy se apartó ligeramente de él, para mirar su rostro, que aun aparecía ensombrecido con la gruesa cinta de seda negra que cubría los ojos del rubio.

- ¿Yo? Nunca. Pero estoy cansado ya de hablar de ese hombre. –respiró hondo.- Esperemos a que Hermione regrese para retomar el tema.

- Muy bien. No hablaré más de Ron. –accedió Pansy con una sonrisa.

- Gracias.

- ¿Quieres que te lea un poco?

- Claro. Sabes que adoro tu voz. –el rubio aguardó hasta que ella encontró el libro sobre una de las estantería. Draco se tumbó en la cama con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero y le hizo señas a Pansy para que se recostara a su lado. Ella así lo hizo y sintiendo los latidos de su corazón contra su oído, comenzó a leer.

- "_Sir Walter Elliot, señor de Kellynch Hall, en el condado de Somerset, era un hombre que jamás leía para entretenerse otro libro que la _Crónica de los baronets_; en él hallaba ocupación para sus horas de ocio y consuelo en las de abatimiento; allí se llenaba su alma de admiración y respeto al considerar el limitado resto de los antiguos privilegios; cualquier desazón originada en asuntos domesticos, se convertía fácilmente en piadoso desdén cuando su vista recorría la serie casi interminable de los títulos concedidos en el último siglo y, por fin, ya que otras páginas no le resultaban lo bastante atractivas, allí podía leer su propia historia con renovado interés_."

- ¿Sabes que todavía existe ese libro? _La Crónica de los Baronets_. –intervino Draco en voz suave y baja.

- Si, hay un ejemplar en alguna estantería. –Pansy hubiera preferido que no la interrumpiera, porque mientras leía no pensaba en el fuerte torso que tenía debajo, ni en el robusto brazo que le rodeaba los hombros, ni en la fragancia masculina que envolvía toda la habitación.

- ¿Por qué has elegido _Persuasión_?

- Porque es uno de mis libros favoritos. Además, habla de las segundas oportunidades.

- Muy adecuado.

- ¿No crees que nosotros también merecemos una segunda oportunidad? –Pansy se incorporó para mirar su rostro.- Como Anne Elliot y el Capitán Wentworth. Él no se creía digno de ella, pero al final se demuestra que lo único que importa es el amor.

- Pans…-pero antes de que Draco pudiera añadir algo más, Pansy siguió leyendo.

- "_Elliot de Kellynch Hall. Walter Elliot, nacido el 1 de marzo de 1760, se casó el 15 de julio de 1784 con Elizabeth, hija de James Stevenson, señor de South Park, en el condado de Gloucester; de esta mujer –que murió en 1830– tuvo a Elizabeth, nacida el 1 de junio de 1785; a Anne, nacida el 9 de agosto de 1787; un hijo nacido muerto, el 5 de noviembre de 1789, y a Mary, que vio la luz el 20 de noviembre de 1791._"

Pansy hizo una pausa, pero al ver que Draco no decía nada, prosiguió.

- "_Esto era lo que explicaba el texto, tal y como había salido de las manos del impresor. Pero sir Walter lo modificó añadiendo, para su conocimiento y el de su familia, después de la fecha de nacimiento de Mary, las siguientes palabras: el 16 de diciembre de 1810 contrajo matrimonio con Charles Musgrove, señor de Uppercross, en el condado de Somerset, y anotó con toda exasctitud el día del mes en que perdió a su esposa_."

- Pansy…

- ¿Hmm? –ella alzó una ceja pero siguió mirando el libro.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

- Claro.

- Sabes que yo nunca dejaré de ser el indigno Capitán Wentworth del pasado, ¿verdad?

- Draco, ya sabes que no…-ella se incorporó dispuesta a discutir con él.

- No he terminado aun. –a tientas, el rubio llevó su dedo índice hasta los labios de ella, para que permanecieran sellados.- Tampoco seré nunca capaz de escribirte una carta de amor o de decirle a los demás lo mucho que me importas y que te amo. –suspiró.- No soy como Ron Weasley.

- Yo no quiero que seas como Ron. –balbuceó ella conmovida y con el corazón latiendo desaforadamente.

- Nunca podré compartir una mirada tierna contigo ni embriagarme con tu dulce sonrisa. –Draco levantó la otra mano y la pasó por los cabellos negros de ella.

- Draco…-Pansy tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

- Supongo que lo que intento decirte es que…si a pesar de todo esto me aceptas…

- Te acepto por todo eso. Porque todo eso forma parte de la persona que eres, Draco Malfoy.

- ¿Te casarías conmigo, Pansy?

- Si, si. Claro que si. –Pansy le echó los brazos al cuello y los dos cayeron hacia atrás.

- Te quiero…mucho. –declaró el rubio antes de besarla.

- Lo se. –respondió Pansy cuando se separaron y se incorporó levemente. Alzó sus manos hacia el rostro del rubio y las llevó hacia atrás, hacia donde estaba el nudo de la cinta.

- ¿Qué haces? –preguntó él nervioso.

- Quiero observar tu rostro sin cinta ninguna. –declaró ella deshaciendo el nudo ya sin restricciones.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Hermione se encontraba en el puerto de Carstairs, ajena a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en su casa. Habían tenido suerte de poder comprar nuevos billetes para el día siguiente de su llegada. Con la señora Diggory habiéndose despedido de su hijo Cedric y sin Ron allí, no tenían nada más que hacer. Solo esperaba que el regreso a casa fuera más corto y Emma no la hubiese echado demasiado de menos. Y en cuanto a Ron…tendría que idear un nuevo plan para encontrarse con él. Lo que no podían hacer era estar cruzándose continuamente y sin encontrarse.

Hermione era una mujer práctica y racional.

Antes de embarcarse de nuevo, decidió que debía de llamar a casa.

Fue Pansy quien respondió a su llamada.

- ¡Hermione, qué alegría!

- Hola, Pansy. ¿Qué tal todo por allí? –notaba especialmente excitada la voz de su amiga.

- Bien, muy bien. Hay unas cuantas sorpresas esperando a que regreses.

- ¿Si?

- Oh, si. No lo adivinarías nunca. –hizo una pausa teatral.- ¡Draco y yo vamos a casarnos!

- Oh, Pansy, que contenta estoy por ti. –dijo Hermione agarrando con fuerza el teléfono.- Y por Draco, claro.

- Todavía estoy como en una nube. No esperaba esto de Draco.

- Pansy, Draco te quiere.

- Lo se, pero…tú conoces a Draco. No es muy amigo de los sentimientos.

- Todo el mundo cambia cuando se enamora. ¿Cómo está Emma?

- Bien, aunque te echa de menos.

- Oh, dile que yo a ella también. Es la primera vez que nos separamos durante tanto tiempo.

- Lo se. ¿Cuándo regresas?

- Dentro de unos días. Dentro de unas horas embarcaremos de regreso a casa.

- ¡Ay! No me has dicho como te ha ido allí.

- No muy bien. –la decepción teñía la voz de la castaña.- Resulta que a Ron le dieron el alta hace unos días y regresó a su casa. Unos amigos suyos me han dicho que primero quería ir a visitar a su familia y que después iría a buscarme. No se, a lo mejor Ginny le dice que estuve allí.

- ¿Ginny? ¿Quién es Ginny?

- La hermana de Ron. Pero no le dije que tenía intención de venir aquí, a Francia.

- Hermione…

- Ay, Pansy, todo esto es un desastre. –dijo Hermione al borde las lágrimas.- Tenía que haberle hecho caso a Draco y quedarme en casa esperando. Si tan solo hubiera esperado unos días más…

- Ya sabes que yo fui la primera en apoyarte, Herm. Pero…tal vez si que tendrías que haberte quedado aquí.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? –preguntó Hermione con el corazón en un puño.

- Porque Ron está aquí, Hermione. Ha venido a buscarte. Así que coge de una vez ese barco y ven a casa.

Hermione se quedó mirando el teléfono sin saber qué decir.

Ron estaba en su casa, en Amberley Manor.

Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos al darse cuenta de lo cerca que habían estado de encontrarse.

Tenía que regresar a casa, decidió.

Y cuanto antes mejor.


End file.
